Rivals For Life
by Dark Chaos Demon
Summary: Takes place just after the events of Armored core 2... About a Trainee Raven from Mars who transfers to the Pilots Academy on earth... this is the first of three stories
1. New Face at the Academy

Rivals for Life

Summary – takes place just after the events of Armored Core 2. A new student at the Pilot Academy sparks the bitterness of one of the academies top pilot. Based around OC's of mine and my friends Contains violence, romance and some language

Disclaimer - i do not own armored core  
i have permission to the OC's within the Story  
OC's porperty of Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co and ODCC

* * *

Chapter 1 

New Face at the Academy

Rumours had been flying around the school for weeks, a new student was meant to be transferring from the Mars Pilot Academy to the Earth's Pilot Academy. But this transfer wasn't just any transfer like the others which had been happening lately, the rumours were flying that the Student was meant to be the top pilot at the Mars Academy. For the most part all the students were excited and wanted to find out if the rumours that had been going around were true. All except for a small group of students, the leader of this group, Omega, didn't care that there was a new student coming to the academy. He only cared about been the best

Omega was just his codename as a pilot, just like all the other students the moment he had entered academy he had to choose a codename to be called by. He had never given a real reason for why he had chosen that name but then again neither had a lot of the student at the academy.

Omega is a relatively tall, at just over 6ft. He has blonde/brownish hair cut short wearing the usual pilots uniform of the earth academy of grey overalls (not many students wear the uniform as it is not compulsory for them to, it is only compulsory to wear the uniform when there is an inspection of the academy by the military). Omega was slightly different from the other students in the academy. He was the top pilot at earth's academy. He joined after following his father's path and joining the Armoured Core to try and become the greatest Raven ever.

The day that had been rumoured about for weeks had finally arrived and the entire academy is called into the main hall as was done with introducing all the transferred pilots to the academy. The head master of the academy, an already well accomplished Raven who pilots an AC which was once one of the top AC's in the arena, calms down the students and grabs a microphone then says

"Ok now Young Ravens, there has been rumours going round about a transfer from the mars academy, and the rumours also state that this new student is the top pilot from the Mars academy. Well these rumours are all true, the New Raven joining the Academy is a powerful Raven from Mars… even though he is still in training he has surpassed even the best of the Raven ranks. May I introduce to you the Pilot, Chaos…"

A Young looking boy, no more than 16 years old steps forward, he has long black hair almost all the way down his back, he is wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes, and wearing a bandanna around his neck pulled up over his mouth and lower part of his face. For his clothes he is wearing a pair of black jeans with chains hanging off them, he has a black sleeveless shirt on and a long black leather coat without any sleeves, on his arm there is a tattoo, which looks like the bio-harzard symbol upside down.

The Headmaster shakes Chaos' hand and asks him if he wants to say anything, Chaos whispers something in the headmasters ear and walks off the stage, the students are all in shock as he walks away not saying anything. The headmaster dismisses all the students from the hall.

* * *

Ok that was the first chapter of my first ever fan-fic…. I know nothing happened but I felt it was more important than anything else to introduce the 2 main characters to the story. 

Please review and any constructive criticism would be helpful. I won't pay any attention to people who review and just say that it is crap without giving any sort of reason.

It won't take me long to put up another chapter, I am a fast typer so will only take me a couple of days tops, dependant on how much university work I have to do.


	2. The First Meeting

Disclaimer – I do not own armored core  
I do have permission to use all OC's and the story line…  
All OC's were created by Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co and ODCC

* * *

Recap – nothing really happened yet…. The last chapter was just used to bring in the 2 Main Characters.

* * *

Chapter 2 

First meeting

As the students leave the hall, they are all discussing about chaos, considering he had refused to say anything to when he had been asked to speak.

Omega talking with 2 people, one is a tall guy, about 6'7, with spiked hair which has been obviously dyed red since there is some shade of white (his natural hair colour) coming through. He has is also wearing the overalls native to the earth's academy. The other a young girl with long black hair which flows almost all the way down to the floor. Her looks are almost perfect, making obvious that she is popular with a lot of the guys at the academy. She is not wearing the overalls like Omega and Tyrant but is wearing a pair of Dark Blue jeans with a rip in them just above the knee, and a black tank top with netting going over the top of it.

Omega with a smirk on he face talking to the tall guy says

"I don't see what's so great about that guy, he wouldn't even say anything, and the nerve of been classed as the best pilot, I'm insulted by that, everyone knows that I am the single greatest pilot ever. I will prove it once I graduate from here and take control of my fathers AC…. AC Shadow Sword!  
What you think about him Tyrant? And you to Dusk?"

the red haired guy, Tyrant thinks for a moment before saying

"I not sure if we should judge how great a pilot he is before we have seen him. You never know he could be better than you Omega"

Tyrants see the look on his friends face after saying what he said and quickly adds

"But there is a higher chance that you are far superior to him, I was just saying that you can't judge how good a pilot is just by looking at them…. Just take Dusk here or Luna for example… by looking at either of them it would be impossible to realise that they were better than most at the academy"

Dusk with an annoyed look on her face

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN BY THAT…. It doesn't matter what I look like… you should never judge a book by its cover…"

she realises that tyrant mentioned Luna and continues  
"anyway you know never to mention Luna around me… just cause your dating her tyrant doesn't mean you have to…"

Omega interrupts her in mid sentence

"And the fact that she your older, hotter sister…"

Dusk slaps Omega as hard as she can

"never mention her in my presence's again… you know how much I hate her…."

Omega now bringing his hand up to his check which Dusk slapped, dusk continues

"Anyway I don't think that we should judge Chaos, besides I think he was kinda cute, for a guy from Mars…. I think maybe you should give him a….."

Dusk stops mid sentence when she sees the pilot from Mars heading down the corridor towards where the 3 were standing. Omega and Tyrant look at Chaos then at Dusk and start to laugh. Dusk elbows both of them in the stomach and steps into Chaos' path

"um hi… my name is Dusk… and these 2 here (**pointing towards the 2 guys)** are Omega and Tyrant"

Chaos at first just looks at the 3 before smiling (his bandanna has now been pulled down so it is no longer covering the lower part of his face) and says

"hi, nice to meet you. I'm Chaos"

he holds out his hand to shake there hands, both Dusk and Tyrant shake his hand but Omega walks off looking slightly annoyed. Chaos with a slightly confused look on his face asks

"what his problem?"

"He's just big headed that's all… since you meant to be the best pilot at the mars academy he thinks you going to surpass him… he kinda has a thing about been the top pilot and doesn't want anyone to take that away from him!" Dusk quickly answers

Tyrant just laughs and asks

"What you got now?"

Chaos looks at the piece of paper he had been given with his timetable on and says

"looks like I got my favourite lesson of all… piloting practice… I guess I have a chance to show off what I learnt at the Mars Academy…."

"yeah thought so… you in the same class as me and Omega…. Will show you where you have to go… Dusk here in the year below us…. She got theory… and I know she hates it, no matter how much she trys to deny it...she wishes she was in the sameyear as us since we only have theory oncea week compared to there's of having it almost everyday…"

Dusk with a slightly annoyed look on her face turns to Tyrant and says

"Well looks like I best be going… don't want to be late for the class… not going to sit through that old geezer shouting at me _again_ because I'm late _again_…" Dusk putting a lot of emphasis on again.  
She walks off in the directs of her class waving to Chaos and Tyrant, Chaos and Tyrant walk off to the MT hanger…

* * *

Well that was my second Chapter read and Review…. 

I know not much happened again but it going to start getting better next chapter… considering Chaos about to enter pilot practice and is in the same class as omega… If you want to make a guess at what you think is going to happen please feel free to…


	3. The Best Pilot on Mars?

Disclaimer – I do not own Armored Core  
I do have permission to use all OC's and the story line…  
All OC's were created by Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co and ODCC

* * *

Recap – ok not much happened, Chaos and Omega have met, omega walked away no wanting to talk to chaos. Chaos has met Dusk and Tyrant, and has made friends with them. 

Now Chaos about to go into his first lesson, Pilot Practice...and been inthe same class as Omega... any thing could happen

* * *

Chapter 3 

The Best Pilot on Mars?

Chaos and Tyrant now running down the corridor as they are late for there lesson. They turn the corner and run in to the hanger to find they are the last two to arrive at the MT hanger. When they enter they hide near the back trying to make it like they have been there the whole time well the teacher does the role call. Once the teacher has finished she calls out

"Now class before we start I want to inform you that there is a new pilot joining us from today. His name is Chaos, and I want him come up here and tell you a bit about himself. We have been working on team training now for weeks and I find it is easier to work with each other if you know a bit about each other."

Chaos rolls his eyes and heads up to the front

"ok… well my name is Chaos, I am 16 years old, am a half human half Martian hybrid. My father owns the Company on Mars called Chaos Incorporated, oh yeah, I am the pilot of the AC Hell Zone even though I have not passed the tests at the academy… I own it I just can't use it yet!… that's about all you need to know about me"

Chaos goes back into the crowd of pilots and the teacher starts to split the young pilots up into groups of 3. When she gets to Chaos she grabs both Omega and Tyrant and tell them to work with him. Once the teacher has split up all the pilots into groups of 3 she outlines the manoeuvres for the lesson.

"First make your way to the course which has been set up for you

From there you are to move through the targets and take them down only using the beam sword

If you get hit by any of the taggers you are to return here

The 3 of you must work out who is the Commander and who are the wingmen.

If the commander is taken down the wingmen must also return here as well.

Once you are through the first course you must then choose one of the weapons left at the start of the next area and got through from there it will test your long distance accuracy. The same rules apply.

From there you are to turn around and head back here. The first team to finish the entire course will be the winners. This entire course will test your team working skills and take them to the maximum. Omega this is not a chance to show off because there is a new student. And Chaos the same goes for you. Just because you were the best pilot on mars doesn't mean you are to show off. The entire course will depend on how well you work as a team. If this was a real mission then you would have to work together so that non of you would died.

You all ready then head to your MTs and prepare to head out…. Chaos you come here."

Chaos rolls his eyes again and walks over to her

"now Chaos you don't have an MT here, and I'm afraid there are not many MTs left to choose from"

"Ok which Mech's are left I will just use one of them"

The teacher points towards 3 extremely heavy looking Mech's, Chaos looks at them for a second then choose the one in the middle of the 3. When he climbs up he activates the computer systems and turns on the radio and says

"Omega, Tyrant can you hear me….."

for a second all chaos gets though is the static then he hears someone speaking

"Chaos this is Tyrant… I hear you loud and clear…"

"This is Omega… I hear you to… ok I'm taking the lead in this course… follow me"

Chaos is heard laughing over the radio before saying

"What make you the leader of this squad?"

"Because I'm the best pilot in this group"

"Yeah rite…. I could pilot circles around you Omega"

Omega laughs and says

"In that useless Mech. your in…. There isn't a chance…. Speed is all that counts in a battle…. That mech. is far to heavy to move like you will need to"

"Trust me Omega the mech. does not determine the out come of a fight, you could have the fastest MT in the world but if you don't know how to use it, it is useless…"

"What ever you want to believe Chaos I'm taking the lead…."

"Fine then Omega but trust me I'm going to prove what I said to you is true…"

Tyrant laughs and says "ok ladies…. Were already 2 minutes behind everyone else lets just head out…. Anyway the faster we deal with this course the faster I can get back and take a nap"  
both Omega and Chaos laugh at tyrants comment before omega says

"How did I get stuck fighting along side a guy who only ever thinks about eating and sleeping. I guess that I will just have to put up with it for now I guess…"

The 3 head out, boosting the moment they are clear of the hanger. After only a few minutes they reach the first part of the course and all of them ready the beam swords  
"ok on my command, we go over the top and boost into the air…. From there we slash down all the targets… and make sure you 2 don't get hit with any tags… and make sure I don't…. Remember if I get hit we all have to return"

Chaos and tyrant both say yes sir at the same time and the 3 boost into the air. As they come down Omega using all his MT's mobility to dodge the shots and slashes 3 of the targets before boosting on to the next target… Chaos keeping him covered the whole time slashes down another 2 targets well Tyrant takes down 4 more clearing a route for them to head to the next area. The three still boosting around dodging al the tags which are flying towards them with ease. Omega comes over the intercom saying

"well chaos I surprised that you are still in here with no tags… I was sure that at least one would of hit you… but I guess you handling that mech better than I expected. But I still don't agree with what you said about the mech not mattering in the fight"

"well omega I guess that's what makes us different… I guess you will have to learn the hard way."

Chaos shuts of the radio and boosts towards where the weapons are been stored. Omega choosing a rifle, Tyrant choosing a machine gun and finally chaos choosing a bazooka/cannon. Omega on the radio again

"ok guys I have accessed the situation and I think that the best course of action would be to take them in a long range fight…"

"not the best choice Omega, my calculations show that the simplest course of action would be to attack on the move, so long as we stay a suitable distance from each other and take aim on them not are selves… "

"I agree with chaos Omega…. I sorry about that but chaos is correct, my computer shows the same stratagy as chaos suggested. "

Omega now furious with chaos shouts

"fine then do whatever the hell you feel like I don't care, but I'm the team leader and what I say should go.."

Both chaos and Tyrant shut off there radios after reluctantly agreeing to Omega's almost suicidal plan. Omega takes aim and fires taking out one of the taggers, Tyrant with the machine gun fires wildly into the Taggers taking out as many as he can. Chaos moving into position fires his cannon and lays waste to 3 more taggers.

Omega back on the radio says

"ok guys, if we keep up this fire fight we going to get defeated, as much as I don't want to admit it but you were right, a close range combat is the better option, but move quickly and only take out those which are an immediate threat. "

Chaos the moment hearing this aims his cannon and fires hitting a tagger before boosting out in the open all with the other 3. As the boost through the 3 of them for the first time start to really work as a team, making sure that they protect each other. As they near the end of the course chaos turns around and starts flying backwards, as he does he aims into the ranks of taggers they left behind and before firing his weapon radios to the others

"guys get moving I'm going to fire this cannon at full power… I will join you at the end in a minute or so. We can race back to the hanger."

Chaos saw on his monitor that the other 2 had started boosting off. He fires the cannon and watches the following blast wave as he boosts on trying to stay away from it. As he reaches the end of the course he sees Omega and Tyrant waiting for him. Omega comes over the radio saying

"Curse you chaos, why did you do that…. You just risked yourself for no reason…. And not only did you risk yourself but if that after blast had hit us we would have been finished in this practice course as well. Just for get it for now, lets just get back to the hanger. We can discuss it more there"

the 3 start to boost in the direction of the hanger. At first Omega heads out in front but decides that it's the perfect time to show chaos he meant what he had said and pulled back and started to pilot circles around Chaos' MT… Chaos having to dodge a lot to make sure that he didn't fly straight into Omega with his showing off… chaos over the radio shouts

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO GET US BOTH KILLED AT THIS RATE…. But if you want a contest of skill I will be more than willing to give you one."

Chaos dodged around Omega again and boosted directly up in the air coming down and boosting forward landing less an a metre from Omega then boosting off. Omega stopping for a split second to calm his heart after thinking chaos was going to land on him boosts off again catching up to him. The 2 pilots start weaving in between each other trying to out do each other at ever opportunity. Tyrant sick of them almost killing each other with there stunts says over the radio

"Ok guys, at this rate your going to kill yourselves, just save it would you… the teacher told you 2 not to show off… theres a chance you could get are team DQ'ed for doing these dangerous stunts."

"tell Omega… I wasn't doing anything…. Nothing which can't be classed as dangerous anyway…."

"yeah right chaos, that flying stunt almost took the head off my MT…."

"OK CHILDREN QUITE…" Tyrant now angry at the situation. "Time for you to stop this childish behaviour, I'm not failing because you two can't control yourselves…. IF YOU HAVE TO FIGHT… WAIT TILL YOU HAVE LEFT THE ACADEMY AND ENTERED THE ARENA… YOU CAN BEAT EACH OTHER ALL YOU WANT THEN…"

Omega and Chaos both stop and just race back to the Hanger. When they get back they find most of the class already back. When they look at the MT's they see a lot of them have the tags attached to them. The 3 move there MT's into there positions and start to get out. Omega calls over to chaos

"Next time Chaos…. The Next Chance I get I am going to prove to you that I am a lot better pilot than you…"

Chaos just laughs and continues to climb down. The teacher points them to the area for pilots who returned safely. The 3 see that no one else is there. When they sit down in the area they see most of the other students glaring at them. But the 3 pilots don't care and say in unison

"eh, they must just be jealous of are skill"

They just sit there waiting for the rest of the class to return so they can be given their results.

* * *

Ok that was Chapter 3….Please read and review….. please people give me at least one review... eh even if you don't i going to keep going... i not doing this for any sort of praise i doing it cause i find it fun

* * *

preview for the future 

I know I have said that there is romance within this story and I haven't got there yet so there is going to be a bit in the next chapter… but warning for people… the next chapter containssome back ground on the past of Chaos and Dusk… the story will cover more of the background of Chaos as time goes on

And I going to get to Omega and Chaos' first proper fight in about 3 chapter's time…. i just wanted to give a bit of a preveiw with little contest they had in this chapter


	4. The First Night

WWWWOOOOOO I finished my work in class so I spending the rest of the lesson writing this… will probably continue writing when I'm on the bus home. It an almost 2 hour long journey and that a long time not to do anything.

* * *

Ok first things second (I don't like to be conventional) 

Disclaimer – I do not own Armored Core

I do have permission to use all OC's within this story

All OC's are property of Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co and ODCC

Now seconds things first

A recap of what's happened so far 

Chaos has met Omega, Tyrant and Dusk. Omega at first wanted nothing to do with Chaos and just ignored him. Then during pilots practice Omega and Chaos had a small competition resulting in Tyrant braking it up to prevent all 3 of them been disqualified during the training run.

Ok I think that's about it for what has happened so far…

One final thing – Warning

This chapter I not sure if it should be rated as T or not, but I going to push the boundaries for it. But I am warning you now before it starts that this chapter contains references to death. And also contains language… I will try to make this chapter the only one like this. And just to make sure that no one says that I didn't give free warning to this I going write this below

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T/M FOR REFENCES TO DEATH AND THE USE OF LANGAGE (SWEAR WORDS)!**

Ok this chapter will have a small amount of romance, but I more of a fan of romance and feelings growing over time compared to one second they have just said hello to each other then the next they are in bed 2gether….

Ok I admit it I'm a romantic person at heart… I just tend not to show it…

* * *

Chapter 4 

The First Night

The rest of the day went off without any sort of problems for the 3 pilots. They had the rest of the days lessons together. Chaos and Omega still secretly wanting to fight each other even though they are keeping it only in there minds. Tyrant still realising tat the situation is deadly trys to keep them away from that area of discussion with only a small amount of success…

(Meal Time)

the 3 pilots are sitting down at a table in the mess hall, Chaos not paying much attention to anything just concentrating on his meal, well Omega and Tyrant are discussing the different AC parts with Omegas new AC part magazine. As the 3 sit there Dusk walks over, as she sits down she shoves tyrant out of the way so she can sit next to Chaos. As she sits down she passes a note to Chaos, who quickly places it in his pocket and smiles at Dusk, Dusk smiles back and the 2 act like nothing happened. As the meal goes on Chaos notices that neither Omega nor Tyrant are paying attention to what he is doing, he takes the note from dusk out of his pocket and reads it

Chaos,

Meet me out side the main entrance to the academy at 20:00, please come alone…

Dusk

Chaos looks over to dusk he then quickly writes something on the note and passes it to her she reads it quickly. All that is write is

"yes I will meet you"

Dusk smiles and continues her meal.

As the group continues a girl which looks a lot like dusk except that her hair is not as long and is wearing a black skirt and grey tank top. When he sees her Tyrant stands up and kisses her then says

"Chaos this is Luna… Luna this is Chaos, he's the new student here."

Chaos shakes Luna's hand before returning to his meal, He pears over at dusk and sees she is looking pissed off at something. She doesn't even finish her meal and leaves. Omega, Tyrant and Luna now engrossed in a heated discussion about the new Rifle weaponry which is becoming available to Ravens in the next year, didn't even notice dusk leave. Chaos decides that it might be the best time for him to follow suite of Dusk and leave as well. As he leaves the 3 remaining pilots don't notice him go either.

When he gets into the hall he looks up at a clock which is on a wall. The time is shown as 19:46. Chaos thinks to himself for a second then heads out towards the entrance to the academy. The time turns to 20:02 when he gets out side. As he walks through the doors he sees Dusk sitting on the steps, she doesn't notice him. Chaos sits down by her in silence he thinks to himself

_"God she is beautiful, I wonder if I should ask her out. But then again someone as beautiful as her is bound to have a boyfriend already, eh I guess that there is no harm in trying. Will wait a few days though, just to make sure, can ask tyrant if she does or not. But that might make it seem too obvious that I like her…"_

Chaos now confusing himself just continues to stare at Dusk, after about 5 minutes of sitting there he says

"um… nice night isn't it?"

Dusk almost jumps out of her skin when she hears chaos voice. She looks at him sitting next to her and blushes with embarrassment. Trying to compose herself she quickly says

"umm yeah it is a nice night…"

she notices that chaos is now looking into her eyes and she starts to blush even more and thinks to herself

_"why do I look at Chaos and see him, I'm with a really cute guy and I can't stop thinking about Hades. They just both seem so much alike… I wonder if Chaos knew him on Mars…. I can't ask him that, I asked him out here so we could talk without the others getting in the way… I can't just ask him about my ex-boyfriend… maybe if I just bring it up in casual conversation…"_

she snaps out of her train of though as she notices that the whole time that she has known him to be there she hasn't linked more than 1 sentence together. She quickly thinks for a second but comes up a blank. She just says

"you know, I asked you to come out here tonight cause I wanted to talk to you alone but now that you are here I'm stuck for what to say…"

Chaos smiles and says

"when I'm lost for words I usually just look up at the stars. It's just so peaceful and it just seems to clear my mind which helps me to think."

"_what is wrong with me. I have never spoken to anyone like that. I sounded almost like I cared. God it's weird. When I look at her… oh shit, she must think I'm weird since I haven't stopped looking at her since I sat down here… ok Chaos just turn your head and look out towards the trees over there…" _

Chaos turns his head towards the forests quickly, and suppresses his embarrassed blush, Dusk notices and giggles to herself

"_Wait did I just giggle… I haven't done that in years… get a hold of yourself… he is not Hades, you promised after him no one could take his place… but he does look a lot like him… well except for the hair. I don't know… I will see what happens…. There no way he feels that way about me anyway though… why should he, no one looks twice at me once they see Luna." _Dusk lies back on the steps and stares up at the stars trying to think what to say. Chaos slightly embarrassed still says

"Umm… you mind answering me a question? **(Dusk motions him to continue)** "You know that girl with Tyrant… why does she look a lot like you?

Dusk slightly angry at this question still answers it

"Luna is my older sister. She was he favourite one, always got her way, she hated me from the day I was born… she hated me cause she had to work to get what she wanted. But she still got it… and she still does. She was even able to steal my boyfriend from me…"  
a voice screams out in her head saying,  
_"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT… THERE IS NO WAY HE IS GOING TO LIKE YOU THAT WAY NOW…" _

Chaos says "Boyfriend? You mean Tyrant?"

Dusk shakes her head and says  
"no no no, it was a different guy. The guy's name was Hades, he looked a lot like you chaos, at first I thought that you might be him. But I know what was just wishful thinking. I haven't spoken to him in almost a year… we broke up about a month before he left, well I say broke up but it was Luna that stupid bitch who did it. She couldn't stand the fact that I was happy for the first time in my life. So she told Hades that I didn't love him and that I was using him. Like a fool he believed her since she set up a situation which made it seem like it was true… the only time we spoke after that was the day he left for the Mars academy. I caught up to him before he got on the ship. I told him how I felt and what Luna had told him was nothing more than a lie. But he left, all he said was that he would write. I got one message from him then nothing else… I just thought because of the situation with Leos Klein and the frieghtners on Mars was the reason I hadn't heard from him… but when that had ended still nothing…"

Tears start to roll down her face, she realises that she is crying now and turns her head away from chaos so he can't see her  
_"Why did I have to say that to him? Why am I crying in front of him? I haven't cried for a long time. Even when Hades left I couldn't bring myself to cry. So why now?"_

Chaos sitting there notices Dusk crying and thinks,  
_"she shouldn't be crying… I wish I knew what to say… I have never been good at this… I guess…. Hey wait did she say that the guys name was Hades… and she said that he went to Mars… It must be the same guy. I best ask her…"_

"umm… Dusk?" Chaos takes a picture from his pocket and shows it to Dusk "is this the guy"  
the picture is of 2 guys, one is chaos and the other is a guy with short grey hair who looks slightly like chaos except has a scar over his right eye. The 2 look happy in the picture.  
Dusk looks at the picture and says  
"you knew Hades?"  
Chaos nods and says  
"yeah I knew him, we were room mates at the academy on mars. Well we were room mates until…."  
Chaos stops realising what he almost said, he turns way from Dusk  
Dusk shouts "WHAT… TELL ME"  
Chaos just says  
"I don't think you want to know, and I don't really wish to tell the story"  
Dusk now bother pissed off and breaking her heart grabs chaos by the collar of his shirt and shouts  
"TELL ME NOW!"  
Dusk not able to hold her anger breaks down into tears. Chaos just looks at her and says  
"fine I will tell you. But I still don't think you should hear it."  
Chaos takes a deep breath then begins

"it started about a year ago. Hades came to the mars academy and we were thrown together as room mates. We quickly became friends, we were very similar. Even are piloting styles were similar. He was my only friend at the Mars academy. I had always been resented because of the fact I was a half-breed, but Hades saw directly through it.

One day, about 6 months ago, just before the final battle with Klein took place we were chosen to test pilot a new model of MT. It was a logical choice considering that we were the two best pilots in the academy. **(chaos sighs) **well everything was going great with the tests, every system was working correctly, we were just about to head back to the academy when there was a distress call over the radios. It was from an outpost a very short distance from are current location. I told him it was a bad idea but he insisted on going with or without me. I followed him not wanting to leave him on his own. When we got there the outpost was under attack from 2 very powerful AC's. we had no choice but to battle them. We had tried to retreat but the MTs were nothing compared to them. We held are own against them. Then we made are only mistake, we decided to split up and take them one on one. They were very good as a team. It was impossible to think that they were both just as good on there own. After about an hour I was finally able to damage the AC i was facing enough to send it running, I boosted as quickly as I could to the location were Hades was fight the other AC. I got there a couple of seconds to late. Just as he came into my sight the bastard piloting the AC destroyed Hades MT. I couldn't believe it. I attempted to engage the enemy AC but he fired an EMP shell at me and disabled my MT for a short time. But before he left I got a message through from him saying

In the future, the god of war will find you again! And when I do you shall dies as well

I quickly scanned though the remains of Hades' MT and found him still alive, well only just alive. He was bleeding badly and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I tried with all my might to save him but there was no one left at the outpost, they were all dead. And we were to far away from the academy to get him there. Even with the medical supplies I used from the outpost it wasn't enough he died about 4 miles from the academy. If I had been a few minutes faster he might still be alive. The doctors at the academy said that I had kept him alive about 30 minuteslonger than he would of without the medical stuff I had gotten from the outpost. After that I stopped caring. I was kicked out of the academy for disobeying the direct order which was given aboutnot to go there. When my father heard about what had happened he petitioned to have me reinstated in the Armoured Core but to be transferred to the earth academy for retraining. Since he was a well respected pilot who had help to defeat Klein they allowed it. And I was sent here. To be honest I still haven't put everything in piloting since Hades died… it's like I lost apart of me. We both seemed to push each other each step of the way. But what really haunts me is the last thing Hades ever said to me. He said

Chaos, don't worry about me, just go on, I can take care of this loser… just make sure you don't die on me. There is no point in are promise to each other if one of us dies.

All I said back was that he should stay focused and not let his ego get in the way.

i just let him go, i trusted that he would survive... i shouldn't of gone..."

Chaos now thinking to himself

_"I shouldn't have told her all of that… I should have kept it to myself… now she going to think that I'm the cause of his death. And to be honest she wouldn't be far off… if she knew everything about the incident then she would realise I was to blame… I shouldn't of let my ego get in the way of my fight I should of finished my fight quickly and gone to help Hades…. If I had done that he would still be alive…. I was the better pilot… I should have faced the god of war on my own not letting him go…"_

Dusk now collapsing on Chaos in pure tears, crying openly not trying to hide it. He hears he whispering to herself  
"I can't believe he's dead… it can't be true…. It just can't be…."  
Chaos not really knowing what to do holds Dusk in a comforting hug. She moves her head to look up at chaos and says  
"Thank you for telling me…" she breaks down into tears again and chaos places a hand on her head.

Dusk now thinking _"how could Hades die… he promised me that he would come back to see me again… but I guess that he didn't plan on anything like that happening… I just wish it wasn't true… I haven't felt like this for a while… the way chaos I holding me it's like all the pain I am feeling is just slipping away… but why do I feel like this with him… I thought I only cared for Hades like this…but I why do I feel like this with Chaos?" _

Dusk without realising what she is doing raps her arms around chaos' waist and looks up and kisses him softly on the lips. Chaos confused at why dusk just kissed him and thinks to himself

_"wow, did she just kiss me? Why did she do that? I just told her that the guy she loved is dead… ok now I'm confused… well I guess I best say something… but what… I really don't know AHHHHHHHH… ok I need to think of something now… anything… nothing I can possibly say can make this into a bad situation… ok Chaos just say something… even if it is just… ok I don't know… why is it I always turn to your brain when you have a problem…"_

Dusk now thinking to herself

_"um what did I just do… why did I kiss him… ok… stay calm… obviously I just went slightly insane due to grief… there no why he thinking about it… or is he. He doesn't seem to be saying anything… oh god I have totally screwed up this entire situation… there no way he ever going to speak to me again… (**but you don't want that)** no I don't **(you like him don't you… more than you liked Hades)** yes.. I mean I don't know… I am just confused about how I feel… **(but there nothing confusing about it, when you first saw him you fell him)** I might of… but I… oh I don't know anymore"_

Chaos now finally deciding to break the silence  
"um Dusk, why did you just kiss me?"

Dusk blushing furiously just says  
"I don't know, it just felt like the correct thing to do at the time. Are you saying you didn't want me to do that… if you are I'm sorry…"

Chaos still thinking just says to Dusk  
"don't be sorry about it Dusk, I'm the first one to admit if it wasn't right. And just so you know, if you hadn't of kissed me, I might have kissed you."  
Dusk blushing even more just holds chaos and thinks to herself _"I know that this is wrong, but if what chaos said was right then Hades been dead for 6 months, he isn't likely going to mind that I am moving on with my life… besides we weren't even a couple when he left. And I'm a grown lady I can decide who I want to be with." She feels chaos holding her close to him "I could stay like this forever… It just feels right been with Chaos"_

The two stay in each other's arms for what seems like eternity until chaos says  
"ok I think its time we head back. It's well after curfew… and I really don't want my first warning on my first day here."  
Dusk giggles and nods as the two stand up. She quickly says "ok I will only let you go if you promise we can do something tomorrow night…"  
Chaos smiles and says "ok I guess we can get together tomorrow night"

Chaos walks dusk back to her Dorm first. Before he leaves her he kisses her softly on the lips and wishes her good night and heads off to his dorm. On his way he thinks to himself _"damn it. I'm a complete ass, I shouldn't of kissed her. Even though Hades is dead it still seems like I'm betraying him… but I shouldn't he even said him self that he and dusk had broken up about a month before he left earth. I guess in time it will just get easier. Oh shit I best stop day dreaming else I going to get caught."_ Chaos turns the corner and sees someone patrolling the corridors of the dorms _"crap crap crap crap crap…. How am I going to get to my room with out been seen… wait a minute I have an idea…"_  
Chaos runs down the hall to a near by room, the door says male on the front indicating that it is the toilet. Chaos waits till he hears the guy walk past and quickly heads out looking down the corridor to check if the coast is clear he moves swiftly down to his room going as quietly as he can. He finally gets inside he throws his coat on a chair and throws his shirt by in and lies down on his bead and falls into a deep sleep thinking about Dusk

* * *

Ok that's chapter 4… and that was long… maybe I should of set it as 2 chapters instead of 1… eh, a lesson to learn for the future. 

Ok for this Chapter I have to give some credit to the random Guy on the Bus who helped me with some ideas. Also a bit of credit to my lecturer at university who pointed out that I had missed out a huge section of the chapter and without it, the chapter would of made no sense. (I was caught writing it but he didn't care just pointed out my mistake and asked if I had finished all the tutorials for the class)

Ok I want to give a small preview of the next chapter since it is going to be a while before I post it up. My computer been taken in for an upgrade (would do it myself but I have a stupid contract which becomes void if I do anything in the form of repairs/upgrades. and I don't currently have the money to be paying out $60 here $100 there for a small job to be done. Since I on the contract I get it all done for free (all upgrades free and all repairs free). It's just the people who do it are incompetent fools)

* * *

Ok the preview 

A person who looks a lot like chaos appears on the screen in Chaos' room. Chaos motions to Dusk that it is a private call and asks her to leave. She just smiles and walks out making sure not to be seen by anyone.

Chaos then kneels down before the person on screen before saying "greetings father, what is it that you wish?"

* * *

Ok that's enough for the preview… I know it doesn't give much away but I sure it is enough to bring some of you back to find out what is happening. 

If you luck I might post 2 chapters up when I get my comp back… buts that's only if I get atleast one review…. Even if it one just saying "I think this story sucks" of course I will tell you to go to hell but atleast there will be one review on here and 2 chapters will be placed up.

* * *

Ok I had this finished last night I just didn't get a chance to post it up and my computer going for the upgrade tomoz so this is my last chance to before then 


	5. The Day After The Night Before

K It been about a week since my computer went and I have now gotten it back… so since I got the review I asked for I going to post up 2 chapters…. (And just so you know I was going to post 2 up anyway with or without the review….) and thanks to Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King for the reveiw

* * *

Ok a recap of what happened in the last chapter….

Chaos and Dusk meet up out side the academy. Dusk reveals that she had an ex-boyfriend who moved to mars. Chaos is found to have known Hades (Dusk's ex) and witnessed his death. Chaos and Dusk ended up kissing….

I think that's enough for the recap….

* * *

Now time for the usual

Disclaimer

I do not own Armored Core…

I do have permission to use the OC's within this story.

All OC's within the story are property of Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and as a new addition to the list MPK Unlimited….

Over the next few chapters I am going to be slowly introducing characters which won't play a very big roll in this story but will play larger rolls in the other 2 stories in this trilogy

* * *

Chapter 5

The Day After The Night Before

Chaos wakes up upon hearing his alarm. He looks at the time and sees that it is 05:30. He sits up and stretches. He then lies back down and thinks to himself

"_Why the hell did I set my alarm for this time in the morning... Breakfast doesn't start until 8… I guess I will hit the showers. Best getting there before anyone else… who knows it might wake me up…"_

Chaos goes about his morning routine. When he gets back to his room it is almost 07:00, Chaos lies back on his bed and thinks about the night before with Dusk.

"I can't believe that I kissed her… I know she is beautiful but… eh I guess it was her… she kissed me first, even if I was thinking about it. I hope Tyrant, Omega and Luna don't find out about it… we will most likely never hear the end of it. **Sigh** to be honest I wouldn't care if they did try to make fun. I glad it did happen. And I'm glad that I'm getting to meet up with her later on."

Chaos looks at his clock to check the time, the clock read 07:15. Chaos sighs and wonders why he got up so early. The Academy wasn't strict the way the Army was. It was up to the ravens with what they did. So long as they were in by curfew and they turned up to their classes on time the Academy staff didn't care. It was well known from graduating Students that is was an effective way of training them. It allowed for more Ravens to be trained with out them over populating the areas. A lot of ravens would be lasy and only take the odd mission or some would just compete in the Arena Leagues. This allowed the training of more ravens to pick up the slack of those who weren't working to there full potential. There as also a large group of raven which joined straight up to the army after graduating without having to go through the extensive training they would have had to if they hadn't been at the academy.

Chaos just lay on his bed watching as the time passed slowly. He decided that he best at least unpack his clothes as they were all still in his bag. As he is unpacking he thinks to himself

"Notes for future reference…

Do not get up before 6… I left that shower room just before 7 and no one was in there still

Ok now notes for the day

Try to talk to dusk about last night

Make sure tyrant and omega don't find out what happened last night

I think that's about it… oh yeah make sure I call my dad let him know that I am here alright and that operation X is underway…

Things to keep track of…

I don't know why I agreed to this stupid operation X…. Isn't it enough I am searching for a pilot for him to use in Project Shadow, I'm taking Hades place in Project Storm so no need to look for that… I know that he doesn't want me to but nothing he can say will make me change my mind. I owe it to Hades

I wonder if Omega wants the spot in project Shadow… it would be the perfect job for him.

A side note to Operation X. Dusk can not know about it…. I don't want her involved… even though just meeting me in my fathers eyes may involve her in his plans…I just don't want her to get hurt.

I think that's all I need to remember for now!"

Chaos throws the last black shirt out of his bag unceremoniously into one of the draws in his room and looks at the clock. The time is 07:50, he grabs his coat of the chair he left in on the night before and heads out of his room. As chaos walks down the corridor he bumps into Tyrant who is just leaving his room.

"Hey Tyrant… how are you this morning?"  
"I'm not to bad, wish I had gone bed earlier though. Stayed up studying last night, it's one of my hobbies studying past battles to learn new strategies to use in the future."

Chaos just suppresses a laugh and says

"Hey that is a good idea. I guess you would be a good wingman with your knowledge of battle strategies…"

Tyrant just smirks knowing that chaos thinks he's weird but doesn't care, Tyrant slaps chaos on the back and asks

"So what did you do last night after you left the mess hall. Thought you might have gone straight back to your room but me and Omega checked there and you weren't there."

Chaos suppresses his embarrassment and thinks to himself

"Oh great I was going to just say I was in my room last night just to escape any questions. What am I going to say?"

"Um… I went for a walk… then went back to my room after that…"

Tyrant not believing chaos on any level just says

"Ok if you don't want to tell me then I would pry it out of you…. Not just yet… will ask dusk first. We went to her room and she wasn't there either. So unless those incidences are completely unrelated then logic points to the fact that you 2 were together."

"Erm…. That's not necessarily true… we could have been in different places…" Chaos has nothing to say and puts his head down as the 2 walk towards the mess hall.

Tyrant smirks at chaos' pitiful attempt to defend himself and says

"We will just wait to see what dusk says"

**(With Dusk)**

Dusk is just leaving her room when a group of girls come crowding around her saying stuff like

"Is it true?" "Did something really happen last night?" and "so what was it like?"

Dusk confused by these questions pushes her way through the crowd and bumps into her sister Luna. Dusk not wanting to talk to her sister tries to move passed her but gets stopped. Luna puts her arm around Dusk and drags her down the corridor away from the crowds of people.

When they are in the clear and no one is around Luna says

"Is it true what everyone is saying that you and the new guy are a couple now?"

Dusk's eyes widen at this and stutters out

"Erm… well… we did meet up last night but nothing happened"

Luna shakes her head and says

"I know that's not true… you didn't get back to your dorm till well after midnight… and I saw you and him kiss before he left…"

Dusk now blushing says

"Ok we kissed but that was it… and we haven't discussed anything about getting 2gether… but wait you saw us… you didn't tell everyone that we were a couple did you?"

Luna shakes her head

"No I didn't, someone saw the 2 of you when you were outside last night. They saw you kiss chaos, he was shocked when you did… oh yeah before you kissed him he was telling you something… what ever it was it made you break down and cry… ok I just basically went over your entire relationship with him from last night…. Just so I know you didn't sleep with him did you?"

Dusk immediately says

"No I didn't sleep with him… who saw us? Who ever it was is going to be on the business end of my fist when I see them"

Luna says

"I don't know who started it… I was just told about 30minutes ago about everything. But you need to be careful you know what people around here are like. By the end of the day unless you finish this now it will be you and chaos slept together… of course that's what is already flying around.. But it could go as far as that not only did you two sleep together, you, my little sister are pregnant with his child…"

Dusk sighs loudly and says

"Ok Luna I need your help… you are popular with the girls here. Tell them the truth… at least get them to listen… I gotta go find Chaos get this all sorted out."

Dusk runs off to go locate where chaos is.

**(With Chaos)**

All the way to the mess hall chaos is approached by loads of guys from the academy trying to find out what is going on. Of course with the questions asked just as bad as they were to dusk chaos doesn't have a clue himself what is going on. Luckily both Tyrant and Omega, who joined the 2 shortly after everyone started annoying chaos with the stupid questions, were there to clear the path for chaos. About half way to the mess hall the trio run into Dusk who doesn't stop running, grabs chaos' hand as she goes past and drags him with her. When they find a quite location they can stop and talk at they do.

"Um, Chaos you may want to know what's going on with everyone asking you all these questions. Well someone saw me kiss you last night when we were outside. And rumours have been flying about now saying that we are together as a couple, but not only that, they also saying that we sorta had sex together last night. And since it's an academy like this the rumours always spread fast and they warp fast… by 2nite be prepare for everyone saying that I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Chaos just stares and dusk and says,

"Ok that's fine… I don't care about rumours… they are not difficult to stop. I will just inform them all of the truth… but to be honest I'm not completely sure of all the truth myself. I want to know if you want to make at least one of the rumours true and for us to become a couple? The rest of the stuff can then be denied. I'm leaving the choice down to you."

Dusk reaches up to chaos' face and takes his sunglasses off revealing that he has one eye which is black and the other which is white. She stares into the eyes of chaos before raping her arms around his neck in a hug and whispering in his ear

"Yes we can become a couple. But I don't want anyone to know… so deny everything… I have even lowered my standards and recruited Luna to tell everyone that nothing is going on."

She then kisses chaos. When the 2 finally break apart Chaos says

"Ok if you don't want anyone to know anything about us then we can't be seen in public together yet so when we meant to be meeting later come to my dorm we can just hang out there… and don't worry nothing will happen unless you really want it to."

Chaos takes his glasses back from Dusk and leaves the area first and fights his way through the crowds in the academy hallways to get to the mess hall.

**(That night)**

Chaos is lying on the bed in his room. He completely missed the evening meal as he couldn't stand anymore the talk and rumours which were still going round even though both him and Dusk had both stood up on tables and told them that nothing was going on. No one had believed them. Just before 19:30 the knock on the door chaos had been waiting for was heard. He quickly got up and answered it. Standing in the doorway was Dusk looking more beautiful than ever in Chaos' eyes. He quickly motions for her to come in. when she is in he quickly looks up and down the corridor to check if anyone else is there then closes the door to his room. When he turns around he walks straight over to Dusk and Kisses her. When they finally break apart Chaos goes sits on his bed and says

"I'm glad you're here, didn't really want to go a second longer without seeing you. I'm sick of listening to what everyone else is saying as well… you would think the people at this academy are fools. Believe anything they hear."

Dusk giggling says

"What happened to what you were saying this morning about rumours not bothering you?"

Chaos laughs and says

"I guess that I can't stop them from bothering me… all I used to have to do on Mars was shout 'Ok anyone who carries on that stupid rumour faces me in the battle arena.' And they would always stop because not many people were crazy enough to face someone like me in the battle arena… you know, I had like 10 guys come up to me in the space of 5 minutes asking if it was true that I nailed you… one guy after I denied it said that if it was true some guy called Scorpion would pummel the hell out of me! I don't even know this scorpion guy."

Dusk giggles again and sits down by Chaos and says

"Well I know who Scorpion is…. He's my older brother. He graduated from here a few years ago. He is now a top ranked raven in the Arena League. And its true if we had slept together he would be braking down that door now and pummelling the hell out of you. He is very protective of me. But I sure he wouldn't mind if you were introduced to him before any thing happens… he has always liked the guys who I have dated… that's so long as they get his permission… I don't really like having to go through that but I guess it weeds out the guys who are jackasses…"

Chaos looks shocked at dusk

"You mean I have to ask him if I can date you! And I though that it was strict for me. My parents won't let me date anyone… they say it is a distraction from what's important and that's been the best… Well it doesn't ever stop me since I have always lived away from home for studying so have never found out if I was with anyone…"

Dusk looks Chaos and puts her arms around his neck

"Well the key with Scorp is to just ask him before anything happens… else you will be facing him in the battle arena… and you with out an AC licence will be stuck using nothing… not even that hell zone ac of yours will be able to help you. But then again the only guy he has ever let me date is Hades…"

Chaos smirks and says

"Ok that's not good… he will never accept me… eh I'm sure even if he doesn't it not going to stop us from going out together is it?"

Dusk laughs and says

"Nope, I will just tell him how I feel about you and he will have to accept it if he wants to or not… speaking of scorp he has a match in the arena at the weekend. And he usually sends both me and Luna tickets to go watch him… I usually don't go except when it's an important match. But do you want to go with me?"

Chaos puts his arm around Dusk and whispers in her ear

"Of course I will go… it will give us a chance to be together outside this place without everyone staring and asking questions."

He then kisses her multiple times, starting at the cheek slowly moving towards her lips. Just as the 2 start to kiss there is a knock at Chaos' door. He rolls his eyes and motions to Dusk to hide. He then moves slowly towards the door giving just enough time for Dusk to hide before opening the door. A student is standing there, Chaos says

"What do you want"

"Erm… sorry to disturb you but you have a video call…"

"Have it patched though to my room. "

Chaos closes the door and turns on a screen in his room. He then paces about waiting for the call to come through. After a few minutesa person who looks a lot like chaos appears on the screen in Chaos' room. Chaos motions to Dusk that it is a private call and asks her to leave. She just smiles and walks out making sure not to be seen by anyone.

Chaos then kneels down before the person on screen before saying

"Greetings father, what is it that you wish?"

The man on screen says

"Greetings son, how have you been?

"I am fine, but I know that's not what you have called here for."

"As always you are straight down to business… I want to ask if you had started the search for operation X yet. As well as looking for pilots for both project Storm and Project Shadow?"

Chaos stands up and says

"I have started and I may have found one pilot for Operation X, Project Shadow I have an idea but I want to see the guys piloting skills a bit more. And I am going to take Hades' place in project Storm."

The guy looks shocked and says

"You know you're not ready to take on project Storm. You have tried to be part of the project shadow and failed so what makes you think that you will succeed as part of project storm."

"I will succeed… trust me… I owe it to Hades to succeed… I owe it to him to use project storm to gain his revenge."

"If that's what you wish. Tell me about the person you have chosen for Project Shadow…"

"All I will tell you is that he is meant to be the best pilot here. Of course I'm the best so he is most likely the second best pilot here. He is also the same guy for Operation X. their maybe a second for OX but I'm not sure he is ready."

"What about that girl who was in here earlier?"

"She will not be involved in any of your operations or projects. I will personally see to that"

"Well Chaos my son, if that's how you feel… but be warned do not get close to anyone at that academy. It will become nothing more than a distraction if you do."

"What ever father… I have to go now…. Once I locate the pilots you want I will contact you again…"

Chaos once again kneels down before his father as the picture leaves the screen.

Chaos is sickened by his father, and he decides to go see Dusk. As he walks he think to himself

"I don't know why I ever agreed to ever help that ass… he maybe my father but I still don't think what he is doing right. **Sigh** at least I won't have to speak to him for awhile until he realises that I haven't contacted him and he comes looking for answers."

Chaos realises that he is outside Dusk's room and he knocks on the door. Her hears her voice say come in. he opens the door and in almost a whisper calls her name. She immediately realises it is Chaos and she walks over to him and kisses him. She notices he has something on his mind leads him to her bed. They sit down and Dusk tries to find out what is troubling him but has little success. All he tells her is that he doesn't want to talk about it. They just stay together in Dusk's room for the rest of the night. Chaos only leaving after 01:00 the 2 making sure no one was about before Chaos left. Before Chaos left though Dusk hugs him and kisses him and says

"You know if you want to talk about what is bothering you, I am always here and I'm willing to listen…"

Chaos smiles for the first time since he got to her room and says

"I will remember that. I will see you in the morning Dusk"

He pulls Dusk close and then kisses her before leaving to head to his own room.

* * *

Ok that was chapter 5… I didn't put something in this chapter I wanted to but it will go in the next chapter near the start just so it is in…

Ok I mentioned 3 different projects been run by Chaos Incorporated within the story, if people wish to make guesses at what they are, then be my guest. You may guess 1 of them but the other 2 are completely mysterious… it will be difficult for you to guess what they are… considering I only just came up with them as I wrote this chapter.

In the next chapter a new group of characters will be introduced to the story but they won't really play a huge part. Well except for Scorpion. The other characters been more important during the second story of this trilogy.

* * *

The characters in the story and their creators, some characters won't appear until much later chapters….

Chaos.Inc (ok it's my own lil home business I set up… it does nothing important only use it when I'm short on cash… it has no specific thing… just an odd jobs company)

Chaos

Dusk

Tyrant

Luna

Hades

Scorpion

ODCC (Organisation for the Development of Cybernetic Constructs)

Omega

Anubis

Isis

Marsamania Co (what part of UP don't you understand)

God of War (mentioned in chapter 4… the guy who killed Hades, might make the pilot of AC God of War make an appearance later on but I want to keep this character for story 2…)

Razer

The Raven (a guy known only as Raven)

Pyro

MKP Unlimited

Venom

Carnage

Dragon

Leviathan

Hydra

Angel

Aeris (not the FFVII Aeris before anyone says anything)

Phoenix

Crest

Cosmo

Vixen

Should of made a list earlier but I just felt like adding it would of made no sense since there would of only been a few OC's in the list. But now more are been brought in it seems like a better time. Ok I admit it I hadn't planed this entire story but I have had a chance since my computer has been gone to really think everything though and add a wide range of characters and think of some very good ways to introduce Project Storm and Project Shadow… Operation X won't be revealed till the final Chapter of this Story…


	6. The Battle Arena

Ok on to writing this Chapter now…

Don't have anything to say just yet apart from WOOO my comp is back from the incompetent fools… (I wrote out chapter 5 on my laptop before I got this back… just my laptop can't be linked up to the net so couldn't post it up) ok on with the task to be completed before I start to write…

* * *

Disclaimer –

I do not own Armored Core in any way, shape or form (in other words I do not own the Ideas, the Designs, the programming…. In general I do not own the copyright to it)

I have permission to use the OC's within this story…

OC's are property of Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and MPK Unlimited…

Recap –

Someone saw Chaos and Dusk outside the front of the academy, spread around the academy that they were dating. The rumours became warped along with everything else that goes with this kind of warped rumour. Chaos and Dusk decide to date but keep it a secret denying to everyone that anything happened at all… Dusk invited Chaos to her brother, Scorpions match in the battle arena, Chaos said he would go with her… Chaos got a call from his father and 3 Chaos Incorporated plans were mentioned.  
Operation X

Project Shadow

Project Storm

Chaos is revealed to be searching for people to be involved in these projects yet it was not revealed as to what these projects were.

* * *

Ok now for the next chapter

Hello – normal

Hello – thoughts Hello – Announcer 

(Hello) – side notes

* * *

Chapter 6

The Battle Arena

(The Weekend)

The week had passed quick for Chaos and Dusk but they had been finding it difficult to keep there relationship a secret especially since they didn't even tell Omega, Tyrant and Luna that they were together. Even though they hadn't been told the 3 had an idea that Chaos and Dusk were together since the 2 would disappear for hours at a time without anyone knowing where they are. No matter how much Chaos and Dusk denied it the 3 knew it wasn't true.

Chaos was getting changed in his room. For once he was making an effort in his looks. On the table in his room was a piece of paper, at the top of the paper it read

Exclusive Event INVITE ENTRY ONLY

Battle Arena Line up for the Night

Rank 9 match

No10 Scorpion Vs No9 Crest

Team Match – Rank 1 on the line

No1 Dragon and Leviathan Vs No2Venom and Carnage

Rank 1 match

THE NINE BREAKER Razer Vs No 2 Isis

Special Guests for the Evening Include Former Nine Breaker of Earth Anubis, Owner of Chaos Incorporated and Former Nine Breaker of Mars, Kaos as well as a host of other Former Nine Breakers!

Chaos since he was making an effort in his looks was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a cloak over the top of it. The Cloak had the emblem, which chaos had tattooed on his arm, on the back of it. Underneath the emblem was written CHAOS INCORPERATED. He was wearing a pair of jeans, which looked sort of like the jeans he normally wears except that there are no chains attached to them. Chaos then pulls a small container out of one of the draws in the table, when he opens the container it holds an expensive looking pair of Sunglasses. He puts them on and looks at himself in the mirror. Satisfied with what he looks like he turns to leave the room. Stopping just before he opens the door, he turns back and takes another item out of the draw. This time it is the Chaos.Inc emblem in the form of a necklace, he puts it on, the emblem just showing below the neck part of the cloak he is wearing. He then proceeds to leave his room.

Chaos arrives out side the front of the academy and is greeted by an extremely beautiful looking Dusk. She had made an effort as well. She had tied her hair back, it still just about reaches the floor though and was hearing a black dress with a black over coat on. For the first time since chaos meet her she is wearing make up. Chaos kisses Dusk when he sees her and says

"I must say you are looking extra beautiful tonight"

Dusk just blushes and says

"Well… I wanted to make a bit of an effort… its not everyday that I get to go out with a guy like you… oh by the way, Luna knows that were together…"

Chaos stares at her for a second then says

"WHAT?"

"Um… well… she sort of saw us the other night… she also told Tyrant… who naturally told Omega…"

"Ok so they the only ones which know right?"

"Yeah no one else… I think we should of just told those 3 from the started… they wouldn't of said anything"

"And this some one who 5 days ago hated her sister and didn't even want her around."

"I still don't like her that much but she hasn't been like normal as of late… since we got together she has been help full… I guess she might actually be happy for me and wants me to stay happy…"

Dusk just smiles at chaos and looks at what he is wearing

"Um… what with the cloak?"

"Quite simple… this is something my father gave me before I left… and well he's going to be there tonight… It meant to be used for big events like this… but basically he got it for me so I could advertise his company… that's why Chaos Incorporated is written on the back of it."

Dusk giggles and says

"Ok I think we got a few minutes before the others get here…. Luna dragging both Tyrant and Omega along… She asked Scorp for a 3 invites… told him she was bringing her boyfriend and a friend…."

"So what did you tell him when you asked him for 2 invites?"

"I just said that I was bringing a close friend… he asked a few questions but I didn't tell him that we were dating… your going to have to meet him after he has won his match though… and confront him."

Chaos just laughs

"Ok I will confront him… I guess I have no other choice…"

The 2 find a place to sit well they wait.

After a few minutes Luna comes out followed closely by Omega and Tyrant. Luna wearing a dress similar to dusk's but is a lighter colour. Omega is wearing just a shirt and trousers well Tyrant is wearing a black shirt with his name written in red on one of the arms, with a pair of dark blue jeans on.

Dusk walks over, immediately turning to Tyrant and saying

"Well looks like someone tried to make an effort… your actually wearing a shirt…"

Tyrant just says

"I don't really like to make an effort…. But at least I partly tried"

Omega, Dusk and Luna shake their heads at Tyrant.  
Chaos walks up and says

"Ok he got to dress how he wanted, so why was I made to dress like this?"

Dusk laughs and Luna says

"Because Dusk told you to dress smartly… and your going to have to if you are to convince Scorp that you're a guy worthy of dating his youngest sister…"

Chaos looks to the floor as Tyrant and Omega laugh. After the 2 have finished laughing Luna says

"Ok guys, now no making fun of the love birds, anyway are ride should be here soon… I spoke to Scorp earlier and he said he would send over a limo… it is amazing how much money he has made from this arena fighting..."

Chaos smirks then thinks back to what the line up had said about his father been there and prayed that they would not run into each other. He didn't want to explain why he was out having fun instead of been at the academy studying.

As Chaos is thinking a Limo pulls up and the drive gets out, he asks

"By any chance is one of you Miss Luna?"

Luna nods and steps forward

"That would be me…"

"And this would be your party?"

"Yep, that's right"

"Please come this way"

The 5 get in the back of the limo and the driver set off.

Well they are in the limo Chaos and Dusk sit together, Dusk rests he head on his shoulder, and chaos rests his head by hers. Omega sits with his feet up enjoying the ride, Tyrant and Luna have a whispering argument about the fact that Tyrant didn't get dressed up like everyone else.

When they finally get there the 5 pilots exit the limo and make there way to the entrance area. Chaos looking around to see if his father is about and is relieved to see he is not. Chaos slips his hand into Dusk's and the 2 walk hand in hand into the arena. Luna with all 5 invited show them to the guy on the door and he lets them in. The 5 get lead up to one of the VIP suites and they sit down waiting for the match ups to begin.

During the waiting period before the matches begin, Chaos decided that he should take a look at who was there. He walks up to the window and taps a button on the side of his sunglasses (the button is disguised as one of the screws on the frame). When the button is pressed a computer read out comes up on the inside of the glass, it give information in the database about pilots and who they are. After he has looked about for a bit he sees the person he was dreading seeing, his Father, he scans the other 2 people who are with him not knowing who they are. One comes out as Anubis, Pilot of the AC Shadow Sword, the other person scans as Isis No2 rank and pilot of AC Guardian Force. Chaos pushes the button again and all the details go away. Without Chaos realising it Dusk had been standing by him the whole time, luckily for chaos, she hadn't seen the technology he had in his glasses. Chaos noticing her now puts his arm around and whispers into her ear

"You know what I said about my father the other day… well we got a problem.. He is here… that means I gotta deal with this scorpion thing well at the same time keeping away from him."

Dusk just smiles and says

"There no need to worry about your father, once Scorpion has had his match he will be up here. This is one of the best views in the arena."

She kisses him on the cheek and leads him back to the chairs. They get comfortable and wait for the fights to begin.

(30 minutes later)

"_**Hello ladies and gentlemen, **_

**_We welcome you to the Battle Arena here on Earth. I know most of you are familiar with this environment because we have a lot of Ex-Nine Breakers here in attendance. And we have 3 very big match ups for you tonight. First up in a few moments will be a battle for the 9th rank here in the arena. And we have the hugely popular and very talented Scorpion piloting his AC Stinger Strike going against the extremely ill fated Crest Piloting his AC Bolt…_**

_**Are second match of the evening will be a very intense match when the team of Dragon piloting AC White Dragon and his team mate Leviathan piloting AC Flying Dragon goes Against the up and coming team of Venom Piloting AC Snakebite and Carnage piloting AC Rampage. Both of these teams are very good at working together it should be an interesting contest.**_

_**And finally for the main event**_

_**The Current Nine Breaker of Earth Razer piloting the AC Revolution will be facing not only the most deadliest female pilot in the arena league but the wife of a former Nine Breaker. Razer will be facing the No2 Ranked Isis in her AC Guardian Force. **_

_**Trust me Folks even though Isis is the wife of a former Nine Breaker doesn't mean she is going to have an easy time. Razer is in fact the most powerful Raven we have ever witnessed he at the arena. And in my opinion I believe that Razer could give Anubis and his AC Shadow Sword a very good match if not actually beat him.**_

_**And without anymore delay lets bring out the first to AC's to do battle"**_

(Ok people I know for the most part you all know what AC's look like so I'm not going to describe much more than weapons and colours, and say whether it duel leg, inverted, hover, tank or quad legs)

Two door open at opposite sides of the arena. Chaos noticing this quickly in secret pushing the button on his glasses and brings up the data

"_Time for me to study these 2 pilots, might find a way to improve my skills from it"_

out of one door a quad legged AC mostly the colour of blue moves out, the weapons it appears to have are machine gun, a small rocket pack on its back and a shield. The second AC is a lot larger and is a inverted legged AC with no back weaponry except for a radar, an energy rifle and what looked like a beam sword on it arm. On the Black paint work of the Mech. there is Scorpion painted which goes from the chest plate right down to the middle of the right leg.

"Ok folks here we go the count down has started, expect this to be a fast paced contest with a lot of surprises….

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE HERE WE GO**

**3….**

**2…….**

**1………..**

**BEGIN FIGHTING"**

The moment the words begin had been uttered Scorpion in his black AC had started on the Assault moving quickly to avoid the first wave of missiles fired by Crest. And coming in close to attempt an attack with his beam sword. Crest had actived the shield just in time and had fired multiple shots from his machine gun into the chest plate of Stinger Strike. Scorpion had moved out quickly boosting in the air firing a few shots from his rifle hitting his mark every time. Up on the score board the Armour points of both AC's are displayed the scores at this point ever pretty much even at

Scorpion 7800  
Crest 7630

"**wow folk look at them go we knew this was going to be good but this is just amazing, it seems Crest has finally got his confidence back. For those who do not know, Crest as a powerful up and comer but fate dealt him a cruel hand and his original AC was seriously damaged when he failed to complete a mission for Zio Matrix **(hehe had to add in one of the original companies at one point). **he could not afford the repairs to his AC and had to find a replacement what he found was his current AC Bolt and has been on a losing streak ever since…. He was only 4 months ago rank 4 but now he is rank 9."**

Scorpion lands on the ground and boost back into the air this time he activates his beam sword. But this time with a difference the sword turns into a whip and he sends it down to take out 2 of the 4 legs, Crest fails to move in time and his AC goes down Scorpion then aims his rifle at the boosters on the back of AC Bolt. With 2 very accurate shots he takes them out.

Scorpion 7800

Crest 4000

"**that is classic scorpion folk, he is using recently release weaponry but his has always aimed to take down the boosters of an opponent, it cuts there speed dramatically and it does huge amount of Damage to his opponent."**

Crest now getting his AC back on his feet fires his machine gun wildly towards scorpion, a few shots hit there mark but not enough to make any real damage. Scorpion using the whip again this time from the side takes out 2 legs again and fires a few more shots. Crest quickly recovers and fires another barrage of missiles. This time they hit and scorpion slows down slightly until coming to a halt.

Scorpion 4259

Crest 1504

The 2 have a stare down before Scorpion de-equips his beam sword/whip and the radar from his back, he then brings his rifle up to aim it. He fires hit AC Bolt directly through the head, he continues to fire in the same spot as crest attempts to fight back, he gets off a few shot and a 3rd missile barrage but is defeated before he can do enough damage to Scorpion.

As Crests AP reaches 0000 both AC's shut down.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen there you have it, Scorpion is now rank 9… and after a performance like that he deserves it.

**Please wait patently well the AC's are taken out of the arena and we set up for the second match of the night."**

Chaos starts to review the data he just collected from the match, he seems happy with it. As Chaos reviews the data Dusk looks over and smiles at him, she just says  
"so what did you think about that match?"

The last bit of data flashes up on his glasses and it says Operation X Candidate, Chaos quick taps the button on his glasses without anyone seeing and says

"It was entertaining. But I think scorpion was holding back. He didn't use half the techniques he usually uses…."

Chaos stops and realises what he just said.

"_Oh shit, what the hell am I going to say, I told her a few days ago I didn't even know who the guy was now I sound like I am an expert on him."_

Dusk looks at him confused

"I thought you said you had never seen him battle before… so how could you know if he was holding back or not?"

"Erm, I read a report on him earlier today, and it listed a lot past fights he had had and it listed a lot of battle strategies on there."

Dusk doesn't believe Chaos but plays along

"_I will get it out of him later, he is not able to keep secrets from me…. But I need to concentrate, Scorpion will be here soon… and both of us are going to have to do are best to impress him"_

(With Scorpion)

A young man is walking though the corridors heading towards the V.I.P rooms. The guy who is walking is wearing a pair of black trousers, a black T-shirt, he has a plate of armour on his left shoulder. He has long black hair which comes down to his shoulder.

As he walks he is stopped by 2 people. One is the Chaos' father (looks like chaos except is a bit old and is wearing a suit) and another guy. He is wearing a suit similar to chaos senior, his brown hair is cut short.

Kaos says

"Congratulations on your victory, I must say it was on of the most impressive victories we have seen in a long time. And not just because you used new developed technologies like you had been using it for years. The way you have developed you AC to suit your abilities is amazing. It is a skill not many pilots posses."

Scorpion says

"Thank you sir, it is an honour to have praise from not only a former nine breaker but the owner of a company. Usually ravens like me are treated with disrespect from company owners, we are seen as nothing more than expendable resources. But I am sorry for been rude, I am on my way to see my sisters, they have come all the way from the Pilots academy to see me fight here tonight."

The other guy steps forward and says

"Your sister? You mean there are academy students here to night. That is usual, normal only former high ranked pilots and heroes are invited."

"That is true, but I pulled a few strings and got some invites for my sisters and their friends. If I may have my leave…"

Scorpion goes to leave and Chaos says

"By any chance do you know the names of any of the other students there?"

Scorpion thinks to himself for a second and reply

"yeah, well there my sisters Luna and Dusk, Luna is 16, Dusk 15….

There is Luna's boyfriend Tyrant… same age as her and from what I have heard is the best strategist in the academy

There is Omega… the best pilot in the academy….

And then I can't remember the last guy's name, Dusk just told me he had only started at the academy at the start of the week… but he has become good friends with them."

The 2 elite's think for a second and the second guy says

"Would it be alright with you if we came to meet them all? It's not every day we get to see a piloting prodigy who is the top of the academy."

Scorpion just says

"It is fine with me. I am sure that they would love to meet 2 former nine breakers. Mr Kaos, Mr Anubis if you wish to follow me"

The 3 walk towards the room where Chaos and the others are.

(In the V.I.P room)

Chaos is now standing on the other side of the room farthest away from the window he can get, Dusk is standing linking his arm. Omega is sitting down with his feet up waiting for the next match to start. Luna and Tyrant are having a bit of a making out session. The others just ignoring them.

There is knock at the door, the knock brings both tyrant and luna out of there kiss, the other 3 start laughing and Luna calls out

"The door is open"

Scorpion opens the door from his side and walks in both luna and dusk run to give him a hug. Tyrant shakes Scorps hand and Omega does the same. Chaos slowly walks over and Dusk says

"Erm Scorpion, this is the guy I was telling you about. Chaos"

Chaos shakes scorpions hand then steps back.

Scorpion says

"Oh by the way there is a couple of people which wanted to meet you all"

As scorpion says this Kaos and Anubis walk in. the moment Chaos sees his father kneels down before him, Omega almost starts to laugh then notices his father and first salutes then kneels by chaos. Chaos whispers to Omega

"I guess the other guy is your father…"

before chaos can even finish his sentence his father says

"looks like are children are still as well trained as ever."

Dusk annoyed that Chaos has been made to kneel walks over and goes to pick him up

"no dusk… don't… it is important that I show my respect to him… I don't want to go through all those nightmares of the past from when I was disrespectful to him."

Chaos father smirks and says

"ok little girl you heard him, he said that he is showing respect… "

"SHUT UP" dusk interrupts Kaos mid sentence

Kaos' eyes widen and he says

"Who the hell do you think you are, no one talks to me like that…"

Dusk now feeling surprisingly cocky says

"I'm Dusk, Chaos' girlfriend……"

The words had rolled off her tongue before she realised what she was saying. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and looked at the look on scorpion's face. Not only was it a look of surprises it was a look of confusion. She quickly recovered and picked chaos up and whispers in his ear

"Sorry, I couldn't help it… didn't mean to just shout it out like that…"

Chaos holds dusk in a hug and says

"Don't worry… it don't care… I just have to talk to my father in private first then I will come back and help you sort out this situation with scorpion, he might of gotten over his shock by then."

Dusk just smiles as chaos lets her go and walks over to his father, on his way he pick omega off his knees and then motions to his father that he needs to talk in private. The 2 walk out the door.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Ok that was chapter 6, I know not much happened but a lot more is going to happen in the next chapter. And to prove the fact here is a preview

(Start preview)

WOW folk look like we are going to have a legendary match up. Something I have wanted to see for years. Kaos in Hell Zone Vs Anubis in Shadow Sword… this will be a match for the ages that is a guarantee…

Kaos and Anubis are standing in the V.I.P room with Dusk Tyrant Luna and Scorpion. Kaos smiles and says to Anubis

"Just like we planned"

(End preview)

So please read and review…. And since it is 1 in the morning now I going to post this up and head to bed since I have to be up for uni in 5 hours (up for 6 and catch the bus for 7 in for 9).

I'm not making a challenge for you to guess who is piloting Hell Zone and Shadow Sword…. It think it is quite obvious….

Well I will try to update in the next few days….


	7. Preparation

Hello folks I'm back with another chapter and this one is going to have a lot of fighting it in… (Basically I'm taking the time to write this and vent some anger… the only reason I'm angry is that I turned up for uni 2day and the lecturer hasn't turned up so I have to wait for almost 5 hours for my next one… at least I have this to take the time away.)

Ok on with the usual Crap before I start writing

Disclaimer

I do not and I will never own Armored Core

I do have permission to use the OC's in this story.

All OC's are property of Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and MPK Unlimited

Second things….

I might be pushing the boarder of rated T again but I'm not going to try and go any higher… but who knows with how I feel I might not be able to help it

* * *

Ok on with the recap

When last I left off Chaos and Omega met there fathers at the battle arena and Chaos left the room they were in to have a private conversation with his father.

Now on with the chapter

Same set up as the last chapter

"Hello" – normal

"_Hello" – thoughts_

"**Hello" – announcer**

(Hello) – side notes

"Hello" - messages

* * *

Chapter 7Preparation 

Chaos walks through the door with his father following suite

Kaos closes the door behind them and says

"What's this all about?"

"It's quite simple I wanted to tell you my progress on the projects. I have 3 candidates for Operation X…. I decided on Omega the first time I saw him pilot, he has skill but without the right wingman he will fall, that's why for the second person I choose Tyrant, he has a high knowledge of battle strategies and has a good skill as a pilot which would come in handy, he also seems to be able to control Omega's recklessness easily. Finally thanks to the data I just collected I think scorpion will do well. Of course he will require a new AC. That one he was using was a disgrace."

"Hm, very good start but we need at least 5 pilots for Operation X… that is the minimum requirement… I don't think that is all you wanted to talk about. No I think you wanted to shout at me for coming to that room when I knew full well that you were there. I wanted to give you something. (he holds out a disc and chaos takes it) it is a program for Hell Zone. It will disable the system on the computers here, which prevent the pilots from been hurt. I want you to go use Hell Zone and go against Shadow Sword in a match tonight. I have decided on my 2 pilots for project storm and project shadow. I need to test there abilities in a proper battle though. I choose you for Project Storm. I choose Omega foe Project Shadow. The systems on Hell Zone and Shadow Sword will shut down once me and Anubis decide if you have done enough to prove your worth."

"You want me to do what? I can't pilot Hell Zone! Besides the moment we enter the arena we will be locked out for illegal entry."

"Not quite my son, if you active program Kaos2.exe on the systems your bio reading will be the same as mine. It is the perfect situation; the judges will think that 2 former rivals decided to settle an old score in the arena"

"Fine I will do it, where is Hell Zone I'm going to need it."

"it is in the cargo hold of my transport ship. But don't go until half way through the Nine Breaker Match. Then by the time you make it back to the arena the match will be over and you can make the surprise entrance. Me and Anubis will be up in this V.I.P room with the others. They won't know something is going on until you and omega turn up in are AC's."

"Ok, but just on question. Does Omega know about this situation?"

"He should do in a minute. Anubis will tell him… but we should head back in or else we will miss the second match of the night. And that is not going to be one to miss."

Chaos goes to head back into the room but his father stops him and says

"One last thing I have an upgrade for your glasses there. Not only will they help you see out of that blind eye of yours but it will allow you to magnify to allow you to study opponents more closely at greater distances. It should give you more of an edge in battle. All I need is those glasses for a second."

Chaos takes off his glass and hands them to his father. Kaos places a new lens over the right eye piece he then hands them back.

"ok done, you use them the same way as always."

Chaos and Kaos enter the room again. Anubis nods to Kaos as they enter and Chaos walks over to Scorpion and Dusk who seem to be have a very heated conversation over situation of Chaos been Dusks boyfriend.

"**Alright people we are finally read for the second fight of the night. This will see the team of Dragon and Leviathan facing off against a team of 2 people which should by all rights be dead with the number of suicide missions they take. The Team of Venom and Carnage."**

The door in the arena open and 4 ACs come out, AC White dragon is a hover Ac with 2 high powered cannons on its back and carrying a shot gun in its hand. AC flying dragon is a tank track model with 2 huge cannons on its back, holding a high powered bazooka in its hand and a shield to add some extra protection. AC snakebite is a small AC with duel legs, the only weapons it uses are 2 beam blades which can both have a paralyzing effect on an opponents AC. Where as AC Rampage is a tank track model equip with lots of different high powered cannons. It has 2 cannons on its back, a bazooka in its hand and a flame thrower in its other hand.

"**all 4 of these AC's are similar, even though it doesn't look like it AC white dragon is extremely fast, it uses light weight parts with a high powered booster giving it extreme speed. That speed will come in handy against AC snakebite. Where as AC Flying Dragon and AC Rampage use super powered weapons which can layout most opponents in but a couple of shots."**

The 4 AC's got into position and prepare for the match to start.

(in the V.I.P room)

Chaos pushes the button on his glasses to activate the data record he then places his arm around Dusk who is sitting next to him.

(Back in the arena)

"**Alright here it goes**

**3………**

**2…………**

**1……………**

**Begin"**

As soon as the words are spoken all 4 AC's make there opening move, both Lavi and Carnage fire shots from there back cannons well dragon and venom move in for closer ranged combat.

(score board)

Lavi – 9328

Dragon – 8563

Venom – 8775  
Carnage – 9920

"**From the looks of the scores folks, it looks like venom and carnage have taken an early lead but there is still plenty of time for dragon and lavi to pull this back"**

Dragon gets in close enough and fires a couple of shots into snakebite but is caught off guard by a cannon shot from carnage Lavi pulls up and fires a cannon taking out the flame thrower at the same time as temporary disabling the arm of Rampage. Dragon and Lavi then swap opponents. Dragon using its speed to its advantage dodging move of the cannon shots from carnage. When he is close enough dragon fires his shot gun trying to over heat his opponent. But AC Snakebite slashes white dragon in the back. Flying Dragon fires its cannons but not only hits venom hits dragon as well.

(score board)

Lavi – 9328

Dragon – 4358

Venom – 4639

Carnage – 7000

**That last shot from Lavi took it out of both his opponent and his teammate. Dragon is not going to be happy. But it may have been the break they needed because look, Venom's boosters are damaged. That will seriously effect the speed of there team. Carnage seem to be getting reckless out there. He is just firing those cannons wildly I think he hit Venom a couple of times there. If he keeps it up their team isn't going to have any ammo left.**

The announcer was right despite the fact that AC rampage's weapons were powerful they had a very small amount of ammo to them. This was the down fall of there team. Carnage was reckless in the arena and would fight randomly not paying attension to his ammo supply.

(score board)

Lavi – 3000  
Dragon – 1447  
Venom – 500  
Carnage – 4600

Carnage went to fire again to finish off dragon but as he pushes the fire button nothing happens. He looks at the ammo and finds that he has used up all of his ammo and with no close range weapons has left him self open for an attack. Venom seeing this goes to finish dragon instead only to be hit by the last shot from Lavi's bazooka sending his AP down to 0. Carnage now alone with no weapons tries to move but is to slow and gets pummelled with everything the champions have left, his AP soon reaches 0

Well there you go folks, what a match, Dragon and Lavi are true strategies, they waited out their opponents and made sure that they took out what they could to keep them distracted.

**Ok now if you will wait well we set up the arena for the main event of the evening. The Match for the rank of Nine Breaker.**

(V.I.P room)

Chaos reviews the last bit of data from the match. He waits for the processes to go through and the results come out. When they flash up all it reads is "Not suitable" Chaos turns his glass off and walks up to the glass thinking to him self

"_I wonder what is wrong with them. All 4 of them were skilled. Even though they were reckless out there… oh that's why, scorpion wasn't reckless he knew what he was doing from the get go, those 4 may have been using everything they had but they were all very reckless. I guess with everything my father has put that much money into operation X he doesn't want a group of reckless pilots messing everything up"_

Dusk now walks over to and asks

"What are you thinking? you have been kinda distant since you spoke with your father outside? If there is something wrong then you can talk with me about it?"

"It's nothing. But I want you to be careful. I having something I have to do before this next match starts. I will be back soon."

"What is it you have to do?"

"Nothing that important but it has to be done."

"Ok but you be careful"

Chaos smiles

"Don't worry, I'm always careful."

Chaos goes to walk out the room but is stopped by Anubis. Anubis leads chaos out of the room and says

"Don't mess up the next match wait for it to finish before you make the entrance. We have done a lot of planing for it. But it is still possible to go wrong if you make a mistake."

"Don't worry, I am only going to prep Hell Zone, the systems need to be recalibrate for my use. That's all I am going to do. I will be back before the next match starts. With any luck."

"Fine, Omega will need to prep Shadow Sword but knowing him he will wait. And do it once he gets there. Don't get caught out there. If you are caught then all are planning will be for nothing"

Chaos runs away pushing past some of the people which are around and Anubis returns to the room.

(30 minutes pass…)

Dusk getting slightly impatient at the fact chaos has yet to return. She is pacing up and down the room. She then looks around. She sees, Kaos, Anubis, Tyrant, Luna and scorpion but chaos and omega are missing…

"_What the hell is going on here…. Where did chaos go… and when the hell did Omega leave?_

_That's it, when chaos gets back he is in trouble…. And I am one person he does not want to piss off…"_

She starts pacing again, this time scorpion gets up and stops her. he says

"Calm down. He will be back, besides he said he would be back for the start of the nine breaker match, and that isn't starting for another hour"

"I know that but he hasn't eve attempted to talk to you, and the main reason, other than to watch you advance, I came here was for you to talk to him and except him as my boyfriend. I know the only guy you have ever let me date is Hades but I like Chaos…"

"Well if that's how you feel about him I'm not going to stop you from dating him. Just make sure that he feels the same way about you before hand."

Dusk just nods and smiles at Scorpion before pacing around again

(With Chaos)

Chaos stands in the cargo bay of a transport ship, he looks up at the giant Black duel legged AC in front of him. On the shoulder of the AC the Chaos Incorporated stood out been the only thing on the AC, which was white.

The weaponry on Hell Zone was a Gacling Cannon attached to its arm instead of a beam sword or shield, in the other hand was a large rifle and on the back are 2 mounted Linear Cannons.

"_Ahahahahaha looks like my father still enjoys using the cannon on that arm instead of the beam sword. But it does make a difference to the ammo supply considering that rifle/cannon can only fire 3 times before it over heats and becomes useless and those linear cannons…. Since he mounted 2 on the back the power supply on give out enough energy for it to fire 5 times. Maybe I should leave the supreme cannon here and use a weapon with more ammo, eh I don't know will go use that new battle system he installed before I left to judge the battle capabilities of this so obviously overweight Mech. I wonder why he hasn't lessened the weight by removing one of those linear cannons. It would make life a lot easier._

Chaos walks over the AC and climbs the boxes that are stacked to the side of Hell Zone. He climbs up and continues to climb until he is close enough to climb into the cockpit of the Mech. He turns on the computer systems of the AC and starts to run the battle simulation program trying to find the right weaponry for the on coming battle. At the end of it he removed the gacling cannon and placed a beam sword on there in its place.

"_Well this battle system says I have a 11.444 chance of winning with out a close range weapon. Where my odd are boost to 36.6537 chance of winning with the beam sword equip. ok next I need to set up the systems for me to use. And run the program so that my father's bio readings are displayed on the judge's computer and not mine. Luckily all this prototype Chaos.Inc technology makes life easier."_

Chaos runs a few programs on the computer system and deciding that he is happy with it, looks at the battle computer. He notices there are new 4 e-mails… Chaos curious opens one of them and closes it quickly seeing something he really didn't want to see. (Use your imagination folks…. But it would be funny to hear you thoughts on what it was…. If someone gives a funny enough one I might use it later in the story as a way of Chaos black mailing his father) he see another one is from Anubis, again curious he opens the message

"Kaos, listen I don't think we should go through with this plan, if we get caught then we are going to be in serious, and I am not going to be an become a rogue pilot because i have had my piloting licence revoked for willing allowing an unlicensed and underage pilot taking control of my AC.

Send a message back when you get this!"

Chaos smirks then looks at the sends of the other, one just from the sender name chaos knows it is business related and the last one chaos fears is going to be something else he is not going to want to see.

Chaos looks at his watch and sees he has been gone almost an hour.

"_Shit shit shit…. Gotta get back, that match will have most likely started by the time I get there. But there is nothing left for me to do with hell zone, well there is the one thing left, fighting in it. I just hope those prototype parts hold up during intense battle."_

Chaos grabs one of the cables, which are there to tie Hell Zone down and slides down to the floor, burning his hands in the process. He tries to ignore the pain and runs back to the arena as fast as he can.

When chaos finally arrives at the V.I.P room he opens the door and is immediately tackle hugged by Dusk, they both fall to the floor in a heap. Chaos now in an embarrassing situation with his girlfriend lying on top of him in a way that could be seen as very sexual. Her legs around his waste holding him close to her. Luna and Tyrant smirking trying to hold back a laugh, Kaos and Anubis just shaking there head and scorpion with not the most pleased look on his face. Chaos just hugs Dusk back and says

"Wow, if this is what I get when I leave you for a short period of time then I might just consider doing it more often."

Dusk starts to blush and attempts to get up only to have chaos pull her back down into a kiss. When they break apart Dusk says

"Ok you can let me up now, I didn't mean to knock you down. I though you would of caught me and stayed on your feet."

"I would have if I had been expecting you to glomp me like that."

Chaos lets dusk up and then gets up himself making his way to the seating area seeing the final match up has yet to start.

"_I have been gone over an hour, I am seriously surprised the match hasn't started. They are probably giving Razer and Isis some additional time to prepare there AC's for the Nine Breaker Battle."_

Omega sneaks into the room without anyone seeing him and stands near the back. He is holding a controller in his hand. Anubis sees him and quietly walks over and asks his son

"Why do you have the autopilot control for Shadow Sword?"

"Because it is easier to call Shadow Sword to move closer to me than for me to run to it. Besides I won't have a very long period of time to get to it once it is obvious that mother is going to lose to Razer."

"I know you want your mother to win the battle but Razer is just to good. I bet that only either the great Raven who beat Klein or a raven equally as good could beat him. His skills are through the roof yet Kaos refuses to use him for…" Anubis stops himself from finishing the sentence and says "forget it… my point is Razer is powerful and there doesn't seem to be anyone in the arena who can beat him."

Omega a bit curious as to why his father stopped mid sentence but almost instantly threw any curiosity away and ignored it.

**Alright folks, we are ready for the main event of the evening!**

**Entering the Arena first we have the challenger. She is the most dominant female pilot in the history of the arena**

**Please welcome ISIS in her AC Guardian Force!**

A white hover AC enters the arena, the weapons are a rifle, a shield and a large rocket pack on its back. The AC moves to a point near the centre of the arena and waits.

**Ok now we have the challenger we need the defending champion so please everyone welcome to the arena the most dominate pilot ever to enter the arena he is the Current Nine Breaker of Earth**

**Give it up for RAZER in his unstoppable AC Revolution!**

A Red Duel legged AC enters the arena and moves in to position opposite Isis. The weapons on the AC are a Machine gun, Beam Sword, a mini nuke launcher and a large rocket launcher.

The 2 stand only a short distance from each other waiting for the start of the fire to be announced.

(in the V.I.P room)

"Isis will lose in less than 2 minutes… not that I want my wife to lose but it is only a matter of time."

Chaos laughs and to Anubis

"What makes you think that?"

"He has changed from his usual set up, the set up he is using is his speed finish gear… no1 has lasted more than 2 minutes against him like that. (now whispering) You best get to Hell Zone and you Omega (now turning and whispering to Omega) you had best get to Shadow Sword… this will be a quick to finish match. There is no point in waiting around."

Both chaos and omega nod and go to head out the door, chaos looks over to see dusk been distracted by Kaos. They both leave quietly and start to run, both splitting off when they get to the end of the corridor.

(Back in the arena)

**Ok folks he it is, we are about to witness the match of the year.**

**Here we go**

**3….**

**2……..**

**1…………**

**GET IT ON!**

The moment the start comes razer activates his beam sword and boosts in. before Isis can even think about moving Razer has already attacked and has used the beam sword to cut through Guardian Force.

**OH MY GOD, HOLY SHIT…. THAT IS AMAZING… I think that might be it folks RAZER HAS JUST CUT THE ARM OFF OF GUARDIAN FORCE. NOW WITH ONLY A SMALL AMOUNT OF MISSLES SHE CANNOT WIN. RAZER MIGHT AS WELL JUST BE ANNOUNCED AS THE WINNER"**

It was true the arm of Guardian force had fallen to the floor. Razer turned back around and filled the back of Guardian force with bullets, he then boost backwards and fires a nuke to finish off Isis.

Both AC's power down

**And there we have it folks razer has defeated Isis in less than 1 minute…. In fact I have just gotten the official time and it was 26.94 seconds. That is not Razers personal best though. His best is 12.45 seconds.**

Just then one of the doors to the arena explodes and boosting through the smoke is a Large Black and White Duel Legged AC (I like the duel legged more than other types) its weapons are a rifle/cannon, beam sword, vertical missiles on the back. Hidden in the interior is a set of high-powered mines.

The AC boosts in, stops in the centre and waits

**I don't understand this folks, why has Anubis in Shadow Sword entered the Battle zone? Has he come to get revenge for his wife's defeat?**

Before the announcer can continue with what he is saying the door at the other side of the arena is cut in half and the 2 parts fall down. Hell Zone boosts in and stops a small distance from Shadow Sword. Both AC's lift up there rifles aiming at each other ready to fire.

**Now we have Hell Zone here. What does this mean I am waiting for a word from the judges to find out what is happening here. Please just wait a moment.**

**OK I have got word now… both pilots check out. These are really Kaos and Anubis out there. What does this mean?**

Both pilots lower the rifles and boost back a short distance and prepare to fight. Chaos activates the program to deactivate the safety protocols. He then brings the rifle up to aim on Omega and Shadow Sword.

WOW folks look like we are going to have a legendary match up. Something I have wanted to see for years. Kaos in Hell Zone Vs Anubis in Shadow Sword… this will be a match for the ages that is a guarantee…

Kaos and Anubis are standing in the V.I.P room with Dusk Tyrant Luna and Scorpion. Kaos smiles and says to Anubis

"Just like we planned"

Everyone in the room is watching excitedly. None of them have noticed that Omega and Chaos are not in the room anymore

Shadow sword lifts the rifle up and fires at Hell Zone, Chaos boost out of the way at the last second right before the shot hits. When the shot hits the wall it explodes releasing a spread of anti matter. Chaos returns the favour by firing his rifle. Omega moves out of the way and the shot hits a wall, that one explodes as well. When the smoke has cleared the entire wall starts to collapse.

Razer still in the arena grabs the AC guardian force and boost out of there to allow the two to beat the shit out of each other.

The 2 rivals look at each other and both drop there cannon weapons and activate there beam swords.

**LOOK AT THE DAMAGE THOSE CANNONS CAUSED…. THIS IS INSANE… IF THEY HAD HIT EACH OTHER THEY MAY HAVE KILLED EACH OTHER**

**AND NOW WITH THOSE BEAM SWORDS… THIS IS SHAPING UP TO BE THE LEGENDARY MATCH I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE… **

Chaos and Omega both Charge in and Clash with the Beam Swords…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Aren't I mean… the next chapter is going to be this entire fight… more destructive, more action and a lot of surprises.

Ok would of posted this up on Friday night but I had a date with my girlfriend, was very hung over on Saturday and refused to leave my bed. (Give me a break, I had a lot to drink, something like 15 pints in the space of 6 hours. Most I have ever drunk and I'm never ever going to drink that much again). But the up side of that is I did get some of my university course work done. I was busy all day Sunday and Monday I couldn't get on So it is now Tuesday and I am finally posting this up.

Ok I now just going to try and write one chapter a week for now… I finish uni for the summer in like 8 weeks so after that I will just be bored senseless. My girlfriend don't finish college for 4 weeks after I finish uni… and most of my mates will be working most the time… if I can stick to it then I should have this first story in the trilogy finished by the time I finish uni for the summer. And can spend the 4 weeks after that working on the second story….

* * *

Ok I have to give some credit where credit is due for this chapter.

4 guys from uni have to have some credit as they were playing AC as I was writing this and were inspiring me for some of the manoeuvres they were doing and I also took the model for AC Snakebite from one of them…. (The guy was just using a beam sword on his AC to show off…. So I though it would be good to use it… a side note to that is he was quickly dispatched when he faced my AC… and I not going to reveal the name it cause I going to use my AC later on in this story… just FYI Hell Zone is not my AC…. It used to be but after 5 years I got bored of it and changed it…)

Another credit is for one of my lecturers who actually sat and read this entire fan fiction (so far) and has help me with a few character details. (It really does help been on a computer games design course and having lecturers who also teach character development and design just to get some advice. So I'm going to be developing my characters a lot more in the future. And it is just in time as I have a very important character to the story coming up in the next few chapters.)

On a side note my lecturer did tell me that Chaos is a crap name for a good guy (and I do agree)…. But I'm going to state a fact now, that Chaos is not a good guy…. And he not a bad guy either… but there is something important about him which will be revealed later on (third story later on)

I don't class anyone as good or evil because I don't believe in either. There is no clear line. What one-person classes as good can be seen in someone else's point of view as evil. And the same with evil, what you might see as evil could really be good. It is all a matter of one's point of view.

Just some there for you all to think about.

* * *

Ok my next update will be Saturday night…. (I setting Saturday as the day cause I know if I haven't had much of a chance to write anything during the week I can use all day Saturday to write it…)

So please R&R…


	8. Chaos Vs Omega Round 1

Update time again folks. Just have to go through the usual stuff before hand

Disclaimer

I do not own Armored Core on any level… I only own a copy of the games… that's about it

I have permission to use all the characters within the story

All OC's are the property of Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and MKP Unlimited

Ultimate Cannon, supreme cannon and antimatter cannon - if they have been in an AC game without me knowing then I don't own them. If they haven't then I own them…

I'm upping again for this chapter. But I hope this is the last time… I swear that I don't intend to make it like that, none of my planning was ever like this but as I typing it out I am making my writing evolve.

So this Chapter is rated T/M again…. Make your choice, read it or not if you don't like the rating.

Recap

Chaos and Omega have broken into the battle arena after Razer and Isis' Nine Breaker Match. They start their fight. Leaving after, the first couple of shots, the battle arena in ruins.

Ok on with the Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Chaos Vs Omega - Round 1

The resulting impact from the swords clashing sends a shock wave through out both AC's. the pilots feel it but they don't care, all they are focusing on is defeating there rival. Chaos again brings the blade down towards Omega but he again uses his blade to block and the 2 back away from each other. Chaos Backs far enough away from omega and fires both of the linear cannons missing yet the resulting shock waves from the blast rocks Shadow Sword putting omega off for a split second. Omega recovers in time to boost out of the way of another sword slash. Omega continues to dodge slash after slash using his speed to his advantage, Chaos now getting angry at his inability to hit omega.

**Kaos seems to be moving sluggishly compared to what we are used to seeing yet Anubis is as sharp as ever. I think that the speed Anubis has over Kaos will give him the pure edge. But this match is still good. And it can only get better.**

Chaos moves back to where he dropped the Supreme Cannon and picks it up, he goes to fire it but Shadow Sword moves into close and slashes Hell Zone across the chest plate.

(In the cockpit of Hell Zone)

Chaos shields his face as sparks fly from one of the computer systems. Chaos reboots the systems and reactivates Hell Zone now realising that the armour has been decimated from Shadows Swords primary attack the Shadow Strike. Chaos looks at the computer and tries to find a way to counter the attack. The only move he can find in the computer system is a move called the Ultimate Cannon. He thinks to himself

"_If I can use this attack I might be able to slow Omega down… I should of kept that gacling cannon on the arm, I might have had more success with it. Now if only I can break away from Omega to set this attack up. Maybe if I distract him with the holo decoy system…"_

Chaos types a few things into the computer system.

(in the arena)

Omega is getting ready to use the shadow strike again. He starts to increase his speed to the unheard of heights and then charging in. Chaos seeing this move again activates the holo generators and 6 more Hell Zones appear. All of them moving around to confuse the Omega.

(In Omegas Cockpit)

"_He thinks that cheap trick can beat me. I know which one it is…. Its that one!"_

(Arena)

Omega uses the Shadow Strike on one of the holograms. He then turns and attacks another and another hitting holograms every time, and to add extra annoyance to omega every time he hits a hologram it stays around and continues to move, them moving around each other making it impossible for Omega to know which ones he hits. Chaos now watching from his cockpit dodges about so omega remains confused as to what he is doing and where he is. Omega fires all his missiles at once into the hologram filled arena, everyone hitting a hologram, Omega now extremely pissed goes back to trying to slash chaos with his sword. Chaos, once he is ready deactivates the holo-generator and fires both linear cannons at the same time as the supreme cannon. Omega turns around just in time to be hit head on with the blast. Shadow Sword is sent from its feet and lands on the floor.

(Omega cockpit)

omega trying to reactivate his systems, he feels a pain in his side and looks down to see a steel bar sticking in his side, his shirt is covered blood and he puts his hand to the side of his head and finds his head is bleeding.

"_What the hell is going on here, what hit me, shouldn't the safety protocols of stopped most of that damage to me. Ahh I best get this bar out of my side before it makes in injury any worse."_

Omega pulls the bar out his side and tries to find anything in the cockpit to treat his injuries. He then starts to reactivate the computer systems.

(in the arena)

Shadow Sword starts to get up but is now moving a lot slower than it was before. Chaos in Hell zone just waiting with the supreme cannon aim. When he sees how slowly Shadow Sword is moving he drops the cannon and moves in to attack with his beam sword. At the last second Omega has shadow sword move and slashes the chest plate again he then moves to where he dropped the antimatter cannon and picks it up firing it the moment he gets locked on. The shot hits its mark and Hell Zone goes down like shadow sword did.

(chaos in hell zone)

"_Damn that hurt…. AHHH…. Why made that screen blow then. Ah shit that is antimatter, the longer I stay here in the field the more damage it causes to me. I have to get out but the mobility functions are shot the only chance I have is for me to use the ultimate cannon again and finish this match... but to do that I will need t move… shit what can I use"_

Chaos notices some blood on his glasses. The blood drips over the glasses covering up some of the data. He takes the glasses off and wipes them clean and places them back on and resumes reactivating the systems which are damaged.

Before chaos can activate all the systems in Hell Zone a messsage comes up on his glasses. the message says "chance of victory 0.00" Chaos ignores it and continues with what he is doing.

(in the V.I.P room)

Dusk looks around and notices that chaos and Omega are missing.

"Erm? where is chaos?"

The others look around and notice that they are missing. Dusk goes to leave the room but Kaos stops her and says

"If you want to know where chaos is look out there. He is the one who is piloting Hell Zone. And Omega is piloting Shadow Sword. And I think it is time to end this fight. We don't wan them to get hurt now do we."

Dusk looks back out the window with a worried look on her face.

(In the arena)

Hell zone still unable to move is now in trouble. Omega goes to finish the fight by sending his beam sword through the head of Hell Zone but Chaos uses the boosters to move along the floor and grabs the supreme cannon. Hell Zone then finally gets to its feet after boosting into the air. (With chaos) "ULTIMATE CANNON FIRE" (Arena) Omega turns around and firs the antimatter cannon straight at the Ultimate shot when the 2 shots collide it creates an explosion which envelopes almost the entire arena.

(V.I.P room)

Both Kaos and Anubis stand with there eyes widened. They had not expected for the 2 to use there most powerful attacks.

Dusk screams out in horror and goes to run out of the room but is stopped by Scorpion who holds on to her stopping her from moving.

Tyrant and Luna still watching in shock as the smoke clears from the arena. They see the 2 AC's are down on the floor damaged beyond compare.

(In the arena)

**OH MY FUCKING GOD FOLKS…. WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE 2 THINKING THEY MIGHT HAVE KILLED EACH OTHER… THEY REALLY SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT… OH SHIT IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT THERE FOOLISHNESS THEY NEED HELP**

**We need to get the medical teams out there now. And why didn't the safety protocols kick in before hand. They both took a hell of a lot of damage. Oh shit it doesn't matter just get the medical teams out there.**

Chaos opens the cockpit and crawls out land in a heap on the floor his entire body covered in cuts bruises he has some broken bones. Before chaos passes out he sees that his arm is broken and he has a lot of blood coming from the cut on his head. Omega now crawling out of the remains of Shadow Sword falls on the floor with blood rushing from the wound to his side. His shirt completely covered with blood, the cut on his head now even worse than before with blood running from that. He soon passes out from lost of blood.

The medical crews get down there to find something which they did not expect; they found 2 kids lying on the floor in a serious state not the 2 legendary pilots who usually pilot the 2 ac's in question.

"What going on here, these two aren't Kaos and Anubis. What is going on here?"

Even though they are confused at what is going on they start to patch up the wounded kids.

(With Kaos and Anubis)

"What should we do?"

"I don't know Anubis… but I guess the best thing will be to explain what was going on."

"I guess so, but the most important thing will be to check on them. They have proved that they are amazing pilots… they are both ready… they just need to home there skills.

"Let's go… I don't know what I would do if I was the main reason for the death of my own son."

The 2 pilots leave the V.I.P room with Scorpion holding on to Dusk to stop her from running down there to see Chaos. Tyrant holding Luna as she is worried about both Chaos and Omega.

(Arena)

Kaos runs in to the arena and over to where the medics are treating Chaos' wounds. The medic's looks in shock as they see the man that was meant to be piloting Hell Zone is standing there trying to find out if his son is alright. At that second both Anubis and Isis run and to check on Omega. The medics are even more shocked.

**I don't know what is going on here but it seems that Kaos and Anubis were not the ones piloting the AC's out there. From the reports it was their sons. 2 kids not even graduated from the pilot's academy. We don't know the situation and will report it to you all when we get more data. But just think about that, 2 kids are able to pilot like that, It is amazing to think that when they do gradate for the academy they will be even better.**

Dusk now finally free of scorpion has entered the arena, she runs directly over to the now partly conscious Chaos and jumps straight into him hugging him at the same time. She keeps saying

"Your alive, I was so scared, please never do that again, I love you to much for you to die"

The medics pry Dusk from Chaos and wheel him out on a stretcher. The others make it down was an unconscious Omega is taken out followed by a barely conscious Chaos.

Dusk now crying. The others stand around waiting for Dusk so they can leave after their 2 injured friends

* * *

Ok that's chapter 8… my shortest chapter in a long time. But the next one is going to be longer I promise

Ok please R&R

And the next chapter may be up before next Saturday if I feel generous… I have basically finished writing it already… It was killing me writing this chapter though… was so close to almost killing off my 2 main characters… not always the best idea… had to hold myself back… but don't think either of them are going to get away that easily… you will see what I mean…


	9. The Aftermath

Well here is another chapter. Hopefully after the last chapter you all want to know what happened after the fight. Well you know they were both still alive after the fight but this chapter is what happened after that.

Ok I bored in class again so I'm going to piss off my lecturer by writing this… (I have done almost everything I need to do and I need a rest so… it is also fun to piss of this lecturer cause he can't do nothing to me… can't even send me out the room…)

* * *

But first things first… 

Disclaimer

I do not own armored core

I do have permission to use all OC's in this story

All OC's are the property of Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and MKP Unlimited

* * *

Recap 

Chaos and Omega almost killed each other in there battle. It ended with a huge explosion which destroyed the battle arena. Medics transported chaos and Omega out of there.

Ok on with the next chapter

Hello – normal

Hello – normal thoughts 

_(Hello) – subconscious thoughts

* * *

Chapter 9 _

The Aftermath

(Battle Arena)

Dusk notices something on the floor near the remains of Hell Zone. She walks over and picks it up noticing that it was Chaos' sunglasses. She notices something unusual about them and looks through the glass seeing lots of data flashing up in the eye pieces. She turns towards scorpion to say something and notices the data has changed to information about her brother; the data includes background info, personal history, medical history, vital signs and statistics. She drops the glasses and thinks to herself

_"Did he use this information to find out stuff about me? No way he wouldn't do that, would he? did he really know about Hades or did he get the data from that. But it really could have been just a coincidence… but I'm not sure now. I have to find out!"_

Tyrant walks over to Dusk to check if she is alright.

"Dusk (he places his hand on her shoulder and she jumps not expecting it) I was wondering if you were ok?"

"Um.. Yeah I'm fine… don't worry I'm just shocked at the condition chaos was in. with how good of pilot he is I never imagined that either of them could be left in that condition after a battle. But… forget it never mind..."

"What, dusk you can tell me, we have been friends since… well forever… if you have a problem just tell me."

"Well you see I found these (she picks up the sunglasses and shows them to Tyrant) they belong to chaos, they were the ones he was wearing"

"What about them?"

"Look at them… well look through them, tell me what you see"

Tyrant puts the glasses on and gasps, he looks at dusk still wearing them and lots of data about dusk comes up, including some of her history and some person information (e.g. her physical sizes). Tyrant takes the glasses off and hands them back to dusk.

"Where the hell did he get those from?"

"I don't know but has he used this technology to learn everything about us… or is this just something he uses when he is piloting?"

"I wish I knew but I wouldn't mind a pair of those…"

"Why what did you see?"

Tyrant acting innocently says

"Oh nothing important, just a bit of piloting info. I was just thinking that all that information at my disposal I might become a better pilot."

Dusk not believing him buts the glasses on again and looks around noticing that the information changes with each person until she comes to Luna. Her eyes widen and she can't believe what she is reading. She slaps Tyrant and says

"Why the hell didn't you tell me it held that sort of data."

"Erm… what sort of data?"

"You know full well, you looked at me with it… if you ever tell anyone what you saw I will personally kill you tyrant."

"Coming from you Dusk… I know that it's the truth"

Dusk takes the glasses off and starts to walk out of the arena. Scorpion walks over to Tyrant

"What was all that about?"

"Good question I don't know myself…. Dusk just found Chaos' sunglasses… they are kinda weird. They seemed to be like a mini computer system with a database of all sorts of information about pilots."

"She seemed to be in a pretty bad mood about it. What else did it display?"

"Erm… well it gave some personal info if you know what I mean…"

"Oh… ahahahahahaha she's upset about that. I bet as soon as chaos wakes up she is going to confront him about those glasses."

The 2 laugh and follow suite of Dusk. Luna links Tyrants arm as they go.

(A week later)

(In the hospital)

Dusk walks down a long white corridor. She is wearing her usual outfit and in her hand she is holding Chaos' sunglasses in her hand. She gets to a door near the end of the corridor. She knocks on it and gets no answer so she opens the door. She walks in and see Chaos half hanging off his bed sleeping. She gasps and quickly moves round to pick him back on to the bed. She sits down on a nearby chaos and watches him sleep.

After siting there for an hour Dusk hears Chaos mumbling something

_"What did he just say?"_

She moves closer and listens closely to what he is saying

"Dusk…. Danger… Don't… I love you!"

_"What did he say… did he say that he loves me… he must just be dreaming. I don't think I will tell him what he was saying"_

"Dusk… please… I need you to stay with me… I don't want you to die… you have to stay safe"

"_Is he dreaming about me or is he having a nightmare? I wonder if I should wake him?"_

Just them Chaos sits up quickly and yells out "DUSK". Dusk is stunned and almost falls over backwards. Chaos then notices where he is and lies back down not realising that Dusk is in the room. Chaos feels a pain in his chest and finds it difficult to breathe. He looks around and sees Dusk looking slightly stunned. He then realises she must have been in room when he yelled out.

"Umm… Hi…. Um.. Dusk…. How much of that did you just hear?"

Chaos cringes in pain but just smiles at Dusk trying to making it like he is not hurting

"Chaos, please remain lying down… you know I only heard you call out my name when you woke up… but don't hide your pain… not from me… it helps me to know that you are still human."

"I won't hide any pain. And you know I am only half human."

"Hehe I know that… but there was something I wanted to ask you about…"

"What is it?"

"Well when you were carried out of the arena I found something of yours by the remains of that AC you were in…"

She walks over to the chair she was sitting in and picks up Chaos' sunglasses. She then walks back over to him and places then in his hand.

"Explain what these are! And I don't want lies about them just been sunglasses… I know there not… I say the data readings from them!"

"Erm… now I like a challenge… but I'm not going to lie to you Dusk… those are my edge in battle. They give me all the information I need from opposing Pilots. My father gave them to me before I left Mars. He wanted me to gather data on the pilots from earth. He also well sent me to earth for another reason… they all say I was transferred from the mars academy… the truth is I was kicked out because of he incident with Hades. My father had me sent to earth to get away from it all. He wanted me to search through the pilots on Earth to find a group. Any number from 5 to 50 pilots to join a new group employed by Chaos Incorporated of course. But they would be used as Chaos.Inc's personal Army. Dealing with any opponents… taking on any missions etc...that was the main reason for coming… that is the reason those glasses even exists. Oh yeah they also allow me to see out of y right eye. I have been blind in that eye since I was very young."

"So what's with this team you father wants? Who have you found?"

"The team is going to be called Generation X… but my father's Code name for it is Operation X… and from the data I have found 3 pilots… 4 including myself.

Omega

Tyrant

Scorpion

They all have the right stuff to do this… Razer was chosen but he turned down the offer some time ago."

"So I'm not good enough for it?"

Dusk pouts

Chaos smiles

"Of course you're good enough. But I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I didn't put you forward. And I was sure Tyrant wouldn't want Luna to get hurt so I didn't want to put her forward either…"

"So are you going to tell the others about this operation then?

"Hell no… they can't no… you're not even meant to know…"

Dusk pouts again

"Come on chaos… I'm surprised you are still talking to your father after last week at the battle arena… it was his fault you and omega almost died."

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about that… I have the perfect plot to get revenge."

Chaos smiles evilly and starts to laugh with a relatively evil sounding laugh

Dusk looks scared as chaos starts laughing then she looks concerned as chaos starts to cough and looks in pain.

"Ok (breathing heavily like he was having trouble breathing) no more laughing for me. It hurts when I do."

"I'm not surprised, after the injuries you had… you do realise that you had broken not only your arm but your leg as well, you had a class 3 concussion, you had broken all but 2 of your ribs and to top it all off you had a collapsed Lung. You were lucky not to have any other major injuries, which they could not repair. The fact that you were unconscious for only 5 days was a miracle according to the doctors. Oh and those scars, the one on your head over that eye and the one on your arm. The doctor says that they will never truly heal."

"Pff. I wasn't that bad, I have been in worse shape. I came out of a battle once and I was paralysed for 5 months… this is nothing."

"DON'T PLAY THAT CRAP WITH ME…. IT DOESN'T WASH…. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAD BEEN PARALYSED FOR 5 MONTHS ONCE… I DIDN'T KNOW YOU THEN… NOW I DO AND IT KILLS ME TO SEE YOU, THE GUY I LOVE, IN A STATE LIKE THIS!"

Chaos is shocked at this out burst, he thinks to himself

_I really didn't think of it that way… she must have been really worried about me yet I was acting like I didn't cared about been injured which in turn made it sound like I didn't care about her feelings… damn I'm an idiot. Wait hold on did she just say the guy she loves… she just said she loves me. Ok I now need to think of something to say back…. But what… maybe erm… oh I don't know…. I guess my brain was serious when it told me not to go to it for answers in the future… it seems to have taken a break… ok I just have to say something…. But first I need to apologise for not thinking about her feelings…._

"Erm… Dusk I'm sorry!"

"What for?"

"Cause I didn't think of your feelings when I was acting like these injuries are nothing… I should of considered the fact that you have been worrying about me. And I was acting like I didn't care. And you know I love you to… you are the only person I have ever felt this way about. No matter what you might think about my mission and if you think that I might be using you to achieve it. My feelings will remain the same for you. There is nothing anyone can do to change it."

Dusk turns away from chaos for a second with a tear running down her face…

_He loves me… that must mean that he was dreaming about me before… god I can't believe it… he really feels this way about me. At least I hope he does. If he is just saying this I am going to make it so he cannot have children… but the look in his eyes looked truthful, I do love him so much. I though that I loved Hades but I guess it was fake love. This must be the real thing. I like the way it feels. But what do I do now? Do I hug him, kiss him… no I don't want to hug him… I might hurt him… they have only just brought him back round after dealing with his collapsed lung… I don't want to hurt him. I think a simple kiss will do just fine!_

Dusk turns back around after wiping the tear from her eye, she kneels down beside his bed she leans in and kisses Chaos softly at first on the lips then deepens the kiss after a short time. Both of them enjoy the kiss, just as they are about to take it a step further, Dusk's tongue wanting entrance to her boyfriend's mouth. Chaos realises this and is about to allow it, until they hear a knock at the door. Dusk quickly pulls back as the door opens. Chaos sighs and wishes that who ever it was would just go away so he could be with Dusk.

"_Ok that spoiled that moment… was about to reach second base with her… I curse who ever it is at that door… and if is just a doctor checking up on me I will go steal Hell Zone and blow this damn hospital to hell."_

The door slowly opens and Kaos enters the room. Chaos looks in disgust at his father. Kaos smiles at Chaos then notices that Dusk is in the room. He turns to her and says

"Hello little girl, I request that you leave this room immediately. I have to talk to my son alone."

Dusk snarls at Kaos then turns to her BF (boy friend), Chaos does not look happy that his father is in the room asking the girl he loves to leave. Chaos finally just shakes his head and says

"Dusk, will you do me a favour and go check on Omega. I want to know if he is alright. None of the doctors will tell me"

Dusk picking up on what chaos really wants says

"Ok I'll go check on him. I'll be back a bit later on to see you."

She walks over to chaos and kisses him softly on the lips before leaving the room making sure she pushes past Kaos in the process.

Kaos closes the door behind dusk and says

"Bit of a bitch isn't she… never thought you would end up picking a girl so bitchy.

"What do you want? If you just came here to insult Dusk then I suggest that you leave now before I get up and pummel the life out of you!"

Chaos's voice sounding like it is full of pure hatred and the look in his eyes give off the same feelings.

"son, I do wish you wouldn't talk to me like that… especially considering the current situation…"

"I don't care… you almost got me killed you moronic fool."

Kaos punches Chaos in the face then says

"You're the only moron here son. You brought all of this on yourself. You're the one who piloted the Mech, You're the one who ran the program, and you're the one who stupidly used the Ultimate Cannon. I do not see any part of this situation. From what I can see it is all your fault."

"Oh no, your not landing me with this. You're the only one to blame. I was doing fine before you had me sent to earth. You had the power to have me remain on Mars. The only plus side from coming to earth is the one person you seem to insult every time you see her. the only reason you had me sent here is to do your damn dirty work…. In fact (chaos throws the high tech chaos incorporated sunglasses at his father) I quit. Since I started working for you it has been 'chaos get this' 'chaos get that' chaos do my dirty work for me' but from now it stops. No more chaos inc assignments, I just want to get through the academy, earn some money in the arena and then live an easy life."

"I wish I could respect your wishes but in fact you now owe me. I paid for all the repairs to the arena and the 2 AC's. You will be working for me once you graduate from the academy until you pay it all off."

"SCREW THAT, it was all you fault in the first place…"

Chaos is shut up again by another punch in the face.

"Now you listen to me. You will work for me, and if you want your life to go smoother you will complete operation X for me."

"Now you listen, I may have a bit of information you will be interested in. when I was prepping Hell Zone I came across an e-mail on the system. Curiously I opened the message to find something which some might call erotic, others might call naughty… but to be honest I just closed the email. But I am still smart enough to see blackmail material when I see it. I know no one currently is black mailing you but I think I will start.

First things first.

You keep me in the earth academy…

Secondly

You be nicer to Dusk

Thirdly

I expect you to disappear and make sure I do not see you again until I decide otherwise.

That's about it for now… I will make other demands later on though so just watch out"

Kaos just laughs

"Tough luck kid, you would of gotten me had the computer systems of Hell Zone not been so damaged it would have been able to work but since the computer was damaged all e-mails and all data have been wiped. So there's no blackmailing me anytime soon"

"That's what you think. You think I am that stupid that I didn't make a copy of it. It was prime material, but I do have to judge you taste in woman. Or should I say girls. She was no older than 17 you sick freak."

"Actually she was 19 for your info. But your right she did look younger than 17. And that isn't much of a blackmailing situation; I don't care if it is known that I went on a date."

"Oh you will care. I happen to of run a check on her and it turn's out that she is the daughter of the own of a certain company on Mars. I might add that her father is one of the most powerful businessmen on both Mars and Earth, the owner of Zio Matrix. Oh just FYI I already knew she was 19, I was just stating the fact of how young she looked."

Kaos glares at his son before saying

"So what did these pictures show?"

"Oh quite simple really, they were pictures of first you having dinner with her, then you walking her to her apartment… what next oh yeah, then you kissing her, what came after that…. That's right the video file of…"

Kaos cuts in

"Ok I have heard enough. Where is the copy. I want it back now before I do anything for you."

Chaos laughs hurting himself in the process

"One copy is over there, the other 5000 copies are in hidden locations."

"Ok… WHAT 5000 other copies?"

"Yes I created multiple copies, you really though that I would only make one copy. I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for. Remember that for the future."

Kaos looks down defeated and says

"Fine, I will go talk to the academy officials, I will make sure that both you and Omega remain in the academy.

I will try to be nice to Dusk

And

The last thing on your list cannot do, but I will stay out of your life as best I can until you graduate from the academy. After that I still want you to come work for me as the official pilot of Project Storm.

Just promise you will destroy the copies of that e-mail."

"Don't worry they will be destroyed… all except one which once I graduate you will get. You can take the one from my trouser pocket of there, just pass the trousers over here once your done."

Kaos takes a disc from the trouser pocket and throws them at Chaos, who catches them. Kaos says

"Well I guess I best tell you the reason I came here in the first place…

the only reason I am here is because I was asked to inform you that you will be allowed out of here in 3 weeks and you have been banned for 2 years from entering the arena."

Kaos leaves the room and chaos puts his trousers on. He then walks over to the mirror in the room and sees no mark has been left from the punches he received. Chaos walks over and picks up his clock and puts it on. He leaves the room and heads towards Omega's room. Chaos doesn't get far before a doctor spots him forces him to back to his room. Chaos unhappy about this goes anyway. When he gets there the doctor leaves him in the room and Chaos sits down by a wall with one leg out straight the other with the knee up. After sitting there for just a few minutes he falls asleep.

(2 hours later)

Dusk comes back into Chaos' room and sees that he isn't on the bed. At first she thinks she should inform the doctor that he is missing but she hears something which makes her stop. The heavy breathing of Chaos alerts Dusk that he is still there. She looks around and quickly locates chaos asleep by the wall. She attempts to wake him up with no great success, she then sits down by him and rests her head on his shoulder. Dusk remains awake thinking

_"God I love him so much, I don't know what he doing down here on the floor though. But he has told be he rather sleep on the floor over a bed. He has done it before as well, we slept together like this the night before the arena incident. It was so nice to wake up with his arms around me, holding me the way he was made me feel save, secure. I don't know, it felt so good. It would be great to wake up with him every morning… (WHAT AM I THINKING)… ok it was nice and yeah I… (STOP THAT NOW)… shut up, if I want to do wake up with him then I should be able to."_

Dusk slowly starts to drift asleep with her mind still arguing with itself.

(An hour later)

Chaos wakes up suddenly from his dream. He sees dusk asleep by him. Chaos picks her up and showing great pain as he is still seriously injured, (sleeping hurt him both on the bed and floor due to his broken ribs) he places Dusk on the chair, he takes his cloak off and covers Dusk over with it. He then kisses her on her forehead before lying down on the bed and falling straight sleep.

(The morning)

Dusk is the first if the two to awaken. She immediately notices she has been moved and chaos is no long with her. She looks down on the floor where they were to see there is no chaos, she then looks over to the bed and see her Boyfriend in the world's most uncomfortable position. His body hanging half out of the bed with his back bent a way it is not meant to bend. Dusk lifts him back into bed properly and goes back to the sit she was in. She covers her self back over with the cloak and just watches Chaos as he sleeps.

_God he's so cute… I wonder how much longer he is going to sleep for… I want to finish that kiss we started yesterday. I bet the moment we start that up again we going to be interrupted. Hey I just thought I never got the chance to tell chaos how Omega is… eh it can wait, Omega was in a good state, apart from a few broken bones the huge hole in his side and the fact that he still hasn't gained consciousness, he is fine. The doctor says the moment he has gained consciousness he will be basically fine. I reckon given a week or so he will be out. Can't believe that chaos is going to be stuck in here for a month, I wish I could spend it here with him but I'm lucky to get these few days off to be with him well he was in his unconscious state._

Dusk notices Chaos stirring in his sleep, he rolls again and ends up back in the uncomfortable position of lying hanging off the bed. Dusk rolls her eyes and thinks

_God, can't he stay still when he sleeps… eh I guest he is kind of cute when he is like that (stop now…) ok ok ok… but you were the one who convinced me to get with him in the first place (so, I didn't make you think like that…) you were part of the reason (stop it...) but you are the voice in my mind… the only way I will stop is if you stop… (Oh yeah) don't even think about it… (Sorry to late) I'm not listening to you… (To bad…) damn you!_

Dusk snaps out of her mental argument and gets up to move Chaos back into his bed. She stares down at her BF and decides to let him sleep a bit longer but also decides that if he moves back into the uncomfortable position that she will wake him up.

She sits back in her seat and covers herself over again. She continues to watch him sleep thinking

_"God I wish he didn't do that crazy shit to himself in the battle arena… it was stupid, both him and omega could have been killed, who was he trying to impress by doing that… like hell he impressed me. I couldn't careless about his piloting skills, to me he could be the worst pilot in history and I would skill love him. It's the person… not what they can do which impresses me. (Finally something we agree on... but I don't think you liked him cause of him. I think you like him cause he knew Hades…) go away… I love Chaos because of the way he makes me feel I love him because he cares about me… I love him because…. Oh my god DO I love him because he's just like Hades…. NONONONONONONONONO this is not true… Chaos is not like Hades in anyway… even the clothes are different, for the most part anyway. That coat is different, and I guess lots of guys wear sleeveless shirts like that, those jeans are unique… you know I really don't think Chaos is anything like Hades. Apart from looking similar they are completely different. Hades was a moron, he never showed how much he cared about me… you know mind I don't know what I ever saw in Hades, I guess I was dazzled but his piloting skills, he did like to show off. I wish I had never gone out with him… all he did was break my heart. (Ah finally you are coming out with your true feelings, I knew I could get it out of you.) Chaos would never do that to me (but he almost did, he came very close to dying… which would of meant he would of left you heart broken again, and it would have been all his fault…) I believe that Chaos would never attempt to hurt me in anyway. He would never bring harm to himself either. It was just that he made one mistake..."_

The sight of Chaos sitting up in pain interrupts dusk train of thought. He is shaking worse than anything Dusk has ever seen. She gets up immediately she that he is scared about something. The look in his eyes tell her that fact, it's the look she has seen a thousand times from Scorpion when he watches Nine Breaker Razer fight in the arena. (Everyone fears razer as no1 lasts longer than 2 minutes against him) She tries to get him lie back down but he remains sitting. After a few minutes the look in his eyes fades and he gets up. Dusk tries to stop him but he says

"Sorry, I have to do something before I can rest."

"Please just lie down. Your not well enough to leave this room, just yet anyway"

"I attempted to leave yesterday but those stupid doctors stopped me."

"At least tell me where your going…"

"I'm going to go check on Omega…"

Chaos picks a piece of paper up from the table in his room, it looks like it has a drawing on it but Dusk can't see what it is. He walks out of the room and down the corridor, Dusk following him continually tries to stop him to no great success, Chaos just keeps going. Dusk notices where they are. They are nearing Omegas room. Dusk says

"Um… Chaos… Omega is still unconscious… I checked on him yesterday… to be honest the doctors said that he was fine… all he needs to do is wake up and give him wounds time to heal and he will be in perfect condition…"

Chaos continues down the corridor and stands outside Omegas room. He opens the door and walks in, he first looks at the unconscious omega he then walks over to his table and places down the paper. He turns around and looks at Omega, he whispers

"I'm sorry my friend, this was my fault… I am the reason you are like this. But I hope that this little gift I have left you will help make up for my foolish actions at the arena."

Dusk glances over at the Paper but doesn't have long she only gets a chance to read what is written at the top of the paper before chaos starts to leave. She whispers it to herself

"Project Shadow"

Chaos leaves the room and Dusk follows suite still wondering what this project shadow is.

* * *

OK there is chapter nine. I know it had a lot of thoughts from Dusk, but that will become important later on. I also hope you like the idea for Operation X… it isn't going to be mentioned much now until the final Chapter (there will be references to it but nothing more than that)  
just so that no one questions anything this chapter was nothing more than a bridge chapter.

Next chapter will take place 1 month after this one. And both Chaos and Omega are returning to the Academy… but what will happen to them. Well you will have to read Chapter 10 – Penance

Please R&R…

* * *


	10. Penance

Ok I'm here with the next chapter. But first things first…

Disclaimer:-

I do not own Armored Core in any way shape and form… (At least not until Chaos.Inc takes over the gaming industry)

I have permission to use all OC's within this story.

All OC's belong to Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and MPK Unlimited.

* * *

It has been mentioned that there were spelling mistakes in the last chapter and I am proud to report that I have shot the mistake making goblin who sneaks in through open windows during the night and puts errors into computerised documents.

Ok back to reality…

I am using an upgraded version of word this time round with a new program to run along side it. I am also proud to announce that for once in my life I am using a program, which has been acquired through purely legal means… what else are student loans for… (Thinks about buying a PSP) ok maybe not for wasting on a new games-consoles/handheld… I have enough consoles in my possession. Speaking of consoles I'm proud of the fact, that I have not been a sheep like so many others and wasted money on the Xbox or the Xbox360. The worst consoles in the history of consoles… once you get past all the flashy devices on it they are a complete waste of time. The PSP's can do more than the 360… the only thing I will give 360 is the graphics are slightly above average… oh yeah and they have there triple processors… which I might add the 360 doesn't use all 3 it only uses 1 of them… Microsoft lead by their fool of a leader William Gates 3rd thought that if they put 3 processors in it will make it seem like it has more power. Causing people to buy it for the use of this extra power only to find they have been ripped off with it only using 1 of the processors.

Ok I got off track there and it turned into a little hate fest of me towards Microsoft and Xbox… eh… if Bill Gates has a problem with me bad mouthing his company then he can shove it up his ass…

Ok the point I intended to make was I am using better programs this time round…

* * *

Ok recap

Last chapter was a bridge chapter to this one. Just stated the extent of Chaos' injuries. Chaos also started the series of blackmail events with his father. (These events will continue though out all 3 stories.)

On to the next chapter…

* * *

Chapter 10

Penance

(1 month on)

(Hospital)

Chaos and the now revived Omega are sitting at a table playing a few games of poker. Near them lie boxes, which from the looks of objects within the boxes are their personal effects. The items within the boxes are the gifts they have received during their time in the Hospital. Chaos deals out a new hand as Omega counts his winnings from the last hand.

"So Omega… how do you think people are going to react around use when we get to the academy? Now that we got the all clear to leave here we gotta consider how people are going to act around us…"

Omega throws down 1 card and has one dealt back to him

"I don't know… we are sure to be punished by the academy master. Commander Phoenix never gone easy on any rule breakers… and we broke every rule in the book during that fight. But I still say I won…"

Chaos shows his hand to omega as a full house and sees annoyed look on his face as he shows his hand of 2 pair

"To hell you won. You were unconscious before me… meaning by default I won… anyway if my father has come through for us which I'm sure he will thanks to my little blackmailing scheme we won't be thrown out of the academy… At most we will be confined to quarters for the rest of the year… thinking of that you never said what you thought about project shadow…"

Omega loses another hand to Chaos

"Hopefully we will be lucky at the academy and only get a couple of months confined to quarters… and about project shadow. I love every bit of the idea. Why weren't you chosen for it, it's your fathers company it only seems logical that you would be chosen for it."

"I was at one point. I wasn't right for the job. I am blind in one eye because of it. Another thing that was my father's fault he didn't shut down the systems when he had the chance. I was stuck in a malfunctioning ABU with nothing to protect me… (Disclaimer note: - I do and through extension so does Chaos.Inc, own the ABU, it stands for Armoured Battle Unit… it's basically a super upgraded AC) I was hit with a high-powered energy wave, which almost obliterated project shadow. It left me blind in one eye."  
Chaos loses the hand

"So what you got nothing now… I got you're place cause you weren't good enough?"

"Basically yeah… well not completely, I have been chosen to be the official pilot for project storm. After I failed with project shadow and the pilot for project storm was killed I was given the chance… I have even yet to see the ABU… my father always kept it a secret… said something about it been to dangerous to be used by the wrong person. In my opinion he was the wrong guy…"

Omega wins another hand

"So what makes these ABU's different from the average AC's? I mean do they have more armour, or more powerful weaponry…"

Chaos deals out another hand

"There not to much different. The armour is stronger and the energy core contains 10 times the amount of power as a normal energy core… I don't think there much more of a difference… ok lets make this next hand the last one, I don't want to lose all my money before we head back to the academy."

Chaos deals out the cards again

"So these ABU's might as well just be named AC's…"

"Yeah about that… when you get the ABU according to the rules of the project you have to call it AC. And to add to that no one can know that it is Chaos Inc technology. If anyone knows about that then we will be in trouble. We would be the targets of every AC on both Earth and Mars…"

Chaos wins the hands and takes the 1000 credit's which were placed out as a bet. Omega puts the cards away and takes out the latest edition of AC parts magazine.

After about 20 minutes of waiting around Dusk walks in and immediately runs over and hugs Chaos. Scorpion and tyrant walk in after. Tyrant can't help but laugh as he sees Chaos and Dusk deep in a kiss (not French kissing). Omega gets up and taps tyrant on the shoulder and says

"Just let them continue, Dusk hasn't been allowed here for a week. I know Chaos has wanted to see her for that long."

Tyrant just nods and picks up Omegas box of stuff and both of them head out the room. Chaos and Dusk break off their kiss to see scorpion looking non-to pleased.

"If you to love birds are finished I think I was asked to come here for a reason."

Dusk looking slightly embarrassed nods

"Yep, you were, will you be so kind as to carry that box out to the car, I just have to speak with Chaos for a second."

"What ever, just you to don't take to long and Chaos use protection…"

Both Chaos' and Dusk's eyes widen and they both shout

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN BY THAT…"

Scorpion laughs and replies with

"It was a joke, god I guess you both are still kids if didn't realise that."

Dusk gives scorpion a look which 90 of people would wish they were dead from getting but Scorpion isn't phased by it. He just picks up Chaos' box and heads out the room. Dusk then turns to Chaos

"Um… just ignore what he said… I did want you alone though…"

"What for?"

"This…"

Dusk leans in and kisses Chaos deeply. Chaos wraps his arms around Dusk. They break off after about a minute

"So was that all you wanted me for?"

"Not completely. I did want to tell you something, but I not important it can wait."

Dusk attempts to tease Chaos…

"Come on tell me"

Chaos wraps his arms around Dusk again and moves so their lips are only a few centimetres away from each other

Dusk blushing slightly at the way Chaos is holding her. She then says

"Ok, your father was at the academy the other day… he went straight to commander phoenix's office, he was in there for some time. When he left he gave this note to me. I haven't read it, didn't think it was any of my business."

Dusk hands chaos the note, he reads it in his head

_Chaos,_

_I have completed the task you set for me, neither you nor Omega will be kicked out of the earth academy, but you will still have your punishment for breaking the rules. I have gotten it down to 3 months confinement in your rooms. That is the best I could do for you. I hoped you liked the gift I sent you, I know it will come in handy during your time at the academy._

_Details to contact me are on the back of this note_

_Kaos, Owner of Chaos Incorporated_

"_Good I hoped he would get it down to something like that. I knew he wouldn't let something like I have on him get out."_

Chaos kisses Dusk lightly on the lips before letting her go. He walks over to the Chair and takes his Cloak and goes to put it on but looks over to Dusk and decides against it. He then walks over to his dark haired girlfriend and places the cloak around her neck.

"There we go, it looks good on you. I don't really need it but it's cold out there and I don't want you to be cold."

Dusk just smiles and waits for Chaos to finish up getting ready to leave. Chaos quickly grabs any of this things which have been left around the room (there isn't much, mainly just papers he has been writing and drawing on…) just as he is about to leave he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Chaos.Inc sunglasses and puts them on

"At least he had the mind to send these back to me… I guess that I will never really be out of Chaos.Inc, well I guess it is impossible considering that I'm going to inherit the company once my father dies."

Chaos takes Dusk hand in his as he leaves the hospital room with a second box under his arm.

(Later that Day)

(The Academy)

Chaos and Omega are sitting out side the Commanders Office waiting for the time that they will receive their punishment. Chaos already knowing what the punishment was going to be had refrained from telling Omega. The commander finally called them into his office, they walk in swiftly not wanting in invoke his rage anymore than they had already done. They stand to attention in front of his desk and wait for what omega thinks will be the end of their time in the academy despite chaos' optimism. Phoenix starts to talk

"You both know full well why you are here, youbroke every rule in the book during what has been come to known as the arena incident, not only could you have killed each other you could of killed everyone else in the arena at the time. In addition to that you both piloted AC's underage and unlicensed. I don't really care about that fact though. I want to inform both of you that normally this sort of rule breaking would result in immediately removal from the academy BUT I am will to keep you both on, so long as you follow the rules which are set in place for you during the next few months. If you follow the rules set then you will remain, if you just break one rule then you shall be thrown out of the academy. Do you both understand?"

Both Chaos and Omega nod to the commander. He continues

"Your first punishment is you are confined to quarters for the next 3 months, that means no Pilot training, no lectures and no leaving for meals. You will however get given one hour an day where you will be able to leave your quarters but you shall be under the supervision of a high ranked member of staff.

Secondly all your meals and work will be brought to your room. In the mornings breakfast will be brought to you along with your morning work. At lunch your meal will be brought to you and you shall give in the completed mornings work and trade it for your afternoons work.. finally your evening meal will be brought to you and they will collect the afternoons work.

All the work has to be done. If you fail to do any of the work it will be seen as rule breaking and you shall be removed from the academy.

Finally there is no contact with any of your friends or each other during this time. If you have a phone call from family members outside the academy then you shall be permitted to speak to them, your calls will be monitored though so there will be no having messages sent to your friends within the academy.

Do you understand these rules?"

Both Chaos and Omega nod again, the Commander continues

"You are dismissed. You shall proceed directly to your rooms and do not leave until your designated hour tomorrow."

Both Chaos and Omega salute to the Commander and head out the room with out talking. As soon as they get out of the office area Tyrant, Luna and Dusk greet them. Chaos and Omega explain what is going to happen during the next 3 months and that they can not have any contact with anyone during the time. Omega gets to his room first, both Dusk and Luna hug him and wish him luck with this punishment. Luna turns and hugs Chaos wishing him the same before leaving quickly tyrant gives his good bye for the next 3 months and tries to catch up to Luna. Dusk and Chaos stand looking into each other's eyes (chaos has taken his glasses off before going into the commanders office.) Dusk then hugs chaos tightly not wanting to let him go. Chaos whispers to her

"Will you walk me to my room?"

Dusk tries to smile slightly but fails and just nods. Dusk clinging on to Chaos' arm like there is no tomorrow as the to continue to walk the short distance that is left to Chaos' room. When they get there Chaos turns to Dusk and before he can say anything Dusk leans in and starts to kiss him. Chaos immediately kisses back. Not long into the kiss Chaos feels Dusk' tongue begging for entry into his mouth which he willing allows. The to remain in this passionate kiss until they require to break up due to lack of air. They remain standing there in a hug for over 5 minutes just enjoying each other company for the last time for the next 3 months. Their moment is broken up by some pilot data flashing up on the lens of chaos sunglasses with the usual bleeping sound which goes with it. Chaos hears the bleeping coming from the glass and brings them out looking at they only see it is a student, both chaos and dusk breath a sigh of relief. Chaos Kisses Dusk again just as passionately as there first and they remain like that for a few minutes until they need air again. Chaos looks at Dusk and notices that she is holding back her tears.

"If you want to cry Dusk I'm not going to say anything… in fact I would rather you cry now well I here to comfort you instead of you crying in your room with no one around."

A single tear runs down the cheek of the beautiful young girl that soon turns into a complete stream of tears. Dusk buries her head in Chaos chest as she continues to cry. Chaos just holds her close to him, he keeps an eye out using this sunglasses to pick up on whether any teachers are heading there way. After 30 minutes of standing there in each others arms, the glasses finally picked up on a teacher heading there way. Chaos quickly opens the door to his room and drags Dusk inside. Just as Dusk finds a hiding place there is a knock at the door, Chaos opens once checking Dusk is fully hidden. There is a teacher standing there holding a tray with a meal on. Once chaos takes the tray the teacher leaves saying that she will be back in an hour to collect the tray. Chaos breaths a sigh of relief and closes the door he places the tray on his desk and informs Dusk it is safe to come out. Chaos, takes his glasses off and sees Dusk is still crying

"God this is not as easy as I hoped, I wish there wasn't the rule that no one can visit. It going to be impossible to go 3 months without been able to see you once. I'm going to miss you so much."

Dusk looks at Chaos and notices something she has not seen from him before. Even though he isn't crying the emotion showing in his eyes is that of pure sorrow and sadness. Chaos doing the same as Dusk can see that she doesn't want to leave him. In fact thinking back she had never wanted to leave him well he was in the hospital, the only reason she had left was because the doctors had forced her to. Chaos hugs dusk and holds her close to him. He whispers in her ear

"I'm sorry, I much as I want you here I'm going to have to ask you to leave… just remember that I Love you more than anyone else in this world but the longer you stay here the harder it is going to become for me to let you go…"

"I understand and I love you just as much as you love me Chaos, I know it will only get hard the longer I stay here. But to be honest I would rather not leave at all… I could stay here with you forever."

"I feel the same but if you stay here and are found out I won't be here any longer."

Dusk pouts and hugs Chaos before going to leave, Chaos stops her and kisses her deeply. When the break off he says

"Until next we meet fair maiden of such beauty I bid thee farewell…"

Chaos finishes off with a small bow, Dusk kisses Chaos on the lips lightly and says

"Until that day I will await thee Sir Knight…"

Dusk walks out of the room still with tears in her eyes, Chaos puts on his glasses and watches until he is sure Dusk is far enough away. He then takes his glasses off and sits at his table stabbing at his food not in any mood to eat it.

(With Omega)

Omega is lying on his bed, his meal already eaten. He is looking at a calendar, which has all the days for the next 3 months crossed off on it… omega flips through and stops where the crosses end. He thinks to himself

"I get out of here a week before Christmas, I guess commander phoenix planed it like that, most pilots here go home to spend the holidays with there families. I guess if mum and dad are back from mars at that time I will go see them. I wonder if dad is still unhappy about me trashing Shadow Sword…"

Omega puts the calendar down and closes his eyes; he soon drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

And there is the next chapter… I was going to put in a couple of days which the 2 spends in confine meant but that would have been boring…

I don't really have much to say here now cause it like 1 in the morning and I just want to go sleep… so I will post this up in the morning…

Oh yeah I in the process of writing a one-shot story which gives the full story of Hades' death. but I won't post it up until I have done a couple of more chapters of this story or else it will spoil a surprise I have for later on this story. I coming up to the end of the academy part of this story, thenext chapter will be the Christmas break. Then the chapter after that will jump 2 years into the future, for the group (bar Dusk) to be in the final year and getting ready for there graduation exam (graduation Exam may take 2 – 3 chapters to cover).

Please R&R…


	11. Christmas on Mars

Time for the next chapter. But as always I have to do the usual stuff…

Disclaimer: -

I do not own Armored Core in any way shape or form

I have permission to use all OC's within the Story

All OC's belong to Chaos.Inc, Maramania Co, ODCC and MPK Unlimited

Continuing to work out mistakes with the addition of yet another program… (God I love money… yes I'm using my university student loan to buy all this stuff… but what else am I going to spend it on?)

Ok last chapter saw Chaos and Omega punished at the academy by been confined to there rooms for 3 months.

This chapter takes place 3months on… well just over 3 months… the 2 have finished there punishments.

And I am going to say it now, this chapter is going to be the longest one. Because I don't want to write 4 or 5 chapters for what is going on in this chapter I am putting them all together. My original notes for this chapter was close to 10000 words and with the way my writing evolves it might increase to 15000 words or even more. I don't know yet. I will place the final word count for this chapter at the end…

* * *

Chapter 11 

Christmas on Mars

It has been less than 24 hours since the punishment had ended, due to Chaos and Omega's last day of punishment been the day before the final day of the Academy Study year. Commander Phoenix had allowed both pilots to skip the last day, so long as they remained in their rooms and only left once the official study day had finished for the students. The 2 had decided to hang out the entire day in Chaos' room, playing cards, talking, generally just doing anything they felt like. Been under strict ruling of next to no human contact for 3 months had seriously taken its toll on both of them. They were seriously behind the times. They had had to read the new papers that day just to find out about current events which were going on. Finally it was coming up to the time of the study day ending. Chaos and Omega were just finishing up on there last few hands of poker (yes I know that's what they were doing in the hospital but what better game to sit, chat, drink, catch up with people… also Chaos has a bit of a gambling problem)

"Damn that was a tough punishment… why the hell did we have to go through 3 months of basically no human contact… I thought I was going to go insane… but I'm telling you now the next person I want to see is Dusk… I have missed her so much…. What about you Omega anyone you want to see?"

"To be honest I not really that bothered… yeah I want to see my friends but I could wait. The first thing I want to do I go have a proper meal… those meals were never enough…"

"Oh yeah… that second on my list of things to do… get a decent meal…"

The 2 finish up their last hand with omega winning the pot and the 2 head out the room. Omega almost runs towards the mess hall wanting so much to get a huge meal. Chaos walks at his normal pace towards the lecture room, as he gets closer to the room he is after, looks though the window and see the love he has been forbidden to see for 3 months outside standing staring into the sky. Chaos smiles and walks to the doors to the outside. He opens them up and walks towards the black haired beauty that is Dusk. He moves slowly not trying to alert the attention of his girlfriend. As he gets closer to her he hears her talking to herself

"I miss chaos, I want to she him so much… I though that his last day on punishment was yesterday… but I know he would of come see me this morning if it was… I must of miss counted I guess that he won't be allowed out of his room till tomorrow morning. I miss him so much I wish he was here now. I promise now that the moment he is finished with that punishment I will never let him go again… no matter how much he complains I will keep hold of him…"

Chaos now standing almost directly behind Dusk takes off his Coat. She continues to talk to herself

"Oh god I am so stupid, I'm out her in the freezing cold without a coat, I know chaos would be angry if he knew I was doing this he would not be happy with me… I guess I should head inside in a bit…"

Chaos smiles behind Dusk and says

"Well if your going to stay out here the least you can do is take this coat… I mean, not that it wouldn't be nice having an ice sculpture of such beauty as you, I just don't want a frozen Girlfriend"

Dusk recognises the voice immediately she turns around and jumps into chaos raping her arms around his neck, Chaos not expecting this falls over making sure he pulled Dusk over with him. The 2 just lie on the ground, Dusk still with her arms around Chaos's neck not wanting to let go, Chaos raps his arms around Dusk and whispers to her

"I have missed you so much, I never want to have to go through anything like that again…"

Chaos then kisses her passionately, the two remain kissing until they both require air before breaking off. Dusk not wanting to let go of her boyfriend tightens her grip when he tries to sit up and prevents him. Chaos just smiles and remains lying there with Dusk on top of him. After what seems like an eternity they both hear some laughing and the distinct voice of Tyrant shouting

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS"

Chaos tilts his head back to see a lot of students and teachers standing there. Chaos starts laughing and Dusk looks up and starts blushing the moment she see audience which has gathered. She giggles still blushing a lot and slowly moves so that they can both get up. Chaos now scheming sits up and grabs Dusk before she can stand and kisses her softly on the lips and whispers to her

"Its about time we stopped hiding anyway… everything is going to be going around after this little situation…"

Dusk whispers back

"Ok then if that's the case then…"

She doesn't even finish her sentence she just leans in and kisses Chaos deeply. There are a lot of noises made from the crowd of people which are responded with both Chaos and Dusk sticking there middle finger up at them, the two stop kissing after about a minute and they finally get to there feet. Chaos picks up his Coat and wraps it over the shoulders of Dusk to keep her warm. Chaos then takes Dusk's hand and walks with her towards the crowd of people. As the 2 arrive at the front of the crowd they part and let the 2 through. Tyrant takes Luna by the hand (Luna is in the crowd as well) and they follow suite. The crowd watches the two couples walk away before dispersing.

Chaos and Dusk stop when they are finally out the sight of the crowd. Dusk turns to Chaos and says

"I can't believe we just had to go through that… Are big reunion cut short by a bunch of perverts… Tyrant did help much… believe me he going to get it… just wait and see."

Chaos laughs and says

"I know it was cut short but trust me all that time were had together there was more than worth the wait I had to go through… trust me 3 months is far to long to go without seeing you. During the time I would have given anything to spend even a second with you."

Dusk kisses Chaos but they are interrupted by the arrive of Tyrant and Luna along with Tyrant saying

"You know there is a time and place for that sort of thing you know."

Chaos glares at tyrant and the look and Dusk face tell tyrant that he better run before she kills him. Tyrant noticing this, turns tail and legs it. Luna hugs Chaos and says

"It's good to see you again…"

Luna steps back and asks

"You wouldn't happen to know where Omega is would you?"

Chaos nods

"He told me he was going to go to the mess hall, something about not of having a decent meal in a long time."

"Thanks… um... You two coming or do you just want to be a lone?

Dusk says

"We'll be there in a minute… I just got to get something from my room."

"Ok"

Luna walks away trying to catch up with Tyrant.

Dusk drags Chaos with her and they soon end up outside Chaos' room. Chaos a bit confused shrugs it off as Dusk opens the door and drags him in. The moment they are inside Dusk starts kissing Chaos again after a few minutes the break off trying to catch there breath.

"Wow… ok Dusk… please tell me what you have planned…"

"Oh nothing much..."

She throws Chaos' coat on to a nearby chair and then raps her arms around chaos' neck and sort of drags him away from the door.

"You know chaos, I would never of put you down as a nervous guy considering everything but around me you really are shy…"

"I know, I can't help it… I really am a shy person, I just put on an act to try and trick people."

"Anyway I wanted to know what you were planning to do during the Christmas break? I mean most people go home spend the time with there families but I honestly don't see you willingly going home…"

"Yeah your right, I'm not… I'm going to stay here… no harm in that is there?"

"Well at least your not going to be a lone, I'm staying… Luna going to go spend Christmas with tyrant and his family. Scorp said that he would be staying here, with the permission of the command of course, he always does…"

"How come you done go spend Christmas with your family?"

"Um well, Scorp and Luna the only family I have left… are parents were killed about 6 years ago… since then Scorp looked after both me and Luna."

"I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"It's alright… I've accepted there deaths… don't get me wrong… I still find the whole situation around it upsetting. I just don't tend to show it much anymore."

Chaos hugs Dusk tightly.

"I told you, I would rather you cry with me here to help make you feel better, I'd hate to think you were crying alone in your room. I know how you feel anyway…"

Dusk with a curious look on her asks

"How do you know how I feel?"

"Um… well I lost my parents to… I know I have Kaos, but he isn't my real father… he has acted it for so many years now but my parents died when I was very young. My mother died during childbirth and my father died when I was 6… he was killed during a mission… after that I was taken to live with Kaos, at the time he was still young himself. Really it is weird, he never saw me as just some kid his dead friend had left him… Kaos always saw me as a son…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's alright… my real father was never there for me… he would finish one mission and be out on another the next morning… I hardly ever saw him. To be honest I for 3 years before he died I never saw him and before that I saw him for like 5 minutes before he was gone again. He had returned to get a weapon and then was gone. It was Kaos and his wife, which always looked after me when my father was out on missions, I basically lived in their mansion… I guess I was basically just a spoilt rich kid…"

Dusk giggles at the last comment Chaos said. Chaos just smiles weakly. Dusk notices this and holds Chaos tightly. Chaos just says

"Don't worry, I hated my father… never been there, he never deserved to be a father… I consider Kaos as my father, no one else."

"I guess you do know how I feel, at least we can feel depressed about this sort of thing together."

Chaos almost laughing now

"I guess your right…"

He kisses Dusk. Just as it is about serious there is a knock at the door.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME… WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHERE WE ARE"

Dusk just laughs at Chaos' out burst and shouts

"THE DOORS OPEN"

Chaos walks over to the wall and hits his head repeatedly as 5 high rank officials which Chaos recognises are from Chaos.Inc walk in, Dusk stops Chaos who asks

"What do you want?"

One of the officials replies

"Chaos, as the 'prince' of Chaos Incorporated you are requested at a gathering."

"What type of gathering?"

"A gathering which generally involves music, dancing, some small amounts of food and of course business partners of your fathers."

"So this is the most boring event of the year, Kaos' Christmas get together, his lame excuse for trying to make new business partners. You have no idea how much I don't want to go."

"We apologise but you do not have a choice in the matter, the ship to mars will be leaving tomorrow evening. You are welcome to bring your… friend there."

Dusk pouting says

"What do you mean by that…"

Chaos holds her back and tries to calm her down.

"If I must go, but I have a request, miss Dusk here will be having a visitor arriving at the academy tomorrow and I request that he be allowed along for this little trip."

"Who is this guest?"

"Why aren't we nosy for someone of your low stature… but if you must, he is Scorpion, rank 9 in the arena and the brother of Miss Dusk here."

The 5 official's discuss between themselves for a moment then the lead guy turns around

"Fine then… this friend of yours and her brother may come along."

"You made the correct choice… you wouldn't of liked me to of informed my father of your… how could I put this… ah yes your dim wittiness…"

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH…"

"WHY SHOULD I… IT IS YOU WHO SHOULD BE CAREFULL… I'M RANKED HIGHER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE IN CHAOS INCORPORATED"

The 5 look defeated and turn away the lead says before leaving

"Make sure your ready, we will be here at 17:00 to transport you to the ship."

The 5 walk away and Chaos closes the door and locks it so no one else can get in, not realising that he just locked Dusk in the room with him. He places his head on the door before lifting it back up and punching it.

"god damn it… why the hell do I have to go to that gathering…"

"AHHHEMM… your not the only one going… you have dragged both me and Scorp into it."

Chaos with a nervous look on his face

"Yeah, sorry about that… but if I didn't drag scorp along I would still be dragging you. I'm not going to sit there been hit on by every single girl at the party this time round… you have no idea how annoying it is."

"Really, so you're quite the ladies man on Mars?"

"Hell no… it's just there is a lot of dancing involved and there is usual more females than males at these things… meaning garb a partner and keep hold of them for the night."

"Um… Dancing?"

"Yes dancing, and not your modern stuff either… this is traditional, classical dancing… mostly waltzing…"

"You're kidding me right? You expect me to dance like that? There is no way?"

"Oh trust me, if you don't dance you will be seriously bored out of your mind… you do know how to waltz don't you?"

"Of course I don't, I wasn't brought up like that…"

"Ok I will teach you, then you will have to teach Scorp… you got a better chance of hell freezing over than you do of me teaching Scorp how to dance for this."

Dusk pouts "ok I will let you teach me… but this best be worth my time…"

Chaos laughs "trust me this is not worth your time but it is something which is required. Oh yeah, you're going to need an outfit for this event. Something very posh/dignified."

"Oh god please tell me your kidding."

"I'm sorry… I'm not kidding… you think I want to wear a suit… trust me I don't… I would rather wear what I'm wearing now. But I have to wear a shirt and tie… and to make things worse the shirt has to be… dare I say it… WHITE…"

Dusk laughs and says

"Oh poor baby… wearing white must be so hard for you…"

"Have you ever seen me wear white…"

Dusk just laughs at Chaos. After a short time of laughing Dusk walks over to chaos and raps her arms around him.

"Ok where were we before all this starts"

Chaos smiles

"I think I know…" Chaos lifts dusk up and carries her over to his bed and places her down "I think I was something like this" he kisses her deeply. Dusk kisses him back. The 2 continue to kiss until there is another knock at the door.

"FOR GOD SAKE… I AM GOING TO APPLY FOR ONE OF THESE DORM ROOMS IN ANOTHER DIMENSION IF ANOTHER PERSON KNOCKS ON THAT DOOR"

"CHAOS, OPEN UP…"

"WHO IS IT?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?"

"GRANPA?"

Dusk can't help but laugh

"You idiot it is Tyrant… Luna is here as well, just wanted to check if you're ok, you nor dusk never came down to the mess hall to get some food…"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't feel hungry that's all…"

"Is dusk in there with you? We already checked her room to check if she was there but she wasn't…"

Luna cuts in

"If she is in there you two better not be up to anything."

Both Tyrant and Luna hear 2 nervous laughs coming from the room. Luna shouts

"I KNEW SHE WAS IN THERE… tyrant you owe me 100 credits… YOU TO BEST NOT BE UP TO ANYTHING… OPEN UP NOW…"

Chaos whispers something to Dusk then shouts out

"OK I WILL OPEN UP JUST GIVE ME A SECOND TO FIND MY JEANS…"

Luna's looks like she is going to explode

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY"

She hears both chaos and dusk laughing before dusk shouts

"Ok chaos just pass me my shirt I found my bra…"

Tyrant now holding Luna back

"Um... You two best be joking in there… if your not Luna is going to explode and she will maul both of you."

They hear Dusk's voice again

"Chaos, stop that… you know that turns me on…"

That was enough for Luna she elbows tyrant to get him off her then starts hacking the locking system for the door. She has soon hacked the lock on the door and it opens revealing both Chaos and Dusk laughing uncontrollably at Luna. Tyrant looks in and rolls his eyes

"You two are dead… you do realise that don't you?"

Both Chaos and Dusk realise this and stop laughing…

"Oh shit… this ain't going to be pretty"

Luna slaps Chaos multiple times across the face… she then looks at Dusk then turns to chaos slapping him again for good measure. Luna then leaves the room, Tyrant laughing at Chaos follows Luna as she walks down the corridor.

Chaos brings his hand up to his cheek.

"Ah damn she can slap hard…"

"Looks like I was lucky this time round… she didn't touch me…"

"Yeah I got an extra slap though."

"You asked for it… it was entirely your idea to do that…"

"Yeah but it was totally worth it… the look on her face was priceless…"

"I agree, but still… it did result in you been slapped senseless…"

"Eh I don't care… anyway I best gather what stuff I need for are trip, and you need to call Scorp tell him what is going on."

"Yeah yeah yeah… but we got plenty of time for all that…"

Chaos looks at his watch…

"You say we got a lot of time but if you care to look at the time it is after 10 now… if you want to call scorp before he leaves then you best do it soon. Plus tomorrow I have to teach you to waltz leaving less time for you to pack."

"What about you? Don't you need time to pack?"

"No… I have a lot of stuff still on Mars… all I will need to take is the stuff I need for the 3 day trip."

"3 days on a space ship… oh god… you have no idea how much I hate space travel…"

"You probably hate it as much as I do… but if you need enough time to pack we can spend the time on the ship with me teaching you how to dance."

"Whatever… but you know I don't really want to leave you… I haven't seen you for 3 months and I get to spend what 4 hours with you then I have to leave you again…"

Dusk raps her arms around Chaos and kisses him

"Don't make leave… you heard me out there in the court yard… I said I was never letting you go again."

Chaos just smiles at Dusk before kissing her

"I'm not going make you leave… I would never do that…"

"Ok then… if you not going to force me then I won't leave…"

Chaos picks Dusk up and carries her over to his bed. He places her down and kisses her again. The two just lie there for a while embracing each other until the both just fall asleep in each others arms.

(The next morning)

The two are woken up early by some incessant loud knocking at the door. Chaos completely pissed at the fact of been woken up shouts

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE"

They hear Omegas voice call out

"It's Omega, Tyrant and Luna… we just wanted to say bye before we left for the holidays… and also ask if you knew where Dusk is… she wasn't in her room…"

Luna voice cuts in

"Chaos, Dusk best not be in there…"

Chaos looks at Dusk and says

"She might be in here…"

"SHE WHAT… DUSK GET OUT HERE NOW… WHAT WILL SCORP THINK IF HE FINDS OUT THAT YOU SLEPT WITH CHAOS!"

Dusk now speaking

"Come on Luna it not that bad… it's not like we had sex… and it was a one off thing… it's not like we sleep together every night like you and tyrant do…"

"That's different"

"How?"

"The fact that I didn't know you knew about that makes it different…"

"I didn't know… but now I do…"

"Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok… just open up… we really want to say bye before we go… the transport is leaving in 30 minutes…"

Chaos opens the door and is greeted by a hard slap to the face.

"I knew I shouldn't have opened the door with out telling those two to hold you back."

Luna smirks and enters walking over to Dusk and hugging her saying

"You be careful here with Chaos, you may like him but still be careful. And tell Scorp I said hi"

"Ok… and you be careful with Tyrant…"

Luna then walks back towards the door hugging Chaos on the way saying

"Don't you do anything with my little sister… then again I guess with Scorp here you won't be doing anything…"

"Ok… I won't do anything…"

Dusk hugs both Tyrant and Omega and the 3 leave. Dusk turns around to see Chaos has picked up a large sports bag and throws a few clothes from his wardrobe and draws in it. He then fastens the bag up and throws it by the door.

"Ok I'm packed for the trip. You need to call Scorp… and then you need to pack… I know we have all day but knowing those suits of my father they will be here sooner than they said."

Dusk walks seductively up to Chaos and raps her arms around his neck

"Are you sure you want me to leave you now to go do that…"

"Ok it took me far to long to convince myself to let you go… don't make me have to do that gain… I think that I will fail if I have to do that again…"

"Ok Chaos… I will go get everything done… I will be back after though. By the way what time is it?"

Chaos looks at his watch

"It's about… oh my god… it's after 12… damn I missed breakfast… I'm not missing lunch…"

"Hey I want to have a chance to eat you know… I will go pack after lunch… anyway there is no point in calling Scorp, he will be here soon."

"Ok then lets get something to eat then I will help you pack. And when we get to Mars your going to have to go out to get something respectable to wear at this gathering."

They head out of Chaos' room and to the mess hall

(Later that day)

Chaos, Dusk and the newest arrival Scorpion are standing out side the front of the academy. The distinct look of a transport module for Scorpions AC is also there.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Dusk… you and your boyfriend are dead if this whole thing is not on the level."

"Oh Scorp… don't think about it… it's nothing more than a Christmas party were going there for. Nothing to be worried about. Chaos has reminded me to tell you, you have to learn to dance for this thing though."

"HELL NO, there is no way I'm going to do that… I will choose a corner and disappear for the night. But the party it's self is too much of an opportunity to pass up. You would think been a high rank in the arena I would have the missions rolling in but I don't… so this will give me a chance to make some good contacts."

"I see I'm not the only one with an alternate agenda for this party. I'm going to use it to blackmail my father some more. See what I can get out of him."

Dusk shakes her head at her brother and boyfriend and returns to looking out for the transport. Dusk after a few minutes leave's the 2 in their conversation. She stands looking out over the barren lands, which stretch out for miles in all directions, the only break in the nothingness is the arena which is at least 10 miles from the academy. She sees a large transport ship flying across the land towards the academy. She walks down to where Chaos and Scorp are now arguing over some unimportant fact. She stops them and points in the direction of the transport ship. Chaos grabs something from the top of his bag and pushes a button on the top of it. a bright red light starts to flash from it so that it can get the attention of the pilot in the ship. After a few minutes the ship comes down near the 3 and the pilot comes out, he looks at the 3 then at the transport module before telling them to get on board. The pilot has the module brought aboard and returns to the cockpit of the ship. Chaos, Dusk and Scorpion are sitting in the passenger section of the ship hear over the intercom

"Pre-flight check complete prepare for take off."

The 3 feel the ship taking off, Dusk grabs the arms on the chair slightly scared, Chaos sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed trying to block out the unpleasantness of this. Scorp just sits there unaffected by the flight. After a few minutes a voice over the intercom says

"We are now clear of earth's atmosphere, you are free to roam about the ship until further notice… Chaos your presence is required upon the bridge for a second."

Chaos stands up and can't help but see Dusk still extremely scared gripping her chair like she would die if she let go. Scorp had already disappeared, Chaos not even caring where he had gone. Chaos exits the room and heads towards the cockpit. When he enters the pilot turns around and says

"We have an incoming message from Chaos.Inc headquarters…"

"Put it on the monitor"

Kaos appears on the monitor

"Ah Chaos, glad to see you're on your way to Mars. Your ETA is 3 days. I have had reports you have 2 friends with you. One of them been your little girlfriend."

"Yeah, those suits you sent said that it was alright, plus I am not going to sit there at another one of those damn parties bored out of my mind."

"That's fine, this second report states that the second guest is Scorpion. I am fine with this but you should tell him that he is requested for a Chaos.Inc mission."

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHA I'm sure him and AC Stinger Strike will be willing to take on a mission for you. In fact I'm sure he will right after hell freezes over."

"You really aren't the best with jokes are you Chaos. But I can't blame you for that… oh wait yes I can. And considering you are employed by Chaos.Inc, you have do as I say."

"I'm sure that will happen any day now. If that's all you had to say then I'm not interested in hearing it… or is this going back on are deal. The deal where I do not show a certain video if you stay out of my life."

"This is not going against it. This is an event for family and friends…"

"And business partners and there families…"

"I'm insulted Chaos, you would really think that I would use this as a chance to advance my business?"

"Who the hell do you think you're kidding Kaos… I know you better than most people… fine if it makes you happy I will speak to Scorp about it. I have no guarantee he will take the mission though."

"Tell him he is looking at making an easy 5 million credits… and the mission is nothing for someone as skilled as he is."

"Fine… Is that all?"

"That's all I wish from you, but I wish to talk to the pilot in private."

Chaos does a mocking bow and leaves the cockpit heading back to the passenger area. Dusk has finally gotten out of her seat but looks very unstable on her feet as she is walking around.

"Looks like you haven't gotten used to the artificial gravity yet."

"I told you I hated space travel…"

"Yeah I noticed… the way you were holding on to that seat anyone would think that your life would have depended on it."

"Don't worry I will get used to this gravity soon enough."

"Just tell me when you do, as soon as it happens I will start teaching you how to dance. In the mean time I have to got locate Scorp… I need to ask him something."

"I think he was going to the cargo bay to check on his AC…"

"Ok I won't be long, I will come back up to see you once I've done what I have to."

Chaos leaves Dusk who is continuing to try and get used to the artificial gravity on the ship. Chaos makes his way towards the cargo bay. When he gets there he finds himself on a balcony looking down on to what looks like an AC hanger big enough to hold at least 5 AC's. Chaos looks down to see Scorpion sitting in the cockpit of his AC. Chaos shouts down

"Scorp, you up for a little mission?"

Scorpion looks up to see chaos and nods

"Well my father has a mission for you. I have no details as it stands but contact this number and find out for your self."

Chaos takes a disc from a pocket in his coat and throws it to scorpion who catches it. Chaos goes to walk away but scorpion shouts

"So this job pay well?"

"Better than you could ever hope for…"

Chaos leaves the hanger and returns to the passenger area to Dusk. Dusk see chaos come in and hyper actively bounces over to him, in the process bouncing into Chaos almost knocking him down.

"Ok Dusk, you have either found the emergency sugar supply or you have gotten high off of something! Which one is it?"

"Neither, I just felt like bouncing about…"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok…"

"Sounds like you don't believe me"

"Well I got to say this isn't the first time I've seen you like this… but you only act like this when your extreme happy about something…"

"Maybe I am…"

Dusk give a very mischievous smile before giggling

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" the smile widens

"Tell me"

"Well I did not just scare the hell out of the pilot and I did not sever the Comm link with Kaos because he told me to get lost…"

Chaos can't help but laugh

"So you didn't just do those things… well I guess we will never know what you did then"

Dusk starts giggling again. She grabs chaos' hand and starts to drag him towards the direction he just came from.

"Ok where are you dragging me?"

"Well you told me you were going to teach me how to dance so I'm taking you to a location where we can…"

"Where's that?"

"The cargo bay… it is a wide open space and we can use Stinger Strike to play some music for us well we dance…"

"Sounds like you have all this planned out…"

"Not quite… there is one thing I want you to do before we start this"

"Oh and what's that"

Dusk stops and pushes Chaos up against the wall

"This"

She leans in and kisses him deeply. After a few minutes she pulls back blushing slightly.

"Well with that out of the way I think we should get going"

"Um Dusk why are you blushing?"

"Oh nothing… just felt a bit embarrassing kissing you in direct sight of that camera there"

Chaos just laughs and takes Dusk's hand, leading her to the cargo bay. As the two enter the cargo bay scorpion is just getting out of his AC. Chaos walks over to Scorp

"That AC of your play music?"

"Yeah why?"

"Set it off… and make it something classical."

"So you're really going to try and teach her to dance?"

"Yeah… why do you keep asking that?"

"It's due to the fact that through all my trying I failed to teach her…"

"You can dance classically?"

"Yep… was taught a long time ago. Well not that long. It was a short while after I became a pilot a girl in the academy took it upon herself to teach me how to dance. I hated at the time but I guess it has come in handy after all."

"Fine then that is very helpful to me… if I need a break then you can take over with the lessons."

"What ever…"

Scorpion climbs back into his AC and starts some music playing. He turns the music up just loud enough so that to Chaos and Dusk on the ground the music is just the right level. Chaos and Dusk thank Scorp as he leaves the cargo bay.

(A/N Ok I'm not going to describe this little dance sequence in depth but I will give the start of it and then a brief summary with that happens…. I just gotta remember how to do this myself. It's been close to 3 years since I was taught how to ballroom dance… yes I know how to. It was optional when I was in high school and my girlfriend, at the time dragged, me along… we were going to a stupid ball thing which the school was putting on and it was required that a some of us learn to ball room dance…. So I learnt it and then me and my girlfriend broke up a week before the event so I never had to use it… ok I'm side tracked again back to the story.)

"Ok first the position, place one hand on my shoulder, the other hand in mine. Now I placed my free hand on your waist. And just follow my lead. And be care of standing on my feet."

The 2 start dancing having to stop often due to dusk standing on Chaos' feet. After 3 hours of dancing they had had to stop at least 30 times. Most times because they had missed steps or feet had been stepped on and one time Dusk had stepped on Chaos' coat causing him to fall over. After that incident Chaos had taken his coat off and placed it on one of the ammo crates nearby. They had started up again, from what Chaos could tell Dusk was finally getting the hang of this dance. He looked at her face to see another mischievous smile forming. Wondering what she is thinking just continues with his lesson. As they continue chaos feels dusk's foot step on his but not off as he tries to move it he feels Dusk push him off balance, just as he is about to fall he grabs Dusk for support. Dusk just lets herself fall over with out trying to stop it. Chaos falls down and has Dusk land on top of him. After a minute or so chaos tries to get up only to find that Dusk has pinned him not allowing him to move at all. He just lies there for a while until he hears someone laughing, he looks up at the balcony to see the pilot laughing uncontrollably and a not so impressed Scorpion. The pilot shouts down

"I thought that you were suppose to be teaching her to dance…Well I guess you are just dancing horizontally instead of vertically."

"Dusk get off him now…"

Chaos looks at the away in which Dusk is lying on top of him and notices that she was basically straddling him

_"Ok, I guess this does look kinda sexual. But it's not like we are going anything wrong. We aren't actually having sex… I guess people see what we are like together and just assume it. But I wouldn't consider having sex with her until she is both ready and old enough."_

Scorpion still shouting threats to chaos and warnings to Dusk, the pilot still laughing uncontrollably and shouting down the odd comment about there situation. Chaos again tries to sit up but Dusk just pushes him back down and whispers

"I don't want to move… not just yet."

She holds on to him tightly and rests her head on his chest. Chaos wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. After a while both Scorp and the pilot leave, either from been bored or realising that nothing they say is going to change what is going on. Chaos starts to feel cold, been on the cold metal floor with only a thin T-shirt on the top half of his body (wearing jeans of course) the coldness was going though his body. Dusk feels him start to shiver and starts to get up after whispering

"Ok we can get up now, your starting to shiver a lot…"

"You know I don't mind been cold if it means I can be this close to you."

"I don't want you to catch a cold or anything though."

"Ok ok ok… We will get up if you insist on it… Just remember I'm the one who protested against it"

The two get up and chaos at his watch, the time is close to 10.

"I guess we should call it a night with the dancing and continue tomorrow. You really have gotten good very quickly. It is only a matter of time before you can do this no problem."

"How long did it take you to learn?"

"Not long about a week. I was forced to practice for 2 hours a day. So I only practised for those 2 hours each day. But I have improved over the years with the number of times I have had to dance at these events due to been the crowned prince of Chaos.Inc"

"Really? Only a week?"

"Yeah it isn't that hard you know. And at the rate your going you will be better than me before we even get to Mars."

"You think so?

"Of course I do"

Chaos picks up his coat off the floor and places it over Dusk's shoulders. He then takes her hand and the two walk towards the passenger section of the ship. When they get there they see Scorpion laid out asleep over some chairs. Chaos allows dusk to sleep on the remaining chairs and goes sit against a nearby wall and just stares at the now sleeping Dusk until he finally falls asleep.

(A/N this is now the longest chapter in my story at 7000 words and at this point it is only about half done. At this point I will also like to apologies that I have to stop writing this else I'm going to fail my course work… will continue after all my course work has been given in… so will most likely be posted up a week or so late…)

(A/N ok it is now the 9th and I have finished and given in all my university work so I will be continuing with this chapter. Apologies again but my university work was more important than this story… ok that came out wrong… my uni course determines my future so was more of a priority than this story… that one is better. Ok I found where I was with my notes so now I continue…)

(3rd day of space travel. Approaching Mars.)

Chaos and Dusk are continuing there practice in the cargo bay, Scorpion is sitting in his AC prepping it because he was going out on a mission the moment they land. The pilot sitting in the cockpit of the ship as they were getting close to their destination, final there is a message over the intercom

"Welcome to Mars please give your name, ship number and cargo"

"This Chaos.Inc transport craft 2 ship number 021847345. The cargo is 3 passengers and 1 AC."

"Confirmed, you are clear to land on pad 5"

"Thanks. Over and Out" (I always wanted to say that)

The pilot closes the com link with the planet surface and opens the ships internal com link.

"ETA to Mars 1 hour… please return to the passenger designated area… this is your fasten seat belt sign… we don't have a sign but this is just as good."

The pilot closes the link.

Chaos, Dusk and Scorpion make there way from the cargo bay to the passenger area. When they get there the 3 take there seat, Chaos and Dusk sitting next to each other holding each other's hands. They sit there waiting for the ship to finally get to the planet. Chaos had warned both of them about the lower gravity on Mars so both Dusk and Scorpion from living on Earth for so long will be like gods compared to the people of Mars. Dusk had not been bothered by this fact but Scorpion was interested. He enjoyed power and everything, which came with it, but had promised not to abuse the fact that he will be invincible, compared to most people on Mars.

After almost an hour the pilot comes back on the intercom saying

"We are about the enter the atmosphere of Mars. We will be setting down in a docking station. Scorpion you shall be heading out from there on your mission well Chaos, you and Dusk will be going on a transport to Lord Kaos' manor. Hold on ENTERING ATMOSPHERE NOW!"

The entire ship starts to shake as they enter the atmosphere. Dusk still holding Chaos' hand starts to squeeze it in fear. A look of Pain comes over Chaos face as his hand is squeezed. As the shaking becomes more violent Dusk lets go of Chaos' hand and wraps her arms around Chaos. As quickly as the shaking had started it ended.

"Welcome to Mars everyone… we will be landing in the docking station in less than 5 minutes.

The rest of the time on the ship goes smoothly. As soon as they land the trio grab their stuff and head outside. They notice that they are in a large bio dome, obviously set up to allow the colonists to live in this area and lead relatively normal lives. Scorpion watches as his AC is unloaded from the ship then bids farewell to both Chaos and Dusk before getting into this AC and heads out. Chaos and Dusk now holding hands are waiting for the transport to arrive.

Final the transports arrives and the couple get in. the driver says

"So Master Chaos how have you been since you left Mars. I see you found yourself a woman. And she not bad. Nothing on that girl you were dating before you left but not bad."

Dusk looks at chaos with fire in her eyes. Chaos knows that if he doesn't say anything Dusk is going to kill him.

"I don't know what you're on about dude. Dusk here is a million times better than that girl I used to date." Chaos now turning to Dusk "and I would choose you over anyone else any day of the week."

The driver looking confused says

"I'm surprised your saying that, the way that girl used to be all over you I'm not sure anyone would of given it up."

Chaos annoyed now

"Well I've grown up since then and I am finally serious about someone I am dating. I actually love Dusk. Vixen meant nothing to me, and never did."

"If you say so Chaos."

Dusk turning to Chaos says

"Why didn't you tell me you used to date some possessive nympho here on Mars?"

"Because I didn't think it was important… she meant nothing to me and we only dated for like 2 weeks, and that was over a year a go. She was really possessive even after we broke up. If you think about it really I hadn't even met you at that time. As far as I knew you were the girl which Hades had left on earth."

"Really?"

"That did not come out right… what I meant to say was I didn't know you then… we had never met. And if I had met you at that time I would not of been with anyone else, I wouldn't of wanted to be with anyone else."

"You really are trying to defend your self here aren't you."

"Yes trying and failing…"

"You really don't have to… I don't care about whom you went out with before me. You got over the fact that I used to date Hades before you."

The driver butts in

"This young lady used to date Master Hades? I would never of guessed you would of taken one of his…"

Chaos interrupts and says

"Finish that sentence and you will know what it is like to be thrown from a moving vehicle in to an atmosphere without any oxygen."

"My apologies Master Chaos… I mean no disrespect to you or your fine lady friend. It is just a rare occasion that it comes to someone like me to transport the crowned prince of Chaos.Inc and his princess."

Dusk says, "your apology is accepted."

The rest of the trip is done in almost complete silence. They finally reach Kaos manor. The Mansion is huge, situated on the top of a hill. The mansion grounds stretch over at least 50 aches of land. The inside of the mansion is just as spectacular as the outside. It is decorated with a lot of ornaments from the 15th century through the early 21st century. The inside also looks a lot like a house you would expect to see in the mid 19th century during the Victorian era in Britain. There are a lot of candles mounted around the room but they are lit by the modern lighting system. Chaos and Dusk walk through the doors of the manor and are immediately greeted by the employees. Over a hundred staff, which do the different jobs around the manor, some are cleaners, some cooks, maids and just general servants which do any odd jobs. Chaos steps forward and says

"Hello to you all once again. You know the drill I don't like to be waited on hand and foot but I will call upon you when I either Miss Dusk or I here requires something."

With that the staff disperse to go about there normal jobs. Chaos looks to the top of the stairs and sees Kaos standing there. Both of them walk towards each other, they meet near the base of the stairs.

"Welcome home son."

"Thank you father."

Kaos turns to Dusk and says

"Hello Miss Dusk. I hope your trip was a pleasant one."

"It was quite pleasant, thank you sir."

Kaos nods and goes to walk away he then turns around and says

"Um… Dusk, I am willing to over looks what you did on the ship so long as you never do that again."

Dusk just nods nervously well Kaos walks away. Chaos walks up to Dusk and pulls her into a hug.

"Don't worry, he will not do anything… you have no idea how many times I have cut him off in the middle of a transmission. He keeps saying that to me and has yet to do anything."

"I know… I just didn't want to start this week off on the wrong foot."

"You should have given that up before even starting. Kaos doesn't like you because you're dating me. If we were nothing more than friends then he would like you."

"Ok… that's just stupid… so where am I staying in this place… as much as I'm sure we would both like it I'm not sure your father would approve of us sleeping together well we are here."

"Good question… I really don't know I best ask one of the staff where you will be staying."

Chaos takes Dusk by the hand and leads her towards the servants quarters. Chaos knocks on the door and waits for an answer before entering. There are a group of maids in there. One of the maids says

"Ah, Young Master Chaos, how may we help you?"

"I was wondering if there had been a room prepared for Miss Dusk here?"

The maid looks beyond Chaos and sees Dusk standing nervously behind him.

"Yes of course young master. Lucia come here" she points to the youngest of the group of maids "Lucia will show the young miss to her room."

Both Chaos and Dusk give there thanks to the maid. Lucia leads Chaos and Dusk out of the servant's area and back towards the main hall. On there way the young maid gets the help from 2 male servants who are just standing around doing nothing to transport both Chaos' and Dusk's luggage to there respective rooms. As the group walks down the corridor Dusk looks up at the paintings on the wall, she stops when she sees one of a young Chaos. The inscription underneath reads 'Marcus Synclair' Dusk thinks to herself

"So that's what his real name is. I guess his name could be worse…"

(A/N this is a name I have tried to make up… it has taken me for ever to do and if this is really anyone's name it is purely coincidental)

Chaos walks up beside Dusk and looks up at the picture.

"You can see why I changed my name… I hated it. I could live with the Marcus but my last name just sickened me. So I choose a name more suited to me. Kaos' company was called Chaos Incorporated so I decided to take the name. Chaos became my identity and Marcus Synclair died away."

"Your name is better than mine Marcus… I am so sickened by mine I have had it legally changed to Dusk."

"Please don't call me Marcus… my name is Chaos and it has been for the past 4 years…"

Chaos starts to walk down the corridor, Dusk thinks for a second then catches up to Chaos, she whispers in his ear

"My name was Samantha Davis…"

(A/N once again I just made up this name… and if someone has this name it is just coincidental)

Chaos just smiles at Dusk and takes her hand. The two catch up quickly to the three servants and continue on the path towards Dusk's room. They get to the end of the corridor and the maid stops in front of a large pine wooden door (of course all the other doors are the same). Lucia opens the doors to reveal a large room with a 4 poster bed in the middle, an on suite bathroom fitted, the room has it's own balcony which looks out on the vast grounds around the manor. The room has everything anyone could hope for including a mini fridge (which is more like a full sized fridge) full of snacks, drinks and other types of treats. Dusk steps into the room and looks around in awe, she turns to Chaos who is now standing in the room.

"Is this a room or an entire house?"

"This is just one room. One of the smallest bedrooms if I remember correctly. Trust me if you think this room is big you haven't seen my room. My room is triple the size of this. It has everything in there. Including a mini kitchen so I can cook my own meals. I hate having the staff around here waiting on me so I do most things for myself."

"If your not going to ask for them to do anything would it still be alright if I did?"

"I don't see why not. They are paid pretty well for doing the jobs they do."

Chaos holds out his hand to Dusk

"If you would care to follow me I will show you my room. Trust me if you're in awe at this room you will be in shock after seeing it."

Dusk takes Chaos' hand and he leads her to his room. As they are walking the pass Lucia and thank her for helping them. After a few minutes of walking they finally reach Chaos' room. Before entering Chaos rips a board off the door which read 'Marcus' Room' the two enter the room and dusk almost faints when she see it. The room is easily more than 3 times Dusk's room, in one corner is a small kitchen, there is an on suite bathroom. There is also 3 full-sized fridge's in the room full of food. In the middle of the room is a bed which can only be described as a god size bed, it could easily fit 4 – 5 people in it and still have room for more. On the walls are the usual posters of different things. Mostly posters of AC's including one of Hell Zone and Shadow Sword back to back with both of them holding there Cannon weapons towards the outside of the poster. The shelves around the room are full of books on mechanics and piloting as well as advanced versions of all sorts of unusual subjects. On one of the walls there is a large wardrobe which stretches all the way across the wall. Chaos walks over to his bed and just collapses on it. Dusk walks over and sits by him still looking round the room at everything which is there. Chaos notices her looking at the books on the shelf.

"Kaos brought me those. Told me I had to study all that stuff to be a great pilot. I never bothered and I still surpassed him as a pilot."

"I'm not surprised considering you used to have those stupid glasses which give you all that info on pilots. There was no way you could lose."

"Those sunglasses were given to me after I have proven my worth but their data was incomplete. It still is, I still don't have any data on that damn pilot which killed Hades."

"Don't think about that Chaos… so long as you stay out of Chaos.Inc business as best you can you will not be located by them. You will have enough time to prepare and if you must, fight them on your terms not there's."

Chaos just smiles and continues to lie there on his bed. Dusk leans back resting her head on Chaos' chest. The two just remain there for the rest of the day not really talking just enjoying each other's company. As the night goes on Chaos makes the two something to eat and when it becomes very late Chaos walks Dusk to her room. When they are outside her room Chaos kisses Dusk passionately before bidding her a good night.

(3 days later, Christmas Eve, Day of the party)

Chaos is walking up the stairs of the manor after finishing a long day of boring meetings, which Kaos had convinced him to go to. Chaos cursing under his breath at the fact he had agreed to go through with these meetings but his thoughts turned to the party, which was going to be taking place in the ballroom of the manor that evening. He had hardly seen Dusk well they had been there, Kaos had been dragging him to these meetings all week. All he knew was that she had gone out shopping the day before with Lucia and a couple of the other maids. He also remembered that Dusk had told him that she was going to be spending the whole day getting ready and did want him to see her until right before the party.

Chaos now walking along the corridor towards his room… he sees a familiar figure standing against the wall near Chaos' room. Chaos walks up to the guy and says

"Looks like the Scorpion arrives just in time…"

Scorpion looks up and says

"Yeah I'm back with plenty of time to spare. That mission was the easiest 10 million credits I ever made. Looks like I'm set for now."

"Don't count on it. With the way Kaos acts you will have a job working as a raven devoted to his company alone."

"I wouldn't mind that if it means I get pay like this."

Chaos smirks and says

"You best be getting ready this party/gathering thing will be starting soon."

Scorpion just nods and heads down the corridor towards his own room. Chaos enters his room, which now has a new sign on there saying 'Chaos' Room'. Chaos spends the next 30 minutes getting ready, showering, gathering his clothes and getting changed. Chaos is glad that he was able to convince Kaos to allow him to wear a black shirt instead of the usual white shirt. Chaos also picks out a pair of black dress trousers and a black tie. When Chaos is fully ready he looks in the mirror which is inside the door of his wardrobe. When looking at himself he feels something is missing, after a minute or so he realises what it is and ties his hair back. He notices he is not wearing any sunglasses and goes into a draw and pulls out an extremely expensive looking pair of sunglasses and puts them on. The last thing he picks up is his pendant of the Chaos.Inc emblem, he places it around his neck.

He leaves his room and walks towards Dusk's room. Noticing the time he realises that the party would be starting any minute if it already had started. On his route he sees Scorpion rushing down the corridor out of sight dressed in shirt and tie. When Chaos finally gets to Dusk room he sees Lucia and a small group of other maids leaving the room. When they see Chaos Lucia says

"God Marcus you are one luck guy. With the way Miss Davis looks your going to have the time of your life."

The maids move quickly away and Chaos knocks on the door. He hears Dusk say

"Who is it?"

"It's Chaos"

"Just a second wait till I tell you then you can come in"

Chaos stands there a few minutes before hearing Dusk call him in. Chaos opens the door slowly and enters the room. The moment he sees Dusk his jaw drops. She is wearing a long black dress that is only tied around the back of her neck. Dress is tight in all the right places to give credit to her figure. Her hair has been tied back and done into a french plat which has in turn been wrapped in a white ribbon. The plat goes all the way down to the floor. Dusk for the first time since the arena incident is wearing make up. She had black lipstick on, she has multiple colours on her eye lids, all the colours doing credit to each other. Chaos just stands there in awe staring at his girlfriend for at least 5 minutes. Finally Chaos snaps out and says

"Oh my god… is that really you? My god you look so beautiful… I didn't think it was possible but you are seriously more beautiful than you have ever been before…"

"Just the reaction I was hoping for… never thought I would get it from you though Chaos."

Chaos just continues to stare at Dusk for a few more minutes and says

"Ok, before we end up here all night with me admiring your beauty I think we need to head to that party. But before we go there is something I want to give you."

Chaos takes his pendant from around his neck and puts it around Dusk's.

"Now you look perfect. Like a beautiful Princess."

Dusk blushes a little bit and kisses Chaos softly on the lips. The two are lucky that the lipstick Dusk is using doesn't rub off that easily. Dusk then links Chaos' arm and the two head out the room. They move down the corridor as quickly as they can, they notice the time and realise they are over 15 minutes late. They finally get outside the ballroom and they see that everyone who enters is been announced. Chaos rolls his eyes and drags a nervous Dusk towards the door. They hear the owner of a small time company and his wife been introduced the man at the door looks at the two and asks there name

"Chaos and Dusk"

"Don't see you on the list…"

"Fine then I guess we been put under are real names Marcus Synclair and Samantha Davis"

"Ah Master Synclair we have been expecting you and your date."

Chaos rolls his eyes again. The door man opens the door and speaks loudly to everyone in the room

"Crowned Prince of Chaos.Inc Marcus Synclair and his beautiful Partner Samantha Davis"

Chaos does an extremely fake smile as he and Dusk walk into the room and towards an empty table. The two sit down and are soon harassed by out family friends and business partners of Kaos coming to talk to them. Dusk see Scorpion talking to a young girl not more than 18 and points it out to Chaos.

For the next hour more people continued arrive until everyone had arrived. When the last people had entered the Kaos went up on stage and welcomed everyone to party and wanted them to enjoy themselves. When he gets down from the stage Kaos comes over to where Chaos and Dusk are. He sits down in a sit by them.

"What do you think so far son?"

"Not to bad… looks mostly like the same group which was here last year."

"That it is. But there is someone I would like you to meet."

"Really? Who?"

"A young pilot who goes by the alias of Mars. He was born on earth and has since come to Mars to earn some money. He claims that he heard of what you and Omega did during the arena incident and wishes to meet one of the pilots who were involved in that fight."

"I will meet him later but now I think that Dusk wishes to dance."

Chaos holds out his hand and Dusk takes it. The two walk out on to the dance floor where a number of couples are already dancing away to the music. Chaos whispers to Dusk

"You do remember how to do this right?"

"Of course I do. And I have gotten slightly better since you taught me."

The two start to dance almost perfectly blending in with the already dancing couples well enough for no one to see them. The two remain dancing for a while not caring about the world around them until Dusk whispers to Chaos

"Can we stop for a bit. I need a break and to get a drink."

"Ok lets go"

The two stop dancing and traverse their way through the dancing couples. Chaos walks Dusk to a table and goes to get her a drink (non-alcoholic drink). When Chaos gets back the two sit at the table looking and watching the other people in the room. After while Scorpion comes over and sits with the two

"So you two how has your night been so far?"

"Not to bad I guess, I'm sure Chaos will agree with me"

"Yeah not bad… except for the start when I had lots of Kaos' business partners and friends coming up to me trying to talk to me."

"It wasn't so bad Chaos, it got you up dancing so at least all that practice you put me through wasn't all to waste."

"I guess so, but Scorp if you see Kaos do not tell him where I am…"

"To late for that Chaos"

Chaos looks up and sees Kaos walking towards him followed by a young man no more than 20 with short red hair. Kaos says

"Ah Chaos I see you and Miss Dusk here have been practising your dancing, would not of expected someone of her background to of been brought up to dance like this."

Scorpion stops dusk from striking Kaos who continues to talk

"This is the young gentleman I told you about before. The one who calls himself Mars."

Chaos stands up and shakes Mars' hand. Chaos says

"Mars? An unusual name… if my earth history is correct Mars was the Roman God of War. I guess it suites for a pilot."

"One could say the same for the name Chaos. It means the one who brings destruction if my knowledge doesn't lead me wrong"

Chaos notices a glare in Mars' eye but tries to ignore it.

"So Kaos says you saw me fighting in the arena when I piloted Hell Zone against Shadow Sword."

"Yeah that's right… I was impressed with the way an unqualified pilot was able to handle himself. You proved that some pilots just have natural talent most people could never even imagine having."

"I don't know about that. It might have seemed better than it was because both me and Omega are unqualified pilots."

"On the contrary you it is not often that 2 pilots still in training put most fully trained pilots to shame… it is also not often that a pilot like you is chosen to test pilot a prototype MT like you were. That should have been enough to show how talented you were."

"I guess… but how did you know about me been chosen for that project. It was deemed classified."

"I was one of the back up pilots chosen in case one of the 2 pilots chosen backed out. To be honest after hearing you dealt enough damage to a full equipped AC to make the pilot flee, I was incredibly impressed. To bad your friend had to face the god of war himself."

"God of War?"

"Yes the report stated that the pilot known as Hades died fighting the AC God Of War… but enough about that I can see you don't want to be reminded about that event."

Chaos notices a slight smirk come across Mars' face just for a split second then it leaves. Mars looks over Chaos' shoulder at Dusk

"So who's the young lady?"

Chaos smiles at Dusk

"This is my girlfriend Dusk…"

Dusk is now standing by Chaos, Mars takes her hand and kiss' it lightly and says

"Young miss, you have beauty to rival that of a goddess"

Dusk blushes unable to say anything, Mars turns to Chaos

"You are extremely lucky to have someone like her. She is one in a million."

Chaos nods and says

"Thank you Mars."

Mars looks at his watch and says

"Ah look at the time, I promised one of the young ladies that I would only be a few minutes then I would dance with her and yet I have been here talking to your for longer than I intended… I do hope that are paths cross again in the near future Chaos."

"I hope so to Mars."

The two shake hands again before Mars leaves. Chaos and Dusk sit back down, Chaos appears to be in a trance staring into nothingness.

_There was something about Mars… his story would have been perfect for someone who wasn't involved with the mission. But I know no one knew that I was a part of that mission or what took place during it. And the name mars… roman god of war…_

_(Flash Back)_

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA your friend has just become a victim of the God of War… stay away or you shall become the next victim."_

_(End Flash Back) _

AC GOD OF WAR… Mars… god damn it… I am an idiot… he was the pilot… he made it so obvious to me and I didn't pick up on it. I should of guest it the moment he smirked at the thought of Hades' death… it's not the time to dwell on this now. I can't let on to him that I know who he is. I have to get to fight him on my own terms and my terms are me using Project Storm. A normal AC will fall to the might of the ABU technology.

Dusk nudges Chaos to bring him out of the trance and asks

"Chaos… you alright? You haven't said anything in nearly 10 minutes…"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

"So what did you think of that Mars guy"

"He was… different… there was something about him though."

"Your just been paranoid… I didn't think there was anything wrong with him"

"I guess you're right… maybe it was all just in my head."

_I don't want to tell you Dusk. I know you would go and kill him now if you knew what I did"_

"You want another drink?"

Dusk nods and Chaos gets up to get them drinks Scorpion turns to Dusk

"I don't believe him… Chaos I hiding something. But don't try to get it out of him. Let him tell you in his own time."

Scorpion gets up and walks over to a girl who is sitting alone. Chaos returns with a couple of drinks. They drink in silence, after they have finished they go back up to dance. On there way to the dance floor they see Scorpion now dancing with the girl he went to sit with, they also see Mars dancing with some girl, Chaos spots his father deep in conversation with a large group of business men. They final get on the dance floor and the 2 start to dance, once again flawlessly. After a couple of songs the pace of the music changes to something a lot slower. Chaos and Dusk stop dancing for a minute and Dusk looks at Chaos before saying

"What you never done a slow dance before?"

Chaos shakes his head nervously

"Ok then looks like we going to have to do a quick lesson… wrap your arms around my waist, I just have to put mind around your neck."

Chaos upon Dusk's words wraps his arms around her waist, she places her arms around his neck and lies her head on Chaos chest.

"Just relax and move slowly with the music…"

Dusk closes her eyes as they just sway to the music, Chaos notices that most the other couples are doing the same, he starts to relax but stays on his guard due to the fact that Mars is still close by. When the song finishes Dusk looks up at Chaos and kisses him. Chaos kisses back. When they break apart Dusk whispers to Chaos

"I'm glad you made me come here. There is no way we would be having such a good time if we were back at the academy. At most right now we would be eating a horrid meal and been kicked into are rooms for the night."

"I guess this party isn't that bad… not this year at least. But I guess that been any where with you wouldn't be bad."

The two continue dance to the music for the next few hours. They finally stop when they both feel to tired to continue and find a table so they can rest. They sit there talking for a while, occasionally been interrupted by the odd person from Chaos' past trying to talk to him. But at this point in the night most of the older guests are quite drunk, so what is intended as an attempt to talk to Chaos about the past turns into a drunken rambling about nothing. Chaos just nods along with most of them getting highly annoyed that he can't have more than 2 seconds peace. Dusk is starting to dislike the fact that in there drunken states a lot of the men are attempting to hit on her. Chaos seeing this attempts to shift on any guys which are attempting to hit on her, finally they both give up and decide to move to a different location out of sight. When they get to this new table Dusk says

"God what the hell is wrong with all those pervs. I'm 15 damn it… and they were all over me like I was older."

"That's what alcohol does to them. Your lucky I was here… they don't take no for an answer… I beat the shit outta 2 guy's last year during this. Then had them thrown out of course. There were a few girls younger than you are last year and of course those guys had had more than there fair share of drink and had gone off on one hitting on any girl with a pulse. And quite comically some with out… I saw one of them trying to convince a statue in the hallway to go to bed with him."

Dusk can't help but laugh at that, she places her head on Chaos' shoulder and closes her eyes

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"We can leave when ever you want…"

"Ok I will keep that in mind."

Chaos sits and watches everyone around the room. He can't help laugh when he sees an extremely drunken couple attempting to dance but they can't even stand properly. After about 30 minutes Dusk says to Chaos

"Ok I think we can leave now… I'm far to tired to continue this… plus if I don't get these shoe's off I'm afraid I will never get any feeling back in my feet."

"Ok… lets get going then"

Chaos stands up and takes Dusk by the hand leading her through the crowd towards the doors. Before going through Chaos has one last look around the room, he then opens the doors and exits the ballroom. Dusk holds on to Chaos' arm tightly as the walk through the dimly lit halls, when they finally get to Dusk's room she asks

"Is it alright if I stay with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone."

"Of course… come on."

This time instead of taking Dusk's hand, Chaos picks her up and carries her towards his room. When they get there Chaos places her down on his bed carefully. He then sits down by her. She sits up and kisses him lightly on the cheek

"Thanks for this… I'm just going to get all this makeup off my face before we go bed."

She kisses him again and walks into the bathroom. Chaos takes off his shirt and throws it on the chair near his desk and does the same with his trousers. He grabs a pair of shorts from his draws and puts them on, he then gets 2 T-shirts out, He places one on and goes towards the bathroom door, he knocks and waits for Dusk to answer

"Yes"

"I got a shirt here you can wear"

Dusk opens the door slightly and takes the shirt from Chaos thanking him as she does. When dusk finally comes out of the bathroom, she is wearing the shirt, it is big enough to look like a small dress on her. She has let her hair down out of the ribbon but kept it in the plat. She places her dress down on the desk and walks over to the bed. She gets in and moves as close to Chaos as possible, who is already lying in it. Chaos claps his hands and the lights switch off, he then wraps his arms around Dusk and kisses her forehead. Dusk grabs hold of the pendant, which is still around her neck and notices the tattoo on his arm (even though the lights are off there is still light coming from the windows) she realised they are the same. She thinks to herself

_Why, if Chaos hates this entire Chaos.Inc thing does he have the company emblem tattooed on his arm. I will have to make a note to ask him about it. I can't believe I never noticed it before. There is something wrong with this whole situation around this company. I will have to try and find out what it is. Right now the only thing I want to do is stay with him… he has been extremely distant since that meeting with Mars. Not that he hasn't been trying to hide it… I can just tell there is something wrong._

It isn't long before Dusk drifts into a deep sleep. Chaos remains awake most of the night with thoughts of the killer he had met.

_How can he justify what he did? DAMN IT… I WILL KILL HIM… NO ONE WILL STOP ME… but now I am thinking about it I am going to be a raven, ravens are trained to kill, nothing more… they are just trained better than most at that they do. IT IS STILL NO EXCUSE… MARS WILL DIE AT MY HANDS… but I will have to fight him on my terms… project storm will be enough of an Overkill. And over kill is just what he needs to be taught a lesson._

Chaos finally falls asleep long after midnight.

(The next morning)

Chaos is woken up by Dusk what feels like seconds after he feel sleep. He looks at dusk then towards the window than closes his eyes muttering

"Wake me up in an hour…"

Dusk pouts and shakes him again

"Wake up it's after 12 already. I have been trying to wake you up for over an hour."

Chaos groans and sits up seeing Dusk is still wearing the shirt he give her the night before

"Can't you just let me sleep a bit longer."

"Nope you have to get changed quickly. Kaos been looking for you… he came her and hammered on that door… I'm surprised that didn't wake you up cause it did me… and lets just say he's not that impressed that I was here when I answered the door."

"Oh great. What did he want"

"You have to go to his study ASAP"

"Damn and I was hoping for the day in bed."

"Who knows when you get back I might still be here waiting for you."

"You trying to make me feel better or you just trying to build my hopes up for a let down?"

"A bit of both…"

"Joyful…"

"I can tell you one thing… if you don't go I won't stick around"

"Ok ok ok, I'm going already…"

Chaos grabs his coat from the back of the door and puts it on as he leaves Dusk in his room. He walks quickly down the corridors and finally gets to Kaos' study. Chaos knocks on the door and hears Kaos say "enter". Chaos enters quickly and walks towards the desk. Kaos smiles and says

"Merry Christmas Son. But I see you decided to try and sleep through another one. Just like every year… but I must say I was shocked when Miss Davis answered the door. I didn't know you were one to sleep with underage girls."

"First things first Merry Christmas to you as well Father… second things second… me and Dusk didn't do anything… yes we may have slept in the same bed but we didn't… you know"

"I should hope so as well. Well the only reason I called you here was to give you your gift."

Kaos gives Chaos an envelope

"Go on open it."

Chaos opens the envelope and finds it is full of credits.

"Thank you… I don't mean to sound ungrateful but how much is this?"

"5,000,000 credits"

"5,000,000… are you serious? That's almost enough for my own AC…"

"That's right… I want you to save that money… and when you graduate I want you to spend it how you want. And just so you know, you have no need to buy yourself an AC. This is you second gift."

Kaos gives Chaos a file marked Project Storm, Chaos opens it and looks at the picture on the inside underneath the picture it reads 'ABU HELL STORM LOCKED'

"Hell Storm Locked?"

"Yes locked… it was designed with two formed. It's locked state and it's unlocked state… no one has ever seen the unlocked state… it is for you to work out how to unlock it on your own."

"Ok this is getting to much… I know this is a gift but I can't accept all this."

"You will accept it. Trust me it is nothing."

"Well I guess that I should give you your gift."

Chaos takes a disk out of the pocket of his coat along with a note

"No more black mailing… this is the original disk with all that crap on. I also wrote the locations of where the other copies are."

"What? Why are you doing this? You had complete leverage over me? Not a good business move if you ask me."

"I don't care. I saw you with that Zio girl during your party last night. I was considering it before, that's when I wrote out the list, I kept the original with me all the time. But when you were with her last night you were happy. I haven't seen you like that for some time. That's when I decided to give you the disk"

Kaos takes the disk and the note from Chaos

"Thank you"

Chaos goes to leave but Kaos say

"Give this to Dusk and tell her I'm sorry for how I have acted with her."

Kaos hands Chaos an envelope

"Scorpion got his gift early in the form of a contract as one of the private ravens for Chaos.Inc."

Chaos smiles and leaves the room. He walks down the corridor back towards his room. Before entering he see Lucia leaving with Dusk's dress from the night before. Chaos enters the room and sees Dusk lying on his bed, his heart almost skips a beat as he looks at his girlfriend"

"I never imagined I would ever have a chance with someone as beautiful as you."

Dusk looks up and sees Chaos, she just smiles

"And how did I get so lucky as to have someone like you?"

"well there was something I forgot to say before I left this morning…"

Chaos walking up to the bed and gets pulled down by Dusk directly on top of her

"What was that then?"

"I forgot wish a merry Christmas"

"I did to you as well…"

"I got you a little something… if you let me get up I will get it for you"

"Ok… I got you something as well… I had Lucia bring it to me well you were gone."

Chaos opens one of the draws in his desk and takes out a small box. He walks back over to the bed and hands it to Dusk. She opens it to reveal a gold necklace with her name attached to the chain, her name is crafted out of diamonds.

"OH MY GOD, Chaos this is beautiful… where did you get the money for something like this?"

"Don't even think about that. Considering what it is I paid surprisingly very little for something like that..."

_I can't believe I paid 500,000 credits for that thing… at least she will never know… she would kill me if she knew what I spent on it._

Dusk kisses Chaos passionately

"Well I can tell you I didn't get you something so extravagant…"

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't of cared if you had gotten me nothing… in fact been able to wake up with you here was a great gift in itself."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I guess you don't want your present then. If you think I was the best possible gift you could have…"

"You are the best gift…"

"Ok then I will just take this gift and…"

"wow wow wow wow wow… if you have gotten me a gift then the most grateful thing to do would be for me to accept it."

Dusk takes a package, which is lying by her and passes it to Chaos, he opens the package slowly to reveal a large sword, and the hilt looks like the shape of a dragon's head. Chaos notices his name (alias not real name)

"This is…"

"Yeah… I remember you tell me some time ago about how you always wanted to learn how to fight using this primitive weapon."

"Yeah I wanted to learn to fight with a sword. But I never expected you to remember… it was just a passing comment and thought… it is something I always wanted t do but never got a chance"

"When you told me I made a note of it… thought it maybe something I could help you with. I actually found a black smith who could forge that as well, and there are still some places on earth with teach this art of sword fighting. I guess we get taught most forms of combat except that."

Chaos places the Sword down on the desk and moves towards Dusk, he kneels down so he is her height and kisses her deeply. Dusk kisses back, she thinks to herself

_"I can't believe he actually liked that gift… the fact that he likes it makes it worth spending most the money I had on it…"_

The two break apart after a few minutes. Dusk goes to pull Chaos up on to the bed but he stops her

"I almost for got… Kaos wanted me to tell you that he is sorry for the way he's been treating you since we started going out. And he also gave me something to give to you"

Chaos gets up and takes the envelope from his coat pocket he hands it to dusk, he takes another one from his pocket and holds it in his hand. Dusk opens hers and she gasps

"Do you realise there I money in here?"

Chaos smirks "I guess he gave you the same gift as me."

Chaos takes the credits out of the envelope and shows it to Dusk.

"OH MY GOD… HOW MUCH IS THERE?"

"5 million credits… how much he given to you?"

Dusk quickly counts the credits she has been given

"There 2.5 million in here… I can't accept it… it's far too much…"

"Your welcome to try and give it back to him but he won't accept it…"

Dusk places the money down on the closest table she can without getting up and tells Chaos to sit by her, he does and she kisses his cheek.

"Oh by the way chaos I really hope you don't mind but I requested that we had a small Christmas meal brought up to us a bit later on."

"That's fine by me… I really don't like cooking anyway… the only things I do cook are the basics…"

The two remain together for the remainder of the day, not leaving Chaos' room. The next morning the two leave to head back to earth. Scorpion now under contract of Kaos decided to stay on mars for a while, have no arena matches coming up he saw it as a chance to earn some easy money working for Chaos.Inc.

(4 Days Later)

Chaos wakes up on the bed in his dorm room to the sound of knocking on the door.

"I swear it the first chance I get, I am having applying for a new dorm room in another dimension…"

"Oh stop complaining Chaos and answer the door… I'm just going to have a bit more sleep."

The young beauty turns over and goes back sleep. Chaos smiles at Dusk and goes to the door (he is wearing shorts and T-shirt), he opens the door to reveal Luna and Tyrant standing there. Luna give's Chaos a hug and says

"Were back… we came back a few days early so I could at least she Scorp…"

Chaos laughs nervously and says

"Well Scorp ain't at the academy… to be honest he isn't even on this planet… he is up on Mars"

"He is where?"

They hear Dusk call through

"He's on Mars… he has a contract with Chaos.Inc and he going to be working there for a while… now quieten down well I get some sleep."

Luna looks at Chaos for some kind of explanation as to what had happened

"I will tell you later… "

"Ok but WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MY SISTER… AND YOU DON'T LISTERN TO ME AND YOU CONTINUE TO SLEEP TOGETHER…"

Chaos receives a hard slap. Tyrant holds Luna back from slapping Chaos again and he drags her away… he shouts to Chaos

"We will come back later when Luna here has calmed down and you can explain what has gone on this holiday…"

Chaos just nods as he holds his face where Luna slapped him… he says to himself

"Damn she slaps harder than Scorpion punches…"

Chaos shakes it off and goes back into his room and lies down with Dusk, the two fall asleep within moments.

* * *

Finally 3 weeks and over15,000 words after I started this chapter I have finally finished… I once again apologies for taking so long with this chapter I have just been so busy. Between doing Uni work, hanging out with friends and spending time with my girlfriend, who I love very much… (She is standing over me so I have to write that… not that it isn't true…) I justhaven't had much time for writing… but now it is done and I get to post it up… and really, for now I don't care that I have a lot of spelling and grammatical errors within this chapter… it is just to long to go through and correct… 

I really wish I had split this into separate chapters now because of the length but it is just something to remember for the future…

Please just read and review and I will post the next chapter up within the next week or so, my GF goes back to college next week and all my friends are back to work so I will have plenty of time well I bored outta my mind to do some writing.

Until then this is ChaosDemon collapsing for the night…


	12. Acadamy Attack PT1

I'm back with another Chapter… I know the last one was extremely long but this one isn't going to be half as long… but I am going to put some action into this… after 15,000 words of ZERO action you all deserve it… but this chapter is the first of a 2 part thing. And I designed it to be like that. Not because I don't want to be writing another really long chapter

I also don't have any notes for this chapter… namely cause I left them at my girlfriends place the other night… I cursed my self for doing that and she been working all weekend so I haven't been able to go get them… so hopefully this ain't going to seem crappy without me working from my notes…

Ok with that out the way on with the normal stuff at the start of every chapter…

Disclaimer

I **DON'T **own AC… if I did then the in game play would be just as fluent as the intro shows…  
I do either own or have permission to use all OC's within this story…  
All OC's are property of Chaos.Inc (me), Marsamania Co (one of my best friends), ODCC (my rival) and MKP Unlimited (the group which me and my best friends created)

I think that's all I want to cover… so on with the story….

* * *

Chapter 12 

Academy Attack Part 1

2 years at the academy past quickly with very little change happening. Chaos and Dusk have developed their relationship and now live together in Chaos' dorm, Tyrant and Luna doing the same except in Tyrants room. Omega dating girl after girl never holding down any sort of relationship.

In the final year of the academy Chaos, Omega, Tyrant and Luna are coming up to there final exam, in requirements for the test all final year pilots are required to create there own MT to use during the final test. Chaos, been the lazy guy he is had Kaos send a MT down from Mars and just painted a name on it calling it Hell Fire. Omega creating the MT Black Diamond, which looks like a smaller/lighter version of AC shadow sword. Tyrant creating MT Corruption, which looks like the basic model AC just with the MT technology installed. Luna with her MT Nightshade a quick moving air based MT.

Chaos and Dusk are walking hand in hand down a corridor, as the walk a group of people run past them shouting something about 'it has start' Chaos looks at Dusk in a confused manner, who looks back equally as confused. The follow the route the running students took only to find a huge crowd of people gathered around 2 guys fighting. Chaos and Dusk stand next to Luna who is near the front of the crowd.

"What they fighting about this time?"

"The same old story… Omega been his big headed self and Tyrant been just as big headed…"

"So let me get this straight, they are fighting over who is the most big headed? They are such morons… In the last year those 2 have had more fights than they have had meals… and the stupidest thing is they act like nothing has happened after as well…"

"Fully agreed Dusk…"

"Go on Chaos break them up… it getting boring"

Chaos rolls his eyes

"Why me?"

"Because I said so"

Chaossteps out mubbling something abouthow Luna shouldn't be bossing him around, hegrabs both Tyrant and Omega by the shirt. The moment he takes hold of the shirts Chaos receives a number of punches to the face from both of them, he falls down well Omega and Tyrant continue to fight. Dusk checks on Chaos well Luna just rolls her eyes at the whole situation and starts to walk away. Dusk slaps Chaos to his senses

"Your not going to join in now are you?"

Chaos slowly nods

"I have to… I'm not letting them get one up on me…"

Dusk shakes her head

"You're just as big headed as them…"

Chaos gets to his feet and jumps straight into the fight Omega and Tyrant are having, the fight now becoming a three-way brawl and it starts to get more intense. Dusk watches for a few minutes then leaves saying to herself "damn that big headed fool… I'm not going to have any sympathy for him if he gets hurt… it's his own fault."

Chaos punching Omega in the face making him fall to the floor, starting to become cocky Chaos walk straight into the fist from tyrant who then tackles Chaos to the floor, Omega now back up kicks tyrant in the stomach and then proceeds to kick Chaos. The crowd now mainly full of guys is still cheering on like they are the crowd at some wrestling event. Tyrant trips Omega, Omega falls and tyrant jumps on top of him proceeding to pummel omega. Chaos now recovering head butts tyrant and kicks Omega in the side a couple of times for luck. The fight continues for another 10 minutes until the 3 are completely exhausted. The 3 get to their feet breathing heavily just as they are about to throw a punch at each other someone in the crowd shouts

"TEACHERS ARE COMING… SCRAMBLE!"

This out burst is followed by a hail of people saying 'ah shit' 'for god sake do they always have to come' 'just let them fight damn it' along with the entire crowd making a run for it in all different locations. Chaos, Tyrant and Omega look at each other and all say simultaneously

"AH SHIT…"

Before the 3 can even think about making a run for it they see 2 female teachers and 3 male teachers have already blocked off all the exits.

"AH SHIT… how many months do you reckon this time guys…"

"Well since they have no prove we were the ones fighting I should say we can get away with no punishment…"

"Not going to happen tyrant… well last time was 2 months confinement… I reckon another upping to 3 months… why don't we ever learn guys…"

"It was your fault Omega… you were the one who insulted me…"

"Oh no… you threw the first punch Tyrant…"

"Who cares… we are all in trouble this time…"

Both Omega and Tyrant at the same time "SHUT IT CHAOS… if you had stopped are fight which is what you were meant to do we wouldn't be in this mess"

"ME… YOU GUYS WERE THE ONES WHICH HIT ME…"

The 3 break out into an argument, the teachers seeing this finally make their move, they start to close in on the 3 who still haven't realised. The 3 male teachers grab the 3 students who finally realised the reasons they shouldn't argue when they are about to be taken to the Commander.

(Commander Phoenix's Office)

"CHAOS, OMEGA, TYRANT HAVE YOU NOT LEARNT YET… THIS IS THE 30TH FIGHT IN THE LAST 2 MONTHS… EVEN WHEN YOU WERE ALL THROWN INTO CONFINEMENT YOU STILL FOUND SOMEWAY TO FIGHT… THIS IS JUST UNEXCEPTABLE… I CAN NOT HAVE HOLIGANS LIKE YOU 3 TURNING THIS ACADEMY INTO SOME SORT OF FIGHTING ARENA. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING… IF ANY OF YOU STEP OUT OF LINE ONCE FROM NOW UNTIL YOU GRADUATE FROM THIS ACADEMY YOU WILL ALL BE THROWN OUT... DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR…"

The 3 say at the same time

"SIR YES SIR"

"DISMISSED"

The 3 leave in silence, when they are out of office and are walking down the corridor Omega says

"We were lucky… I thought for sure that he was going to have us thrown out there and then"

"Were on are last warning and to make things worse it is a joint warning. So that mean if one of the teachers finds out that me and Dusk or Tyrant and Luna are living together then we all pretty much screwed… it was risky for us before but now it is even more dangerous for us…"

"Chaos is right Omega, we have to be extra careful… they are going to be keeping a close eye on us. We will be extremely lucky if me and Chaos can even move Luna and Dusk out of are rooms without them knowing."

"Damn both of you… find a way… I am not been kicked out of this academy now because you two can't control yourselves and have to be with your bitches constantly…"

Both Chaos and Tyrant use every bit of will power they have to stop themselves from pummelling the life out of Omega

"What? You 2 want to hit for what I said… I don't care… were all on last warnings and I know neither of you want to lose that…"

Omega walks away towards his room. Chaos turns to Tyrant

"So any ideas?"

"Nope…"

"What? You're the smartest of us…"

"Give me time… this is more difficult than working out some complex mathematics equation… I need a bit of time."

"Well make it quick"

Tyrant learns again the wall and thinks for a second.

"You still got those Chaos.Inc data glasses?"

"Yeah why?"

"I have a plan"

"Ok what is it?"

"Basically we just use those glasses to spy around for any teachers well Dusk and Luna move back towards their rooms. It couldn't be more simpler…"

Chaos takes the glasses from his coat pocket and pushes the button. The data stream comes up and he looks around.

"Nope no one around… this could be the perfect opportunity to move them back to there rooms."

"Yes this is good… with no teachers about and with a lot of students wondering about it will make life a lot easier for us."

Chaos just nods and runs towards his dorm followed closely by Tyrant. When they get there Chaos knocks on the door, Dusk opens it slightly and sees Chaos and Tyrant there. The bruises from the fight have finally started to show off and it looks like they have been in a car wreck. Dusk doesn't look happy with Chaos

"For god sakes Chaos… why the hell did you have to fight… you look like you've gone 10 rounds with a truck…"

Chaos cuts her off

"There no time for that… me tyrant and omega are on are last warnings here. And if anyone of us steps out of line once we are all gone… meaning as much as I hate this but your going to have to move out this room for a while…"

"Oh no I'm not moving anywhere… I don't care if you on your last warning… we can go through the procedures with the academy about me living with you without them knowing we already are…"

"But that's not the point…" Chaos stops there seeing the looks on Dusk's face "Ok… I will be back in a bit… think this over please… I really don't want to be removed from this academy… if I do then I will not be able to see you again…"

Dusk closes the door and Chaos turns to Tyrant

"1 fail 1 to go…"

"I don't think we will have much luck with Luna… she is just as stuben as her sister…"

"At least try… I'm going to go get them forms… I know it isn't going to work because it is only students over the age of 18 which are allowed to live together."

Tyrant nods and runs in the direction of his room. Chaos walks slowly towards the office, his movement gets slower as he goes. After a few more steps he starts to feel dizzy and collapses on the floor.

**(Hours later)  
(Location :- Unknown) **

Chaos is awoken by the sound of a siren going off, someone follows the siren, on an inter-com saying

"This is not a drill all students in the years 5 and below are to evacuate immediately… Students in the 6th year are to proceed to the hanger and prepare for briefing. All teacher are to report to the supreme commanders office for their briefing."

Chaos sits up and sees he is in the medical ward, he grabs his head

_'what the hell happened, one second i was walking towards the damn office... what happened after that?'_

Chaos notices that his coat is missing, after looking around he sees it on the back of a chair he gets up grabs his coat. He walks out of the ward and sees the place is deserted. 

'_How long has that alarm been going off for no one to be around?'_

He takes a couple of steps and looks down to see a puddle of blood on the floor. He follows it and finds the doctor in her office dead with a gunshot wound to the head. Chaos checks the body and then says

"May your soul find it's way to the other side…"

'_Who would do this… it wasn't suicide… the bullet hole is in the wrong location… someone… someone sick did it…'_

He slowly walks towards the door of the medical ward, he looks out and sees 3 guys with guns are standing outside.

_'Damn it… if I had a weapon I could get through… but I don't… wait I do… I knew there was a reason I modified this coat last year…'_

Chaos reaches to his back but finds nothing _'where did it go?'_ he takes his coat off and checks the back of it. There is an obvious split in the material where something should be _'where the hell did my sword go… I put it there this morning before I left… and I'm sure it was there during the fight… and I felt it there when we were in the commanders office… maybe it is in here somewhere'_ he searches quietly not wanting to alert the guards to his presence. He almost turns the entire ward upside down until he finds what he is after, the sword which Dusk gave him _'alright… I just wish I didn't have to move that corpse to find it.'_ Chaos now with the sword in hand looks out the glass and sees the same three guys are standing there. They are wearing the uniforms and have a symbol on which Chaos does not recognise. _'Who are these guys… who ever they are they won't be around long enough for it to matter.'_

Chaos Kicks the door open knocking 2 of the 3 down, the soldier left standing is dead before he even realises. Chaos turns and impales one of the 2 which are on the ground with his sword, he then turns to the final one and places the sword to the soldiers throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"You will not get anything from me you pitiful worm…"

"Wrong answer"

With one clean swipe the soldier's head is removed from his body. Chaos searches the bodies but finds nothing to help him discover what is happening. _'He should have just answered me… I best find out about Dusk… then get to the hanger.' _Chaos runs as quickly as he can towards his dorm with only one thing on his mind, getting to the one he loves.

On his route he comes into contact with more soldiers who are searching some of the rooms, he quick dispatches them after getting the jump on them, he once again attempts to gain some information about what is going on but to no avail.

He finally gets to his room and finds it has been ransacked. He searches through his stuff and finds the document Kaos had given him a couple of years back is missing. _'They stole the designs for Hell Storm… but that doesn't matter right now… where is dusk… hopefully she has gotten away…' _Chaos is about to leave when he sees a note lying on the floor

'Chaos

There is no need to worry. I am fine… I was evacuated before the mercenary group attacking the academy even arrived. Just to make sure it remained safe I took the Designs for Hell Storm. It was too dangerous to leave them out in the open. The 6th years and most of the teachers were called out to fight. There was a lot of opposing MT's on the radar's so the battle could go on for sometime.

Remember that I love you Chaos and remain safe

Dusk'

_'So she is all right… that is one thing off my mind for now. The next thing is getting to the hanger. If there is a battle going on outside then they are going to need Hell Fire… I'm glad Kaos sent me the MT design I asked for… if he didn't it would be a short trip out there. But first I best suit up…'_

Chaos reaches under his bed and pulls out a package. He opens it up to reveal a pure black shirt, sleeveless. A pair of black jeans with the emblem of Chaos.Inc embedded into the leg, there are chains hanging off the legs. A black cloak with the Chaos.Inc emblem on it. The final item in the package is a pair of sunglasses with a note attached

'A gift to give you more of an edge in battle'

Chaos knew what it meant and just smiles, but this smile was not his usual one. It was a smile which if anyone had seen they would say that he was insane. He quickly changes into the outfit and puts the cloak on. He throws the sunglasses his is currently wearing away and replaces them with the new ones.

_'Thank you Kaos, Lucia everyone who help make this for me. I will not fail. Chaos, Prince of Chaos.Inc shall rise and destroy anyone that gets in my way.'_

Chaos leaves his sword on his bed and grabs his pendant before leaving the room. He runs towards the hanger. He is surprised that he meets no more of the mercenaries, he reaches the hanger quickly because of the lack of distraction. He walks in and sees only a small number of MT's left, the one he is interested in stands near the centre of the room standing proud. Chaos climbs up the side of the frame and literately jumps into the cockpit of the MT. He flips a few switches and types a few things into the computer console, he hears a voice say

"MT systems activated, please state which weaponry is to be equip."

"Double Beam Swords"

"Please state activation mode"

"BATTLE MODE ACTIVATE"

The devices on the outside of the frame finish equipping the double beam swords, the Frame then moves away from the MT allowing it to move. Inside the cockpit Chaos once again smiles his insane looking smile before activating the booster and moving out of the hanger…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Next chapter is going to be all about the battle outside. And reading through this I am not happy with it but it is the best I have been able to put together without any notes of any kind… thinking about it worked out better than I originally thought it would. Will leave this as not my best work. The next chapter will be a lot better I promise. and there will be a lot more action 

Just a little note about something in this chapter. Chaos collapsed because of the injuries he had gained during the fight with Omega and Tyrant. He just tried to act like he wasn't hurt when he was with the others. I will reveal how he got to the medical ward during the next chapter.

Well until next time this is ChaosDemon collapsing once again for the night.


	13. Acadamy Attack PT2

/sits at his desk in his office and checks everything is here/

Ok I have my laptop, my notes, a life time supply of alcohol, enough chocolate to last me a life time, my mobile phone, and enough money to get some pizza… yep I think I have everything… hold on…

/turns TV on and puts MTV2 on/

Ah perfect…

Ok what was I doing now… that was it… after the craptastic chapter that was chapter 12 I am making up for it with this chapter and until it is done I am not moving hence all the stuff I have gathered around me. No I'm not going to get drunk well writing… give me some credit it is 11 o'clock in the morning… drinking at this time is something I would expect from an unemployed university student… hey wait that's what I am… woo /opens a can of beer and starts drinking/.

Ok as always on with the disclaimer

I don't own AC and anyone who thinks I do is an idiot…

I either own or have full permission to use the characters within this story…

All OCs are property of Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and MPK Unlimited…

This Chapter takes place directly after the last chapter. Chaos has gotten to his MT and is about to enter the battle, taking place outside the academy.

On with the Chapter

* * *

Chapter 13 

Academy Attack Part 2

**(With Chaos)**

The battle is raging outside, many wreaked MT's are scattered about. Chaos tries to identify as many of them as he can, from what he can tell there are at least 10 MT's which belong to his fellow class mates. He is glad not to have found any wreckage from black diamond, corruption or nightshade. From the wreckage Chaos has Hell Fire pick up a bazooka.

_'A replacement to the supreme cannon, I know that it is nothing compared but it will do'_

Chaos sends message after message out to try and contact at least someone but to no avail. Just as he is about to give up he spots something on the radar, due to the distance he is away from it he cannot get a lock on who or what it is. Chaos pushes the button on the side of his new sunglasses and the display comes up. He looks over to where the radar is indicating objects and gets the information he is after. the data reads

'100 MT class mechs – 20 academy class 80 unknown

Active MT's – 5 academy class 30 unknown

Emblem on the unknown MT indicates the group known as the Revolution'

_'Revolution? What the…'_

"Search for data on the group known as Revolution"

'Revolution – created by the remnants of the freighters. There leader is unknown by name but pilots an AC named God of War.'

_'Mars… why has he attacked the academy of all places… no matter if he is here then I shall kill him.'_

Chaos pushes the boosters harder and moves as fast as he can towards the battle.

**(The midst of battle)**

Black Diamond boost forward cutting a MT in half, Omega has a COM link open with Tyrant and Luna.

Omega "Tyrant go to the left make sure those transports are safe and guard them, me and snake can deal with these few…"

Tyrant "Ok Omega… I will not let any harm come to those transports."

Luna "Omega what do you want me to do?"

Omega "Luna, Get back to the academy! Find Chaos and tell him to get his good for nothing ass here now… we cannot win without him"

Tyrant and Luna are just about to move when Hell Fire boosts past cutting down a MT then cutting down another MT which is about to attack Omega. Finally Hell fire fires a shot from the bazooka forcing a third MT to explode. Chaos opens a com link with Omega, Tyrant and Luna

Chaos "Looks like I was needed after all…"

Chaos been cocky doesn't see a MT coming up behind him, luckily Snake is on the ball and planets a clip from his machine gun into the chest of the attacking MT. Snake opens the link with Chaos

Snake "Watch your back and don't get cocky… I may not be here in future to save your sorry ass."

Chaos "Who the hell are you?"

Snake "3rd lieutenant Snake of the Earth military force… I was at the academy at the time of the attack so I decided to help out, and who are you"

Chaos "Chaos, Crowded Prince of Chaos.Inc. No1 pilot at this academy."

Snake "Good for you son. Just because you have a title like that doesn't mean you know shit about fighting in the field"

Chaos "I know enough"

Chaos turns and places a shell from the bazooka in the chest of another MT. Before boosting in and cutting a MT in half.

Omega cuts in on the radio

Omega "It's about time you got here you lazy asshole."

Chaos "Nice greeting…"

Tyrant "its all you deserve, you should of told us you were hurt before we left, I would not of let you go on your own."

Chaos "What are you talking about Tyrant?"

Omega "the fact that you were found unconscious in the middle of the academy."

Chaos "I was what"

Luna "me and Tyrant found you… and when we got you to the hospital it was found that you had serious internal injuries…"

Chaos "you serious?"

Tyrant "yes you fool… why didn't you tell us you were hurt"

Luna "we don't have time for this guys… Omega I'm going to go with tyrant to help guard the transports you stay here and take out those damn drop ships… it will make life easier for us guarding the transports."

Snake "all forces pull back to the rocks… we cannot hold them here… Tyrant, Luna good luck… fox, alpha and shadow go with Tyrant and Luna, protect the transports with your life"

Chaos "ok someone tell me who or what are in the transports"

Omega "that is all the other students. Along with injured students…"

Chaos "so Dusk is there?"

Omega "yes, but keep focused… you will die out here if you don't…"

Omega is cut short as a huge number of missiles are fired from the opposing MT's. Chaos boosts into the air and is followed by a large number of missiles which are fired, Omega, Snake and a few other students attempt to shoot down the missiles with little success. Now boosting to stay away from the missiles Chaos heads into a cave, all his piloting skills are put to the test as he turns in mid air and aims the bazooka well still boosting backwards dodging all the rocks and obstacles in his way. He fires the bazooka, he misses but the resulting blast knocks the lead missile off course it hits a wall, the explosion from the missile causes a domino effect leading to all the other missiles exploding.

(With Omega seconds after Chaos took off before the explosion)

Black diamond boosts back behind a bunch of rocks, he fires a few shots from his rifle taking down some of the attacking mechs.

Omega "Where the hell is Chaos when you need him?"

Snake "Keep focused… we need take out some of those MT transports. Else we are going to be over run quickly…"

Omega "Yes sir Snake… just one question… who the hell made you boss of this operation?"

Snake "I am the senior ranking pilot here so that makes me the boss of this operation"

Omega "Well just remember, just because you are a higher rank than me I still don't take your orders"

Omega boosts forward to move into a better firing position, he is just about to fire his rifle when there is a huge explosion come from a cave in the mountain side.

_'Oh shit… that was the direction Chaos went… that fool… those were heat seeking missiles, he should of known that…'_

Omega fires his rifle taking down another MT then boost forward using his sword to take down a second Mech. Now aiming his missile pack on the transport ship gets a lock on and fires. The missiles hit the transport but do very little in the way of damage. Omega fires all the missiles he has at the transport but still fails to do much damage

_'That armour is to tough to take down with a MT… I need Shadow Sword… the Anti-Matter Cannon would destroy that thing in one shot… DAMN IT'_

Omega slams his fist down on console in front of himself.

_'I need help here… but there is very little left in the form of help… Snake could be helpful but he isn't very good when it comes to piloting… he is best protection those others who's MT's are damaged. Tyrant would be helpful but he is only good for strategies… in the form of piloting his skills are only average. Luna may have the skill but her MT doesn't have very much in the terms of fire power. As much as I hate to admit it but right now I need Chaos' help…'_

Omega cuts down another couple of MT's before shooting a thrid one with the last couple of bullets in his rifle.

_'Looks like I have nothing left to fight with. This may be the end for me…. But if I do I'm going out with a bang…'_

Omega now using only his beam sword slashes away at every opposing MT which gets in his way. On of the MT's fires a shot taking out the moblity in the leg of Black Diamond. Another MT fires a shot at the arm of Black Diamond taking out the beam sword.

_'This is the end for me… guys I'm sorry I wasn't unable to make it…'_

Omega cuts the Comm link with everyone so they don't hear any screams of pain when his MT is destroyed. He closes his eyes and waits for the end in his now motionless MT. Omega hears an explosion followed by a bleeping on the console in front of him. He opens his eyes and pushes a button and Chaos appears on screen, Chaos has a cut on his forehead and he has the neck part of the cloak pulled up over the bottom half his face.

Chaos "Look at this… and to think I considered you my equal… OMEGA WAKE UP AND FIGHT OR I WILL LEAVE YOU TO DIE"

Omega "I would fight if could… I have no ammo left and the beam sword is damaged… in other words no way to attack."

Hell fire drops the bazooka at the side of Black Diamond, Omega looks up to see Hell Fire still holding another Bazooka

Chaos "Its time to obliterate one of those carriers… just aim and fire… keep firing until it is destroyed…"

Black diamond gets to its feet and aims towards the same carrier Chaos is.

Chaos "it's time…. FIRE"

Omega "lets do this…"

Both omega and Chaos fire at the same time, both hitting their target, they continue to fire as the carrier starts to become slightly damaged. They both continue firing until they are out of shells.

Omega "I'm out of ammo… and that carrier is still standing…"

Chaos "there nothing else we can do… we have to pull back… the transports should of reached the bunkers by now… we will have to pick up the defence there."

Omega "looks like you will be going on your own… the leg modules are to damaged to get me there… and my power reserves are minimal at best…"

Chaos "I will cover you well you go… just move as fast as you can."

Omega "don't waste your time… just take the Shadow Sword designs and go… you said it yourself if they fall into the wrong hands…"

Chaos "they're yours… now move…"

Chaos activates the beam swords and boosts off, he takes down a MT with little trouble and notices Shadow sword making it's way slowly towards where the last few remain academy MT's are holding up. Chaos thinks to himself

_'Only a few more minutes and I can make a run for it… Omega will be safe in the defensive line and I will be able to head there myself… but why am I doing this? I had the chance to run and leave him to die… we haven't been on good terms for a long time… yet I am saving him now? I know why I'm doing it… it's because it is the correct thing to do'_

Chaos takes down another MT and notices the Shadow sword is just a short distance from the defensive line, he boosts away from the battle been followed by a number of enemy MT's. Not realising this Hell Fire is hit in the booster and stopped almost dead in its tracks. A beeping on the computer console in front of Chaos alerts him to something. He pushes a button and the computer says

"AC DEATH STRIKE DETECTED"

Before Chaos can even react to this new information 4 of the 7 MT's following him blow up. An inverted-legged AC mostly completely Red in colour holding a version of the Karasawa Laser Rifle is standing near the MT carriers, It then fire another couple of shots taking down the last few MT's following Chaos. Hell Fire and Death Strike just stare at each other for a few seconds before the AC boost into the air. Chaos' computer then brings up the message

"AC GOD OF WAR DETECTED"

Chaos looks at the screen and whispers to himself

"Mars…"

He activates the 2 beam swords and looks around for god of war. He then gets an incoming message

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY MOVE NOW"

The message cuts off and Chaos realises what is going to happen, he turns his MT around and heads for cover.

(With Mars and AC God of War)

The 6 cannons on its back fold out and all start to power up (if you want to think about this weapon think about the weapon the AC from the AC4 trailer uses right at the end). Mars siting in the cockpit smiles as he see below him Chaos in Hell Fire getting out the way and he notices that Death Strike is now out of the blast zone. He says to himself

"Chaos you have 5 seconds to get out of the blast zone… if you manage it you will prove to me you are worthy if you don't then it looks like you die in this god forsaken location, along with those traitors".  
The time seems to go in slow motion as the beams start to fire from the back weapons. The beam head in the direction of the carriers, the moment they hit the first carrier it instantly blows up, the beams continue going through the next couple of carriers in the row before hitting the ground. The resulting explosion destroys a forth carrier. The impact fire continues to spread until it dies out after 2 miles. Mars looks down on the destruction caused and he starts to laugh. He receives a transmission from Death strike

Mars "What is it?"

? "Chaos survived the blast… he just made it out of the radius at the last second"

Mars "Good… we will kill him another day"

? "But we can kill him now… I want my revenge…"

Mars "No… you may want your revenge but I want to fight him fairly… he claimed to be the best pilot on Mars for to long. I made the mistake choosing to fight Hades last time, and I got rid of one problem but I wanted to fight the best… that as an error I don't intend to make twice. I should of Let you deal with Hades instead… then maybe you wouldn't have been humiliated by a low level pilot… and a trainee pilot at that. Anyway he will be confused by are actions, he is smarter than I originally thought. I think he picked up on who I was when I spoke to him."

? "What about my fight?"

Mars "Enough Raven… another day… I want a fair fight… AC to MT is just over kill"

Raven "Yes sir"

The two AC's boost away leaving a decimated battleground.

(In the academy bunker)

"Commander Phoenix… there has been a large explosion detected and 2 AC's leaving the battle field"

"Send a scout MT… I want a full report"

"Yes Sir" the cadet salutes the commander and then runs off to find a pilot to go out in the MT.

A small group of students are huddled together shaking because they are cold but also because they are scared. Tyrant and Luna who had arrived just in time to destroy the attacking MT's had only just saved the transports. The two pilots were now outside the bunker fending off the last few remnants of the attacking force. They had seen the explosion and had the reports of the two AC's but had been more involved in defending themselves and everyone inside the bunker than going to help the others.

Dusk is sitting in the corner of the bunker clutching the designs for Hell Storm in her hands, as she sits there she whispers to herself

"He will be alright… he always comes back… not always in the best of shape but he always comes back…"

She closes her eyes and wonders what is going on since they have had no report about the battle since it started 4 hours earlier

The Cadet comes out into the main area of the bunker

"THE COMMANDER HAS REQUESTED THAT ONE PILOT GO OUT AND REPORT ON THE BATTLE"

At first no one steps forward and the cadet shouts out again

"IS THERE ANYONE WHO WILL GO ON THIS MISSION?"

Dusk looks up and shouts out

"I WILL…"

The cadet walks over and hands Dusk a control card to the scout MT and tells her to follow him. Dusk is lead into a hanger and to a MT, which is smaller than the others are. She climbs inside still holding the hell storm designs. The cadet asks

"What's with the papers?"

"Its nothing… just some pointers given to me…"

"Pointers for what? and by who?"

"Piloting… my boyfriend gave them to me…"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah… he's out there fighting right now…"

"A boyfriend who is older than you… I'm sorry to say this but you know he is probably dead right now… last report said 12 of the 20 MT's out there had been destroyed."

"Well I trust to hope… and he is the luckiest guy there is… and with my hope and his luck he will survive."

"Trust it all you want… as much as I hate the fact, there are only a few of them left… maybe less after that explosion."

"What explosion?"

"The reason you're going out there… to investigate the cause of the explosion and bring back any survivors…"

"Don't worry I will bring back everyone who is alive out there."

The cockpit closes and Dusk activates the systems. Her heart skips a beat when she sees on the long-range radar only 4 active MT's are left on the battlefield.

_'No… he has to be alive… he would of be out till part way through it… I can't believe that fool… why didn't he tell someone before… they could have helped him… moron… when I find him he will be in more trouble than if he was dead'_

She leaves the hanger going as fast as the MT will go.

(Battle field)

Omega wakes up surrounded by a lot of damaged machinery

"Urrggg… my head… what the hell happened? Last thing I remember was seeing a huge explosion and then nothing else… radio" he looks around for a radio but fails to find one. "Where is that damn thing…" he feels a pain in his side "shit… why the hell do I always get stabbed in the side when I'm in one of these god forsaken things?" He reaches down and attempts to pull the piece of metal from his side, he hears a bleeping to his side. Omega pushes a button and looks on the screen, Snake is on the screen he looks extremely banged up

Snake "omega you alright?"

Omega "the hell I am… I got a damn steel bar sticking in my side"

Snake "well leave the damn thing there… if you pull it out you will cause yourself more injuries"

Omega breathing heavily from pain "you… sure…" he adjusts himself so there is no pressure on his wound "what was it you wanted?"

Snake "I can't get anyone else on the radio… I don't know if anyone else is alive…"

Omega "try again… I would have tried already but I couldn't find the radio… I only found it cause of your incoming message."

Snake "well try calling someone… and keep this line open… one last think omega… you might want to clean your face up a bit… and patch up your head… your face is covered in blood."

Omega "thanks for the advice… you might want to do the same"

Omega hits a few buttons and opens up an open comms channel

"Any one out there? If anyone is then reply on channel a secure channel"

He waits a few minutes until he gets a message, he opens the link and sees a young girl on screen

? "You could have disturbed my sleep any time but today Omega"

Omega "shut it Angel… I was only checking for life signs"

Angel "fine then… last time I ever let you near my room after talking to me like that"

Omega "not my loss…"

Another message comes through, this time a guy comes on screen

? "What the hell happened?"

Omega "that's a nice greeting Hydra"

Hydra "who cares…"

Angel "now play nice boys"

Omega and Hydra "THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU"

Angel "fine"

She shuts off the link and Omega and Hydra start arguing over random things. Snake shouts out

"YOU MORONS STOP ARGUING AND ACTIVATE YOUR HOMING BECONS… IT WILL BE EASIER TO FIND US THAT WAY"

Omega and Hydra "Yes Sir"

(With Chaos)

Chaos inside the wrecked cockpit of hell fire, sitting in a pool of his own blood from the endless number of cuts he has all over his body. Most of the computer systems look like they have exploded, Chaos has his eyes closed thinking

_'Mars… you are dead next time we meet… but at least I know you have some honour… if you didn't you would of killed us all… you would not of told me to move. Just understand that next time we meet I will be in ABU Hell Storm not this joke of a mech. Hell Fire. I wonder if anyone else is left… I know that what was left of those revolution bastards fled… but why did Mars attack them… Isn't he their leader? This is just so confusing. Where the hell is that radio I need to try and contact anyone left out there…'_

Chaos searches around the wreck, which the cockpit of Hell Fire and finally find the radio.

"This is Chaos in the MT Hell Fire can anyone hear me?"

All that chaos gets in the form of a reply is a lot of static

_'Damn… nothing… is this damn thing broken or something… I best activate my homing beacon if that is working… at least they will find me if I'm alive or not… these injury's make life extremely difficult I must admit. I guess I never did fully recover from the arena incident all those years ago.'_

Chaos hits a button to his side and the homing beacon activates. He closes his eyes and slips into unconsciousness due to blood loss. As he sits there unconscious he doesn't realise the power supply hits zero leaving the MT with no power and the homing beacon stops working.

(With Dusk)

Dusk in the scout MT, now accompanied by the MT's of Luna and Tyrant, are making their way towards the battlefield. Dusk still checking the radar at every chance she gets to try and locate the survivors but is having little success due to the high concentration of energy residue left over from Mars' weapon. Tyrant Radios Dusk

Tyrant "Dusk don't worry, they should be fine… and I'm sure there are a lot more alive than it shows on the radar…"

Dusk "Not helping… keep on the radio and keep searching for any active homing beacon"

Tyrant "Even if I do there isn't much chance of locating them at the moment, the energy concentration is still to high. We won't detect anything until we are basically on top of them."

Dusk "Well then get moving. And Luna"

Luna "Yeah?"

Dusk "Fly ahead and get a birds eye view of the area report back the total damage of the area."

Luna "Will do… and I know you don't want to ask this but I will look for Chaos, but hopefully he should be with the others."

Luna flies off and leaves Dusk and Tyrant to do the ground searching.

(With Omega)

Omega "can't believe it has been an hour since we activated the homing beacons… why the hell aren't they here yet… if I have to wait any longer I might not make it… Snake I'm still seriously bleeding here"

Snake "just hold on a bit longer, the back ground energy is starting to clear. They will start to detect us after that."

Hydra "please let it be soon. I lost feeling in my legs along time ago. And not to numbness from sitting her so long… they are been crushed damn it…"

Angel "don't let me get you all down but I haven't got that many injuries… I am just running off emergency power right now… and that has less than 30 minutes left, after that my MT will have fully shut down."

Snake "Don't worry, there are about 5 pilots who are trapped in deactivated seriously damaged MT's… I'm kinda worried about them at the moment, I have no way to know the existent of their injuries."

Omega "WHERE ARE TYRANT AND LUNA… THEY SHOULD HAVE RETURNED HERE BY NOW…"

Snake "don't rely on them turning up… if I know phoenix he will only send back a scout with no way to bring back an injured…"

Hydra "you sure?"

Snake "yeah… he used to command me and he left me for dead because he only sent out a scout then as well."

Omega "you know what happened to Chaos?"

Snake "no…"

Hydra "not a clue"

Angel "I don't know but I hope he is alright"

Omega "your not the only one…"

Omega tries to slow the bleeding but only ends up with a T-shirt, which is even bloodier than before

Omega "I pray someone finds us soon…"

Omega closes his eyes and tries to block out the pain but soon falls unconscious due to his injury

Snake "OMEGA WAKE UP… STAY AWAKE… DAMN… I WILL NOT LOSE A BUNCH OF KIDS…"

Snake looks at his radar and finally sees a couple of MT's moving closer

Snake "Guys… were in luck… I recon we only have to wait about 20 minutes for them to find us… there is an MT on radar… and according to the readout it is Academy based. Wait… there are 2 more academy MT's… looks like Phoenix sent out a rescue squad."

* * *

Well 7 hours, 4681 words andacompletely soberwriter later the chapter is finished… i been drinking from when i started and nothing... 

i finished this chapter last night but couldn't post it up... my internet was down /curses AOL under breath/

Ok well there we go, Omega bleeding to death, Chaos no where to be found since his MT has shut down completely so no homing beacon is active on his MT, and why did Mars attack his own forces? The only way to find out is to wait and read the story as it unfolds…


	14. Life and Death

I know it has been over 2 months since my last update but I have been incredibly busy and I just couldn't get this chapter how I wanted to it.

It didn't help with everything I have had to do over last few weeks as well, including referrals for uni, running Chaos Inc (I have reopened to get money but business has been slow). Working my legit job (I have finally got a job I love, it just has extremely crappy pay and even after training the pay doesn't get much better. Goes from the £4.25 I on now to £4.60 an hour. At least I basically just get paid for sitting around on my fat ass all day).

Eh anyway enough with my life and what has been happening… and I will just get on with the story…

Disclaimer time

I don't own AC

I either own or have full permission to use the characters within this story…

All OCs are property of Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and MPK Unlimited…

* * *

Chapter 14 

Life and Death

Chaos sits on a bed in the hospital reading an extract from a book in his head, Tyrant is sitting to the side of him reading a magazine. Omega is lying in a bed close by but he remains unconscious from after he was located after the battle. Angel sits at his bedside holding his hand, she looks like she hasn't slept in days, Dusk and Luna are no where to be found. It had been almost 3 weeks since the attack on the academy, a funeral had already taken place for the many students and teachers who had died tragically in the fight. Snake had already left the academy so he could report the revolution's activities to the earth defence force.

Tyrant gets up and leave to go find where Luna is, Chaos lies down and places the book on the bed side table and thinks about the fact that he was only alive by chance, when dusk had turned up to rescue them all he had not been found. He was a long way from the others and the chances he had for living were zero to none. He had been lucky that Dusk had found the data glasses he had left in his room, if she hadn't found them he would have been dead before he was found.

Chaos closes his eyes thinking to himself

_'I can't stay here much longer… too many memories, more bad than good. The only reason to stay here right now is Dusk. But that alone is not enough for me. So many people I have gotten to know over the last few years are dead and there is nothing, which I could do. I need to find my purpose, or at least a reason to continue.'_

He hears bleeping coming from the machine which Omega was linked up to. Doctor after doctor rush into the ward and start doing everything in there power to save Omega. Chaos sits up grabbing his chest in the process. During his return to the academy chaos' heart had stopped beating and when it had restarted there had been an abnormality resulting in the requirement for a pace maker to be placed in chest to help regulate his heart beat. Chaos was now looking at one of his best friends on the verge of death. Each day he slipped more and more away and there was very little hope of him surviving according to the doctor.

The Doctors finally jump start Omega's heart and the beeping from the machine subsides. Angel returns to Omega's side in the same position she was in before. There are tears noticeably running down her face. They were either because she was scared that he would die or because she was happy Omega hadn't gone.

Chaos lays back down and thinks to himself again

_'Omega is so strong… even on the verge of death he is still fighting to survive. I just can't believe that he has been in that state since he was brought it. I pray that he survives. Not just for his own sake but for angels sake. We have already lost so much. Is this worth it? Is it worth us all be on are deathbeds for something as simple and useless as money? Money is useless to someone who is dead'_

Chaos finally closes his eyes and falls asleep

(With Dusk)

Dusk is walking though the corridors of the academy, she has a black band around he forearm in respect to those which died. She continues to walk until she notices where she was. She had walked to the location where her and Chaos had lay the day he had finished his first confinement. She still remembered that day, really that had been the first time she had realised that she truly loved the reckless fool. Dusk well staring out into the courtyard hadn't heard the approaching footsteps of Luna. Luna just stands by her sister without saying a word. Dusk doesn't even notice that Luna is there until Luna sighs loudly, Dusk turns to look at Luna before turning away, Luna turns Dusk's back round and hugs her. Luna whispers to her sister

"Don't be upset, Omega will be fine… trust me, he is far to strong to be beaten by something like this"

"I have prayed for him every night, but everyday he slips more and more away."

"I know… it's pretty bad. But chaos was in the same spot and he pulled through."

"Chaos wasn't half as bad, something else must of happened to omega for him to be this bad… the coma for one, and the heart fluctuation's. It's just not normal."

"Well you don't know then."

"Know what?"

"Omega was using illegal technology in his MT. This technology linked directly to his brain. When his MT was damaged he would also feel it. A slight draw back but if used correctly this technology could turn you basic of mech into the most powerful device in the known universe"

"You're kidding me right"

"I wish I was, I didn't know until I was poking around the wreckage of his MT. The blast at the end of the fight must have been too much. The system wasn't properly shut down, it was forcibly shut down by damage to it or by power loss I don't know but the strain that would cause on his mind would be enough to kill a normal person. He is in no danger, his mind just needs time to re-adjust it's self once it does he will be back to normal. If it was going to kill him he would have died on the spot."

"How could he have done that to himself? It just isn't right… where the hell did he get technology like that from anyway?"

"It isn't that hard for him. His father owns his own company… he can get hold of any and all technology he wants."

"Didn't anyone here say anything about the amounts of illegal tech in the MT though… I'm sure someone should have noticed."

"I don't know, it seems both Omega and Chaos get special treatment here… namely because Chaos.Inc and ODCC supply the academy with not only funds but with a large number of MT's to use in the training."

Dusk breaks away from the hug Luna has her in and stares out of the window for several minutes, she then looks towards Luna

"I give up on this place. If they had seen that then despite any special treatment they should have removed that crap from Omega's MT."

"Your right. But don't give up on this academy just yet. Besides you have another year here."

"I will complete the year. No doubt about that… but I will be leaving here as soon as possible."

"Me and Tyrant are going to leave here once Omega is back on his feet. I don't know how long Chaos is planning on sticking around. You know that he will most likely go back to Mars when he leaves."

"Yeah, I know he most likely will. Hopefully he will come back one day. The main thing I'm worried about with that is though, are we going to break up before he leaves or will he want to remain with me."

"That's for you and him to work out. I don't get how his head works. He tries so hard to please everyone and doesn't care about his own health. It's like he wants to die most of the time…"

"I know that as well. The first time I ever spoke to him properly he told me something, something which has stayed in my mind ever since. He told me that Hades was dead… he told me it had been his fault. They had been friends on Mars, they had been selected for a test run of a new MT but two AC's attacked them. At the end of the resulting battle Chaos was able to damage one of the AC's but the second AC destroyed the MT Hades was in. The MT Chaos was in was then almost destroyed… Chaos blamed himself for Hades death and continually threw himself in to fights that might result in his death not caring. Then that Christmas when Chaos and me went up to Mars for the party, Chaos acted really weird around this pilot he was speaking to. After they had finished talking chaos was distant and kept watching his back, was really jumpy… I have a feeling that the pilot he spoke to had something to do with that whole situation."

"Hades is dead!" oh my god… how many more people… Hades was a member of are group… we seem to be quickly losing members. From the original 7 we are down to you Tyrant Omega and me. The others have died. Hades, Shadow and Wolf. They will be remembered."

"Yeah…"

"But this guy… you think that he has targeted Chaos?"

"Maybe… Chaos has been watching his back ever since."

"We will both have to ask him about that"

Tyrant walks up to the two sisters

"You will have to ask who about what?"

Tyrant raps his arms around Luna kissing her lightly on he neck. Dusk looks back towards the courtyard before saying

"We were talking about nothing…"

Dusk walks away leaving Tyrant with a confused look on his face.

(In the Mind of Omega)

'so much pain… I thought after death I wasn't meant to feel pain. I thought I would be free… ahahaha I guess I am still alive… but why can I move and why is everywhere black. I can't remember what happened at all. The last thing I know which happened was that there was an explosion. Nothing after that. I'm I still in my MT, is this sleep mod with the link up? I need to get up… but when I move there is just so much pain. It feels like my heart is been ripped from my body every time I try to move.'

'_that's because your mind is no longer aligned'_

'who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my head'

'_how rude… well I might as well introduce myself… I am your sub-conscious mind'_

'Ok then… if that is true… what the hell is happening'

'_Your mind has been shattered when your were forcibly unlinked from your MT'_

'Ok? What does that mean?'

'_It means that until your mental state has returned to normal you won't be able to do anything without causing serious damage to your self.'_

'Great… so I just got to remain here in this dark place without moving?'

'_Yes… and the reason it seems so dark is cause your in a coma…'_

'So what are you really? Some side effect of that mind link or something?

'_You could say that… your mental capabilities were increased resulting in me been allowed to communicate with you like this…'_

'So how long will you stay here?'

'_Until your brain re-establishes it's self.'_

'And how long with that take?'

'As long as it requires… but the more you try to move the harder it is going to be…' 

'Ok I will stop moving… anything get out of this state quickly'

(With Chaos)

Chaos is awoken by the familiar sound of Omega flat lining again.

_'How many more times… god I ask you to save him now… even though we don't nessacary like each other we are still friends… and I can't lose any more friends.'_

Chaos feels a hand on his shoulder and quickly turns to see Dusk sitting by his bed, she looks worried and Chaos can't blame her for feeling like that. There isn't many people on the planet who could sit there and watch one of there best friends suffer and be almost on there death bed like Omega is.

Dusk doesn't give Chaos much of a chance to say anything before she throws herself in to a hug. Chaos raps his arms around the young beauty returning the hug. They remain like that for several minutes before Chaos whispers to his girlfriend

"Can we go for a walk? I need to get out of here for a while…"

She whispers back to him

"Yeah sure… I can't watch this any longer."

Chaos gets to his feet and nearly falls back down. Dusk supports him up and helps him move from the ward. Chaos hadn't told Dusk the extent of his injuries, he had been fully blinded during the incident and was only able to see now using the optical enhancements which had been placed in his right eye. A shard of metal had gone into his formerly good left eye leaving it blind, weather it was temporary or permanent was unknown but he didn't want Dusk to find out at all. He had kept a lot of injuries secret from Dusk over the years they had been together, including the operation for the optical enhancements he had had.

The couple didn't make it very far from the ward, with Chaos in his weakened state only having the operation for his pace maker less than a week earlier he was still yet to fully recover. They stop at a bench in the gardens a short distance from the academy hospital. Dusk notices that Chaos is having trouble catching his breath and realises that he is still no where near back to full health. Chaos speaking interrupts her train of thought

"umm… Dusk… I thought I should tell you this now instead of waiting until it is to late…" Dusk gets a confused look on her face not having a clue what he is planning on saying "Dusk, I am cleared to leave the hospital any time I feel like… I just have to let the doctors know I want to leave. But I'm not planning on staying at the academy… I'm returning to Mars… I'm going to hunt down the guy who has caused all of this… from the death of Hades all the way through to the attack on the academy."

"Your… leaving…" dusk only just manages to squeak out those words before the tears start to run down her cheek.

"Yeah… my dad is sending a transport… it should be here early tomorrow."

Dusk tries to pull herself together but finds it hard "so you were just going to leave… like that…"

"Dusk this is something I have to do… believe me if there was any other way I would take it but there isn't… I know who has done all this and I swear by the gods themselves I will kill him."

Dusk stands up and starts to walk away from Chaos she stops only for a second to say "if you have to do that then we can't stay together… I'm sorry Chaos… I love you but I am not going to stand by you if your going to be like this."

Chaos sits there in pure shock as dusk walks away.

(The Next Morning)

(Dusk's Room)

Dusk lies in her bed for the first time in close to a year, she had spent every night with Chaos in his room. Not only because it would be Impossible for Chaos to get in to the girls dorm area without been spotted but since Chaos room was actually bigger. She is crying into her pillow, she can't believe that she actually broke up with Chaos over something so stupid.

_'why did I do it… I can see his point. He wants to confront Mars… Mars killed Hades, from what Chaos has told me Hades was his first real friend… but Chaos has recently started to become slightly evil in his ways. He has stopped caring about those around him and stopped caring for his own safety. I did the right thing… I know it… he hasn't been the guy I fell in love with for sometime… I wish he hadn't changed like this…'_

Dusk lets out a fresh set of tears into her pillow before making a decision

_'I have to get up now and go see him… if he leaves before I get to say good bye I would never forgive myself. I can't have what happened with Hades happen here.'_

Dusk quickly gets up and grabs the nearest clothes to her and puts them on, she quickly washes her face so that it doesn't look like she has been crying as much. She then runs to the hospital.

When she gets there she is informed by the doctors that he left last night and had returned to his dorm. Dusk then runs off in the direction of his dorm room. When she gets there she finds the door open and the room almost completely empty. She collapses to her knees and bursts into tears, in the midst of her tears she notices an object shining on the bed. She brings herself to her feet and walks over to the bed. Lying there are 2 items, one is Chaos' pendant, the second object is a disk labelled my farewell. The computer is still in the room as it is owned by the academy so her goes over to it and inserts the disk, Chaos appears on screen

**_"Dusk,_**

**_I know this is not the I either of us hoped to say good bye but I left early this morning. I just wanted you to know that no matter what I will still love you. Just remember there is no one else in the universe I could even consider caring about more than you. I left you my pendant just so you know that I will be back. I told you before that so long as you have that I will always return. You always wanted to know the deal with that did you. So I'm going to tell you now, That pendant is all I have of my real father… it was left with me the day he left on his final mission. I guess that it might not seem like much but that's the last link I have to him. I guess there isn't much left to say except for that I Love you with all my heart…_**

**_This is Chaos signing out"_**

Dusk falls to her knees and the tears continue to run down her face, she just remains there for a long time not wanting to move. No one knew where she was and it was only logical that Luna or Tyrant would come looking for her. She finally gets up and takes the pendant from the bed and leaves the room heading back to her own.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter… so after the entire story so far Chaos and Dusk have broken up. 

Chaos has now exited the spotlight for a few chapters. Omega now has the spotlight. Yes he does recover but… eh you will find out in the next couple of chapters so I'm not going to spoil it now.

Well until next time this is Chaos Demon signing out


	15. The Battle Royal

Disclaimer:

I do not own AC

I do either own or have permission to use all characters with in this story

Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and MPK Unlimited own all characters

Quick note about this chapter

We will now be focusing on Omega for this next chapter. After surviving his near death experience with the mind enhancement technology he left the academy and acquired project shadow and went directly to the arena to work his way into a high ranking tournament. This chapter is based 6 months on from the last.

So on with the story

* * *

Chapter 15

The Battle Royal

Omega is standing in the waiting area of the arena surround by hundreds of new pilots entering the arena. The word had spread quickly about the tournament that was going to take place for the top 16 pilots on earth and the top 16 pilots on Mars. If the rumours were correct then they would have 6 months to work towards the goal. Omega was up to that task. Because of the increased number of entrants to the arena a lot of battle royal matches were been put on each involving up to 15 AC's, not only to make it harder for the new pilots to get ranked but also so they could greatly reduce the number of entrants. Omega was in the 5th match up against opponents he would normally consider as nothings, but due to the number of them he was taking the match seriously, even weaker opponents in greater numbers could become a threat if taken to lightly. On the monitor Omega could see that the 3rd battle royal had just ended and they were interviewing the pilot who was victorious. Omega tries to listen but only hears that the pilots name is Cosmo, Omega knew that this pilot wasn't going to be a problem unless he proves he is part of the pick of the litter and actually makes it through to the 16 top ranks. He had seen the 2 previous winners as well, one had been a female called Aries and the other a Male Called Raven. Omega had watched both of those matches, Raven had owned his match, his opponents had stood very little chance from the word go. Aries had had slightly more trouble but it was still obvious that she was going to win. Omega had marked them down as threats and to try and take down early. Omega watching the 4 match now is impressed by the obvious to be winner, his AC is so powerful that is rips through the other AC's with very little trouble. Within 30 seconds of the match starting 7 of the 15 AC's had been rendered inactive by this single AC. The match didn't last much longer, the pilot of the amazing AC slaughtered its opponents quickly within the next minute of the match. Shortly after the match the interview came up on screen Omega caught the name as Mars. He didn't hear any more before the participants for the 5 match were called up, Omega fights his way to the front of the crowd and joins the pilots waiting to enter the match. A lot of the pilots look tough but Omega knew that the look of the pilot didn't represent the skill, he had made that mistake against Chaos and it had resulted in a lot of injuries over the year. The Arena worker speaks out over the crowd

"Ok this is an elimination style match where the last AC will be entered into the arena rankings. Considering there are only 6 battle royal matches taking place we will not have that many new pilots fighting to become a member of the top 16. The winner will be joining Raven, Aries, Cosmo and Mars in the arena."

There is a lot of chatter among the pilots waiting to enter the arena. The arena worker speaks up again

"You all have 10 minutes now to get to your AC's and enter the Arena floor. Anyone who fails to get there before the 10 minutes have elapsed will be disqualified. And I might add that preventing your opponents from reaching their AC's or tampering with their AC's is illegal and will result in disqualification. Good Luck to you all the time starts NOW"

All the pilots run through the door and down to the AC hanger getting to there AC's with plenty of time to spare considering that the AC hanger was less than 200 metres from the waiting area. Omega starts up the systems and places a headpiece on his head activating the neural enhancement device. Omega hears a familiar voice in his head

_"Well come back, I assume this means we are finally going into battle again not just travelling across country."_

"Of course were going into battle, it's time to test the true power of Dark Shadow… and were going to work as a team. If we don't we will lose."

_"OK OK OK OK… geez you can be worse than are mother when nagging."_

"She is my mother, you are just a side effect to this device I have to put up with. You have no parents…"

"_Ok… but you do realise that I am you don't you?"_

"Shut up and pay attention to the battle"

Omega activates the rest of the systems and heads out to the arena. Dark Shadow is a quad legged AC/ABU, it has a prototype booster system installed which gives it extra speed and mobility, it's uses an upgraded version of the antimatter cannon and mainly uses it's beam sword due to the limited ammo in the antimatter cannon. The main difference of Dark shadow compared to other AC's is that it is slightly larger in size making it seem more intimidating.

(At a road side diner many miles away)

A figure in a long black coat sits watching the arena coverage on TV, the waiter on the counter says

"You interested in the arena?"

"Some what yes, I'm entered in that big tournament which is coming up. Rank 13th on Mars."

"Well this is along way from your grounds isn't it?"

"Yeah… I'm here on business nothing more… but even the best of us has to eat."

"True true…"

The figure sees Dark Shadow enter the arena and a smile comes across his face.

"I'll tell you what… you interested in making a bit of money?"

"Always! Why?"

"I will make a prediction on who will win this match, if I'm right I get this meal for free… if I guess wrong I will pay triple for this meal… sounds fair doesn't in? I have a 1 in 15 chance of winning… the odds are against me…"

"Sounds good to me kid… so who you predicting to win?"

"AC Dark Shadow… that one there" the figure points to Dark shadow as it comes back on the screen

"Your on… it doesn't look very tough at all."

The figure just smirks and goes back to eating his meal

(The Arena)

Omega sits in the cockpit of his AC looking over his opponents, most of them look nothing special, the basic dual legged models with slight weapon enhancements, there are 3 which really stand out to Omega though. The first one is a quad legged AC with 2 chain guns mounted on its back, in it's hands it has a shotgun and a flame thrower. The second is a bulky dual legged AC which slightly reminds him of Hell Zone, this AC had a cannon on the back, a machine gun in one hand and a beam sword on the other arm. The final one is an inverted-legged AC with machine gun arms and a set of vertical based missiles on its back. Omega spends time studying all three hoping to spot some kind of weakness before fight. Omega uninvited subconscious voices speaks up

_"Don't worry about those 3, let them destroy each other, they will mostlikey be thinking close to the same about us."_

"Ok let them destroy each other… but there is a flaw in that plan…"

_"Which is?"_

"What if they attack us?"

"_Oh…. Well then WE DESTROY THEM ALL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

"Ok… I like that plan…"

Omega hears the judge speaking to all the AC's so listens up

**"OK WE WANT A CLEAN FIGHT HERE… BUT MAKE THIS FIGHT ENTERTAINING FOR ARE MANY FANS WATCHING ALL OVER BOTH EARTH AND MARS"**

Omega makes a quick check over all his systems and then gets ready to move on the word go

**"OK GET READY**

**3………**

**2…………..**

**1…………………..**

**GO!"**

The moment the word go is said all the AC's boost away, Omega turns his attention quickly to the closest AC which is a small duel legged AC with nothing more than a small missile launcher, rifle and a beam sword. Omega deduces that this pilot has not long graduated from an academy. Omega activates his beam sword and boost forward, the pilot of he opposing AC quickly acts by bracing himself and activating his own beam sword, the two swords clash but it doesn't last long and Omega breaks the defence and uses his infamous shadow slash to leave the AC inactive.

Omega quickly scans around to see the other AC's locked in combat most of them piloting like amaturs not worthy of been there. Omega spots 3 AC's on there own near the edge of the arena and takes the opportunity to show off bringing the antimatter cannon online he fires catching all 3 of them in the blast radius. It is not long before the antimatter has eaten away the AP from the 3 AC's. out of no where the hell zone like AC catches Omega off guard with a beam sword slash, but he moves on quicky not wanting to fight head on. Omega boosts into another AC, this one has a shield unit equip, Omega first shot hits the shield and is deflected, but this AC well be distracted by Omega is caught off guard by the quad legged AC using it's flame thrower to defeat the AC.

Omega boosts into the air to avoid the flames but leaves himself open for some loose fire which hits him. Omega retreats to a corner to catch his breath hoping that they will all start defeating each other slowly well he rest up for a second. He just doesn't get that chance the inverted legged Ac spots him taking a break and turns it's attack on him. The first shots deal out a lot of damage to Dark shadow but Omega soon gets the hang of dodging the machine gun bursts. Omega goes to use his beam sword but the inverted-legged AC is faster than he thought and boosts out of the way leaving Omega in shock.

(Road side diner)

The guy in the coat is starting to get annoyed at omega's inability to pilot Dark Shadow effectively, after witnessing Omega miss with the beam sword in the inverted legged AC for the 3rd time in a row he starts to get really angry and shouts at the TV

"FOR GOD SAKE OMEGA… GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND SLAUGHTER THIS BUNCH OF LOSERS"

The waiter just looks at the guy in a confused manor before turning back to the TV and saying

"Your choice doesn't seem to be fairing to well out there…"

The guy glares at the waiter then says

"So long as he gets his act together then he will win… I have fought him I know what he can do and the way he is fighting now is pathetic compared to what I know he can do…"

(Arena)

Omega now getting angry speaks to his inner voice

"I can't hit it… it moves to fast"

"_Then use your enhanced boosters… if you need more speed they will supply it"_

"You sure that will work"

"_Search me… I am just giving you options"_

Omega hits a big red button directly in front on him and the back piece starts to open up and the enhanced boosters reveal themselves. Omega then hits a flashing blue button and the booster's fire up. Omega now tries his Shadow slash again he boosts in as quickly as the new boosts will allow but misses again and his AC slams in the Arena wall. A message comes through from the pilot of the inverted-legged AC, Omega brings it up on screen to see it is a woman not much older than he is. She laughs loudly before saying

"And to think I considered you a threat, I am disappointed in you… say good bye hun…"

The AC opens fire but misses as Dark Shadow boosts out of the way and starts to circle the inverted-legged AC. The pilot speaks up again

"What are you playing at… all you are doing is wasting your own energy. "

"Not quite… it's time for you to say good bye to me and this arena… but at least I have had the pleasure of talking a beauty such as yourself… too bad it ends here… SHADOW SLASH".

Dark shadow stops circling and slices through the AC with little trouble, Omega sees on his systems that it is now inactive. Omega looks at his sensors and sees there are only 4 other AC's still active, including the Hell Zone (A/N this will be called HZ from now) like AC and the Quad legged AC. Before Omega can even react the 2 lesser AC's are defeated leaving just 3 of them. Omega gets 2 messages on his comm link, he willingly receives the messages. 2 guys appear up on screen, both of them look similar in looks and build. the first guy speaks

"AH, Omega… it is time to finish what my comrades should of done during the academy attack… kill all the students"

The second guy speaks up

"YES, kill you and then kill the others… from what I heard there was only about 5 of you left after the attack… to bad that the interference cost us the fight…"

The first guy speaks again, Omega sees some sort of pattern in one guy talks then the other continues there sentence

"Interference was bad, but are glorious leader now wishes you gone… you cannot be allowed to live."

"It is time for you to die!"

(Dinner)

The guy finishes his food and looks at the TV screen. He feels a smirk tugging at his lips until he sees the camera quickly flash by the logo on the shoulder plate of one of the opposing AC's, the Dragon raped around an R is the insignia of The Revolution.

The guy pulls a device from his pocket and speaks into it

"14:30 hours, Members of the group known as the revolution have been identified attempting to enter the arena. Action is not needed, Omega will deal with them shortly."

He puts the device away and then returns to watching the match

(Arena)

Omega reads a Change in the arena setting that is similar to the readings him and Chaos had had during their arena fight. Omega activates his Beam sword and prepares to fight against the odds. Both opposing AC's charge in Omega blocks HZ with his sword then boosts in the air to avoid the flames from the flame-thrower of the other. Aiming downwards he firs the antimatter cannon but both AC's move knowing what the resulting blast from that would be. Hz then boosts into the air and attempts to slash Omega to pieces, Omega activates his beam sword again to block, both pilots let there AC's decend to the floor well still engaged in the power struggle with there swords. Omega only breaks away to once again avoid been engulfed in flames, but gets caught by HZ's sword and some bullets from it's machine gun.

Some warning lights turn on in the cockpit of Dark shadow causing Omega to hit the control panel in anger. The second he hits the control panel a message comes up on screen

"BATTLE MODE ENGAGED… PLEASE SELECT BATTLE OPTIONS

FLIGHT MODE

CLOSE COMBAT MODE

DISTANCE COMBAT MODE"

Omega completely confused about this message selects close combat mode. The message disappears and a new display appears on screen. On the outside of the AC the old beam sword drops to the floor and so does the antimatter cannon, the arm plates open up to reveal a new blade on each arm. Omega sees this on a display and smiles before reopening a comm link with his opponents.

"I think it is about time that I ended this… and I now have the power to do that."

"Power is not important… we are 2 your are 1… we have the advantage"

"Advantage we have. And die you will"

Omega smirks

"Well I'm lucky I am fighting a couple of robots… according to my AC's scanners you 2 are robots… no AI can out wit the all powerful Omega"

(One of the VIP boxes)

3 Guys stand watching the on going fight in the arena one of them is Mars. Of the other 2 the first one is slightly taller than mars but doesn't have as much muscle. He has similar looks to mars but different in very distinct ways, namely the way his facial attributes stand out. He is wearing a red pilots uniform with the revolution symbol on it arm, underneath the symbol it reads Raven. The other one is a lot taller than Mars and Raven, and has a lot of scars from his many battles over the years. He is also wearing the Revolution pilot's uniform and underneath the symbol it reads Razer. Mars speaks out

"Looks like he has some fight in him after all. And that ABU tech just gets more impressive every time I see it. Raven I am going to leave this arena down to you… I will be here in the back ground but it is to risky at the moment. You will enter the tournament, Chaos has already entered on Mars… and to think it has only taken him 4 months to get to rank 13. He has improved quicker than originally thought. But It is not time to face him for me, Raven you can have your fight… just remember I want him alive so I can kill him myself."

Mars goes to leave the room when Raven speaks

"And what should I do about Omega? He is dangerous…"

"He is not are target. His death will do nothing to help us. But if he tries to save Chaos he will be eliminated"

Mars takes another step before turning and speaking to Razer

"And you my friend… your needed on the planet Mars, mission control has ordered you back. We will both return here when it has been done."

Razer nods and follows Mars out of the room, leaving Raven to scout a likely future opponent.

(The Arena)

Omega boosts forward cutting the flame-thrower in half then boosting up in the air HZ follows closely, Omega turns around slashing at the same time cutting the machine gun in half, Omega's second slash is blocked by HZ and Omega boosts higher almost hitting the roof of the arena. HZ boosts up to catch Omega but isn't fast enough and Omega boosts away at the last second and HZ hits the roof falling to the floor, Omega descends slowly. The moment he hits the floor he boost forwards dodging a barrage of bullets from the quad legs chain guns in the process. As he gets closer to his opponent Omega activates both beam swords and cuts through it in a cross motion. He then stops turns around and pierces his sword through the back of the AC retracting the blade and watching his opponent fall to the floor deactivated.

The last remaining opponent speaks through the comm link

"My partner you may have defeated yes, but I now will defeat you… I have more power than you realise."

"This will be entertaining… lets see what you have then."

The voice reappears in Omegas head

_"Do you know what you're doing?"_

"No, I don't have a clue but I'm going to beat him no matter what it takes"

"_Well don't let me stop you"_

Omega returns his attention to the matter at hand and the to AC which is staring down at him. HZ releases the link on it's back cannon and that drops to the floor, and it's beam sword is activated, Omega charges forward attempting his cross slash but it is blocked by the single sword HZ has. The 2 hold there ground neither giving way to the other, after holding there for more than a minute both of them back off and prepares for a second charge. This time HZ charges and Omega crossing the blades and managed to hold back the attack but soon feels his defence slipping. Omega speaks to his inner self

"Ok I messed up help…"

_"Use the shadow slash, the cross slash wasn't enough to do the job."_

"But how do I deal with the fact I have 2 swords now"

_"Slash him twice instead of once."_

"Ok we will try it then… but don't blame me if it doesn't work… also how do I get out of this situation?"

"_Boost forwards… force him back, he should lose his balance if you do."_

Omega activates the super boost but fails to even budge his opponent an inch, the pilot of HZ appears back on screen

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD BEAT YOU… NOT EVEN YOUR MOST POWERFUL ATTACK CAN DAMAGE ME… THIS AC WAS CREATED FROM THE DESIGNS OF THE MOST POWERFUL AC EVER CREATED HELL ZONE. AND NOT EVEN SHADOW SWORD COULD BEAT IT…"

"Well looks like I will have to defeat the same why I defeated Hell Zone during my training."

Omega boost backwards to where the antimatter cannon was left and goes to pick it up but is intercepted and knocked to the floor, before Dark shadow hits the floor Omega sets the boost to keep him level and prepares for another on coming strike which doesn't come. Omega looks up at his opponent to see a sword sticking through its chest plate. The sword retracts and HZ falls to the floor revealing AC Revolution standing there, Omega prepares again to fight but Revolution heads towards the arena exit, not before sending Omega a message

"Your lucky he went against the leaders wishes."

Omega just looks in shock as the Nine Breaker exits the arena, the announcer comes over the intercom

"AND WE HAVE ARE WINNER, PILOTING THE AC DARK SHADOW, OMEGA" 

(The Dinner)

The guy stands up and heads towards the exit of the dinner

"Looks like I get my meal free, might come here more often. Not that I spend much time here on the second rate earth."

"Hey get back here, that doesn't count. He didn't win on his own."

"They announced Omega as the winner… so technically I win and I get my meal for free"

The waiter slumps down on the closest chair and gives a defeated sigh well the guy walks out of the door.

(The Arena VIP room)

Raven looks at the arena realising what Razer just did

"at least no one realises anything yet. And if Omega does then there is nothing he can do. Even his ABU tech could not damage the super powered AC that the Revolution rebels put together. I just want to know where they stole the Hell Zone designs. It would be useful to know for future reference, we may need the Hell Storm designs before this tournament is over."

Raven hears a female voice from behind him

"You know that we don't need the plans for Hell Storm. What is the fun of knowing how to defeat the opponent before hand."

Raven doesn't even turn around

"Your right. But I'm sure even you want to see what sort of tricks those ABU's have before we face off against them."

"Not really. Then again I don't intend to face the ABU's, that is for You, Mars and Razer. I was promised my revenge against Luna."

"And you will get it don't worry. You just have to wait a bit longer. Be patient, I have waited nearly 3 years for my revenge and I still have to wait another 6 months for my revenge."

"I will put up with waiting for a bit longer. But the first chance I get I will deal with her."

"Good, now return to mission control and wait for an order, stay in silence and don't let anyone know are mission. We in the hierarchy of Revolution must remain unknown."

"Didn't stop Mars letting Chaos in on who he was."

"That was different. Mars has a thing about fair fights. And he wanted Chaos to know."

"What ever… anyway I will be in mission control if you require any help."

The female leaves and Raven thinks to himself

'she needs to lighten up, she will never get given her chance acting like that. It seems that I have only one real opponent as it stands in this tournament. But it will be ready and I will get so extract some revenge at least'

Raven walks away from the window and leaves the room not even waiting for the final battle royal from getting underway.

(Arena entrance)

Omega with a bag over his shoulder walks out of the arena having just been briefed on his line up of matches for the next 6 months, as it stood if he won every match he had he would rank 16 the day before the tournament started. Omega hears a lot of screaming and shouting coming from behind him, just as he turns around two familiar girls jump in to him hugging him at the same time.

"Ok Dusk, Luna no need to be so rough. I know it has been like 3 months since I saw either of you but come on…" he sees a guy walking up to them "Tyrant do something about your fiancé and your soon to be sister in law. They are choking me"

Tyrant just laughs "you know, I don't think I will help you. You may be a big shot arena entrant after that less than average performance you but on in there but doesn't mean I have to do everything you say."

"Hey I worked hard in there… and I was just about to get serious"

Luna now letting go of Omega

"More like you were just about to get owned. You didn't stand a chance out there."

Dusk lets go and speaks

"Yeah your lucky Razer interfered… I don't see why though. It's not like helping you would help him in anyway"

"Eh who cares… I don't mind the help it just saves dark shadow from getting any more scratches. Besides I have my first arena match tomorrow. And so long as I win all my matches from now until the tournament I will be a high enough rank to enter."

After a short time of continued praise of Omega Dusk says

"Well I'm going to have to get back to the academy else I will get in trouble again for breaking curfew."

Luna sneakily asks

"So you been having some midnight meetings with some guy?"

Dusk blushing slightly shouts at Luna

"NO, WHAT GIVES YOU SUCH AN IDEA"

"The fact that I saw a certain ex boyfriend of yours hanging around on the roof of the academy on your birthday the other week."

It takes a second for Dusk to realise what Luna was hinting at

"What? Chaos?"

"Who else?"

"If he was at the academy why didn't he come see me? Maybe it is true and that he really doesn't care about me that much any more"

"What he never came to see you?"

"No… trust me next time I see that asshole I am going to pummel the hell out of him."

Dusk thinks to herself

'So he left that message for me in person. It seemed like it had been delivered by post the packaging was'

Omega now looking at Tyrant for answers but gets none, he then asks both Dusk and Luna

"Is it me or am I missing something? I knew Chaos left the academy but was Chaos just classed as Dusk's ex-boyfriend?"

Luna looks at omega

"You really did miss a lot. Dusk broke up with Chaos well you were in your coma, Chaos then left without even saying goodbye to any of us. He then sneaks around leaving messages for people. He hasn't spoken to any of us in 6 months."

"Well Dusk pummel him some for me then" Omega lets out a small laugh before saying "well I best get going myself, I have to rest up for tomorrow so I can kick some serious ass."

Luna and Dusk Hug Omega again and tyrant just bids him farewell before Omega gets into a limo and leaves the arena

(Somewhere on Mars)

"So it is all set?"

"Almost, just one more thing to do then we will be able to reveal are plans"

"Good work. We will have control soon enough. Lord Klein's grand idea will become a reality. And we will control Mars with an iron grip. And the best part is thanks to Mars and his commanders been more interested in a no body there is no one who can prevent this."

* * *

And there is chapter 15 complete. The next Chapter will take place 6 months on at the start of the tournament. I will not cover all the matches, just the ones with known characters. Out of 16 matches in the first round I will probably cover about 5 or 6 of them.

Just a note about that last bit, nothing is going to be taking place during this first story that's the second story starting to evolve as part of this universe without even starting for real.


	16. The Tournament Begins

I apologies for the time taken to update again. I have been at work a lot lately. My job maybe the easiest thing on earth but damn they like to make me stay there.

Disclaimer:

I do not own AC

I either own or have been allowed to use the characters within this story

Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and MKP Unlimited own all characters

0101010100101010101010

Chapter 16

The Tournament Begins

6 months had passed smoothly for Omega in his Arena mission and thanks to the use of the ABU technology he had had very little trouble in making it to the top 16. He had followed closely the pilot Raven and during his time in the arena Mars had not turned up for the fight. Omega had not thought anything of it at first but he had received a message later from Chaos telling him to watch out for a pilot of the same name.

It was now the night before the tournament starts Omega is laying on a bed in a hotel room, he had seen Angel after he had won his match earlier that day. The only problem was that she was wearing a weird jump suit with an unusual symbol on the Arm, the symbol was of a dragon raped around an R, Omega had no idea that it was the Revolution symbol. They had spoken but had been called away by a couple of other pilots wearing the same uniform. Omega now wore the uniform of Chaos.Inc thanks to a certain messenger delivering it, he was officially working for the company and along with Chaos was representing the company in the big tournament.

Just as he starts to fall sleep he hears a knock at the door. Omega carefully moves towards the door and opens it a small distance only to find a package left on his doorstep. Omega using a scanning device scans the package to check for any bombs or explosive devices. When he is happy that the package is safe he takes it inside and opens it up, all he finds in there is a disk. Omega thinks to himself

'_God why is it that Chaos only ever leaves a single disk in these packages. One would think he would just send a small package'_

Omega turns on his laptop and inserts the disc Angel appears on screen. Omega thinks

'_What the? Angel, I thought that Chaos only sent messages this way'_

He listens to what angel has to say

"Hey Omega,

I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I did want to speak to you but we are on opposite sides now. I joined their group after I left the academy. Basically they offered me everything I could ever want and they haven't let me down. But at the moment both Chaos.Inc and my group revolution aren't really on the best of terms, but I'm sure you already know that. I want you to know that I do miss you a lot and I wish this wasn't going on so we could stay as friends properly. And not just have to do this so I can say hi to someone I care about.

Anyway I hope everyone is all right, I know you most likely you haven't heard from Chaos but I hope he is alright as well. Well I hope this conflict doesn't last very long so that we can talk in person soon.

Please watch out for yourself Omega

Angel signing out"

Omega puts his laptop away and lies back down thinking about Angel, he soon falls asleep still with her on his mind

(3:00am the next morning)

A loud knocking at the door followed by a lot of shouting wakes Omega up. Omega makes it to his feet throwing a shirt on, he doesn't notice the time before making his way to the door and opening it only to be met by a punch to his face resulting in him falling back hitting his head on the way down. The guy at the door turns the voice box off and walks away leaving Omega out cold.

(With Chaos, the same time)

Chaos is sitting in the cockpit of Hell Storm, he has been sitting in there most of the night. He had landed in the wrong spaceport due to atmospheric interference so had to travel to the arena his own way. He was lucky he had Hell storm due to its super speed abilities even it only works over for a short amount of time. Hell Storm is greatly similar to what Hell Zone was, the differences been that there are no linear cannons on it's back, and most of the equipment used in it are prototypes, the ABU is different from Omega's ABU, Hell Storm was build with a second mode which according to Kaos would make it more powerful than Chaos could even imagine. The only down side to that is Kaos refused to tell how to unlock this form leaving Chaos to discover it for himself, of course up to this point Chaos had failed on every occasion to find the key to unlocking the true power of Hell Storm.

Chaos sighs heavily as he looks on the radar to see no cities for miles in any direction, since he had set his AC on auto pilot he had nothing to do so he was starting to get bored. He opens up a Comm link to his father but finds that his communications are been jammed. Chaos quickly switches his AC to manual and sets his scanners to look for any AC's close by. After searching for a short time he locates a single AC heading his way.

'_Looks like I will have some fun after all'_

"HELL STORM BATTLE MODE ACTIVATE NOW"

Hell Storms beam sword activates spinning round blocking a powerful beam sword attack coming from the attacking AC. Chaos looks at the AC and sees it has a cloth raped around it like a cape, before he can react to anything the AC activates a second beam sword and attempts to slash Hell Storm but Chaos notices it and moves out of the way and uses his gacling cannon which is equip to his arm and fires missing but putting bullet holes in the cape. The AC sends a message through to Chaos

"So Chaos, looks like I have to try harder. I thought that attacking you in the dead of night would give me the advantage"

Chaos activates his data glasses and reads the data

"Looks like you will have to try harder Venom, come on at least have the decency to send a video message. But I guess that's yours and carnage's way."

"So, you have your data glasses with you, I should have guessed that I wouldn't have been able to trick you. But it still doesn't matter I will kill you never the less."

Snakebite boosts in and attacks Hell Storm, Chaos blocks both slashes from the swords and moves back to fire more shots from his Gacling Cannon actually hitting snakebite. Chaos smirks slightly and releases the constraints holding the gacling cannon to his AC's arm and the compartment on its leg opens up and releases a cannon which is different from the supreme cannon he had when he piloted hell zone. Chaos shouts out

"STORM CANNON FIRE"

A shot fires from the cannon and just barely misses snakebite but the after shock still does some damage to it. Venom sends another message

"DAMN YOU CHAOS. I under estimated you but next time I will win"

Snakebite boosts away before Chaos can prepare to fire another shot from the storm cannon. Chaos puts the cannon back in its storage compartment and picks up the gacling cannon returning it to its rightful spot on his AC's Arm. He thinks to himself

'I though that Venom and Carnage never went anywhere on there own. They work off of each others strengths and weaknesses.'

Chaos checks out the systems and finds that the storm cannon had drained a lot of power leaving him with very little until it all recharged. Looking at the time he decides that he can wait the 30 minutes it would require to recharge and decides to have an early morning snack.

(With Scorpion, 5:00 am)

He is in stinger strike preparing for his tournament match, he is practicing his targeting using the drones at the academy with the permission of the commander of course. As he continues his training something is detected by his radar for a split second then disappears. He opens up a wide range scan but finds nothing, just as he is thinks it might have been his imagination the radar picks up something else and again a split second later it is gone. Again scorpion does a wide area scan and again finds nothing. Before he knows what hit him, 5 MT's attack him. Scorp quickly removes one of them with his beam whip, the other 4 stay in close proximity to each other never giving an inch. Scorp just dodges around trying to get a clear shot on his opponents, he finally gets a chance and fires his rifle through the head of the MT which is acting the leader, the MT remains standing with very little damage done to it.

Scorp swears repeatedly under his breath for thinking that one shot would take down a lead unit. He then returns his attention to the MT's firing at ever opportunity he has. Scorp becomes increasingly annoyed at the fact that almost every shot he is taking is either missing or having no effect at all. Scorp has his AC drop the rifle and activates his beam whip in sword mode and boosts forward. At the last second he jumps into the air and drops down driving the sword though the head of one of the lesser MT's. As he lands he turns his sword back into a whip and uses it to take the head off of another MT making the battle now a 2 on 1. He changes the whip into the sword again just in time to block a beam sword attack from the last remaining lower MT. Scorp locks on with the missile pack on his back and lunches 4 missiles into the head of the attacking MT leaving it destroyed. He then turns his attention back to the leader unit and boosts in at the last second slashes his opponent in half. Scorpion sits back in his seat and breathes a sigh of relief. Scorpion gets a transmission though on his view screen

"Good work Scorpion, it seemed a little to easy for you to take down those AI controlled MT's, lets see how you do against a fully powered AC.

The guy who sends the message is shroud in darkness making it almost impossible for Scorp to work out who it was, but the voice sends a chill down his spine. In his mind now it didn't matter his opposing AC was staring him down and he had to fight or die. The opponent is using an AC that is almost a carbon copy of stinger strike. The only difference is that it is purple and black instead of the red and black colour that Stinger Strike is. His opponent drops the rifle and activates his beam sword. Both pilots stare each other down before charging in at the same time clashing in the centre with all there combined force. The force leaves a crater around there feet. They continue to fight in exact mirror imagery, Scorpion tries something different from he has ever done to trick his opponent and starts boosting in a circle, to his surprise this carbon copy does exactly the same thing with less than a second difference between them. Scorpion then boosts into the centre only to be met there once again by his opponent.

His opponent sends another message

"Good we are equally matched. I was hoping for this, now I can really test your power to its maximum without worry."

Before scorpion can even speak he has to return his attention to the battle as his opponent stops acting like a mirror image and starts fighting serious trying with everything it has to hit scorpion with its beam sword. Scorpion just manages to block the shots but he is starting to get tired and his AC is starting to run low on power. Scorp sends a message saying

"Fine then let's finish this!"

Scorpion changes his sword into the whip again boosting up into the air he hooks up his opponent's leg and brings it up as well. When he is high enough he releases the boost and slings his opponent down to the floor well he goes down slowly and steadily using his boosters as support. Scorpion lands on the floor as his opponent finally gets his AC to its feet. Scorp is in shock at this, not understanding how on earth this wannabe could still be going after taking a hit like that. He receives a third message

"You seem to have caught me off guard there but I am still far from beaten. But I think that we shall meet again another day, but for now you shall live."

His opponent uses a flash bang combined with the use of an EMP pulse to negate all of scorpion's senses and sensors well he made his escape.

Scorpion now beyond tired from the fight returns to the hanger to make any repairs to Stinger Strike.

(Somewhere on earth)

3 guys stand in a room, all of them wearing the revolution jump suits. The guy in the centre of the three has venom written on his arm, another one has Carnage the final one looks like it had a name on it but had been removed. Sitting at a Desk is Mars typing away on a computer. He looks up and speaks to the pilots in front of him.

"How did your missions go? You first Venom"

"Well it went like this boss…"

Mars cuts in "you found chaos and you engaged him but he beat you… am I right?"

Venom looking slightly afraid answers "yes sir… but I did get the data you wanted from him"

A smirk comes across Mars' face

"That's all I wanted, I knew you would not beat him. Now you Carnage"

"I succeeded in removing Omega from the tournament… he is currently out cold in his room. He is in the first match and will not make it in time"

"Good. I would of rathered you to have removed him from his hotel room as well but what you did was good enough so long as he doesn't come round with enough time to spare. Now you…"

Mars points to the final guy

"I engaged Scorpion and I gauged his power. He will prove very little threat. Out of 10 he is gauged at 6. Above average but still nothing special."

"I do not trust that data. I have seen him fight first hand. My data shows he ranks at least 8… he must have been holding back against you. How damaged was your AC"

"Barley a scratch on it. But the power was drained… a lot."

"Then I will make his level at 7. He is dangerous but Raven will have little trouble in defeating him. You are all dismissed; you all have entrance into that tournament so be prepared. "

The 3 pilots bow their heads and leave the room.

(Omegas Hotel Room, 7:00am)

Omega opens his eyes not realising right away where he was, as soon as his eye focus he notices that he is in the hotel room he had booked the night before. He feels blood dripping down his face, he slowly gets to his feet, the moment he gets up he almost falls back down, he is only able to stay up because he holds on to the nearest object to him, a Chair. He slowly makes it to the mirror and finds that he has a large cut on his head, but doesn't understand where from. From his memory all he remembers is falling asleep the night before thinking about Angel. After thinking hard for a few minutes he finally remembers there was a knock at his door but can't remember anything after that.

He looks at the clock and heads to the bathroom to get ready, but first he decides to clear up his cut and hoping that it would stop bleeding sometime soon.

After about 30 minutes he has had his shower and is ready to get changed. He looks at the Chaos.Inc jumps suit and thinks to himself

'I'm not going to pilot for them this time. This is for me, no one else'

Omega takes a pair of jeans from his draws and then takes out a grey shirt putting them on. He finally opens up a box on his bed side cabinet taking out a pair of leather driving gloves. He looks at himself in the mirror thinking

'I don't know how chaos does this all the time, it just doesn't feel right not piloting in the jump suit. But this will do, if I wear the Chaos.Inc stuff it would be like I was doing this for them when I'm not. I'm doing this all for myself.'

He picks up his keys and heads out of the door.

(Chaos, 8:00)

Chaos finally has the arena on the radar and knows he will be there within the hour, he had been set back longer than he thought after the attack by snakebite. His own Storm Cannon had damaged his AC, he had been warned about the storm cannon been a prototype and could cause a lot of damage to hell storm. Chaos had just gotten lucky though, the only thing which had been really damage was a power core but he had had a spare just in case. It had taken over an hour to replace it though and then he had to wait for the systems to restore to full power. That had taken close to another hour leaving him only a few hours to get to the arena before the tournament started. He knew he wasn't in the first match but had wanted to watch the entire thing and hopefully go see dusk. Scorpion had told him Dusk was going to be there the entire tournament now she had finished at the academy. She had passed her final exam with honours from what scorpion had told chaos in the transmission.

With his AC still on auto pilot Chaos was able to enjoy the entire desert like land scape he was travelling across, he remembered this is the area that the academy attack battle had been fought in. He also remembered what had happened well, he was confused by it because of what Mars and his associate had done during the attack. They had saved not just him but 6 other pilots, but in the process had destroyed over 50 of his own MT's. After travelling for another 15 minutes at the highest speed his AC could handle he had finally cleared the area and could see the arena grounds. In the arena they had an indoor area where they conducted highly important matches, they also had an outside arena for pilots to fight, this area was used for less important matches or at a pilot's request.

Chaos activates his comm. system and sends a message to scorpion

(With Scorpion, Same time)

Scorpion was in the back of a limo with Dusk travelling with him, behind the limo was a transport truck with Scorpions AC on it. His AC was still in recharge mode after the fight he had had with his unknown attack. Dusk is staring into space, she may have been an official pilot now but she still didn't have an AC of her own, she was just going to watch the tournament at scorpion's request. Scorpion had done this with a secondary motive, to get his sister and the guy he knew she still loved in the same room as each other. Dusk train of thought is interrupted by a bleeping coming from the sleeping scorpion's comms device. Dusk picks it up and speaks

"This is Dusk, Scorpion is unavailable right now."

Chaos voice comes over the Comm device

"Dusk? Erm… sorry got the wrong frequency"

"Chaos is that you?"

Chaos speaks in a language used on Mars hoping that he can trick her into thinking it is someone else

Translation "Dusk, I love you so much… I just can't deal with speaking to you over this thing"

Dusk who had been studying Mars knew about the language but could only understand a few words speaks into it again, not fully knowing what Chaos had even been saying

"Chaos I know that is you, it even says here on this Comm device that it is you. Just speak to me"

The transmission cuts off suddenly. Dusk looks down and goes to put the Comm system down but receives another message, Chaos voice comes on it

"Dusk, I don't really want to talk to you over this thing, I'm at the arena right now, I have a VIP room booked for the pilots of Chaos.Inc within the tournament, can you come up to it when you arrive. I look forward to seeing you soon."

The transmission cuts off and Dusk just smiles and puts the Comm device back where she found it. The rest of their trip goes off without a hitch. Dusk drags scorpion up to the VIP room well the Arena hands take Stinger strike to the garage well scorpion dealt with what ever business he had. When they get there Dusk opens the door and sees the one person she wanted to see standing looking out the window. Even when the door opened Chaos didn't move his gaze from the arena floor, his data glasses flashing with every new piece of data it was both collecting and displaying. Because of him working the way he is he doesn't hear Dusk walk over to him and stand at his side trying to work out what he is staring at until she sees the glasses flash with a new data string. Dusk sighs at the fact Chaos as always is concentrating more on his work than on other people. She notices for once in his life he is actually wearing the pilot's uniform, this uniform she notices is Black with some white with the Chaos.Inc logo on the arm with Chaos written under it.

Chaos hears the sigh and turns his head slightly to see who it is and almost jumps out of his skin when he sees Dusk and when he sees the data that comes up he quickly pushes the button to turn off the data flow. Chaos does everything in his power to hold back his embarrassed blush and just about succeeds, Dusk giggles at his reaction then realises that Chaos looked her with the data flow on.

"Erm… Chaos? What did you see when you looked at me?"

"Nothing I promise… I turned if off before it could display anything. It was still searching through the database for your data."

Chaos prays to himself that she believe him. Dusk knows for a fact that he is lying but doesn't want to start off the little reunion with a fight, at least not over something like this. Chaos composes himself as best he can and turns back to looking out the window before saying

"So how have you been?"

Dusk looks at Chaos lost in her own thoughts before snapping back to reality and answering

"I can't really complain… I must say my life has been slightly boring but what else can you expect been at that academy. What about you?"

Chaos feels a smile tugging at his lips

"I've been ok, a few little problems but nothing to complain about."

Scorpion walks up to Chaos

"We have a problem… this morning, I think someone was trying to prevent me getting here."

"You're not the only one who was attacked. I was attacked as well, and if I understood what Omega said in his message this morning then"

Chaos is interrupted

"Then I was attacked as well. How else would I have gotten this black eye?"

Dusk speaks up "well there are a number of ways really, but I'm thinking more along the lines of that you were attacked at your hotel, not in your AC as the Chaos and Scorpion were."

"Yeah that's right, and I also have some more information for you as well."

Chaos turns to Omega

"What's that?"

"Angel has joined the Revolution. That means we have more to worry about if they are recruiting people to there cause."

Dusk face almost turns white

"You mean one of are friends has joined the group which is trying to kill you?"

Chaos doesn't even flinch

"I knew that already, they have recruited Venom and I can only assume Carnage as well. God knows whom else. There are hundreds of pilots on Earth, and even more on Mars. And well Kaos had a chance to take what he wanted from them he was determined to take only a small selection. It is his fault."

Scorpion looks sickened from Chaos' lack of emotion

"What the hell? You don't even care that the odds are seriously against us now. Or are you just so blind now you can't even see when we are in trouble."

"Scorpion I know how bad the situation is. And I would appreciate if you stayed away from the fact I am blind now."

Dusk looks at Chaos in shock

"Your blind now? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had cybernetic implants installed so that it would allow me to see even if it isn't like people who can see properly"

"WHAT! You promised me that you wouldn't get those implants."

"Yeah well you broke up with me, and if I hadn't of had it done I would be blind. And besides I had the first implant done well we were still dating."

"YOU WHAT! AFTER ALL WE WENT THROUGH OVER THAT SITUATION. You know I'm glad we broke up now. You really don't care about how other people feel."

"WHAT EVER… YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO BOTHERED BY THAT OPERATION. AND YOU COULD NEVER TELL THE DIFFERENCE AFTERWARDS."

Omega and Scorpion look at each other and slowly head towards the exit of the room leaving the two to argue about what they want.

"FOR GOD SAKES CHAOS. GROW UP, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO WITH THAT OPERATION BECAUSE OF THE RISKS. THERE WAS ONLY A 5 CHANCE IT WOULD WORK."

"AND I TOOK THAT RISK. IT WOULDN'T HAVE MADE ANY DIFFERENCE IF IT HAD GONE WRONG. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE SAME RESULT AS IF I HAD NEVER HAD IT DONE IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT. I DIDN'T CARE IF YOU COULD SEE OUT OF BOTH EYES OR NOT. ALL I CARED ABOUT WAS YOU AND I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT."

"NO DUSK… YOU DON'T GET IT. I WAS SICK OF LIVING WITHOUT THE ABILITY TO SEE PROPERLY. I DID THIS FOR MYSELF, I MADE THE DESISSION MY SELF AND I WENT THROUGH WITH IT. I KNOW THAT YOU REALLY DIDN'T WANT ME TO BUT I DID ANYWAY. MY POINT IS NO MATTER HOW YOU FELT OR HOW ANYONE FELT ABOUT IT, IT WAS MY CHOICE IN THE END"

"I KNOW… I know it was your choice…"

Dusk sits down on a chair and places his head in her hands

"Dusk…"

"I'm sorry… I really didn't want this to turn into an argument. I wanted to come in here and see you. Maybe even pick up where we left off. You know I don't know what happened to your feelings but I still love you Chaos."

Chaos kneels down in front of Dusk and looks into her eyes

"I never stopped loving you, not for even one second. I was really hurt when we broke up, but I never gave up any hope of seeing you again."

Dusk smiles slightly

"So do you want your pendant back? It might give you some needed luck during his tournament just like it gave me in my final exam."

Dusk goes to take her pendant off but Chaos stops her, holding her hands behind her head and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You keep it, and consider it something as a proposal…"

"What?"

"I'm saying that I have been living my life without you for a year. And I was miserable without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Is this some half arsed attempt at asking me to marry you?"

"Guess I didn't do to good with it did I… ok let me try this

Dusk I love you so much; will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Chaos… I love you but I'm really not ready for this. I'm not saying no but I'm also not saying yes. Think of this as a future yes, but only when I'm ready…"

Chaos smiles

"Then just tell me when you are ready."

Chaos gets to his feet and returns to the window.

"Chaos? Were you really serious about that?"

"More serious than anything in my life. I guess it was a bit of a mistake to think you would say yes just like that."

"If we had never broken up I would have said yes then. But I was really hurt when you left without even so much as a bye. And all those messages you personally delivered to my room, you never once even came to see me personally."

"I wish I had everytime, but I was afraid you wouldn't want to speak to me. And I really don't think I could have handled that."

"I would have spoken to you, I regretted breaking it off the second I said it. But my point still stood back then. Now it doesn't the situation has changed a lot. I will not let you stand on your own this time."

"Thank you, anyway I best get down to Hell Storm, after that attack this morning it was slightly damaged so I have to go finish up my repairs."

"So your AC is called Hell Storm now… what happened to hell zone?"

"Hell Zone is my fathers AC, Hell Storm is mine."

"Trust you to keep the Hell name going through out."

"Well I don't mind that. Hell Storm works well for it. And the way it moves and fights is like a storm out of hell."

Chaos heads for the door

"Chaos"

"Yeah?"

"If you win this tournament I will agree to get engaged to you. But I don't want marriage just yet"

Chaos smiles at Dusk before leaving the room and heading down to the hanger.

(The Hanger)

Omega is sitting in the cockpit of Dark Shadow with Scorpion standing over him in awe of the advanced technology that this ABU possessed. Scorpion knew about the ABU technology since he had teamed with Chaos on a few missions but had never had a chance to see it up close like he was now. Scorpion had made a choice earlier that year not to pilot an ABU and stick to his own AC, the only thing he had upgraded was his beam whip. Before it was unable to which from blade to whip but with the upgrade Kaos provided him he now could do it. That one upgrade had saved him on more than one occasion including earlier that morning. Omega switches the neural enhancer on and switches on the other systems so he can run a full systems check before his match. Omega had drawn the first match of the tournament against the rank 10th on Mars. The drawings for the tournament had been a random drawing. Omega had mars 10th, Scorpion was facing earth 5th, Chaos had drawn Venom and after there confrontation earlier Chaos was looking for revenge, Raven had drawn Crest, Levi had drawn Earth 3rd the relatively unknown Aries who had just managed to make it into the tournament because of Mars' with drawl, drew to face the Nine breaker of Earth Razer in the first round and the unknown pilot of the revolution had picked to enter against the mars rank 2. All the matches on paper were bookie's dreams. Especially with the speed some of the pilots made it to the rankings. The favourite for winning the whole thing was of course Razer but there were good odds that Scorpion could do it all. Scorpion had just made it to 2nd rank on Earth a few days before the tournament had started, so was in fact a strong favourite.

Omega starts running his tests and Scorpion climbs down from Black Shadow returning to Stinger Strike to prepare it for the on coming war in the arena. As scorpion and Omega are working on there AC's Chaos enters the hanger, at first he just looks around then he heads to Hell Storm, he sits in the cockpit and starts scanning his systems to try and find any problems, as he does he brings up the semantics for Hell Storm and for the Storm Cannon trying to find why it damaged the power core. As he looks over the plans he sees something interesting on the plans for Hell Storm which doesn't just show him why the storm cannon damaged his ABU but a way to make it so it doesn't happen again. Chaos starts on the changes to Hell Storm to allow him to use his most powerful weapon effectively.

As Chaos is working away his computer brings up a video screen split in 3, one third has Omega, the 2nd 3rd has Scorpion and the find 3rd has Dusk, Tyrant and Luna all fighting to get on screen. Omega speaks first to the 3 fighting

"You three do realise we can see you all fighting up in that room. And Tyrant you said you were going to come down here to help us 3 prepare are AC's for the tournament"

"Yeah Mr, I'm not going to send my soon to be brother in law the new generator unit I have developed. Get down here."

Chaos shakes his head at the fact Scorpion and Omega are ordering Tyrant around, and at the fact that Kaos had installed Tyrants new generator in Hell Storm but nothing else. Chaos finally speaks up

"Come on Tyrant… not that I need any help, Hell Storm is up and running at 200 efficiency thanks to my own genius."

Tyrant is seen rolling his eyes

"Yeah Chaos… your own genius… I was the one who headed up Project storm because of my intelligence. I was the one who installed my new generator into that thing and I was the one who programmed the computer with over 100,000 different battle strategies. Where does your genius come into it?"

Chaos nervously smiles and scratches the back of his head, Dusk and Luna just laugh along with Scorpion and Omega, Tyrant just says

"I'm on my way down. And Scorp if there is time we can install my new generator in your AC. If not then we will install it during the gap between the first and second rounds…"

Tyrant walks off the screen and the 3 down in the hangers hear the VIP room door shut over the video link followed by Luna saying

"Ok guys he is on his way down… he will do what he can, he isn't really an engineer you know… he is a pilot just like you lot. Just because he didn't even attempt to enter the tournament doesn't mean he isn't a pilot."

All three of them at the same time say

"Yeah yeah… we know"

Omega takes his neural enhancer off his head and speaks

"Well looks like it is coming up to my first match. Chaos you have any idea about the guy I'm facing?"

"Nothing much… he relies a lot on over whelming power… but battle tactics, any for warnings… I don't have any… I never had to face him since he has been behind me in the ranking all along. I am ranked 8th on Mars now."

Scorpion disappears from the screen for a second before returning holding a piece of paper.

"Omega… looks like your opponent dropped out. He has been replaced though. The guy who is replacing him is the 17th rank on Mars. There is till only 16 members from there arena so it is still fair"

"How did you find that out?"

"There's a guy going round handing out the corrected line up for the tournament… he's heading round Chaos' way then should be round to you after."

"Oh great. Chaos any idea about this guy"

"Actually it is a girl and no I don't know anything. She has never actually shown her self, never done an interview… usually disappears after she wins her matches"

"Ah crap… was hoping for at least a bit of data."

"Well maybe you should have researched the pilots from Mars…"

"Shut up Chaos… I know that. Fine I will go in blind and win none the less."

"I'll just wish you luck then… besides Hell Storm is a wreck right now… I have to get it back up to scratch…"

"Wait a minute you just said it was running at 200 efficiency"

"That I did… which is true it is… it's just that the Storm Cannon really did a number on the internal systems so I have to sort them out as well."

"Fine then get on with it."

"Tyrants voice comes on Scorpions screen"

"Chaos what the hell did I tell you about the storm cannon…"

"That it is unstable… and to dangerous to use at the moment…"

"Then why did you use it?"

"Because I needed some serious power… besides I have found away around those problems…"

"And that why around is?"

"Link the Storm Cannon systems to the unlocked form"

"Good idea, but guess what… you can't unlock Hell Storm yet… you still don't have a clue how"

"Oh yeah… wait you mean I just locked myself out of my own super weapon… I have to fight using a beam sword and this gacling cannon only?"

"Yes that's what it means… unless of course you work out the way to unlock hell storm before the first match… but I don't see that happening"

"Ah crap"

Chaos cuts his video link to the other and goes about working on his ABU. Omega starts typing way on his computer trying to optimise the neural link so he doesn't have to pilot and can just think about what he wants doing and his ABU will do it. Scorpion and Tyrant work on repairing the damage done by the unknown attacker earlier that morning.

(With Luna and Dusk)

Luna shuts off the link as the others start to work. She sets the laptop down on the floor and lies back spreading over a number of chairs, Dusk looks at her sister then turns back to the window she is staring out of. Luna yawns loudly and then says

"So little sister how did your reunion with Chaos go?"

"It started of ok, then went sour… then it kind of picked up at the end"

"Do tell"

"ok… well at the start we had a bit of chat, we ask how each other were, then… do you remember that huge argument me and Chaos had over that operation he was thinking of having?"

"Yeah what about it"

"Well he went along with it even though he promised me he wasn't going to"

"Well you were still together?"

"Well one eye well we were dating"

"That asshole"

"Well we argued about that for a bit. The others must of left well we were arguing."

"I hope you gave him a piece of your mind"

"Well he made a point I couldn't argue against and it ended there…"

"Ok what happened after that?"

"Well we got to talking and he told me he still loved me and I told him I feel the same about him..."

"And? You kissed? Or did nothing happened"

"Well I wanted to give him his pendant back…"

Luna sees the pendant still hanging round Dusks neck

"Well you didn't do a good job did you… you still have the pendant"

"Well I went to take it off but he kissed me and told me to keep it for now… and think of it as a kind of proposal…"

"WHAT? He asked you to marry him… what did you say? Tell me you didn't say yes… please tell me you didn't"

"Well I didn't say yes…"

"Oh thank…"

"But I didn't say no either…"

"You said you will think about it?"

"I said that I was not ready…"

Luna breaths a sigh of relief but Dusk continues to speak

"But I also told him that if he won this tournament I would agree to get engaged to him… but not married until I am ready"

"Something tells me really are ready and just giving him a task he is unlikely to complete to make him suffer when he fails"

"I might be… but I really do still love him. I never stopped"

"I know… I just don't want to rush into anything… especially not with someone as unreliable as Chaos is."

"Yeah I know"

(Back in the Hanger)

The 3 Chaos.Inc pilots are working hard on there individual projects as the time nears 10am, suddenly a voice comes over the speakers in the hanger which makes all of them stop there working

"Will the competitors for the first match please make your way to the arena. For all those who wish to watch the match then the match will be displayed live on TV, are video link up to the arena will be sent out on AC TV as well so you can watch it from your AC cockpit."

Omega takes a deep breath as he activates the movement systems on his ABU and deactivates his current project as it is not ready to be used. He places the neural enhancer on his head and closes the cockpit. As he leaves he sees his opponent in a Beast of an inverted legged AC with a large rocket launcher on it's back and on it's left arm a shield and on the right a hand launcher. Omega doesn't see much trouble in this opponent so long as he can find away round the shield and can dodge the shots from the hand launcher. Both competitors enter the arena at the same time to hear a huge crowd reaction from everyone. The 2 start out facing each other and before the match starts Omega receives a message and almost wants to kill him self when he sees Angel is there

"Hey Omega… maybe I should of come tell you myself that I am the one facing you but I think this is the better route... And since no one can stop us from talking like this it just makes it better."

"I didn't know you were in the Mars Arena?"

"Well everyone was trying to get in here at the earth arena so I said to myself why don't I go join the Mars arena… and it was a lot easier than I though… not many people were joining up"

"Ok Angel, all my feelings for you aside now… I will fight you with everything this AC has… I won't hold back"

"Good I don't want you to hold back… besides I will be the one winning"

The video cuts out and omega starts cursing under his breath, the announcers voice is heard all over the arena shouting

"**This is the first round match folks. We have Omega piloting the AC Dark Shadow and Angel piloting the AC Celestial Guard**

**3…..**

**2………**

**1…………..**

**Let's get it on"**

The moment the announcer finishes speaking Omega has brought up the Antimatter cannon and aimed it at the core of Angels AC. He hesitates for a second but then slams his fist down on the fire button sending the shot of antimatter directly towards angel. At the last second Angel brings the shield up and activates it, when activated the shield covers the entire AC and just absorbs the attack with very little trouble. Omega brings the Cannon back down to his side and smiles

'Looks like I should have at least tried with that first move… but that shield won't hold up for many more attacks… I should have the fun well I can.'

In her cockpit Angel smiles evilly

'I wonder what Raven was worried about honestly this ABU of Omegas is weak… a shot like that from it's primary weapon did less than 2 damage to my shield. Either Omega is holding back or he really isn't strong.'

Angel goes on the attack wanting to find out firing some of the rockets from the back unit and starts moving about keeping the shield active at all possible times. Omega dodges the rockets and boosts forward coming to a sudden stop after getting as close as he can to Angel without been in the danger zone for his own weapon and fires the Antimatter cannon again, once again he hits his target and again the shield blocks it. Angel fires some of the rockets from her hand launcher and actually makes contact but because of the enhanced Armour provided by the ABU very little damage is done. Both of them back away from each other and start circling trying find the weak point in each others Mech. Omega in his cockpit hits a button to the side of him forcing his use the super boosts over the regular ones, Omega also brings up his battle options this time choosing Long range. The beam sword falls to the floor and out of the arm comes a hand cannon. Omega aims it and fires just barely hitting his target but again the shield been used by Angel keeps out the attack. Omega slams his fist down on the control panel in front of him in frustration. Angel opens a video link with Omega

"So are you going to start trying any time soon?"

"Damn that shield of yours… it has repelled everything I have thrown at it…"

"This old thing… ha… I would never have guessed something as simple as this shield would be able to hold back the almost legendary feats of the Antimatter Cannon, and after all that boasting you used to do back at the academy about that gun."

"The Anti Matter Cannon will not fail me… not now not ever you will see that first hand…"

"Take your best shot"

"FINE THEN I WILL THIS MATCH IS OVER ANGEL…"

Omega boosts forward so fast his AC almost disappears from sight, Angles looks around trying to find her target but finds nothing. She turns around after a bleep on the radar informs her of something been there only to turn into a shot from the Antimatter Cannon.

Omega smiles to himself thinking that he has won but no announcement is made from the announcer. The smoke clears and Omega is shocked to see the shield decimated but Angles AC still in almost perfect condition.

"Good but not good enough Omega"

Angel fires all the missiles she has left in the back unit at Omega all of them hitting there target. The AP scores on the screen change to show the current situation

**Omega – 4086  
Angel – 3297**

(The VIP room)

Dusk and Luna are right up against the window trying to get the best look they can, they had just witnessed Omega move failing and Angel doing a number on Omega's AP. Dusk starts Shouting

"COME ON OMEGA YOU CAN WIN THIS… DON'T GIVE UP NOW"

Luna Looks at Dusk and says

"You do realise that both people in this fight are our friends… who do you know who to route for"

"That's simple Luna… we route for the Chaos.Inc pilot not the revolution one"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Luna you really don't know… fine, Angel joined the revolution after leaving the academy… and Omega joined Chaos.Inc. Both these groups are against each other not just here but in the outside world as well."

"Oh… Ok then"

Both of them shout out together

"COME ON OMEGA, YOU CAN WIN THIS"

(Arena)

Angel started on the attack now that she had lost her main defence, hitting most of her shots she was starting to eat away at Omega's AP, Omega had already missed 2 shots from his Antimatter cannon and had missed a number of shots from his arm cannon. He fires another shot this time hitting putting Angel off balance but only for a second before she is back on the move again. Omega has Dark Shadow Drop the Antimatter Cannon and boosts over to where he left his beam sword. The Arm cannon returns to its arm storage and the Beam sword is picked up by the use of a grabbing arm. He then activates Dark Shadows Close range mode. Omega had found during the months in the arena that he could switch between modes at will and on a number of occasions had had to switch to adapt to the situation. Both swords are activated and omega boosts in just managing to slash Angels AC before she can move out of the way. Omega's second voice speaks to him

"_Ok now well she is stunned it is time to finish her… show everyone what the full powered Shadow slash is like"_

"Just what I was thinking"

"_It is just like we are sharing the same mind"_

"Ok no time for your stupid jokes"

"_Ok ok… just go now well we still have the advantage"_

Omega now turns around quickly and boosts back, Angel not completely stunned turns around just in time to fire a shot into Dark Shadows head but the shot isn't enough and her AC is run through with the Shadow Slash the sword of Dark Shadow Retract as Angels AC becomes inactive. Omega looks up at the score board to see how close to defeat he was

**Omega – 0446**

**Angel – 0000**

Omega breaths deeply knowing that he was one shot away from defeat. He receives a message from Angel which he brings up on screen

"Good match Omega. I never expected your AC to do so well… I though my shield would have been able to hold you back for the whole match but I guess I was wrong"

"Yeah… I guess, how about after this we go grab something to eat. Loser pays of course"

"I not falling for that… how about we go for the meal… and I ignore my orders to stay away from Chaos.Inc and you pay."

"Ok… and just so you know I not fighting for Chaos.Inc today… or through out this tournament… I'm doing this whole thing for myself."

"Well then we have no problems going out together during this tournament"

The 2 head back into the hanger and set there AC's on charge before heading out to get something to eat.

The next few matches don't really stay of much interest; Levi easily dispatches his opponent, Chaos watches with interest as Raven some how dispatches the new comer Crest easily without even taking a single hit. The results of the match ups had left, Omega, Rank 7th on Earth, Levi, Rank 12th on Earth, Raven and Rank 3 on Mars to enter the next round so far. Chaos was up next going against Venom. He knew it wouldn't be easily but he was determined to win at all costs.

The Announcement is heard through out the hanger calling for the next competitors to enter the arena. Chaos closes the cockpit and activates the vital systems for combat. He heads out to the arena floor, on his way Venom in snakebite moves up beside Chaos in Hell Storm, Chaos notices that Snakebite is still covered with the same cape as it had during the fight earlier in the morning. Chaos yawns loudly and thinks to himself

'I best pull myself together. This guy is no push over, those swords are deadly. I will have to try and keep my distance from them.'

The 2 enter the arena side by side and then break off to there own starting points. Well waiting for the match to start Chaos brings up a program on his computer, the program file is called UNLOCK.EXE, a password screen comes up and Chaos starts typing in password after password trying to find the correct one he hears the announcer and stops trying closing the program

'Looks like I will have to do this with out unlocking hell storm. I just wish I knew what that password was. Kaos said I had to work it out to prove I was worthy of piloting Hell Storm but didn't leave me any clues'

Chaos is brought around by the announcer saying

"**3**

**2**

**1**

**Let's get it on"**

Chaos immediately brings up the gacling cannon and starts firing missing every shot. Venom has already moved in and activated both beam swords coming in for the attack. Chaos activates his beam sword just in time to be able to block the attack. Venom knowing full well the power held by Chaos' beam sword doesn't try to break the defence in stead pulls back and then boosts in for a second assault. Chaos tries to counter firing the gacling cannon again this time making contact but not doing enough damage to venom to make him even consider rethinking his attack. This time Chaos is unable to defend himself and takes the full force of both Beam swords. Chaos needing to give him self some breathing room boosts backwards.

'He is faster than before. At least then I could keep up with him. Now he is just moving around to fast for Hell Storm to hit'

Chaos releases the restraints on the Gacling cannon and lets it fall to the floor. He then activates his beam sword and gets ready for battle.

'If I can't hit him, no point in keeping that extra weight with me… I need to keep myself as light as possible to keep up with him.'

Venom boosts in again this time striking multiple times in a row, Chaos doing everything in his power to hold his opponent back. Chaos finally sees and opening to strike but Venom is to fast, he just boosts out of the way much to Chaos' Annoyance.

"GOD DAMN IT… I will not be beaten by this insect…"

Chaos looks up at the score board, he notices that he is down 2000 AP and venom has only taken a few hundred points of damage. Chaos closes his eyes and to relax before boosting in for the attack.

01010101010101010101010101010

I think that will end this chapter… so Chaos is losing in this match… next chapter picks up right where this one left off. And will cover the rest of the first round and the second round. I will try to post up the next chapter quickly… I'm only in work 2morrow then I have a week off so I not really going to have much in my way and i want to finish this story now so i can get on to the second story... i have had a complete brain wave which has made me completely rewrite all my plans for the third story in the triology...

i have only use the 01 to break the main with the header and footer because the add ruler button isn't working...

For now this is Chaos Demon signing out


	17. The Tournament Continues

Disclaimer:  
I do not own AC  
all OC's are property of Chaos.Inc, Marsamania Co, ODCC and MKP unlimited

appologies for taking so long with the update

* * *

Chapter 17

The tournament continues, Hell Storm Unlocked and Razers Stability

Hell Storm and Snakebite connect with there beam swords both dealing damage to the other. Chaos pulls back only for a second then swings the beam sword again just managing to catch his opponent with only the tip of the blade. Venom pulls back to regroup and chaos takes the chance to do the same. Chaos looks up at the score board

Hell Storm – 7325  
Snakebite – 7695

Chaos breaths a sigh of relief that he has been able to even out the score slightly and feels glad that his single beam sword can do more damage than the double swords that snakebite has equipped.

The 2 pilots start to circle around the arena scouting any weaknesses in the other. Finally the 2 as if they are thinking the same thing boost at each other meeting in the center of the arena, at first to the crowd it looks as though both pilots missed each other but a second glances it can be seen that one of the beam swords that snakebite has, had been destroyed during the charge. Chaos hoping to take advantage of this turns quickly and activates his holographic generator creating 10 holograms of Hell Storm. All the holograms charge in phasing through Snakebite until the real Hell Storm comes in for the attack not only connecting with Snakebite but knocking it over on the floor. Chaos pulls back from his attack and reopens the UNLOCK.EXE and starts as quickly as he can typing in password after password. Chaos between typing in passwords glances up at the score board to look at the score

Hell Storm – 6329  
Snakebite - 5832

(In one of the VIP rooms)

Mars is standing by the window watching everything with great interest, standing next to him on his right is Raven. On Mars left is Razer, there are a few other pilots in the room as well. The other pilots are sitting on the chairs not really paying much attention to what is happening. One of them is Carnage, it is a pretty well known fact that the brain of the duo is Venom and the Brawn is Carnage. Another guy in there is does not have a name below the Revolution emblem on his jump suit he is looking at something on a laptop, behind him is the female pilot Angel, her date with Omega had been cut short by her team mates when they had found out where is was. Another female is in the room as well, her blonde hair haphazardly tied back into a bun, her jump suit does not have a name but around her neck is a necklace with the letters S.I.N.N hanging from it. She doesn't so much as take her eyes off the last guy in the room. The Last guy is the only member of this group not wearing the Revolution Jumpsuit; he is wearing a blue pair of jeans and a white shirt with a pattern in the shape of a black dragon curling around it, the pattern ending at the collar making it look like the dragon is attempting to bite the wearers neck. The guy has an earring in his right ear in the shape of a dragon and his hair is cut slightly short at the back but the front comes down over his eyes.

Mars turns away from the window to speak to the obvious outsider

"So is everything set up? The final what we want it to be?"

The guy in the white shirt looks up

"It is done… of course even with out me sabotaging half the AC's in this tournament it would come to the same conclusion. The way I fixed the match ups were perfect… the only chance of failing in this will be the semi finals. If all goes correctly and the 4 we want get there then you will have to hope your choice has what it takes."

"It can be dealt with… I have no doubts in my pilot. He would not be here if he wasn't up to standard."

"Good… I didn't just sabotage my friends AC for nothing. Now give me the credits you promised me and I will go…"

"Carnage get Dragon his money… he has done what we ask. If all goes to plan we will see just what we want to."

Carnage gets ups and thrusts a briefcase into the chest of dragon and then returns to sitting down. Dragon now walks towards the door, but before leaving he turns back to Mars "don't expect me to do your dirty work again" he then opens the door and steps out slamming the door behind him. Mars turns back to the window and smiles to himself. Before saying 'Raven, Razer you know what you have to do… and take Shadow with you… It will at least give him something to do"

Mars turns back to the arena as Razer and Raven followed by Shadow who turns out to be the unnamed pilot. Mars thinks to himself

'Chaos get through this fight to prove you are worthy of my time.'

(Arena Floor)

Chaos starts to get annoyed at the fact he doesn't know the password and slams his fist on the console. He looks up and notices Snakebite now getting back to its feet, he closes the program and reactivates the beam sword again but before he can attack Venom sends him a message. Venom appears on screen, Chaos notices the revolution jump suit which confirms what chaos suspected already. Venom speaks

"I know when I'm out matched Chaos. You win this fight… I am here defeat me and move on… COME ON USE THE STORM CANNON… OBLITERATE ME LIKE YOU TRIED THIS MORNING… or are you scared?"

"That taunt won't work… don't you think I would have already used the cannon if I could have. It is out of commission currently… but if you want me to defeat you this beam sword as well as my superior piloting skills is more than enough"

"AHAHAHAHA if you think you can beat me using a beam sword then come on and try."

Chaos gets angry and without thinking charges in but in recklessness allows venom to move out of the way, venom as he moves uses his remaining beam sword to slice the arm offa Hell Storm. Chaos doesn't stop though he forces this AC to turn quickly and uses the body of the AC to ram Snakebite both AC's toppling in the process. Hell Storm rolls from on top of Snakebite and the 2 AC's remain nearly motionless, just a few slight movements of the two frames trying to gather the energy to get back to their feet.

Chaos sitting back in his cockpit holding his head thinking 'that was a really stupid idea… Hell Storm is low on power now… I wasn't able to fix it properly before this fight… I reckon Hell Storm has enough energy for one shot from the storm cannon before it is out of action. All I have to do is to work out that damn password' Chaos brings the password screen up again and starts typing trying to remember anything which might be of help.

(Flash Back – 11 months earlier)

Chaos is standing in a control room looking over the recently finished ABU Hell Storm, Tyrant standing near a computer console typing in a number of calculations. Tyrant turns to Chaos and says

"Chaos, this is important… when the power supply is low you have to unlock the frame, this will increase the power supply and the power of the frame will nearly quadruple. The only way you can unlock it is by entering the password. The only one who knows the password is your father and he won't tell you… something about how only the one who is meant to pilot the frame will be able to unlock it."

"just tell me…"

Kaos enters the room before Tyrant can say anything

"Chaos, the only way you will find out is by working out the clue… the password is something that only the true pilot of the frame will know. And since you have been chosen to pilot the frame you are obviously the true pilot… it is a simple task of working out what is most important to you"

(End Flash Back)

Chaos again starts typing in word after word trying to find the correct password not even thinking about what his father told him. He notices that Snakebite still hasn't gotten up so continues his fruitless efforts to unlock the power that his AC holds. Finally he hits his head on the console then remembers what his father said 'damn it, what the hell is most important to me… unless' Chaos types in a four letters D.U.S.K and the password screen fades away to reveal the words on screen "HELL STORM ADVANCED SYSTEMS UNLOCKED" Chaos breaths a sigh of relief and watches a multiple screens flash up so quickly that he barely has time read each screen before it is replaced by another. Before he knows what is happening Hell Storm boosts slightly into the air and lands on its feet the back of Frame opens up revealing a set of Black metallic wings which appear large enough to cover the entire Core of the AC. Because of its missing arm it no longer has a beam sword but the Leg compartment opens up and the mech takes hold of the Storm Cannon and prepares the fire. Venom looks at the new AC standing in front of him and just laughs using all the power his AC has to get it back to its feet still laughing, the next thing that Venom sees is a beam from the Storm Cannon flying towards him. The Beam hits directly and the AP of Snakebite reduces to 0, but at the same time the AP for Hell Storm starts to reduce from the back attack of it's own cannon, Chaos watches the screen and breaths a sigh of relief when the damage counter stops with only 1 AP remaining, Hell Storm deactivates itself and the frame collapses to the floor completely out of power. Before he even hears himself announced as the winner of the match he passes out.

(with Mars)

Mars watches the impressive power of the ABU and just smiles for a few seconds before using a comm. device to call Raven

"Raven, it is done… we will follow plan Beta instead of Alpha. His progress is a lot fast than I thought"

A voice comes over the comm. device

"Order received well and clear, the true test will soon begin"

During the time taken to clear out the wreckage left by Chaos and Venom the pilots are taken out to the outside arena to do battle, very little happens in the matches, because of the more open space the fights become more of a long ranged weapons contest but the contests still produce worthy out comes and nearly set the stage for the 2nd round. By the time of the final few match the inside of the arena had been cleared out. During the time Scorp, shadow, the 6th rank on earth a pilot called ACE, the 12th rank on Mars a pilot just calling her self Amber, Mars rank 4 Nero and earth rank 9 Reaper had made it through to the next round leaving just 3 matches left.

Razer is sitting in the cockpit of his unbeatable AC Revolution, he had watched his opponent Aries battle in the arena on more than one occasion and is feeling confident that will have very little trouble beating her. He hears a call for his name and starts out to the arena, when he gets in there he is greeted with one of the loudest cheers in his career but considering he is the favorite for winning the tournament and most people will have placed there money on him he was no surprised in the slightest. He looks over to see his opponent Aries, she is in a Red colored hover AC with an energy rifle and 2 energy launches on its back, the announcer speaks

"Here in this match we will see the current NINE BREAKER OF EARTH RAZER, in his AC REVOLUTION, taking on an extremely talented pilot who has worked her way through the ranks to get here ARIES in her AC GOSPEL.

3

2

1

Begin"

Razer starts out quickly but finds out why Aries advanced through the ranks when she is able to dodge his strike with ease by just hovering in the air, She comes back by firing her Energy cannons making a clean hit on the nine breaker putting the crowd in shock. Razer now angry that he has been hit decides to get serious, with his beam sword active he slices the air 4 times, each time he does an energy wave comes out straight towards Aries, she is able to move out of the way for the first 3 but is hit with the 4th. The final strike leaves her frame shaken and unable to move out of the way of a volley of machine gun shots been fired by Razer. The earth champion then fires some of the nuclear war heads equip to his frame but Aries has recovered and moves so that she isn't hit and fires her energy rifle and gets a direct hit but all it achieves is annoying the pilot greatly. Razer unloads every last bullet his AC has at Aries hitting most shots, Aries counters back firing both energy cannons at the same time. The shot hits and razer starts to sweat, he looks at his AP and sees it has dropped from 7534 all the way to 3684, in his memory this is the lowest his AP has ever dropped to. Razer fires what is left of his nuke's but barely makes contact but to his delight the resulting shock waves of the missiles deal out a small amount of damage. Razer looks up at the scoreboard

Razer – 3684

Aries – 4890

Razers shakes his head in disbelief at the fact his is actually losing and decides that he needs to get serious considering he has no missiles and no bullets left, all he has is his beam sword. Razer Powers up the shock waves from his beam sword again and throws them out hitting his opponent before she can move, he then boosts in and slashes Aries with no mercy and continues to slash at her until her AP drops to 0. Razer in his cockpit breaths a sigh of relef and realizes that since he wasn't serious he almost lost the fight. He had lost more than half his AP and in his opinion was now going to be seen as a has been because he didn't win within a minute.

Razer leaves the arena as the announcer makes the call out to say he has won. The still unbeaten nine breaker, when he gets into the garage starts to curse himself not caring about the number of people who are speaking to him trying to congratulate him on his win and the fact he has advanced to the second round. Razer pushes through the crowd with a disbelieving look on his face thinking to himself

'I know that I shouldn't care that I didn't win within a minute but it is what I do… that was pitiful… I don't even deserve to be part of revolution.'

He makes his way to the private suite which holds the rest of the revolution and sits down silently not even reporting into Mars. Mars turns to Razer

"you haven't lost your touch... that was the most impressive match i have ever seen you compete in."

razer just nods to mars, knowing his leader and friend only said what he said because he knew what Razer was thinking.

(in the Chaos.Inc private room)

The day had come to an end for all the pilots and they were celebrating the fact that all Chaos.Inc pilots that entered had made it to the second round. Chaos holds up his glass of champagne and the others become almost instantly silent

"I just wanted to say that I am glad we all made it through to the second round even though it brings us all closer to having to face each other. But when It comes to that I want you all to know that I will be going for the win."

All of the others shout "HERE HERE" at Chaos' short speech and they all down there full glasses and pour some more out. The pilots knew that they were in the next round the coming day but they were more interested in celebrating there minor victories than preparing for there more deadly opponents in the second round. Scorpion downs his second glass of champagne before stopping to think about who his next opponent was going to be, after a few minutes he realizes that his opponent if he gets through the next round is Shadow, who from what scorpion could remember had the same AC as the guy who had attacked him at the academy when he was out training.

During there time in the private room Dusk and Luna had been researching all the data they could on the pilots there friends would be facing during the next round and knew that Chaos, Omega and Scorp would have little trouble getting through but the 3rd round would be deadly if all the revolution pilots made it through. Not one of the pilots spoke about it but they knew that in the 4th round if both Chaos and Omega won there matches they would once again be facing each other. The only difference this time been they are in more powerful mechs, and to add to that trouble if scorpion made it to the 4th round he would be mostlikely facing the undefeated Razer. This thought scared Scorpion more than he let on, the only reason he feared Razer was because he was almost killed by the nine breaker during a mission. The only reason Scorp had survived was because razer had willed it.

The rest of the celebration sees very little activity, as most of the people celebrating have to be back at the arena and ready for action early in the morning, especially Omega who is in the first match.

(The Next Morning, Arena)

Tyrant had been the first to arrive, and he had been there from an extremely early time, he had turned up early to help with the repairs to Hell Storm in which chaos was meant to be helping but as normal Chaos himself had not bothered to turn up, most of the external damnage had been repaired during the previous day but now Chaos was actually required to help set up all the systems and he had not bothered to turn up. Finally at 8 in the morning, 3 hours after Tyrant had requested he get there, Chaos wanders lazily in still eating his breakfast. tyrant shakes his head but doesn't shout at chaos for been late, he knows that if the system set up is not completely properly then his ABU will be useless in battle and it would be all Chaos' fault not his.

Slowly the others start to turn up at the arena in the time coming up to 9 in the morning, some in worse states than others, Omega had not gone back to his hotel room when he had left the arena, he had meet Angel and they had gone out drinking staying out most of the night and he now had a seriously hungover. Scorp had gone back to his accomdation but he had failed to sleep and had turned to studying the data he had been given on his next opponent. Chaos himself had slept like a log given it was the first night in a long time he had actually had a bed.

As the second round gets underway Omega struggles through his match because of his hang over only winning by a small margin of 700 AP. Leviathan had discovered the sabatage to his AC and had managed to repair it in time to fight and he beat his opponent after a small amunt of trouble. Chaos had not had a problem in his match, Hell Storm had been expertly repaired and Chaos had ended the match with the Storm Cannon within the first minute of the match. Raven once again showed off his skills and easily defeated his second round opponent without so much as breaking a sweat. Scorpion then had taken up the challange he had and had little trouble, Scorp had beaten his opponent a few months earlier so knew the trick to winning. Shadow used his tricks once again to get him to the 3rd round. and in the final match Razer quickly dispatched his opponent within 30 seconds to restore some of his confidence. leaving the 3rd round match ups to be:-

Omega Vs Leviathan

Chaos Vs Raven

Scorpion Vs Shadow

Razer Vs the 4th rank of Mars Nero

Chaos and Omega look at the line up, Chaos was overly excited until he looks at the line up then he becomes serious, Raven, he had learnt that Raven had been the pilot on Mars that day, the one he had fought, he wanted to extract some messure of revenge for the situation. Omega on the other hand was not very worried, he had watched Levi fight on so many occasions he knew most of his moves by heart. but still did not intend to take the situation lightly. Scorpion walks up behind the 2 pilots and looks at the match ups. he thinks to himself 'Shadow... so you did fake your own death after all... i told them thats what happened. i will finish it now shadow, you are nothing more than the traitor who killed Wolf.' Scorpion walks away and is soon followed by the others.

* * *

End of Chapter 17...

next chapter is currently been writen and will appear in time... i have very little free time and a lack of the internet at home is making updates to my story difficult... i apologies for the large number of spelling mistakes, i am stuck using wordpad and it has no spell check on it. i am only using wordpad because thats all my laptop has at the moment and i don't have a PC at home at this time to use.


	18. Sabotage

Disclaimer -

I do not own Armoured Core

I do own or have permission to use all characters within this story

Chaos.Inc, Mars Co, ODCC and MPK Unlimited own all Characters

* * *

Chapter 18 - 

Sabotage

Chaos stands in the lobby of the Arena, there is a notice up on the announcement board. Chaos reads it

"The 3rd round matches have been changed due to an unexpected situation

the following matches are still on

Omega Vs Leviathan

Scorpion Vs Shadow

Razer Vs Alpha"

Chaos shocked at what he just read and quickly reads it again to make sure he didn't make a mistake. After making sure he was correct in thinking his match was not on the list he goes to the event supervisor to speak. The supervisor is not at all busy and is just sitting at a desk when Chaos approaches. The Pilot says "erm… I am Chaos and I was meant to be in the 3rd round match against Raven but the new list doesn't include my match." The supervisor scans over the list and says "yes that is right, Raven was called away on a mission and has had to forfeit the 3rd round match. You get through the 4th round to face the winner of Omega Vs Leviathan without having a fight."

Chaos crosses his arms and walks away thinking 'what is he playing at… is he scared or is this something else'. Chaos makes his way to the Chaos.Inc VIP room still with the same question going through his mind. When he gets to the room he finds that it is currently empty except for the a Laptop Computer sitting on one of the chairs in the room. Chaos connects up a mini computer in his pocket to the laptop and connects to the wireless communication system and selects Omega's Dark Shadow Communication system. Instead of Omega appearing on screen it is Tyrant with Luna looking over his shoulder. Both of them jump slightly when Chaos appears on screen, Luna pushes Tyrant out of the way and says

"Chaos where the hell are you… you should be in the garage by now… you only have what" Luna looks at her watch "an hour plus how long it takes for Omega to own Leviathan"

she sees Chaos nearly laughing and angrily asks "what the hell you laughing at… and if you say me I will find you and maul you into oblivion."

Chaos stops his laughing and says "Raven forfeited so I get a free ride to the next round. That's what I was laughing at, oh and I'm in the VIP room, and Luna I am using your laptop"

Luna Eye's widen "CHAOS GET THE HELL OFF MY LAPTOP AND GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Multiple people that Chaos assumes are Omega and Tyrant pull Luna away from the console and Omega sits down. He puts on a head set and says to Chaos "we have a huge problem, someone sabotaged Dark Shadow. There is no way to know who did it, in theory it could be anyone who has been here at the arena over the last few days."

Chaos thinks to himself for a second before saying, "I'll be right down, we best check over Hell Storm after you have sorted Dark Shadow. We can then start on working out who did it."

Omega nods and says "OK, it's a good job scorpion doesn't leave his AC here, else he might have had his AC sabotaged as well." Chaos runs his hand through his hair and says "speaking of Scorp is he here yet?" Omega shakes his head before saying, "I doubt he is going to be long but you should get down here we need all hands on deck to repair Dark Shadow, we have less than an hour before my match." Chaos shuts off his mini computer and leaves the VIP room heading in the direction of the hanger.

(In the Hanger)

Tyrant after throwing Omega out of his own AC goes back to repairing it. Tyrant mumbles to himself as he runs system check after system check to find out if there is anything else wrong with Dark Shadow except for the transformation gauge that Omega and Luna were currently in the process of replacing. An AC is transported into the garage and placed next to Dark Shadow which tyrant immediately recognises as Stinger Strike. He thinks to himself

'Scorpion has finally arrived I see, he will be here soon. I just can't believe anyone would do this though, it is just not right to try and take out an opponent before a fight.'

Another AC is brought up beside Stinger Strike, Tyrant knows it is Hell Storm. Chaos standing at the feet of his AC shouts up to Tyrant

"How's the repairs coming?"

Tyrant looks over the side of the AC and says "not good, the repairs are going to take a lot longer than we have."

Chaos scratches the back of his head and says "well we are going to have to find a replacement AC for him. Maybe he can borrow yours Tyrant?"

Chaos gets a middle finger for the suggestion before tyrant calls down "you don't have a match today so he will be using yours if he uses any replacement… so you best run a systems check to find out if it is ready to go."

Chaos growls and starts climbing up one of the chains near his AC and makes his way to the cockpit. He starts running a number of checks on the systems and is only distracted by Dusk raping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. Dusk walks away before he can say anything, his thoughts become slightly confused but he continues with his checks anyway.

Tyrant shouts down to Omega who is now working near the waist connection point on Dark Shadow "how does it look down there?"

Omega wipes some sweat off his brow and shouts up "there is no chance it can be fixed, we have to get a new one. But there isn't enough time… I might have to forfeit"

Luna sticking her head out of the small compartment she is working in shouts "Ty, we have more than just the transformation unit been broken, the generator has been damaged as well, that's why Omega has been unable to gather the energy during the tests!"

Tyrant uses his hand to push some hair out of his face before saying "well he can't use this AC then, Omega was beyond lucky yesterday that this AC didn't explode during the match." Tyrant pushes a few buttons on the console in front of him before shouting over to Chaos "Looks like Hell Storm is going to see some action after all today." Chaos just salutes before activating the Unlocking systems on Hell Storm, Tyrant looks down to Omega again and shouts "your using Hell Storm today man, I will continue to repair this. I might take me all day though."

Omega gives somewhat of a mock salute before claiming down one of the chains and heading over to Hell Storm.

Scorpion just arriving in the garage walks over to Tyrant who is now mumbling to himself about how he is no going to rest until he has finished the repairs. Scorp looks over tyrants shoulder before saying "you know ty, these things work better if you don't take them apart 15 minutes before a match takes place." Tyrant growls in annoyance before snapping at scorp "I didn't want to take it apart, some jackass sabotaged the damn thing, it is a danger not only to itself but to every other poor jackass within a mile of it." Scorpion taps tyrant on the shoulder "you can fix it, I know your abilities far surpass anything of the other Chaos.Inc engineers, I mean you basically rebuilt Hell Storm on your own when Chaos smashed up the original!" Tyrant holds back a laugh as he remembers that day, Chaos had been trying to master the use of Hell Storm MK1 but had nearly killed himself when he had lost control and boosted straight into a wall. Hell Storm had been wrecked and Chaos had walked out with a broken arm and a concussion, but the injuries could have easily been much worse.

Tyrant gets out of the pilots seat and says lets check over stinger strike you will need a fully operational mech to walk out today the winner. As Tyrant and Scorp go over to the Stinger Strike, Chaos starts giving Omega a crash course in piloting hell storm, because of Chaos' unquie way of piloting he had changed a lot of the computer settings so talking omega through where all the functions are is a big job. Omega constantly keeps an eye on the time as Chaos continues to explain the way Hell Storm move in it's unlocked state and how he can only use the storm cannon twice before it will back fire doing more damage to itself. A voice comes over the loud speakers in the garage saying "OMEGA AND LEVIATHAN REPORT TO THE ARENA FOR YOUR MATCH" Chaos wishes omega good luck before the cockpit closes,

During this time to avoid confusion Dusk had been sent by Luna to tell the officals that Omega would be using a secondary mech in the fight as Dark Shadow was too damaged to use. The officials had accepted it and when they had asked for the AC name she had named this fake AC Shadow Storm.

Omega now out in the arena starts to prepare himself for the match by reviewing where everything is in the command database. Finally Levi enters the arena, his AC was different from wha Omega had seen during the arena visit years ago. This time his AC is still a tank track ac but it has a large rocket launcher on it's back, and a missle launchers. Obviously to give the AC more ammo, the arm weapons consist of a beam shield and a shotgun, making it obvious that Levi had researched Dark shadow as he had weapons to deal with both close quarter and long distance fighting. The Announcer is heard in the arena

"and now people this is the first match of the quarter finals and to see who will face Chaos in the Semi finals. First we have the bookies favourite for this match, in his AC White Dragon, Leviathan. And Secondly in his replacement AC, the AC Shadow Storm we have Omega"

Both competitors prepare for the up coming fight waiting for the announcer to say begin. After several minutes the voice once again booms around the arena

"**3…**

**2………**

**1……………….**

**BEGIN"**

* * *

Please R&R,

If you have time please check out my Girlfriends one shot naruto fic 'one night in love' (it is on my profile because she didn't want to create her own.)

I will be updating this story when I can but I don't usually like to write short chapters for this fic so it might take some time. Just watch this space for the next update. (I will try to update every couple of weeks.)


	19. The Quarterfinals Begin

Disclaimer:- I do not own AC in any way

I do own or have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Chapter 19 – The Quarterfinals Begin

The moment the announcer shouts begin Omega brings up the gatling cannon and starts firing at levi, been unable to dodge Levi brings up his shield which greatly reduces any damage that might have been done to him. Levi then makes his move, trying to move into close quarters so his shot gun becomes more effective, Omega seeing this boosts into the air and starts firing more shots, Levi again brings up his shield and blocks with very little trouble before firing a number of rockets at Omega, all of which make contract. Levi knowing he has the disadvantage in the air refuses to fly and just fires more missiles. Omega dodges the missiles with relative ease starting to get used to the fluent movements that Hell Storm provides. Omega firing the gatling cannon again forces Levi to move to a different location making him vulnerable for a few seconds. Omega finally gets his shot in and damages the tracks on the Flying Dragon, reducing the manuvablity of the tank mech. Levi knowing this all to well uses his boost system to get him into the air, only for a few seconds till he gets into place. Omega tries to take advantage of this but Levi's in flight movement is enough to dodge the shot.

Omega looks at the control panel in front of him and sees what he is looking for, a large red button that is flashing, Chaos has placed a label on top of it saying "Storm Cannon Release System". Omega releases the gatling cannon from the arm of hell storm before slamming his hand down on the button, The compartment on the AC's leg opens up releasing the cannon. The mech take it up and aims to fire before omega sees a warning sign appearing on screen. Omega looks at the energy output and says "shit" before Hell Storm falls to the floor. Omega curses himself that he hadn't paid enough attention to the energy source and now has to stay out of trouble for the next 1:30 that the power restored screen is showing.

Levi seeing Hell Storm fall to the floor moves into position and fires his shotgun multiple times dealing high damage to Hell Storm.

LEVI – 6876

OMEGA – 4981

Omega trying to dodge out of the way of the shotgun is lucky enough to just move slightly out of the way so that he only takes the tail end of the shots. Omega continues to dodge seeing the counter is now down to 10 seconds. He dodges again and boosts the moment the counter hits 0, Levi not been able to keep up with the boost speed of hell storm stops and prepares to defend against another attack. Omega turning well boosting aims the Storm Cannon and slams his fist down on the fire button. He watches as the beam is fired and hits Levi's shield directly. Smoke covers where Levi was and Omega quickly looks up at the score board

LEVI – 2893

Omega – 1349

Omega just says "oh crap" as Levi emerges from the smoke cloud and fires what is left of his missiles, Omega just boosts out of the way before been hit. Aiming the Storm Cannon again Fire his final shot, As the beam flies towards Levi Omega watches on the screen as his A reduces to 1. Omega's eyes widen as Levi boosts upwards at the least second avoiding the storm cannons shot. But to his relief the resulting explosion hits the lightly armoured underside of the tank tracks. Omega watches the score board as Levi's AP is reduced to 0. Levi sends a message to Omega and says "congratulations, I gave you my best but you have proven to be my better." Omega smiles and says "you are a great pilot, you took me to my limits, I hope to face you again some day." Levi laughs and replies with "Indeed, but next time I shall defeat you" The video transmission is cut off and both pilots wait for there AC's to be transported back to the garage.

(The Garage)

Tyrant still working hard to repair Dark Shadow slams his hands down on console in front of him. The AC genius had used up every possible resource he had at his disposal but he could not repair the transformation unit, tyrant knew the only place to get a transformation unit was from Chaos.Inc. the problem with this is that it would take 3 days to arrive and the semi finals were meant to be in 2 days. After the quarterfinals were finished the pilots were been given a couple of days to prepare themselves for the final rounds. Tyrant shouts to Luna for her to come over before saying to her "I need you to send a message to Kaos, have him send a new Transformation unit for the Dark Shadow as quickly as humanly possible. Other wise Omega will have to forfeit the next round" Luna nods and says "Tyrant don't worry, you have done you best." She then kisses him on the cheek and says "please don't stress about this. I will be back as soon as I can." She walks away as Tyrant think 'she is right, I shouldn't stress about this so long as I do my best.' He turns to repairing the generator as Hell Storm is returned to the garage. As sonn as the AC is in the restraints Omega gets out and heads to Tyrant saying "damn you did a good job on that AC Ty, I not surprised Chaos so confident about winning with that under his control." Tyrant just grunts and goes back to work as Omega continues to talk about his experience in Hell Storm with Tyrant continuing to ignore him. Chaos eventually comes along and drags Omega away from the ever increasing annoyance of Tyrant.

As the next hour passes a voice comes over the loud speaker saying "Will pilots Scorpion and Shadow enter the arena". Luna sitting with Scorpion gives him a quick hug and says "good luck" before letting him go. Scorpion sits in his AC and gets a transmission from Tyrant in Dark Shadow saying "be careful out there, don't take this guy lightly." Scorpion just nods and shuts off his communication device and heads out into the arena. Scorpion stares out across the arena floor towards his opponent Shadow.

(Chaos.Inc private room)

Chaos walks up to the window in the room turning his glasses on, he says thinking out loud "lets see how good you are Scorpion". He starts to smirk as the announcer says

"3

2

1

BEGIN"

(Arena floor)

Scorpion on the word begin strafes to his left seeing Shadow bring out a machine gun, realising strafing is not enough hits his boost and avoids all the bullets from the gun. Scorpion boosts into the air and actives his beam whip and sends it down to attack Shadow. Shadow dodges out of the way and boosts up close as quickly as his AC will let him. Scorpion smiles seeing the mistake attacking head on from Shadow sends his whip directly into the charging AC, to scorpions shock the whip goes through the AC, which flickers and disappears revealing it was a hologram. Scorpion holds where he is looking around desperately before Shadows AC uncloaks behind him. Scorpion is unable to move before Shadows AC actually grabs Stinger Strike and uses its weight to force it down to the ground. Scorpion braces for the impact, but is unprepared for how much it shakes up his AC as it hits the floor. Shadow has his AC boost back up into the air without hitting the floor. Scorpion still with his AC lying on the floor has it fire the rifle up in the air at shadow but misses every shot. Shadow in his cockpit smiles and fires his machine gun putting close to 100 bullets into Stinger Strike. Scorpion looks up at the score board

Scorpion – 5024

Shadow – 9384

Scorpion curses that he is yet to even touch his opponent and forces his AC to get to its feet. Scorpion boosts forward dodging the bullets from Shadow boosts into the air at the last second to get behind Shadow before using the beam whip to wrap around the legs of Shadows AC and boosts into the air again. Stinger Strike lifts its arm into the air swings it down sending AC Imitation with it, realesing the whip from the legs. Before Shaodw hits the floor he activates his boosters and slows his decent but is unable to move out of the way as Scorpion fires a number of bullets into the falling AC. Scorpion smirk changing his beam whip into a sword and boost downwards, forcing the blade into the core of AC Imitation. Scorpion watches as Shadows AP drops

Scorpion – 5024

Shadow – 4938

Knowing that there is still no time to celebrate scorpion boosts back up into the air and fires a few more shots from his rifle before preparing to do another dive attack. Shadow laughs in his cockpit as he watches Scorpion descend. Shadow brings his machine gun up and starts firing madly, just before scorpion is able to pierced the core again with his beam sword Shadow brings out his own beam sword and forces it to extend into the whip form piercing Stinger strike through the core. Shadow starts to laugh but stops at just a second as Stinger strike continues to fall still pierced by the beam whip hitting AC Imitation in the core, dropping both AC's AP to 0 at the same time. The announcer shouts out

"This is incredible, both AC's defeated each other at the same time, we will have to get word from the judges before we will know who has won this fight."

(the garage)

Tyrant, Omega and Luna watch in shock as the final blows is dealt. Luna turns her head away as the beam whip of Shadows looks like it has actually gone through the cockpit of Stinger Strike. Tyrant pulls Luna in to a hug and whispers to her "it's alright, it missed the cockpit, at most scorpion is going to have some serious repairs to do to the core." But in his mind he is thinking 'shit, scorp I hope you are not hurt, if that didn't hit the cockpit then you were very lucky.' Omega thinks to himself 'damn, is he alright… where the hell are the medics'

(Chaos.Inc room)

Chaos throws his glass to the floor and runs out of the room in chase of Dusk who had just arrived in time to see the final attack on Scorp. She had immediately run from the room and was heading for the arena. Chaos thinks to himself 'damn it, I have to stop Dusk. I have to tell her Scorp is ok, I have to tell her a lie. I have to tell her the cockpit did not get hit even though it did. Scorp I pray you are alright.'

(Stinger Strike Cockpit)

Scorpion stirs in his seat, he breaths heavily looking at the damage to the left side of him, the beam whip had hit the cockpit but had only hit the left side of it just barely missing him. the impact had caused some small explosions and fires but he had managed to get out with very few injuries. Scorpion listens to the announcers voice saying "AFTER REVIEWING THE REPLAY THE JUDGES Have DECLARED THAT STINGER STRIKE'S AP HIT 0 0.5 SECONDS AFTER AC IMITATION'S DID. MEANING THAT SCORPION ADVANCES TO THE SEMI FINALS." Scorpion lets out a sigh of relief before closing his eyes and waiting for the medics to come sort out the situation.

(Revolution VIP room)

Mars stands next to Razer as they watch the crews move te AC's and check on the pilots. Razer closes his eyes as Mars says "so do you find out what you wanted?" Razer shakes his head to indicate a no before walking away from the window and Mars. The Revolution leader lets a smirk come over his face and says "you can never be pleased can you" Razer expression doesn't change from his usual frown and says "I won't be happy till I get a challenge worthy of my skills." He then exits the room leaving Mars alone. He thinks 'I gave you your chance Chaos, I sent Raven away, I want you to give Razer his challenge. If you do that I will be more than willing to face you myself.'

(Garage with Razer)

The Razer sits in his cockpit not even looking at the screens in front of him as he sets his usual machine gun beam sword equipment set up. His gaze is on the damaged AC Stinger Strike as it is transported in. his gaze changes to that of scorpion been entering with the support of Chaos and Omega. He lets out an inaudible growl towards the 3 pilots of the Generation X before setting a high powered cannon for the back weapon of his AC.

It is another hour before there is an announcement in the garage saying "will pilots Razer and Alpha please report to the arena floor." Razer just grunts and starts up his AC moving into the arena to face his opponent.

(Arena)

As Razer enters the arena he gets the loudest cheer of all the competitors that had already competed. Sitting with his eyes closed trying to focus on the task at hand doesn't even acknowledge when his opponent enters. Alpha is one third of an AC group which work together on missions called Radiation Storm. Alpha been the leader of the group. His AC is an inverted legged AC build for speed and not power, it's only weapons are machine gun arms. The AC's name is just the Greek letter for Alpha.

The announcers voice booms out to the audience

"**and here we are in the final quarter final match. This will pit the Nine Breaker Razer against Mars' 5****th**** rank Alpha."**

The crowd cheer for both competitors but Razer gets the bigger applause.

"Now lets get ready to rumble 

**3………**

**2………………..**

**1……………………..**

**BEGIN"**

Alpha unloads a volley of bullets into the AC revolution without Razer even reacting. Noticing this Alpha quickly looks at the score bored and notices that Razers AP is dropping quickly. Not caring that razer seems to have lost interest in fighting Alpha stays where he is. Razer sitting in his cockpit looks up at he screen infront of him which says cannon charged, before alpha can react the back cannon fires hitting the AC directly in the chest plate. This stops the bullets from been fired as Razer fires a second shot before his beam sword activates. Alpha boosts backwards but AC revolution proves it's superiority and boost forward slashing the head off AC Alpha. Razer doesn't even both turning around before boosting into the air activating his cannon getting in position and firing downwards. As the shell from the cannon hits AC Alpha it causes a large explosion. Razer lands his AC perfectly Reactivating the beam sword before boosting stabbing his opponents AC in the chest causing it to deactivate.

RAZER – 5936 

**Alpha – 0 **

The announcer obviously expecting this outcome says with little excitement in his voice

"and here we have it ladies and gentlemen, the winner for the final quarter final match… RAZER"

the crowd reacts like expected going completely crazy over the Nine Breaker dominating once again.

Razer looking bored in his cockpit just closes his eyes as if he is going to fall asleep. As the arena crews come out to take the AC's back to the garage.

The Announcers voice once again is heard in the arena

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the line up for the semi-finals in 3 days is as follows 

**Chaos in his AC Hell Storm will take on Omega in his AC Dark Shadow**

**The winner of that match will go on to face the winner of**

**Razer in his AC Revolution vs Scorpion in his AC Stinger Strike.**

**Who ever goes through to the finals it won't matter, all 4 of these pilots have proven themselves beyond a doubt that they are worthy of been called the greatest raven."**

The score board changes from the last fights score to pictures of the 4 remaining pilots, Chaos' picture across from Omega's and Scorpions picture across from Razer's.

* * *

End chapter

The next chapter will be the preparation for the semi finals of the tournament

DcD Signing out for now


	20. 3 Days Remain

I apologies for the long wait but I have had a serious mental block with this chapter.

But anyway on with the disclaimer

I do not own Armoured Core

Blah blah blah

You all know the routine… it has been on the top of 19 chapters before this

* * *

Chapter 20 – 3 Days Remain

With the Quarter finals over and the semi-finals announced the pilots had all left. But before leaving Chaos had been confronted Omega.

The two stare at each other as if they are ready to kill each other before Omega says

"Chaos, I want you to give it everything you have in the semi's, I want to face you at your absolute best."

Chaos smirks before saying

"I want the same from you Omega. I want them to say are fight in that arena nearly 4 years ago is nothing compared to the one we will have in 3 days."

Omega turns to walk away before calling back to Chaos

"Oh and Chaos, don't even think about saving that Unlocked state. I want to face it from the start."

"Now why would I do that, you would be expecting it. You will face me at my best with my best strategy worked out to perfection"

Omega continues to walk away. Chaos turns to see Dusk waiting for him, as he walks up to her she asks

"Chaos, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Chaos fights back a smile as Dusk continues

"Cause you know if you want you could stay at the academy. Plus it would give you a place to repair any damage to Hell Storm"

Chaos runs his hand through his hair before saying

"I was going to go to a hotel but I could stay at the academy, it would give me a larger area to practice in."

Dusk smiles and says

"you just have to do your best, win lose or draw with omega so long as you do your best you both come out as winners."

Chaos can't help but smile, Dusk always tried to look on the bright side of every situation. But this time she was not looking at the big picture, Chaos and Omega had both been waiting for years to have there rematch, they were determined to settle the score no matter the cost, to finally prove who is the better pilot. Chaos walks passed Dusk and to his AC truck making sure his AC was strapped in tightly before getting into the cab of the truck and starting it up. Scorpion sticks his head out of the cab of his truck and calls to Dusk

"SIS, get in here. I'm leaving"

Scorpion had been checked over by the medics on hand after his match, they had cleared him perfectly healthy except for a gash in his arm that had been bandaged. Scorpions AC on the other had was in pieces, his only option been to get a new AC. Dusk quickly runs over and climbs into the cab with scorp before saying

"Chaos is coming with us back to the academy."

Scorpion just nods an acknowledgement before starting out back to his temporary home in the Pilots Academy.

The Academy had changed over the year since Chaos, Omega, Tyrant and Luna had left. The biggest change had been that Commander Phoenix had been dishonourably discharged for his actions during revolution attack on the academy. The rules for invasion situations were clear that it is the academy trainers and the commander himself that are to face any invading forces. The students in the final year are to escort the non combat personal to the bunker. This did not happen, Phoenix had sent his students to their deaths well he had fled with the other staff in safety. With Phoenix removed from command the Earth Defence Council had sent Snake to take control but he was only temporary and was soon replaced by someone else, none of the students had ever seen him but on his office door the name plate reads 'Commander X'. he had changed the academy for the better, firing a number of trainers and hiring better trainers, he had stuck a deal with a lot of companies to get AI controlled training MT's, as well as replacing all the old run down MT's that the lower years had been forced to use. The replacement units were the military class units so that the trainees could be up to an acceptable standard of familiarity with the most modern equipment.

As the 2 trucks arrive at the academy they are greeted by 2 of the trainers. One male and One Female, they stop Scorpin who is infront first which systematically causes Chaos to stop. It doesn't take long for the 2 trainers to check scorpions Identification before letting him in, they then come to Chaos' truck

The male asks "ok sir, we need to see your Pilots ID"

Chaos takes his wallet from his pocket and takes out his Pilot's ID card. The male scans it before handing it back saying "welcome back to the academy Mr Chaos, a room shall be prepared for you."

Chaos takes back is ID card and says "thank you" before driving into the hanger so he can set up Hell Storm and begin on any repairs it needs.

Chaos looks around the hanger, it wasn't much different from when he was there, the only difference from the run down hanger he used to know and the run down hanger that was there now was the new MT's that filled it. After admiring the Hanger Chaos climbs up onto the walkway gets into the cockpit of Hell Storm, and starts activating the systems checking over for any damage. After a few minutes of systems scans the screen in front of Chaos brings up a list of damages, none of which are worse than certain systems been out of alignment. As Chaos begins work on Hell Storm he doesn't notice or hear the approaching foot steps along the Walkway, the footsteps stop at Hell Storm and the person looks at Chaos who still hasn't noticed anyone is standing there. The person lets out a small attention grabbing cough which makes Chaos look up to see a stern looking woman in her 50's wearing the traditional pilots uniform of the academy. Chaos raises an eye brow and stares at the woman as if to say 'what the hell do you want', Chaos decides to go for the diplomatic approach and says

"hello, how may I help you?"

the woman keeps her stern look before saying "are you Mr Chaos?"

Chaos makes eye contact for the first time for the woman and feels scared by her glare, Chaos feels himself involuntarily sinking into his chair but says "that's right I am. How may I help you?"

The woman takes a pair of glasses from the pocket on her pilot uniform and puts them on if examining Chaos before saying as if making a note in her head "no, he doesn't look like much"

Chaos looks in disgust at the woman who is acting like he is not even there as she continues her list "cybernetic eyes, needs a hair cut" she stops speaking loudly her list but chaos can tell she is continuing it in her head. Chaos continues waiting for the woman patiently but quickly losing all the patients he has. Finally just before Chaos snaps the woman says in a bored tone "the commander sends his welcome and hopes you enjoy your stay. He also wishes express his allowance for you to use whatever equipment you might need to repair your AC. Here is the key to your room" The woman drops the key and walks off leaving Chaos, who proceeds to begin mumbling about 'the old bitch' taking up his time.

More than an hour passes as Chaos works on Hell Storm, with only minor problems with it he was intending to finish up the repairs before he went sleep then spend the next 3 days training. If he intended to beat Omega he was going to need it, sure he was good, he had proved that on a number of occasions but good as going to cut it, he was going to have to be piloting at an even higher level. Chaos sits back in his seat and takes his data glasses off and rubs the bridge of his nose thinking 'only a few more systems to reset and Hell Storm will be ready.' Chaos hears someone on the walkway and looks over to see Scorpion walking along. Scorp sits on the walk away by Hell Storms cockpit and makes a motion of hi. Chaos deciding to take a rest says

"hey man, how are you?"

Scorpion lets out a sigh "I'm worried to tell the truth, I don't have an AC at the moment to take on Razer in the next round."

Chaos sits up in his chair "don't worry, I'm sure Tyrant can fix Stinger Strike. He can fix anything."

Scorp lies back and says "yeah I know he can, but the core is completely destroyed, when it is replaced it is not going to be Stinger Strike any more. A new Core mean it's a new AC."

Chaos looks down at the floor knowing what scorpion is saying to be true, he wouldn't be ready in time for the next round if he had to master a brand new AC. It would be a disaster for him, nothing less. Finally chaos says "I know it is going to be difficult for you to master a new AC in a couple of days but I have something that will help you"

Scorp sits up quickly looking excited "what? What is it you have that can help me?"

Chaos puts a disc into hell storm and pushes a few button before saying "I have an AC training simulator programmed in on here. But if you install it in your new AC the program will adapt it's self to your AC's spec. The training you can do on that program in 2 days is equal to at least a month's training out in the field at the highest level." The program finishes loading onto the disc and Chaos hands it to Scorpion before saying "I don't expect you to pass that on to anyone else. I wasn't sure about giving it to you but I know you need it. Besides even if you use that and if we both get to the finals I will still beat you"

Scorpion lets out a short laugh before saying "thanks, I appreciate this." Scorpion gets up to leave before saying "Dinner is in an hour and I don't want you to get any ideas about sleeping with my sister tonight. Don't think I haven't heard about the 2 years was it that you and her shared a room without the academies knowledge"

Chaos smiles nervously and quickly gets back to work not wanted to make any sort of eye contact with scorpion or make any conversation about him sleeping with Dusk. Scorpion just lets out a laugh as he walks away.

The next 30 minutes pass uneventfully for Chaos as he finishes the last few repairs to the systems of Hell Storm. There was some external damage but that was mainly just paint scratches which could be dealt with at a later date. Chaos starts shutting down the Hell Storm systems and gets up looking at his watch and thinking 'nearly dinner time, I have time to go check out my room.' He climbs on to the walk way and heads in to the main complex, taking time to notice it looks no different than it did before, except now the walls were covered in recruitment posters for the Earth Defence Force. It doesn't take long for Chaos to make it to the dorms, as he walks down the corridor he realises the route he is taking seems scarily familiar, looking at the number of the key he can do nothing but smirk. He continue to walk down the corridor till he gets to the last door and uses to key to open it. he steps into the room and smiles, it was the room he had used when he was at the academy. He takes a few seconds to look around before walking over and collapsing on the bed, completely sure it was the same bed he and Dusk had slept together in every night for 2 years. After a few minutes he hears the door open which causes him to sit up, he looks over and sees a muscle bound man, about 6ft7 with a crew cut hair style, his hair colour grey obviously due to his age, which chaos judging by the mans face must be in his 50's. Chaos quickly finishes studying the man before asking politely "can I help you sir?"

The man steps fully into the room and inspects Chaos. After a few seconds he says "yes, I am Commander Xavier, better known at this academy as Commander X. I thought it would only be proper to meet you Mr Chaos, considering your father was the one who provided a large amount of the equipment this academy now uses."

The commander holds out his hand to signal that he is willing to shake hands with Chaos, Chaos quickly shakes the commanders hand before saying "it is a pleasure to meet you sir. I have heard a lot about what you have done here at the academy since I graduated. Most impressively of all you have removed the out of date MT's they used to force us to use."

The commander smiles and says "yes, Mr Phoenix never did care for giving the young pilots here any real equipment."

Chaos smirks "yeah, ex-commander phoenix didn't do much for us here." Chaos laughs slightly before saying "on a personal note I think phoenix was more interested in reprimanding me and my friends"

Xavier laughs at Chaos comment before saying "yes I have read the reports, 3 month isolation for piloting AC without a licence, 2 months isolation for fighting in the academy grounds. 3 months of detention for spray painting 'commander phoenix sucks dick' on his office door in clear view of both the commander and his receptionist. I'm surprised you and your friends lasted as long as you did."

Chaos laughs nerviously before saying "well not all of them were me, and I am just glad that the old commander didn't pick up on the major rule I was breaking for more than 2 years well I was here."

Xavier raises an eye brow "what rule was this?" Chaos just smiles and says "well from practically the day I arrived here I was dating pilot Dusk, well after about 6 – 8 months of dating we moved into the same dorm without going through the proper procedures."

Xavier can't help but laugh, but after a few seconds he says "well I don't see anything wrong with it, so long as you always used protection". Xavier looks at his watch before saying "it has been good talking to you but I must be going, dinner will be served in a minute and I am feeling quite hungry". The commander again shakes Chaos' hand before leaving.

Chaos again lies down on his bed just letting his thoughts fly around in his head. After about 15 minutes Chaos gets to his feet and stretches before heading to the mess hall.

(With Tyrant)

Tyrant sits infront of a computer screen that has what is seemingly the blue prints of an AC, he types in a few commands and a 3D model of AC Stinger Strike appears on the screen. Tyrant rubs the bridge of his nose before typing as fast as he can, the computer on just keeping up with him as the model on screen starts to change. After a few minutes Tyrant stops typing and looks at his handy work, he lets a smile come over his face before saying out loud to himself

"Welcome to the semi-finals 'Stinger Strike MKII' you will aid scorpion in his victory".

He clicks to print the blue prints and places them in a large folder. He takes one last look at the model on screen before shutting off the computer and leaving the room.

Tyrant after leaving the office enters a production factory and stands on a walk way, across from him is Dark Shadow, down on the floor are more than 30 engineers, he calls out getting there attention and when they all pay attention he says

"Ok everyone, we going to have to work over time here, I have the plans for a revolutionary AC here and were going to have it built within 48 hours."

There is a lot of disapproval down on the floor but tyrant doesn't accept that and says

"You will do as I tell you, I am your boss. I know this is a tall order but we have done more in the past."

The group of engineers still continue to give a negative response and Tyrant starts feeling demoralised at this but has one trick left up his sleeve

"ok then if we succeed I will give you all a bonus and an extra day's holiday."

This time there is a more positive reaction from the group, Tyrant can't help but smile, and makes his way to the stairs and down to the work area. He pins up the blue prints on a large board before saying

"Ok this is what we are going to make"

(With Omega)

Omega sits on the roof terrace of the hotel he is staying at. In his mind he is going over every possible method for beating Chaos, He knew only a small amount of what Hell Storm was capable of after using it. He knew of it's incredible manuvability, it's insane fire power, it's seemingly unbreakable defence. He know about everything Chaos had been willing to show during the matches so far. Even during the match he had had earlier using the ABU he had not even discovered half of what the Mech. could do. He thinks to himself

'tomorrow, I begin my intensive training. Everything I have worked for will not be in vein, I will defeat Chaos, and I will prove I am the best pilot on both Earth and Mars.'

Omega closes his eyes and takes a deep breath enjoying the light blowing wind that he can feeling. Taking another deep breath he gets up and goes to leave the roof terrace, before he goes through the doors he takes one last look at the setting sun before leaving.

(With Chaos, The Next Morning, 6am)

Chaos with a large cup of coffee in his hand walks into the garage, As he walks in he notices that there are already 3 instructors in there but they just ignore him, and Chaos ignores them. Chaos climbs up on to the walkway and gets into Hell Storm and Starts up the systems running a check to make sure that everything is in order. He drains the rest of the coffee from his cup and throws it behind his seat, then takes a head set from the control panel in front of him before activating his training program. As the program begins the 4 screens in front of Chaos turn on each showing a virtual landscape, a final screen appears with a map and indications to where the targets are. Chaos starts using the Hell Storm controls as if piloting but the mech itself doesn't move. Only the screens change as if he was moving. Chaos hits the booster and heads for his targets.

(With Tyrant, 6am)

Tyrant drains his 5th cup of coffee before returning to his construction, his team had worked all night long and they had just finished attaching the leg units to the core. It had taken so long because the first set of legs they had tried had been faulty and a second set had been called in for delivery, but that had set them back several hours. Now Tyrant was determined to make up that time, he finishes making the last connection and calls down to his team

"Everyone, we will install the arm units next, then finish up with the head. After that we can take a break before working on the internal systems. With any luck we will have this AC ready by tomorrow morning."

All the engineers shout to Tyrant "yes sir" before returning to work. Tyrant climbs down and gets himself his 6th coffee before returning to his work climbing back up to where the arm joints are.

(Chaos, 10am)

Chaos hits the control panel in front of him as the simulation program ends, it had been the 12th time he had done the simulation and he wasn't getting any better. The same enemies were still hitting him at the same points and even though he knew they were there the simulated Hell Storm didn't seem to have the reaction time to move. Dusks voice comes over the comms system saying

"That was a higher score this time Chaos, if you keep it up like this then you will have nearly doubled your previous level by the end of the day"

Chaos not thinking on the same path just says "ok Dusk, set up for another simulation and I am setting the system a grade higher I want to of worked my way to the highest level by tonight."

Chaos settles back into his seat as Dusks voice comes over the comm system again saying "recording system reset, start whenever you are ready"

Chaos hits a button on the control panel followed by the sequence required for unlocking hell storm. The simulated hell storm transforms into it's unlocked state.

(Omega 11am)

Omega walks into an arcade, and quickly up to a cash desk quickly changing a 100,000 credit note into change before heading over to a VR simulator with a sign above it saying test your AC piloting skills. Omega thinks to himself

'This is humiliating but this is the same program they use in the military. I guess it could be fun dominating this game just for today. I know Dark Shadow not going to be ready to use until the day of the semi-finals so I have to do what I can'

Omega puts the VR helmet on and puts the coin in the machine staring up the simulator. Through the VR helmet the it looked like he was in the cockpit of an AC, he smirks and says loudly to no one in particular, mainly because no one was around "lets see what this baby can do then". His hands moving over the virtual controls without a second thought quickly getting to and surpassing the current high score of 2,000,000 by 20,000 points and still increasing within the first 10 minutes.

The idea of the virtual game was to complete set tasks, which came up randomly. The tasks ranged from rescue a research team or destroy X number of opposing MT's to defend certain locations from attacks. The game was designed as a military training program but it had quickly been replaced with a more advance program and this version had been released as a game to public.

It doesn't take long for a crowd to start gathering as Omega still continues, at this point still not even taking it serious, to dominate the game, completing every task that was thrown at him.

Omega getting bored quickly notices his score was currently more than 10 times the previous high score and noticed his game time was in fact coming on to 3 hours. Omega looks at his AP total and notices it is still above 6000, he doesn't even realise there is a crowd outside of the VR booth watching him play this game on the screens outside.

In the crowd a group of soldiers are watching on the screens before moving to the player 2 booth and the leader of them entering the same Game as Omega well his squad cheer him on.

Omega hears the virtual computer says "AC detected" and before he can react his AC is hit hard in the back. Omega smirks before shouting "oh it's on bitch" Activating his boosters he has his AC turn around quickly and opens fire on the opposing AC, missing every shot. The smirk on his face turns into more of twisted smile as he realises that this is not an AI but an actual player.

Both AC's set off in a boost staying level with each other firing there rifles hits the odd shot on each other but nothing significant. After going what the in game metre shows as 2 miles just hitting minor shots, both AC boost in at each other and collide with there beam swords before both boosting back and circling before boosting back in against each other clashing with there beam sabers. Both repeat this cycle a couple of more times as Omega assess the situation in his head

'ok this guy isn't an amateur that's for sure, most likely a raven or in the military. So I am not going to have to hold back any more. That will only result in me losing.'

Omega cracks his neck, then his knuckles before pulling out of circling with the opposing pilot who seems to do the same. Omega then activates the internal support weapon and fires. Firing out a number of missiles all them hitting the ground around where the other AC was. The moment the missiles hit the ground they start releasing a large smoke screen that results in a large section of the current battlefield in smoke. Omega then switches to his back missiles and fires them in a scattered pattern into the smoke screen watching for where any impact is made. Noticing the first volley didn't make contact with the opponent he fires out a second volley this time one of the missiles hits it target and Omega boosts down as fast as the AC would let him, activating his beam sword beginning it down for a full power slash. Omega is stopped in mid move as the opposing AC boosts out of the smoke forcing the two mechs to collide in mid air. Both AC's seem to just pass each other after a small amount of contact. Omega remains going down to the floor well the other AC continues into the sky. AS Omega lands a warning message comes on his screen before displaying a damage report and the words GAME OVER at the top. He reads the damage report

Beam Saber – Destoryed

Rifle – ammo out

Right arm – heavy damage

Left arm – light damage

Core – heavy damage

Legs – light damage

Head – undamaged

Internal systems – Disrupted

Omega clicks for the replay of that final attack, it slows down considerably as it shows the opposing AC slashing at full power cutting through the arm of the AC and heavily through the side of the Core. What Omega also notices is that his AC Strike cuts through the enemies head and down through the core. Most likely doing enough damage to finish of his opponent as well.

Omega puts his name in on the high score sheet before taking off the VR helmet and exiting the booth. The moment he steps outside his eyes widen at the size of the crowd before he snaps back to what he was planning to do and shouts to the crowd "who was the guy in booth 2?"

There is silence for a few seconds before a stern voice says "I was". The owner of the voice makes his way through the crowd and Omega notices the military rank on present on his uniform and thinks

'so the guy was a general. No wonder he knew what to do. I doubt even Razer could of pulled off anything more than a draw in that fight on equal grounds.'

Omega not wanting to let on he is a raven says "what are you playing at interrupting my game like that."

The general's expression doesn't change as he says "all was fair young man, anyone at anytime can join in. and I request that you respect your elders young raven and address me by my title."

Omega smirks and says "what makes you think I am a raven?"

The general simply answers sounding almost bored "because you are Omega, a pilot in the semi finals of the arena's tournament. You were also involved in the arena incident 4 years ago"

Omega mumbles 'shit' under his breath before saying "fine then, General. I want a rematch, right now. this time I am going to go all out against you. no holding back."

The General nods and says "I accept your challenge." Before heading back to the VR booth to fight.

Omega sits back down in his booth and puts the money in the slot before placing his helmet on. The VR world loads up and Omega finds himself back in the same AC as before. He quickly brings up the game map and looks annoyed when he finds that the general was spawned more than 1000 miles way from his current location but he starts boosting towards his opponents location already starting to formulate a strategy.

(With Chaos)

Chaos slams his fist on the controls forcing hell storm to fire the Storm Cannon hitting the final target as his simulation ends. Dusk voice comes over the radio saying "there was an improvement there Chaos, but your reaction time is still slow and doesn't seem to be improving at all."

Chaos growls before saying "that's enough training for today, hell storm was obviously more damaged than I thought. The systems are not responding quick enough to my commands. I want tyrant to take a look over it."

Before chaos can cut off the transmission the voice of commander X comes over it saying "Mr Chaos, am I hearing you correctly, you are giving up?"

Chaos shakes his head before answering "like hell I am giving up, I am merely taking a break and taking a chance take to take a closer look at the systems on Hell Storm. It just so happens that I require the assistance of a highly skilled AC engineer to do so."

A Video link opens up on Chaos screen showing the room where Dusk was recording the test results from hell storm, Xavier is on the screen. He says "take the test again, I was a skilled engineer back in my day, I need to see the results from those tests as they come in to make any sort of analysis though."

Chaos starts up the simulation as Xavier monitors the process nodding as it goes making the odd interested sounding sounds. As the simulation comes to an end Xavier reopens the link with Chaos and says "I think I know why your results are like this, but it will be safer for you to contact your enginner friend. These systems you are using I have never encountered before."

Chaos smirks and says "if you had encountered them I would be worried, Hell Storm is the most advanced prototype model there is. All parts in it are unavailable on the market." Chaos cuts off the link with Xavier and opens up a new one entering the production lab Tyrant works at.

(with Tyrant)

Tyrant for the first time since the night before sits down in his office with a cup of coffee. He had allowed all his worked to take a couple of hours sleep since they were ahead with the production and the next parts had not yet been delivered. Just as he finishes his coffee and stretches out intending to get some sleep as the computer in front of him bleeps informing him he has an incoming message. He yawns slightly before hitting the button to display the message, as he does Chaos appears on screen saying "tyrant I'm glad I caught you, I need your help with something"

Tyrant yawns loudly before saying "what do you need help with?"

Chaos just replies with "I have been running the simulation program and I think it has found something wrong with Hell Storm. I am transmitting the data from the last test to you now."

Tyrant quickly reads over the data as it comes up on screen quickly analysing anything that might be wrong with Hell Storm. As the stream ends he spends another few minutes looking over the data before switching back to Chaos on the screen saying "I know what the problem is and it isn't Hell Storm. The problem is you Chaos, I knew it would come sooner or later but you have already surpassed Hell Storm and it can't keep up with you. my only suggestion to you is to stop training, rest up and in the morning I will be at the academy delivering Scorps new AC and I will take some time to see what I can do in terms of improving Hell Storm to keep up with you"

Chaos nods and says "I appreciate it Ty."

The transmission is cut off and tyrant slumps down in his thinking 'how could he have surpassed it already.'

(with Omega)

Omega smirks as he looks on the map and notices the general is only a few miles away and hits the over boost sending him moving faster than he had been going before. Well still in over boost he cuts down two of the defence towers in the area and shuts down the over boost just as he enters the same area as the general instantly spotting him and launching a barge of missiles.

The general notices just in time as the missiles head towards him and is able to dodge out of the way just in time. He then starts firing his machine gun that he had found during the long trek to find Omega.

Omega boosts out of the way of the machine gun fire and fires a shot from the bazooka he had found.

The general with plenty of time to move easily dodges the attack and boosts into the air and launches an array of missiles in the direction of Omega, and trying to predict Omega's movements quickly boosts to the left to get into position to attack again

Omega uses his cannon to blow up a couple of missiles then boosts out to the way of them to the left only to be caught by the general attacking with his beam sword. Omega attempts to dodges again but is still caught with the attack. Omega forces himself to boost quickly to the floor pulling up quickly just before he hits and boosting backwards firing shot after shot from the bazooka towards where the general is in the air.

The general boosts repeatedly escaping from the shots making his way towards Omega as swiftly as possible. When he finally gets close enough to his intended target he activates his beam sword and going to stab him but Omega parrys the attack with his own beam sword.

Both stay in a stale mate for a short time before both of them boost backwards firing every last bit of ammo they have remaining.

(outside the booths)

The crowd from before had more than double the size as the battle had been raging between Omega and the general. The soldiers in the group can be heard far above the rest of the crowd shouting "GO ON GENERAL SHOW THAT RAVEN WHAT A REAL PILOT CAN DO"

Well the rest of the crowd was heavily split or just cheering whenever something exciting happened.

(inside the VR World)

Both Pilots now out of ammo in the current weapons bar there beam sabers have their mech's standing parallel with each. Both AC;s are heavily damaged but both still willing to continue the fight.

Omega opens a link with the General and says "you fight well, I never expected such a challenge. Makes me think that I should join the earth's defence force instead of been a Raven."

The general smiles at omega and says "it has been some years since I have had to go all out like this. Thank you Raven. Now I think we should finish this."

Omega nods and cuts the connection before activating his beam saber. The general starts boosting first but Omega doesn't wait around and boosts forward to meet him. The two AC's clash in the middle of the battle field then boost off to the sides quickly as all other weapons bar there beam sabers are left in the middle.

Omega turns around quickly and boosts towards the general who is already on his way back. Before the general can make contact with his beam saber Omega boosts to his right allowing the general to pass by him without making contact. The General realises his mistake the moment Omega dodges and is unable to move out of the way as Omega slashes right across his boosts making them inoperable.

Omega quickly pulls away from the general as he tries to attack back using a spinning slash. The general now just having to move at normal speed becomes unable to hit omega who starts with a hit and run tactic never stays around long enough after each attack to be hit.

Omega hits the general again but this time boosts into the air before reopening the comms link with the general.

"General this fight is over. One more hit and you will become inactive, surrender now and I won't hit you again"

"omega, you have beaten me but this fight is not over. Deliver the last shot, if you did this in the middle of a real battle you would have been killing. If you are to afraid to killing in a simulator where it doesn't matter how can you kill a real person."

"Fine then. You asked for it. But just one thing…" omega takes a break in what he is saying "thank you for helping me train"

Omega launches his attack forcing his beam saber into the chest of the generals AC as his computer say "AC ELMINATED"

Omega opens up the in game menu and selects end game. The screen becomes blank as Omega takes off the VR equipment and rushes out of the game booth

(The next Morning)

Scorpion sits watching as his New AC is brought into the hanger at the academy, he couldn't see it as it stood because of a giant sheet over it. Tyrant standing at the feet of the AC smiling slight at the group in front of him that consisted of Chaos, Omega, Dusk, Luna and Scorpion. He clears his throat and says

"Thank you all for coming here today, it is now time to reveal one of my greatest AC's ever. I was originally going to call this AC Stinger Strike MKII but as it was constructed it changed that to reflex it's true power. So now introducing AC Flaming Scorpion!"

Tyrant pulls the sheet off the AC and 5 pilots get their first look at Scorpions new AC.

* * *

End Chapter 20 

I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I'm ending this here because I want to move on with the story. I got the important parts in, the start of Omega's Training, Chaos Training and Scorpion getting a brand new AC. If I continue on from here with this chapter it will probably take me another 6 months to finish it.

Well I am going to go find my muse (caffeine) so I can get round to finishing this story. There isn't many chapters left 5 or 6… 7 at the most.

For now this is DcD signing out


	21. The Long Wait To Fight

Disclaimer – I do not own Armored Core

I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

All OC's are property of Chaos.Inc (me), Mars Co, ODCC and MPK Unlimited

* * *

Chapter 21 – The Long Wait To Fight 

The time had passed far to quickly than the pilots would of liked and the day of the semi-finals quickly came about. The 4 remaining pilots had gathered in the hanger each choosing a location in a different wing as their set up point.

Chaos is kneeing down in front of his AC Hell Storm with his eyes closed. From where he is set up he can hear the crowd going crazy for the warm up act of the day that was a battle royal of all the AC's that had been knocked out of the tournament so far.

As Chaos continues to knee he hears a voice behind him say "are you ready for this match?"

Chaos doesn't move or open his eyes he just replies "it doesn't matter if I am or not, I have done all I can to get better in the time I have been given."

The voice sighs "then out there show me what you can do." Chaos hears the owner of the voice walk away before stopping "make me proud Son."

Chaos half smiles and says "I will old man"

- - -

Omega sits in his pilots seat with his head in his hands. Tyrant had finished the repairs on his AC just this morning and he hadn't had a chance to test it out fully. But he didn't care about that at the moment, what he really cared about was that he knew he had to win. During the last two days of his training he had been with the army training against them to get better. They had all told him before he had left the military training grounds the night before that they would be in the arena rooting for him and that they were all putting a huge bet on him to win.

Omega didn't want to let them down since they had been so kind to him. not every pilot had there chance to train using the latest military equipment. He shakes his head and says out loud to himself "I need to stop dwelling on this, I will go out there and I will fight Chaos. Win Lose or Draw, so long as I give this my all I will have no regrets."

Luna's voice comes from behind Omega "you have really grown up. Two years ago you would of said that winning was your only choice. There wouldn't of been a choice of lose or draw."

Omega doesn't allow himself to smile "I know that normally there would be no other choice but to win but there is no shame in losing to Chaos. He is good there is no doubt about it, and I have no regret in saying I might not be good enough."

Tyrants voice this time is heard "then give it your all and we will be rooting for you"

- - -

Razer is sitting in the VIP room of The Revolution, the only other person in there with him is Mars. Neither of them speak to each but the atmosphere in the room is like they are having a heated argument.

Finally Mars is the one to break the silence and tension saying "good luck my old friend"

Mars leaves the room without a single reaction from Razer. When he heards the door close behind Mars, Razer says in a near whisper "I will win, for the revolution."

- - -

Scorpion sits in the cockpit of his AC just clearing his mind, his fight was going to be after the fight between Chaos and Omega but he was not going to let the wait get to him. focusing on his opponent was something that would scare the average pilot but scorpion had been working his way to earth rank no2 for years and was not about to let it all go to waste. This was the match he had been denied for 6 months due to Razer always been unavailable for a match.

Scorpion sighs heavily and thinks 'the waiting is always worse than the actually fighting. It can't be any worse than the worse case scenario that I have been playing out in my mind and that is that I lose.'

A voice from behind him says "Good luck in your match today Scorpion."

Scorpion smiles but the person who spoke can't see him and says "I will win Dusk. Then I will beat either Omega or Chaos in the final. I don't care which one it is."

Dusk goes to leave but says as she goes "I don't care if you win or lose. Just try your best out there and I will be happy."

Scorpion can't help but feel better before saying "thanks Dusk, I will do my best out there."

- - -

The Announcer from the arena is heard echoing through the garage **"The next match here today will be a Match between Omega The Pilot of Dark Shadow and Chaos The Pilot of Hell Storm. And as both pilots have requested it the match will be taking place outside in the Desert Arena.**

**It has been a long time since the desert arena was requested by both pilots, usually it is only used during the random arena selections. But we have it the dangerous arena where there is more than just your opponent to concentrate on. There is a number of different traps around including a number of quick sand holes."**

Omega climbs into his AC thinking back to what Tyrant had told him when he had arrived at the arena.

(Flash Back)

Omega sitting in the pilots seat of dark shadow as Tyrant leans over him telling him about the upgrades to dark shadow

"Now Omega this is important, I have increased your speed to match that of Hell Storm in short bursts only, don't use the super boost for more than a few seconds at a time. The AC's generator will explode if you do.

I took out the speed form of dark shadow to accompany that speed increase. But to replace it I have added a new secret back unit you push this button here to activate it.

Next I need you to know I have powered up the Anti-Matter cannon. Instead of having 8 shots like before you only have 4 shots. That is now the same as the storm cannon but it is now about 15 more powerful.

Finally I need to remember one thing. Your double blade form has been changed. It is still double blade but it has been modified to be more powerful as well as heavily decreasing the reaction difference.

In essence this is a brand new AC, but it will be so similar to the one your used to that you shouldn't have any trouble at all piloting it."

Omega taking in all the differences just nods as Tyrant goes along

(end Flash back)

Omega smiles as he heads out to the desert arena to meet his opponent. The only reason he entered this tournament.

- - -

Chaos after hearing the announcement quickly gets to his AC and starts it up thinking 'this is it, I hope Tyrant did a good job with making it more responsive.'

His AC starts up and heads out to the arena.

- - -

The Announcers voice is unbelievably loud as Chaos and Omega position themselves so they are facing each other. Hell Storm equip with it's usual start up set up of Gatling Cannon and Beam Saber with the Storm cannon hidden in the leg storage compartment and the wings hidden in the back.

Dark Shadows set up of dual beam sabers and the Antimatter cannon in the storage compartment.

Finally the announcer stops talking about the past of these pilots and announces them **"for those of you in the arena and those watching at home. On the left side of your screen you have the Son of former Nine-Breaker of Mars KAOS, piloting the AC HELL STORM, He is the Prince of Chaos.Inc, CHAOS.**

**And on the right side of your screen you have the son of former nine breaker of earth, Anubis. He is piloting the AC DARK SHADOW, OMEGA**

**Now on my word both pilots may commence fighting**

**3……….**

**2…………..**

**1…………………**

**BEGIN"**

* * *

To be continued 

Chaos - Caffeine good… cured mental block… just one problem… only a temp cure to tiredness…

-head hits the desk hard-

Dusk – ok the caffeine rush he was on has ended and he fell asleep at his computer. I told him not to have that 12th cup of coffee… erm well just R&R well I move chaos to his sofa and he will be back soon with another chapter… hopefully

This is Midnight's Dusk logging Chaos out for now


	22. Chaos Vs Omega Round 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Armored Core

I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Chapter 22 – Chaos Vs Omega - Round 2

The moment the word go is shouted by the announcer Chaos brings up the gatling cannon and starts firing at Omega. Omega on the other hand starts out boosting in a zig zag pattern dodging the shells fired by Chaos.

Chaos noticing Omega trying to get in close boosts backwards in a weaving motion trying to match where Omega is going to move to.

Omega noticing Chaos' movement changes his pattern again and continues to every time Chaos tries to adapt to it.

After the first minute of the match Chaos stops firing the gatling cannon and activates his beam sword and boosts towards Omega determined to get first blood in the fight. Omega seeing the beam sword been activated on Hell Storm switches his AC's mode from standard to dual saber mode and boosts forward to meet Chaos head on.

As the two meet all they are able to do is parry each others attacks before moving on from each other and turning as quickly as they can to face each other again.

- - -

Omega breathing heavily in his cockpit thinks 'damn this is getting dangerous. He is a lot faster than I am without resorting to using the quick boosts plus his reaction time is amazing.'

Omega pushes some buttons on the console infront of him and places on his head set as the words "PSYCHOLINK ACTIVE" appears on the screen. Omega smirks and thinks 'lets see if Chaos can keep up with my when the AC is reacting to my thoughts'

- - -

Chaos in his cockpit analysis the data coming through his glasses well thinking 'I have to step this up if I want to beat him. he is a lot better than I expected but I doubt he can keep this up forever. He must be pushing his AC well beyond its limits.'

Chaos pushes a few buttons on his console until the words "overdrive" appears on the screen and Chaos thinks 'lets see how he handles this before resorting to the unlocked state.'

- - -

Omega notices Hell Storm boosts to the left and fire the Gatling cannon at him, reacting from what he is thinking Dark Shadow moves to the right to dodge but doesn't realise that is what Chaos wanted Omega to do and Chaos' beam saber disappears into the Arm of Hell Storm and is replaces with a small artillary unit which fires where Omega is moving. Omega noticing the shell coming towards him uses a quick boost to just move out of the way in time.

Chaos swears loudly before boosting forward turning his arm unit to a beam saber. Omega holds his ground changes the form to power taking up the Anti-Matter cannon and firing at the on coming Chaos. The counter goes down to 3 on the cannon but Omega laughs wildly as Hell Storm is engulfed by the cannon. Omega's laughing ends quickly as he notices the smoke clearing and metallic wings cover the form of Hell Storm. Within seconds the wings unfold from the body followed with only a second's gap a high powered shot from the storm cannon is fired. Omega uses a quick boost to escape the main of the blast and quickly switches to his dual saber form. Omega boosts in and attempts to slash Hell Storm but Chaos uses his beam saber to parry the attacks.

Chaos forces more power into his beam saber as Omega boosts backwards and uses it to send an energy wave at Dark Shadow. Omega seeing the wave boosts into the air and switches to power mode firing the Anti-Matter cannon at Chaos again.

Chaos hits a button in his cockpit that makes the wings fold over making a shield from the blast.

- - -

Chaos gets a warning up on the screen of his console flashing repeatedly "WING UNITS AT 21 STABILITY"

Chaos enters some data onto the computer and it comes up with "CHANCE OF BLOCKING ANOTHER SHOT 0"

Chaos puts in more data then says "computer, switch to manual lock on with the storm cannon"

- - -

Omega noticing his cannon shot was blocked again swears under his breath and switches back to dual saber mode.

Some calculations come up on screen as he thinks 'I am going to have to resort to some new tactics to beat chaos now. I just need to find an opening in his defence. The moment I see one he uses those wings to defend him'

- - -

Chaos allows the wings to remove themselves from the defensive position as he takes aim with the storm cannon thinking 'come on Omega make your charge, leave yourself open for me to hit you'

- - -

Omega now in his dual saber state again boosts towards Chaos not caring that the Storm cannon is trained on him. As he gets in range of the cannon he switches to moving erratically not giving Chaos' battle computer the chance to lock on not realising that Chaos has switched to manual.

The moment Omega is in range chaos makes the targeting system act like the computer is still using it but smirks as he can easily read Omega's movement. Chaos finally feeling omega is close enough fires where Omega is about to move to hitting his target perfectly

Chaos laughs as he think he has won and lowers the Storm Cannon only to see as the smoke clears a large energy shield around Dark Shadow that slowly disperses and returns to the back unit.

Omega resumes his assault as just as he gets close enough to Chaos launches his 'cross slash' on Hell Storm.

- - -

In the arena everyone is in shock as Omega's attack hits.

In the Chaos.Inc VIP room Dusk, Luna and Tyrant are watching with great interest. Dusk looking worried asks "is it over?"

Tyrant shakes his head "I don't know, but these two have shown they are very good. at the moment I don't care who wins so long as they keep going like this"

Luna turning away from the screen and joined by Dusk doing the same says "just tell me what happens, I can't watch this any more. Those two are ment to be friends yet they are trying to destroy each other out there."

Tyrant not taking his eyes of the screen says "ok I will" but is really thinking 'how much power did I put into those things. this is insane'

- - -

The moment Omega hits the 'cross slash' he knows something is wrong and instantly switches to the shield form activating it just in time as a beam from the storm cannon hits him. and the Hell Storm he had just hit flickers before vanishing.

Omega thinks to himself 'when I was in the smoke he must of moved and used a decoy. Did he know my attack was coming or did he only guess'

- - -

Chaos Emerging from the sand dune he had hidden behind thinks to himself 'that form change is faster than I realised and I only have one more shot with this cannon left. I have to be careful else the generator is going to blow'

- - -

The shield around Omega disperses again and the two AC pilots stare at each other showing there respect for the other's piloting skills. After several minutes both of them activate there beam sabers and charge at each other slashing away and parrying each others attacks neither one of them caring if they took a hit, they were both completely focused on beating the other. Eventually Omega dodges out of the slashes from Chaos and moves into position for firing the Anti-matter cannon. With Hell Storm been knocked off balance Chaos doesn't see the shot in time for him to dodge and just hammers the button for the wing shields taking the full force of the attack.

When the smoke clears Omega is almost overjoyed to see the wings cracking apart and pieces of them falling to the floor. Wanting to keep on the advantage Omega switches again to the dual saber form and charges in aiming to hit Hell Storm dead centre in the chest. Just before Omega makes contact with Hell Storm it quickly boosts to the side forcing Omega to miss. Chaos bringing up the storm cannon fires it hitting Dark Shadow at point blank range.

The only thing that is heard both inside and out side the arena is the announcer shouting **"THE WINNER OF THE FIRST SEMI FINAL MATCH IS CHAOS IN AC HELL STORM"  
**

* * *

End of chapter

plz R&R... the next chapter will be up soon. i am about half way through writing it.

this is DcD signing out for now


	23. Moving On

I do not own Armored Core  
i do own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

* * *

Chapter 23 – Moving On

The match was over, Omega had lost Chaos had won. Omega stares at the console in front of him with tears running down his face. He had come so close to winning the score in front of him confirmed that

Chaos – 1AP

Omega – 0AP 

But it was to much for him to take. He had trained as hard as he could all his life yet the pilot from Mars was always one step ahead of him. Omega slams his fists down on the console and shouts as loud as he can trying to release all the frustration that had been building up.

He heads a beeping indicating that he had a message coming in. wiping away his tears he pushes the button and sees Chaos on the other end of the transmission. Chaos with his glasses off says

"Omega, I am sorry it had to be me facing you here in this match. I would have rathered anyone else. You were the one I wanted to face in the final."

Omega turns away from the screen "save it chaos, I loved the fact that I got a chance to fight you. and I don't care that I lost because it was to you. you are one of the few that I concider to be my equal yet you proved today that you ate infact better than me.

But you have to make one promise now, promise me that you will go on and win this tournament"

Chaos smiles and runs his hand through his hair "you got it Omega, my friend. I will win this tournament no matter what."

Omega lets a smile tug at his lips as the transmission is cut and the screen turns to black. He takes a deep breath and turns on his console replying the fight planning on studying it to learn where he made any mistakes and starting his work on getting better.

- - -

Tyrant stands still looking out the VIP room window at the big screen. Dusk was now sitting in the seats comforting Luna who was still upset about her friends trying to kill each other like they had seen Omega and Chaos doing. Tyrant in utter shock over the ending just lets his mind run away with him thinking 'Chaos, he knew what he was doing all along. That fight, it was like he led Omega to that point. He some how knew how to counter the shield generator and he knew that Omega was pushing Dark Shadow beyond it's limits.'

Luna with tears in her eyes says "why did they go through that?"

Tyrant doesn't answer and just continues staring out of the window, Luna gets up and storms to the side of Tyrant before shouting "WHY? YOU COULD OF STOPPED THEM! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS REFUSE TO REPAIR OMEGAS AC!"

Tyrant remains silent and stares at the screen now showing Dark Shadow lying it the sand looking worse for wear. He closes his eyes as Luna starts shouting again "COME ON TELL ME WHY?"

Luna stops shouting as Dusk shouts "HE DID IT BECAUSE HE HAD NO CHOICE! Omega and Chaos have wanted this fight for years. You know back in the academy that those two were always trying to be seen as the best. Nothing else mattered when it came down to that. Omega wanted to prove he was finally better than Chaos. And Chaos wanted to prove to himself that he is strong enough."

Luna stares at her sister noticing the tears now flowing freely down her face as Dusk continues "I asked chaos not to go through with this match last night. But he told me to stop been stupid, he told me that neither of them could forgive each other if one of them had walked away before they had a chance to settle this like men. I don't understand it all myself but I know the look Chaos has in his eyes, it wasn't a look of hatred, it wasn't a look of determination. It was a look a deep pride and respect in his eyes. They fought at there best because they respect each other so much."

Luna just lets her mouth drop open unable to speak Tyrant not turning away from the window says "it is more than that. yes they do respect each other a lot but this was about proving something to themselves. Chaos, for as long as I have known him been hell bent on revenge against someone, I don't know who but he wants revenge. Chaos knew he couldn't lose this match because it will mean he is not strong enough. Omega on the other hand was brought up to be the best and he was until Chaos came along. They may have laughed and joked like friends all those years but inside Omega was been eaten up. The arena incident only made it worse. That draw made Omega realise that Chaos was equal to him. both of them needed to win for there own reason, and they both knew that one of them had to have there ambitions shattered."

Luna letting more tears run down her faces whispers "but why…" but neither Dusk nor Tyrant hears her.

- - -

Scorpion watches as Hell Storm and Dark Shadow are brought into the garage both looking worse for wear. The pilots of the AC's were still inside and Scorpion couldn't blame them. It had been a difficult fight to watch but fighting it must have been so painful for both of them.

After several minutes Scorpion takes a pair of fingerless gloves from his trouser pockets and pulls them on as he makes his way down the walkway he is standing on to his AC Flaming Scorpion. Scorpion takes a second to examine his AC as he approaches it letting a smile grace his lips at the paint work of the AC. One of the reason it had been called Flaming Scorpion was because the Core and Arms had been painted to look like they wee on fire. Scorpion looks down at the leg units and smiles at the Scorpions painted on them.

AC Flaming Scorpion was just quite similar to Stinger Strike except for that this new AC was a lot bulkier given that it was a lot more heavily armoured. Along with the armour the generator had been upgraded and the weapons had been upgraded as well. Instead of the medium missiles on it's back this AC had two large missile launchers that held at least triple the ammo of any standard model of large missile launchers. The rifle was more or less now a rifle arm as instead of a hand holding the rifle it was connected to the arm. The beam saber on the other arm has been removed and replaces with an actual whip. Tyrant had told Scorpion that when activated the whip would have energy charge through it and could be used as a whip blade. Scorpion had determined from the information he had received from Tyrant that this new AC was at least 5 times more powerful than his last AC.

Eventually the announcers voice comes over the speakers **"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patients in waiting while we prepared the arena. IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE SECOND SEMI FINAL MATCH BETWEEN THE EVER UNBEATABLE RAZER AND THE LONG TIME NUMBER 2 SEED ON EARTH SCORPION. AND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS FIGHT IS GOING TO BE A SHOW CASE FOR THE AGES. BOTH OF THESE PILOTS HAVE BEEN ON AMAZING ROLLS LATELY."**

Scorpion quickly jumps into his AC and starts activating the systems before giving on last thought 'I have waited far to long to lose to Razer today. I shall win at what ever cost'

He makes his way to the arena followed closely by Razer in AC revolution, both pilots posistioning themselves across from each other, except for that Razer is posistioned with his back to Scorpion.

Scorpion growls as he opens the comms link to Razer and shouts "YOU BASTARD TURN AROUND AND TAKE THIS FIGHT SERIOUSLY!!!"

Razer's facial expression doesn't change as he says calmly "I have no need to take you seriously." Razer then cuts the transmission and blocks all incoming from Scorpion.

The announcer now louder than before booms out over the arena **"and here we are, in just a few minutes we will know who will be facing Chaos in the final round of the tournament. Will it be the pilot of AC Flaming Scorpion, the number 2 rank on earth, Scorpion. Or will it be the Nine Breaker who has reigned supreme at the top of the arena for the last 5 years, piloting the AC Revoultion, RAZER.**

**Now on my word**

**3……………..**

**2…………………..**

**1……………………….**

**BEGIN!!!!"**

* * *

**End of Chapter**

please R&R

this is DcD signing out


	24. Earth’s Top Seeds Clash

Disclaimer - i do not own Armoured Core

i do own or have permission to use all OC's in the story

* * *

Chapter 24 – Earth's Top Seeds Clash

Scorpion feeling highly insulted by Razers act of standing with his back to him quickly launches his first attack, sending energy into his whip blade turning it to it's blade form and boosting forward with an intent to impale his opponent with the blade. Before the contact can be made Razer boosts to the side an brings his own beam saber down attempting to slight the whip blade in half. Before Razer can make his contact Scorpion cuts the power to the whip blade and it returns to been a whip and falls to the floor causing Razer to miss.

The nine breaker quickly turns to face Scorpion and fires one of the warheads from his back unit missing only by a short distance. Scorpion fires a couple of shots from his rifle and is able to hit the left leg of AC Revolution as Razer attempted to dodge.

Scorpion not taking any time to celebrate about getting first blood fires several missiles from his back unit but isn't surprised to see all of them missas Razer dodges weaving in and out of the missiles. The nine breaker fights back unloading a storm of bullets towards the number 2 rank obviously not caring if he made contact or not.

Scorpion swears under his breath as he fails to be able to dodge all the shots and gets hit several times. Scorpion boosts back to trying to put as much distance between him and his opponent as possible to before firing his rifle again. but the distance between him and razer gives the nine breaker more than enough chance to dodge out of the way.

Razer boosts forward firing several war heads and keeps heading forward towards Scorpion. Scorpion seeing the missiles heading for him boosts right to dodge them then boosts upwards trying to keep distance between him and the Nine Breaker. Razer seeing Scorpions movements boosts upward on an intercept course with Scorpion his beam sword active at full power. Scorpion noticing to late to dodge Razer uses his whip to wrap around the beam saber arm of AC Revolution and force it off course. With the movement off course and Razer been unable to stop due to his momentum, results in AC Revolution been sent into a wall. Scorpion turns quickly in the direction of Razer and opens fire hitting several times before launching an array of missiles.

- - -

Razer growls as he realises Scorpion is a lot tougher than he gave him credit for and this new AC has a lot more power than the one he was using before. The Nine Breaker realising his anger growing takes some deep calming breaths before returning his focus to Scorpion and saying to himself "it is time I got serious with this challenge"

- - -

Scorpion Waits for the smoke to clear so he can resume his assault without been visibly impaired. Before the smoke clears Razer boosts out of it a lot faster than he had been moving before. Scorpion unable to either block or dodge because of the speed has his AC's left arm slashed by Razer who continues to move at the speed with seeming no trouble. Before Scorpion can move again Razer comes through with another strike this time to the right leg of the AC. Before another strike can take place Scorpion forces his AC to move so it is facing upwards and fire just before Razer could make his attack from above. Razer is still able to make contract but this time he hits the chest plate and forces because of the momentum of the attack Flaming Scorpion to be sent rapidly to the floor. Razer does a quick check on his systems and smirks noticing what Scorpion had hit thinking 'so the loser had a reason for not moving. He fired and hit the booster on my right arm, he is trying to take away my AC's movement.'

Flaming Scorpion hits the floor hard but scorpion just tries to take it in his stride. Lifting up his Rifle he fires several shots only for them all to miss as Razer makes another high speed charge at him. Scorpion trying to force his AC to it's feet shouts every obscenity under the sun as it refuses to obey his commands and continue to bring up on screen 'Back boosters destroyed'. Razers Beam Saber pierces throught the shoulder armour of Flaming Scorpion as the Announcer calls out

"AND YOUR WINNER AND SECOND FINALIST TO FACE OFF AGAINST CHAOS IN THE FINAL, THE CURRENT NINE BREAKER OF EARTH, RAZER." 

- - -

Everyone in the crowd and everone in the garage are staring up at their screens as they hear the announcement. Chaos who had been watching intently at the fight feels sick as the everyone around him stands in shock. Razer, the nine breaker, the most powerful pilot on earth had made Scorpion and his new AC, and not just any AC, an ABU, look like child's play.

- - -

Both Tyrant and Omega in the VIP room stare in amazement. Omega just remains silent no even knowing what to say. Tyrant just whipsers 'I knew it' as the announcers voice booms out

"We have an announcement to make about the final of the tournament, by order of the bosses the final will take place 2 days from now and will be contested in one of the outdoor arenas. So don't miss a sure to be legendary confrontation between the pilots Chaos and Razer."

* * *

End of chapter

i know it is a short chapter but i couldn't think of anything else to put in

the next chapter will be up soon

this is DcD signing out for now


	25. A Choice to Make

Disclaimer - i do not own AC

i do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Chapter 25 – Make Your Choice

It had been less than an hour since the match between Scorpion and Razer. All Chaos.Inc pilots were now in their VIP room looking glum. Scorpion sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, Omega standing by the wall with his arms folded, Tyrant still hadn't moved from the window. Chaos sitting on the chairs with Dusk sitting next to him. Luna standing by Tyrant watching him as if expecting him to say something. The room had been deadly quiet since they had all arrived.

Several more minutes pass before the silence is broken by the door opening, with Kaos and Anubis entering looking around the room at the pilots. Kaos says after seeing the state of the pilots

"you lot are pathetic. You see one guy who is a good pilot and you all get depressed."

Tyrant doesn't turn from the window but says "you knew didn't you?"

Anubis adjusts his tie before saying "of course we knew, but it is no reason for been depressed like this."

Tyrant this time turns around and practically shouts "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT RAZER WAS A HUMAN PLUS"

Kaos unfazed by the shouting says "because it shouldn't matter."

Scorpion makes a grunting sound as Chaos says "you may think that but this is not your day, human plus pilots are rare these days unlike during the corporation wars. When one turns up normal pilots like us have no chance against them."

Dusk looking confused asks "what is a human plus?"

Tyrant turns back towards the window and says "before Mars was colonised a war raged here on earth, you know that. But what is not known by many is that during the war a break through in science was made. It was a method of increasing a pilot's skill and abilities. It didn't work so well on earth at the time but the experiments went to Mars when it was colonised. During the Corporation Wars, the disorder incident and the war against Leos Klien, the human plus projected advance a hell of a lot. During the wars it was believed that more than 200 pilots were transformed into Human plus pilots. Even the great hero of those wars himself was a human plus."

Tyrant turns around and faces all in the room before continuing

"you may think that the human plus is a good thing from the fact it super powers a pilot but the truth is that it is not a good thing. It is experiments on humans to turn them into the perfect killing machines. They never achieved it and the closest they got was making people go insane. From what I have heard about the experiments is that they would inject stimulants into the blood stream to enhance reflexes, intelligence, and many other traits. But this is where the problem came in, not all people could handle these increase in traits and eventually those who couldn't would die, not quickly but slowly and painfully. There was also the case that some pilots were experimented on against there will. But most disturbing of all is that there was rumour that on both Earth and Mars scientists were trying to find a way of infusing the DNA, more specifically the genes that affect the attributes required for been a pilot, into unborn embryos. The DNA that was injected into these embryo's was said to taken from the best pilots there was. If that stage of human plus research had been complete then they would have been able to breed an army of unbeatable pilots."

Omega scowling says "so how do you know that Razer is a human plus?"

Kaos sighs and says "he knows Razer is a human plus because he knows the signs."

Tyrant nods "yeah, I thought he might be when I first saw him. but I didn't have any evidence back then but now I have found a lot more information on him and the human plus program it is not difficult to figure out that he is."

Tyrant looks at Chaos before continuing "When I first saw Chaos pilot I assumed he was one as well. I never told anyone but I kept watch. Now comparing him to a true human plus I can see that Chaos is nothing compared. Chaos is highly talented there is no doubt there but there, but he is not a human plus."

Kaos says after listening to Tyrants speech "all that information about the Human Plus program was correct but you missed something out. The human plus program was shut down after the war was over. There is no way anyone can now become a human plus without using the black market and there is also no cure for those who have been transformed. But there is also a major downside to been a human plus that was never documented, there is no record of anyone living for more than 10 year after been tranformed."

Kaos takes a deep breath and turns to his son before saying "the choice is now down to you Chaos. You can walk away from the final and not face Razer or you can face him and be beaten as easy if not easier than Scorpion was."

Chaos looks at his father and says "what do you mean 'be beaten as easy as Scorpion' do you think I am going to lose?"

Kaos looks away and says "yes I do think you are going to be beaten. Scorpion is a fine pilot with a lot more experience than you. Scorpion at the start of that match gave Razer a good challenge. That challenge fully activated the Human plus in him. he is going to be atleast 10 times more powerful than he was today during the final. I wouldn't be surprised if the fight only lasted 30 seconds."

Chaos growls with anger before saying "I don't care about his abilities, nothing is going to stop me from winning the finals. I will beat him and I will walk away with the knowledge knowing that I beat the best there is. Besides nothing can beat Hell Storm, it is just to powerful."

Tyrant speaks up saying "I designed Flaming Scorpion to be double the power of Hell Storm and Scorpion couldn't even stand up to him once Razer got serious. You can't win this tournament."

Chaos smiles slightly and says "then it is my job to prove you all wrong and perform the impossible"

Scorpion looks up and says "I will help you Chaos. Power alone will not be enough to stand against him, you are going to have to walk in there with a world class strategy to stand against him."

Tyrant shakes his head before saying trying to hold back his laughter "I guess that mean I best get to repairing the wing units on hell storm. Or one step better work on making them a lot stronger than they already are."

Omega smirks and says "if the others are helping then I guess I will as well. You are going to need someone to train against."

The 4 guys stare at each before they start laughing and Chaos shouts out "FOR VICTORY" followed by the other 3 cheering as if Chaos had just one the tournament.

Kaos whispers to Anubis "so what do you think?"

Anubis shakes his head and whispers "they are totally crazy, but then again so were we at there age."

Kaos smiles "yeah, every pilot at there ages believe they can do anything."

Chaos and the other guys stop cheering before saying almost at the same time "lets get started"

* * *

End of Chapter

The next chapter is the second to last one. And also the finals. Then after that it will be the epilogue and then will be on to story 2.

This is Chaos signing out for now


	26. The Final

Disclaimer - i do not own AC  
i do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Chapter 26 – The Finals

The day was upon them. The two pilots that had proven to be the best of the best. Chaos, originally from Mars but was kicked out of the Mars pilots academy and sent to the Earth academy. The young pilot that had now proven himself time and again to be able to over come unbelievably odds. Then his Opponents Razer, the human plus of unknown origin. The second hand man to the revolution leader Mars.

Chaos sits in the cockpit of Hell Storm, he had been there for over an hour going over everything in his mind from battle strategies to trying to work out why he agreed to the match. He knew he would have regrets if he didn't go through with the match but there was always that voice in the back of his head telling him to stop been stupid and to back out. Chaos clenches his fists tightly, so tightly in fact that his nails pierce his skin drawing blood. The pilot doesn't notice as he says out loud "if I don't do this now I will regret it for the rest of my life."

A voice Chaos doesn't recognise comes from behind him saying "living with regrets is something you shouldn't do."

Chaos turns his head and sees the one man he had vowed to kill standing there. Mars with a serious look on his face stares into Chaos' eyes. Both continue to stare into each others eyes before chaos says "I don't intend to have any regrets, that is why I intend to fight Razer and it is why I do not intend to kill you now. I want to face you one on one using this AC."

Mars' expression doesn't change, he just says "give Razer the match of a life time and I will willingly fight you. if you believe that is what you really want."

Chaos stands up in his cockpit and turns to face the one he considers his true enemy "I will but tell me one thing. Why did you kill him?"

Mars turns to walk away before saying "you already know that answer."

Chaos goes to shout after Mars but he continues saying "but if you still want reassuring earn your right to face me. beat Razer then I will know you are worth my time. But just a word of warning, compared to me Razer is a walk in the park."

Chaos stares as Mars walks away thinking 'he is tougher then Razer? That can't be true? Can it?' Chaos collapses down in his cockpit and tries to think things over in his mind.

- - -

Razer sits in his Cockpit working on his computer as a female voice behind him says "Razer Sir, Lord Mars wishes for me to tell you that he has spoken to the target. The target says he intends to go through with your match and intends to give you everything he has."

Razer doesn't stop working and doesn't turn away from his screen he just says "understood, Sinn"

Sinn salutes and walks way as Razer thinks 'Chaos, you shall face the full might of AC Revolution' Razer lets an uncharacteristic smile cross his face as he sets the large cannon as his back weapon.

- - -

The Chaos.Inc team stand in the VIP room looking at the monitors waiting for the match to begin. They had been at the arena for over 2 hours and their had been no word on what was happening. Eventually the announcers voice comes over the arena speakers

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE BEST OF THE BEST TOURNAMENT. NOW BEFORE I INTRODUCE THE PILOTS LETS SEE WHAT ARENA THEY WILL BE USING DURING THIS MATCH. IT HAS BEEN DECIDED TO BE A RANDOM DRAW."

On the screens around the arena different arena start flashing up and stops on an arena that looks like it is a forest. The announcer continues

"AND HERE WE HAVE IT. THE FINALS OF THIS TOURNAMENT SHALL TAKE PLACE IN THE JUNGLE ARENA. THIS IS A GREAT CHOICE FOR THE MATCH AS THIS WILL MAKE THE MATCH A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK BETWEEN THE PILOTS. THE MIST THAT ALWAYS SURROUNDS THIS FOREST MAKES A GOOD CHANCE FOR THE PILOTS TO DO HIT AND RUN ATTACKS AND MAKES A GOOD CHANCE TO HIDE WITHOUT BEEN SEEN, THIS IS ALSO HELPED BY THE FACT THAT THEIR RADARS WILL NOT WORK CORRECTLY IN THIS ARENA.

NOW WITHOUT FUTHER ADO, INTRODUCING THE FIRST CONTENDER, CHAOS. AND HIS OPPONENT, THE CURRENT NINE BREAKER OF EARTH, RAZER."

The screens flashes again but this time showing a split screen, on the left hand side is Hell Storm, on the right side of the screen is AC revolution.

The announcer now sounding like he is getting over excited at because of the match continues

"HERE IT IS…

3…………….

2……………………..

1………………………………..

BEGIN"

- - -

Chaos hearing the begin brings up his gatling cannon and starts fighting at the outline of AC Revoultion he can see in the mist. It is only a few seconds before Chaos hits a button on his console and boosts away from where he is leaving a decoy. Within seconds of moving Razer breaks through the mist from behind where Hell Storm was slashing through the Decoy. Chaos brings up the gatling cannon fires at Razer but misses as the Nine Breaker quick boosts out of the way back into the mist. Chaos quickly looks around before activating his beam sword and parrying a strike from Razer before both of them quick boost away only to clash again a short distance away from each other.

Razer after their third quick boost and clash, quick boosts away and using his machine gun fires into the mist at anything that moves. Razer only just dodges out of the way as barrage of shells from the gatling cannon come from the side of him. Razer turns his firing to that location but finds that Hell Storm has already moved on. The frustrated Nine breaker curses the fact that Hell Storm is black and blends in nicely with the poor lighting and environment they are in well his AC painted Red stands out making it harder for him to blend in.

Razer closes his eyes calming down, the moment he feels calm he opens is eyes. When his eyes open they quickly flash red before turning his AC 180 degrees and firing the large cannon on his back. He quickly fires his machine gun as he sees Hell Storm forced to move to prevent itself from been hit. Razer smirks as his machine gun hits Hell Storm slowing it down for just a second. The nine breaker starts charging up the back weapon again before saying to himself "it is time for the hunt to begin"

Chaos curses slightly as he realises he got hit. Chaos quick flips a few buttons on his console thinking 'I still have some more tricks left before I have to use the unlocked form.'

Chaos boosts forward towards where Razer is and hits the decoy and quick boosts in a circle around Razer hitting the decoy every so often making it look like there are 6 Hell Storms boosting around the nine breaker. Razer not seeing this move before fires using his machine gun at the moving decoys trying relentlessly to hit his target. Finally all 6 Hell Storm start to move closer still staying in a circle finally all activating their beam sabers and slashing at Razer. Razer curses as he gets hit several times before he activates his beam saber and does a spin slash, hitting all 6 Hell Storms. The decoys disappear and the real hell storm is forced to retreat back into the trees and mist.

Chaos breathing heavily in his cockpit says to himself "I don't have any tricks left now, he saw through that move to quickly. I guess all that is left is the unlocked form."

Chaos hits the button and enters the password as the words AC UNLOCKED appear on his screen.

- - -

Tyrant smirks as the transformation starts on the screen showing Hell Storm thinking 'it is time to see what Razer can do against Hell Storms true state.'

Omega watching intently thinks 'this is it, the last stage of the match, who will win who will fall'

Scorpion with a smile on his face thinks 'lets see Razer get though this'

Dusk with a look of concern on her face thinks 'Chaos you can do it'

Luna holding her sister in a hug thinks 'you best win this Chaos'

Kaos standing behind the 5 pilots thinks 'show him what you are made of Son'

The score board shows the scores as it stands

Chaos – 7249AP

Razer – 6935AP

- - -

The Gatling Cannon drops from the arm of Hell Storm as the Storm Cannon comes out from the Leg compartment, Hell Storm takes it as it's leg closes up. The AC's back opens up and instead of the normal metal wings coming out, a set of metallic wings that look like angel wings but black. The back closes up as the wing reach there full width showing them to be more than double the size of the old wings, before folding up and sitting on the AC's back taking up very little space.

Chaos thinks as his AC finishes it's transformation 'this is it. My last shot at beating him. everything else has failed.'

Before Chaos can do anything Razer quick boosts in behind Chaos bringing his beam saber down at the wings. Chaos is just able to boost forward in time and spin around letting his beam saber move inside the Arm unit and be replaced by the launcher. Chaos fires hitting Revolution but it does little to stop the advancing Razer who slashes Hell Storm across it's chest plate twice before Chaos can move out of the way.

Chaos boosts back quickly before switching back to his beam saber. Chaos brings up the storm cannon and Fires. Razer notices the power cannon been fired fires his own back cannon. The two blast meet causing a large explosion. Chaos expecting Razer to wait for the explosion to pass isn't ready to defend himself as Razer boosts through the inferno Slashing Hell Storm.

Chaos quickly reacts and boosts away again as Razer powering up his beam sword sends out several energy waves from his beam saber. Chaos reacting quickly hits a button on his console bringing the wings in as a shield just in time as the energy waves hit. Chaos quickly releases the shield and moves out of the way dodging Razers reckless and relentless attack.

Chaos determined to make some distance boosts into the air above the trees and hits some buttons on the console as it comes up 'NEO STORM CANNON CHARGING' Chaos smirks as the number move from 1 to 15 in a matter of second.

Razer boosts through the trees to the world above and finally finds Chaos. The nine breaker boosts towards his target intending to slaughter him for making him as angry as he has been made.

Chaos notices Razer Boosting towards him as the 'neo storm cannon' hits 100, Chaos slams his fist down on a button and shouts "THIS IS OVER, I WIN!!!! NEO STORM CANNON FIRE"

A beam of energy flies out of the cannon hitting Razer head on

- - -

Everyone in the Chaos.Inc VIP room let out an extremely loud cheer as the storm cannon hits it's target dead on.

Omega shouting out "HE DID IT"

Tyrant been glomped by Luna "NOTHING COULD SURVIVE THAT"

Dusk shouts out repeatedly "CHAOS WON"

Scorpion with a smile wide on his face "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WON"

Kaos stops his cheering suddenly with his eyes wide in shock and shouts "THE SCREEN"

Everyone quickly turns to look

- - -

Chaos' celebration in his cockpit is cut short as Razer boosts through the blast towards him with his beam saber active. Chaos hits the button for the shield but it is to late. Before the shield moves into place Razers beam saber becomes lodged in the core of Hell Storm.

The announcers voice is heard booming around the battle zone and the arena building

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT, THE NINE BREAKER FROM EARTH, RAZER."

Chaos opens an incoming message in his cockpit with razer appearing on screen. Razer just says "you lose" before the transmissin is cut off.

Razer deactivates his beam saber and watches as Hell Storm falls to the floor through the trees.

- - -

Dusk stares in shock at the screen before asking "what just happened?"

Tyrant with his mouth hanging open just says in disbelieve "he lost"

Kaos turns and leaves the room with out saying anything. Omega staring at the score board says "there is no way. Chaos had that won. The storm cannon hit dead on"

Scorpion remains silent as he looks at the score board

Chaos – 0AP

Razer – 324AP

Luna completely at a lose asks "what now?"

Scorpion finally speaks up and says "nothing, the tournament is over. We go back to doing what we are meant to. Taking on mission and working for whoever hires us or continue fighting in the arena."

The group look at each other before filing out of the VIP room and towards the garage to see Chaos.

* * *

End of Chapter

Just the epilogue left now and then this story will be complete.

This is DcD signing out for now.


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer - I do not own AC  
i do own/have permission to use all OC's

* * *

Epilogue

It had been 3 weeks since the Arena Tournament. Chaos had left the arena that day and no one had seen him since. They only clue they had been given was the message they had all received at the same time. The message read

'Come to Mars ASAP, bring your AC's'

All 5 pilots that had received the message had met at the space port on earth that day to find a Chaos.Inc carrier there to meet them. Upon arrival on mars after the 3 day trip through space they had been taken along with there AC's to a large hanger near the Kaos' Manor. Upon arriving there their AC's were set up in constraints and the pilots were all given Chaos.Inc jump-suits.

That is where they are now.

- - -

Omega sitting on a supply box in the hanger yawns loudly before saying to no one inparticular "this is boring"

Scorpion who is sitting in the only chair in the hanger says looking just as bored as Omega says "it may be boring but Chaos asked us here. You know it has to be for a good reason"

Luna now hanging off Tyrants arm with a wide grin on her face says "come on guys, it is not bad here. Besides these suits aren't bad"

Tyrant smirks and says "it is alright for you girls because your suits are different from ours. Yours look specially designed well our's look like they have been brought from a second hand shop."

Dusk looking happier than Luna says "don't complain Ty, there are not that bad."

The 3 guys groan as the girls giggle really knowing that they guys got seriously screwed over with the choices of uniforms.

Dusk finally sitting down by Omega says still grinning and says "come on Omega, give me a smile. I know your not totally bored here. Your really interest to know why Chaos dragged us here."

Omega sighs deeply and says "of course I am interested but I am bored of waiting around."

Tyrant typing some stuff in on his Mini computer says "I think the reason we are here should be obvious. Chaos intends to hire us all. Hense the reason we are wearing these Chaos.Inc jumpsuits."

Scorpion yawns and says "well I already have a big ass contract with Chaos.Inc, so there would be no reason for me to be here."

Tyrant types something else into the computer in his hands and shows it to Luna who giggles as Scorpion continues to say "the only reason I would be called here is if I had a mission."

Luna laughs loudly which causes the other minus Tyrant to look at her as if she has gone crazy, she just says "Tyrant wrote down on his computer that Scorpion was about to state the obvious. Which he did."

Scorpion groans and gets up making a grab at Tyrants mini computer, Tyrant just side steps scorpion who falls into the boxes behind where Tyrant and Luna were standing. Omega bursts out laughing but stops quickly as they hear someone fake cough loudly. Scorpion scrambles to his feet and joins the other who are lining up in front of Kaos.

Several minutes pass before Kaos finally says "thank you for coming here at such short notice. But you have been chosen. You 5 along with a leader will be forming an elite squad of pilots under the control of Chaos.Inc. I would now like to introduce you to the leader of this squad."

A door behind the pilots opens and a figure walks so that he is infront of the pilots. The others let smiles cross there faces as Kaos continues

"your leader shall be Chaos, Pilot of Hell Storm"

Chaos smiles to the group before saying "long time no see eh?"

All 5 of the pilots forget about standing to attention, Dusk running first and hugging Chaos, followed by Luna close behind her. The guy all walk up just patting Chaos on his back and shaking his hand. Kaos after a minutes or so coughs loudly to get there attention and says "Chaos will now outline what is happening."

The 5 pilots return to there line up as Chaos becomes serious and says "I was hoping that there would be more time before this but the Revolution, the group that attack the academy on earth several years ago is now making there next move and it is huge."

Chaos places a device on the floor which activates showing a map of Earth. Several red dots start flashing on the map as Chaos continues "The red dots are the revolution controlled areas. The attacks launched by the revolution were very well planned. They attacked all locations at the same time without warning. By the time most of the forces in those areas realised what was happening it was to late, the revolution was in control and they were prepared for any counter attacks."

Omega says trying to hold back a shout "why the hell haven't we heard about this before now?"

Chaos turns off the hologram and says "because the earths government has covered it up. Just think about it, if everyone knew a group of highly organised rebels had taken over more than 20 cities across the world in just one day there would be mass panic. They decided to send the earths forces as well as hiring Ravens, but it hasn't been enough. We only found out about it when the government came to us here at Chaos.Inc requesting a large amounts of military MTs. We looked into and discovered what was happening, that's when we decided we had to act. I can't end this conflict on my own, I need all of you to help."

Scorpion starts laughing and says "you have no reason to worry Chaos. we will help you, just make sure there is a nice big pay check in it when we get back."

Tyrant sighs and says "I haven't done a lot of piloting since I left the academy but I am sure I will be useful for something."

Dusk lets out a giggle and says "I already told you Chaos, I am not going to let you do this on your own"

Luna thrusts her fist in the air and says "what ever the task you can count on me"

Omega steps forward until he is just a few feet away from Chaos staring him in the eyes. They stay like that for several minutes before saying "since you obviously not good enough to do this without someone of my skill I will help. But just so you know, when this is all said and done I am hoping for a rematch."

Chaos smiles at his friends before saying "I knew I could count on you guys."

Scorpion obviously ready to go asks "so what are we going to do? Go take back those cities?"

Chaos smirks and says "no, we are going to leave them to the earths military. We are going to find the main elite members of the revolution and take them out."

Chaos holds up the device from before which starts emitting images of pilots, starting with Sinn, Venom, Carnage, Shadow, Angel, Raven, Razer and finally Mars. When they have finished displaying the device turns itself off and Chaos says "those pilots are the targets. Find them at all costs and eliminated them. If you encounter pilots RAVEN, RAZER, MARS. Your orders are to make a tactical retreat. Those 3 are the most powerful pilots in the Revolution, we will separate them and take them out individually. The tactical retreat also comes in effect if you are set against more than one member of the elite's at the same time. The mission will begin starting tomorrow, Team Generation X you are now DISMISSED"

* * *

End of Chapter and end of story 1

Story 2 - Storm Rising coming soon

Summary - The team has formed, and their enemies have been revealed. Now Team Generation X must battle the Revolution. Well continuing there destructive everyday jobs as members of Chaos.Inc private army.

For now this is Chaos signing out


End file.
